Star Wars: The Force Unleashed  Initiate of Light
by Tsukasa007
Summary: Sequel to Daughter of Fate. After freeing the Senators from the clutches of the Evil Emperor Setra's story continues as she and her new family and friends begin to fight the Empire in the final years before the Battle of Yavin.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Initiate of Light

Starting only one day after the events upon the Death Star, Galen Marek now finds himself in circumstances that he never though possible, within a matter of months he turned from an isolated sith assassin of the Dark Side to a new apprentice of the now decimated Jedi Order and now has the role of a father to Setra and a partner to Juno. With Master Rahm Kota dead Galen attempts to keep teaching young Setra but finds that he himself knows so little of the Jedi Knights that once existed years before and is still haunted by the past that he left behind and a future that still seems uncertain with new threats that have presented themselves before him. Now with the responsibilities as an agent of the Rebel Alliance the crew of the Eclipse travel across the galaxy and go out to build the foundations of the Rebel Alliance across the galaxy and find and collect a critical object to the alliance, the scattered Death Star Plans.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

CHAPTER 1

2 BBY – On the forest planet of Kashyyyk, on the morning after the birth of the Rebel Alliance

Setra woke up to the distant bird calls of the thriving and diverse forest planet of Kashyyyk. She picked up the large furry arm of Graddick from around her shoulders and jumped out of the makeshift bed in her father's old home. She heard voices outside where the senators and the crew of the Eclipse were discussing where to move on from now, what their first Imperial targets should be and where a suitable base should be established. Setra looked upon the sleeping from of Princess Leia who was sleeping on another makeshift bed adjacent to the one her and Graddick had slept on. Setra made her way to the large wooden table in the centre of the hut and looked admiringly upon the decently sized piece of parchment, which in later years would be preserved in the museum of the liberated Imperial Palace. The Corellian Treaty which had been signed by Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan, Senator Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia and Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila. Setra quietly left the hut and decided to wander the forest floor just below the hut where she could find some peace and quiet so she could meditate. Setra settled herself by the enormous lake that the hut overlooked and began to concentrate on her surroundings until she felt an unfamiliar presence behind her. Cautiously Setra looked behind her and saw what looked like a man in a customised Jedi robe walking towards her. The Jedi had a small smile on his face and greatly resembled her father. She knew at that instant who it was and allowed the Jedi ghost to sit down next to her.

"Hello Setra" said Kento.

"Hi….grandpa" replied Setra.

Kento chuckled "How are you little one?"

Setra looked on at the lake sadly "Master Kota is gone. I just wish things could have been different. That he was still with us"

"He'll never leave you Setra. He's always with you, just as I am" said Kento.

"I know that but who will teach papa how to be a Jedi now" replied Setra.

"Many Jedi were killed after the purge began but there are still some that hide. All you need to know is where to look" said Kento.

"I know that to but I'm just worried about papa" replied Setra.

"Why little one?" said Kento

"Last night I heard papa in his sleep. He seemed so afraid and angry. He was dreaming about everything that happened to him while he was with Vader" replied Setra.

"I see" said Kento "Listen Setra. This time is critical for your father, especially because he has risen from such dire circumstances. He needs the support of you and Juno. It is the first time he would have felt love since before he was taken away from me by Vader. He needs this love to rebuild his life again and that means trusting in him and you need them both as well Setra to help you in your path"

"But why? I never turned to the Dark Side" replied Setra

"I know young one but you have been surrounded by it from a very young age. You may not sense it yourself but I can see you still harbor anger and resentment towards Vader for what he did to your family on Naboo when you were only small and for what he did to you for the six months that your father was being treated for his wounds" said Kento.

"But he deserves it. He has hurt so many people and creatures throughout the galaxy. I'm not the only one who's angry at him" replied Setra.

"I know Setra, but that is exactly what the Dark Side wants from you and Galen. It's a force that feeds from anger, hatred and fear until it will eventually bring its victim into an existence of constant despair and loneliness, one from which very few return" said Kento.

"Alright grandpa, I'll try" replied Setra.

"That's all I ask little one. Take care of your father for me and know that he and Juno love you with every fibre of their being. Trust in them Setra, trust in the Force" said Kento as he disappeared from where he came.

Setra got up from the shore of the lake and made her way back up to the hut and found Juno and Galen with the others on the balcony. Galen strode towards the child happily and picked her up in his strong arms and cuddled her. Juno followed closely behind stroking the child's cheek. Galen looked questioningly at the young girl.

"Are you alright sweetheart" said Galen.

"Yeah papa" Setra smiled back "as long as you're always here"

"We will be little one" replied Juno "We will"

Galen and Juno embraced Setra tightly and comforted the youngling. Suddenly Bail came to the small family.

"Sorry to interrupt but do you three have anywhere to go to?" said Bail

"Other then Kashyyyk Senator, not really, no" replied Galen.

"Then I ask if you three Maris and Graddick would like to come on the Eclipse and follow Leia and I back to Alderaan" said Bail "we have a very large retreat in the mountains where you can hide for now while we begin to arrange funding and militia for the Alliance"

"We'd be delighted Senator. Thankyou" replied Juno.

"Very good now….." Bail was silenced as distant blaster fire and the cry of Wookies was heard in the distance.

Graddick burst out of the hut and listened. He suddenly looked to Galen his face stricken with fear.

"(Galen. They're crying out for help. They say that they are being attacked)" said Graddick.

"Damnit! It could be remaining Imperials from before. Senator Organa, take Leia and the others and get off the planet as quickly as you can. We'll take care of this" said Galen to Senator Organa.

"But what about you. How will you get to Alderaan" replied Bail.

"Send the co-ordinates to the Eclipse. We'll follow after we've dealt with this now get out of here, they'll be here shortly" said Galen as he ignited his lightsaber and jumped off the balcony landing gracefully on the forest floor below.

Turning to the other senators Bail told them of the ensuing danger and they fled to their shuttles while Bail woke up Leia.

"But father we can't just leave Galen, Juno and the others behind to face what could be a lot of Imperial troops" said Leia.

"Leia, Galen said specifically to flee the planet while we still can. This is not our battle" replied Bail.

"That's exactly the reason why you were apprehensive about forming the Rebel Alliance. Things have now changed father and I will not wait by while innocent sentients are being hurt" said Leia.

And with that she quickly snatched a blaster rifle that they had taken from the battle on the Death Star and before Bail could stop her or protest Leia had already sprinted down the balcony and ran into the dense forest where Juno, Maris, Graddick and Setra had followed Galen in pursuing the intruders. Leia ran through the forest following the footprints made by her companions in the dirt until she found Setra hiding beneath a dense thicket of buttress roots under a nearby Wroshyr Tree. Setra looked up at Leia alarmingly.

"Your Highness what are you doing here?" said Setra

"I'm here to help. What are you doing under there Setra?" replied Leia

"Mama and papa told me to hide while they went with Maris and Graddick and fought the slavers" said Setra.

"Slavers? The intruders weren't Imperials" replied Leia.

"No. Papa said they were Trandoshan slavers who came to try and take more of the Wookies away" said Setra.

"Alright. Come on Setra" Leia said as she grabbed the girl's hand in her own.

"What? Where are we going?" replied Setra

"To help the others" said Leia.

"Are you kidding? Mama and papa would kill me if I came after them" replied Setra

"Tell them it was my fault Setra and besides there's no way I'm leaving you here on you own come on" said Leia.

Setra submitted to her request and holding tightly onto Leia's hand the two companions sprinted through the underbrush until they could hear the sound of blaster fire and lightsaber combat coming closer. Just in the nick of time Leia shot down three slavers that were just about to apprehend Juno as she was attempting to free a group of Wookies that had been locked into a portable prison cell. Juno looked behind her to see Leia and Setra running towards her. She was just about to ask why both of them were there when suddenly a booming roar sounded from the forest nearby. Suddenly a Terentatek leapt out of the scrub and bellowed at the three companions slowly stalking towards them. Setra his behind Juno knowing very well what this creature was. Terentatek were creatures that had originally been spawned upon Korriban by the Sith Lord Exar Kun thousands of years before to kill Jedi. Setra looked into the creatures mind and found something there, a remnant of what the creature possibly had been before it took the twisted transformation influenced by the Sith. Setra crept out from behind Juno who along with Leia was shaking in fear at the large creature. Juno quickly grabbed Setra back quickly as she was walking towards the giant creature.

"Setra, what do you think you're doing?" said Juno alarmingly

"Mama. I sense something inside him. Like that acklay on Felucia. I think I might be able to calm him" replied Setra.

"Setra an acklay is a natural creature, a Terentatek is spawned by the Sith itself. It has nothing but darkness in its mind" said Juno.

"Mama, I'm telling you I can feel something in it. Please just let me try" replied Setra.

"Alright. But if you find he can't be calmed let me know and these will do the job for us" said Juno pulling off her belt of thermal detonators "Leia, go and let the Wookies out of the cell"

Leia obeyed and worked on the lock to the prison cell while Setra, holding onto Juno's hand walked forward slowly towards the great creature. Setra remembered what Kota had told her about concentrating all of her power on one thing in order to gain the advantage over her opponent.

_When you are fighting in lightsaber combat in real life your opponent will use many different attempts to try and sway your focus from them and as a result they gain the advantage over you._

_If you concentrate solely on them and nothing else around you, it is you who will have the advantage as you can easily anticipate their next move and even stop it before they strike. _

_This method of concentration has been used by every Jedi in battle, including myself and I would not have survived for this long without it_

Setra cleared her mind and gave a message of peace towards the beast through the Force but found it difficult due to the tight and secured bonds of dark force energy within the monster and then she remembered more of Kota's words.

_What is mass! It's all in your mind. You're both Jedi! Size means nothing to you! Reach out and grab that ship or we'll all die on this trash heap_

Setra concentrated harder and felt the Force flow throughout her being and into that of the Terentatek as if she and the beast where the only creatures in the galaxy. To Juno's utter amazement the growling of the dark side creature ceased and it looked down toward Setra with its large serpent-like eyes. Setra opened her eyes and talked to the beast.

"Go and kill the other slavers and then go back to where you came from" said Setra.

The Terentatek obeyed and lumbered quickly towards another group of approaching Trandoshans who were trampled by the sheer weight of the creature who continued to lumber on to where Galen, Graddick and Maris were. The imprisoned Wookies had already fled and Leia and Juno stood there gobsmacked at what has just occurred. Juno looked down wonderingly and in amazement as Setra who herself looked stunned at what had just occurred.

"Setra. How on earth did you do that?" said Juno as she placed her hand gently on Setra'a shoulders.

"I don't know" replied Setra.

Suddenly the three companions heard Graddick's roar off in the distance and figuring as much the three of them made their way to what was left of the ensuing battle. Upon arrival all the companions immediately stepped into action with Leia firing at slavers left right and centre and freeing any Wookies from surrounding holding cells that she could find. With Setra behind her Juno made her way to Graddick and both began making quick work of the reinforcements that were coming to help their fellow mercenaries and slavers. Maris and Galen were dealing with a group of Trandoshan elites who wielded modified viroblades. Maris continued to fight her lot while Galen easily disposed of them and turned to the battle hardened leader. The leader looked at Galen and it seemed that he recognised him.

"Wait. I know you. You are the boy. The son of the Jedi we were sent to find" said the Trandoshan.

"What's it to you slaver" replied Galen angrily.

"Nothing really. I just remember how easy it was to kill your mother" said the Trandoshan.

Galen looked at the Trandoshan with utter fury upon his face. Setra looked at her father, fearful of what he might do next.

"Oh yes Jedi. I was the one who killed your mother after she begged for mercy because she was a mother to a little baby boy. A weakling" said the Trandoshan.

"I"LL KILL YOU!" shouted Galen as he sent torrents of Force Lightning into the Trandoshan leader.

Seeing this display of power the other Trandoshans fled only to be met by the blaster fire of Leia and Graddick. Galen stopped the attack as he was about to stab the leader through the chest until Juno threw her arms across his chest stopping Galen in his tracks. Galen struggled against Juno's grip but forcefully she turned him around to face her.

"GALEN, HE'S DEFEATED. YOU DON'T NEED TO DO THIS!" said Juno.

"BUT HE WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED MY MOTHER! WHY SHOULD I SPARE HIM! HE DESERVES TO DIE!" replied Galen.

"HE HAS KILLED MANY MOTHERS GALEN! DON'T DO THIS OR YOU'LL WIND UP EXACTLY AS YOU WERE BEFORE AND I KNOW THAT'S THE PATH YOU NEVER WANT TO TURN BACK TO! LOOK AT ME GALEN" said Juno.

Galen shook as he met Juno's eyes and saw in them the utter love and devotion that she had for him and then looked at Setra who walked towards him and saw the same look in her eyes.

"A weakling, just like your mother" cackled the Trandoshan barely breathing.

"(SILENCE TRANDOSHAN SCUM)" roared Graddick

Setra screamed and buried her head in Galen's abdomen, who then knelt down and held her as Graddick picked up the Trandoshan like a rag doll and ripped off his limbs one by one and threw what was left of him in the surrounding scrub. Juno took Galen's face into her hands when he stood back up again and kissed him passionately. Galen still shaking looked down lovingly towards Juno.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me" said Galen.

"It's alright. I understand. I love you Galen Marek" replied Juno.

"I love you to, so much" said Galen as he kissed Juno again.

Galen looked down at Setra who was still clinging to his leg. He picked her up and embraced her tightly. Seeing Leia he walked towards her.

"Thanks for your help, your highness. I don't know what we would have done without it" said Galen.

"Your welcome Galen and please call me Leia" replied Leia.

"Of course" said Galen as she patted her shoulder and the companions made their way back to the hut.

Maris looked at Juno still shocked from what had just happened.

"I can't believe he just lost control like that. I thought he was able to control the Dark Side in him" said Maris.

"I know Maris but this life is something new and totally foreign to him, the Dark Side is all that he had ever known" replied Juno.

"Do you think he can make it" said Maris.

"He will. All he needs is us to support him and to let him know we are their. Don't worry Maris. We all have demons that we have to let go ourselves and we can do it together" replied Juno.

Maris smiled back at Juno and then walked up beside Graddick.

"You okay big guy" said Maris.

"(Yes. Sorry about that. I think I got carried away)" replied Graddick.

"Graddick, you're a Wookie. What else can we expect?" replied Maris as the group made their way back to the Eclipse.


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Initiate of Light

Chapter 2

2 BBY – Hours later on board the Eclipse headed for Alderaan.

"You did what?" said Galen astonished

"I stopped the Terentatek in his tracks" replied Setra.

Galen looked at Juno.

"She isn't kidding Galen. I looked at her face and it looked as if she was using every ounce of mental strength to calm it down and she did" said Juno.

Galen looked back to Setra again questioningly.

"How did you do it Setra? Terentatek's are one of the most dangerous creatures to wander the galaxy, and especially more so as they were made to kill Jedi" said Galen.

"I don't know papa. I just did some of the stuff that I remember Kota teaching us and I just concentrated harder and it worked. Believe me; I thought we'd be getting away from it by using mama's thermal detonators" replied Setra.

"Maybe you're more powerful with the Force then you thought little one" said Juno.

"Could be" replied Setra.

"Well we can think about that tomorrow. It's time for bed sweetie" said Galen.

"Okay papa. Goodnight guys" replied Setra as she embraced her parents, said goodnight to Graddick and Maris and then went to bed.

Galen looked back at Juno and took her hands in his own.

"I'm sorry about what happened down there today. I should have controlled myself, especially in front of Setra. I thought I could control my anger but somehow it always seems its find its way back to me" said Galen.

"I understand that it's hard for you Galen. The way of life you had before was all that you have ever known and it wasn't your fault that you got there in the first place. This is a new path for all of us and just like you we have to pass through the obstacles to overcome the things that keep holding us back" replied Juno.

"At the very least we need to start searching for a Jedi. One that could teach Setra and me properly" said Galen.

"I'm sure Senator Organa might know where to find them. If he knew the locations of Kota and Shaak Ti then he has to know where the others are" replied Juno.

Galen looked at Juno lovingly and stroked her golden hair softly.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" said Galen

"You love me" replied Juno as she met her lips with Galen and they kissed deeply.

Both lovers continued their kissing until they were both short of breath. Galen took Juno's hand and they both went back to their quarters. Once they closed the door Galen sought Juno and their lips met again only this time more lustful and needy then before.

Galen began slowly pulling up Juno's shirt, kissing her bare flesh along the way. Juno shuddered with delight when she felt Galen kissing her. His touches sent shivers down her spine. Galen moved his hand up further under her shirt and cupped her left breast and began kneading it while he fondled the nipple on her other breast with his right hand. A strangled moan elicited from Juno's throat as Galen's hands delivered to her more pleasure.

He removed her shirt entirely and then very quickly Juno removed the Jedi garb that clothed his torso, once finished she melded her chest into Galen's finely toned body. Galen himself moaned in pleasure from the intimate contact and chuckled.

"Just couldn't wait to see me topless again could you" said Galen.

"You're one to talk Jedi" replied Juno.

They both began to kiss hungrily and passionately again, this time Galen melded himself into Juno. Juno took a laboured breath as she felt his erection pushing against her from underneath his pants. Without warning she snaked her hand down across his abdomen and into his pants grasping him firmly around his base. Galen moaned out Juno's name as she began to stroke him slowly, enjoying the effect that she had on him.

Galen then quickly zipped down the fly of Juno's pants and quickly undressed her doing the same to himself after until they pressed their naked bodies together and began kissing again.

"It seems you were more eager to see me like this Galen" said Juno.

"You're one to talk pilot" chuckled Galen as he and Juno fell onto their bed together Galen hovering above Juno.

Juno spread her legs a little further apart to allow Galen access and he lay down more on top of her eliciting a moan from Juno when she felt his member rubbing against her womanhood. Galen kissed her deeply and stifled Juno's moan of pleasure as he entered her slowly. He began to set a moderate pace thrusting in and out of Juno who began to meet her hips with his thrusts. With her request he began to pump into her faster moaning at the feeling of being inside her. They continued this way for some time until Juno's walls closed around him squeezing his member and with a strained cry of pleasure both lovers came together at once breathing normally again when their orgasms ended.

Galen hugged Juno to him and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Do you ever wonder what things will be like for us if the Rebellion succeeds" said Juno.

"I have an idea. I had a vision about it" replied Galen

"Really. What did you see?" said Juno.

"You and I were hugging each other on a grassy hill. We were watching Graddick playing with children in the distance" replied Galen.

"Children?" said Juno.

"Yeah. The girl was about 12. She had your eyes and dark brown hair, the boy looked like he was just a toddler and he looked like me" replied Galen.

"What about Setra?" said Juno

"She came over the hill behind them smiling. Her hair was long, wavy and dark; her eyes still had that same innocence about them that they always have. She was so beautiful Juno" replied Galen.

Juno smiled back at him "Where were we exactly?"

"From the look of the place and the bamboo forests, I think we were on you home planet, Corulag" replied Galen.

Juno's eyes then turned somewhat sad and Galen looked at her concerned.

"What's wrong Juno?" said Galen.

"Nothing, it's just. I don't know if I could ever go back to Corulag Galen" replied Juno.

"Why not?" said Galen

"If I went there again it would just bring back too much pain, not to mention my father is still there" replied Juno.

"You can't run from this forever Juno" said Galen.

"I know, but I just don't want to face a place and people that expected so much of me when I joined the academy as young as I did and then find out that their young and promising Imperial pilot was deemed a traitor to the Empire. No one there would look at me the same way ever again" replied Juno.

"Well when the time comes, whenever you wan to go back and face it remember that I'll be there with you. You don't need to be afraid of anything that will come" said Galen.

Juno smiled again "I'll never be afraid as long as I'm with you"

With that Galen kissed Juno deeply and the two began to make love again only further cementing the love that they had between them and the hope that their love could overcome anything.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Setra woke up to the sound of the turbulence outside as the Eclipse made its way down through the atmosphere of Alderaan. She got out of bed and quickly got dressed and left her quarters. She made her way groggily to the ship's kitchen/dining room where she found her father eating. Within their short time in the Eclipse Graddick had nominated himself at the ship's cook and before they had left Kashyyyk Graddick had gathered as much food as he could find. Over the past couple of days of flying Graddick had cooked all sorts of meals from his home planet including Bantha Rump and Xachibik broth made with Trakkrrrn meat.

Galen chuckled softly as he saw Setra look through the medium sized fridge and claim some celonslay, celto, taba and negamo and had seemed to find that Setra had entered a vegetarian stage, although he couldn't blame her due to her love for bantha's and other wild creatures and the look on her face when Graddick had brought out the Bantha Rump for dinner the night before with one of the horn's hanging out as a decoration. Galen got up from his breakfast of last night's leftovers and helped Setra make the broth that she wanted and the two sat down to eat. Galen looked at his daughter and saw the somewhat troubled look upon her face. Galen reached across the table and took her smaller hand in his own and squeezed it gently.

"What's wrong sweetheart" said Galen.

"Oh. Nothing papa" replied Setra.

"Setra, I can read minds easily but it doesn't take a Jedi to see that something is wrong" said Galen "you know you can tell me anything"

"Grandpa Kento came to me, the morning after the treaty was signed. He said he was worried about…." Setra stopped.

"Setra, what did he say?" said Galen placing his hand gently on her cheek.

"He's afraid you may still carry some of the Dark Side with you" replied Setra.

Galen then turned serious as he remembered the look of terror on Setra's face when he had sent bolts of Sith Lightning into the Trandoshan slaver earlier on Kashyyyk. He came around the table and hugged Setra tightly.

"I'm sorry Setra. I know I scared you back there, and in some ways your grandfather is right. I lived in darkness my whole life and it may be a while yet before I can completely leave it behind, but I promise you that I will never put you or Juno through that again. I love you both too much to do that to you" said Galen.

Setra looked at her father tearfully "That's not all that's bothering me papa. What if I have it too? How was it that I was able to stop that Tantarek in the woods, only Sith can do that, what if I carry darkness in me too"

"No Setra. Just because you have that kind of power in the Force doesn't mean you carry the dark side. You were trying to protect Juno and Leia; you weren't trying to control him. It may seem like a dark power but all Jedi have certain talents in the Force more then others" said Galen.

"But papa. What does that make me then" replied Setra.

"It doesn't make you anything sweetheart. Every force power has its preferred use whether it comes from the dark or light and how it manifests itself in us but it can't make you who you are. It's not a matter of where the power comes from but how you decide to use it" said Galen.

Setra smiled at Galen and hugged him tightly "Thanks papa"

"Your welcome sweetheart" said Galen.

Juno then walked in to see her two companions eating their breakfast and went and prepared some of the remainders of the Bantha Rump to eat. Setra looked at Juno with a slight wince on her face looking at the amount of meat on Juno's plate.

"Good morning you two. This certainly looks good. I must say letting Graddick become cook is one of our best ideas yet" said Juno then looking at Setra's bowl "Where's some of your meat Setra"

"I refuse to eat a harmless animal, and bantha's are my favorite animal as well" replied Setra.

"They're my favourite too Setra, especially when it's cooked with Tigmary and Punctil" said Galen.

"Papa!" replied Setra

Juno stroked Setra's hair "Don't worry little one, he's only teasing"

The small family ate quietly together and enjoyed the time that they could spend with one another. Maris then entered the kitchenette.

"Sorry to interrupt your breakfast but we have landed on Alderaan" said Maris.

"Thanks Maris, we'll be there soon" replied Galen.

The small family quickly finished their meal and went out together down the ramp of Bail Organa's private hangar in the Royal Palace of Alderaan's capital Aldera. Setra clutched Juno's hand as Galen went forward to meet Bail and his wife Breha. Setra looked around her in awe as she looked upon the natural beauty of the snow capped peaks that lay behind the borders of the capital. Juno took Setra's hand again and led her towards Galen and the others.

"Ah Breha, I would like you to meet Juno Eclipse, a great fighter and a most talented pilot" said Bail.

"An honor to meet you Your Highness" said Juno.

"Please, the honor is mine. You have our eternal gratitude for the courage and hope you have given our followers" replied Breha.

"And this little one here is Setra" replied Bail

Breha knelt so she was the same height as Setra "Hello young one. Welcome to Alderaan. I hope you feel at home here"

"Thank you your highness" replied Setra.

While Graddick and Maris unpacked the ship and while Juno and Setra remained talking to Breha, Galen and Bail took a walk along the long balcony leading into the palace.

"For now the Empire is on high alert after recent events and since we have some time before the Rebel Alliance is properly set up, for you own safety Galen might I humbly suggest that you seek asylum here for a time" said Bail.

"But senator, won't you need my help" replied Galen.

"We will very soon Galen but right now you and Juno are no doubt at the top of the Emperor's fugitive list so for the safety of all of you I am asking if you would remain on Alderaan for the time being" said Bail.

"Well when you put it that way I graciously accept senator" replied Galen.

"I'm glad to hear it Galen. I have organized one of my villas in the Castle Lands for you to stay in for now. I have already uploaded the co-ordinates of the location to the navi-com onboard the Eclipse, you may leave anytime you like" said Bail.

"Is there enough room for all of us there" replied Galen.

"Oh certainly, for you, Juno and Setra" said Bail.

"Wait, what about Graddick and Maris?" replied Galen.

"Oh, didn't they tell you. They have volunteered to help organize the Rebellion. Graddick will be travelling to Corellia to help Senator Bel Iblis with the fleet and Maris will be going to Chandrila to help Senator Mothma train her soldiers and receive tutelage from some of the Jedi the senator has hidden there" said Bail.

"Wait Senator. Why didn't you ask for my assistance? You know you have my full support don't you" replied Galen.

"I know Galen, but under the current circumstances and the increased security the Empire has placed up I can't risk you at the moment and besides after everything you have been through just recently I would have thought you would want a break" said Bail.

"I know senator, but I just don't want to sit on the side lines while all of the important decisions are being made" replied Galen.

"You have already done the hardest parts for us Galen. Listen to me. Kota told me how troubled you were after you rescued me from Felucia and considering your past he thought it wise that in the aftermath of what happened you seek some peace here and also Jedi training that he recommended that you would need as well as Setra" said Bail.

"Jedi training, you have a Jedi in exile here" replied Galen.

"Yes. He came here a long time age under the instructions of Master Obi Wan Kenobi to stay here for his own safety. He is rumored to be somewhere in the Castle Lands which is why I have set you up in my villa there. His name is Ferus Olin and he was a Jedi during the years before the Clone Wars, after he was removed from the Jedi Temple he was found by Obi Wan again years after Order 66 and was re-trained in the ways of the Force. He is a formidable Jedi Knight and warrior and Kota told me that it would be wise to seek his tutelage" said Bail.

"Thank you for the information senator" replied Galen

Galen said a last farewell to the senator and caught up with his small family. After saying goodbye to Graddick and Maris for the time being the small family returned aboard the Eclipse and set off for the villa in the Castle Lands and the hope to find a Jedi who may yet be alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Initiate of Light

Chapter 3

2 BBY – 2 weeks later in the Calm Lands

Galen opened his weary eyes and yawned quietly as he sat up in bed and looked out the villa window to see the sun rise over the petrified mountains of the Castle Lands. Galen then looked down lovingly upon the woman sleeping next to him. Galen kissed Juno's forehead softly and got up quietly to get dressed and left the sleeping figure in peace. Galen had now spent a week searching for Ferus Olin but had not yet been able to find the Jedi Knight but yesterday had felt some kind of a Force presence under one of the larger of the petrified mounds which had once been the sprawling hives of the Killik, an insectoid race which mysteriously had disappeared from Alderaan some 30 000 years ago, supposedly moving on to another home in the Unknown Regions. Galen changed into some light travelling clothing and adorned some of his Jedi attire and finally went to get some food from the kitchen. Galen packed a day's worth of provisions and made his way to the entrance and into the modified Gaba-18 airspeeder that Bail had given to both Juno and Galen as a gift. Galen chuckled softly as he remembered how excited Juno had been when the vehicle arrived and had wasted no time in upgrading it. Just as Galen was about to get in he sensed a familiar presence close by and sighed as he opened the boot compartment of the airspeeder and found Setra hiding inside.

"For the last time Setra, I'm not taking you with me" said Galen as he picked up the child from the boot.

"Oh come on papa, I want to see the Jedi too, I have to learn new Force powers just like you anyway" replied Setra.

"Yes I know sweetheart but I'm tall enough not to be snacked on by wild thrantas, stalking birds or manka cats" said Galen.

"Papa please, you know I can handle animals" replied Setra.

"I know Setra but with me on my own to find Knight Olin, the less I need to worry about you being confronted again by the local predators" said Galen.

Since the incident with the Tantarek on Kashyyyk, Galen had been more cautious about letting Setra accompany him on 'dangerous' outings. Even though Setra was exceptionally gifted in the Force she was a young child and already with the impending full formation of the Rebel Alliance and the fighting that was to come he wanted to give Setra a normal and safe upbringing to the best of his ability. Setra looked down sullenly as Galen placed her on the ground and began to walk back to the house. Galen looked back at her cursing the guilt trip that she had given him and he walked towards his daughter and placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her around to look at him.

"Okay, you can come but on one condition. You stay with me at all times, you do not wander off and above everything listen to me and do as I say alright" said Galen.

"I promise papa! Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" replied Setra happily as she jumped into her father's arms.

Galen chuckled as he hugged Setra and then placed her in the passenger seat of the airspeeder and took off into the stretching plains and the looming petrified mounds of the Castle Lands. After finding the landing spot he had used for the past few days Galen landed the airspeeder and helped Setra out of the passenger side as the two began the search for Ferus Olin. The two walked for over an hour until they came to the place where Galen had sensed the Force presence the day before. It was on a more of a desolate section of the plains as there were only scattered patches of grass which were fractured off by wide cracks and shallow chasms that went to underground tunnels below that had once been an extended network of pathways that led the Killik from hive to hive across the Calm Lands. Setra suddenly stopped cautiously with her left hand wrapped around her training saber. Galen looked back at her questioningly.

"Setra what's wrong?" said Galen.

"Can't you hear that papa?" replied Setra.

"Hear what?" said Galen.

Suddenly Galen heard a rustle in the bushes not far in front of him. Cautiously Galen unbelted his lightsaber and positioned himself in front of Setra in a protective stance, not wanting to take any chances as he had already been forced to fend off other native predators in the days before. Only seconds later a fully grown male manka cat nearly pounced on the pair but Galen used the Force to knock back the large animal. The male was large, muscled and wiry and looked as if he hadn't eaten in a few days indicating to Galen that the animal had been abandoned by his pride because of his older age. The manka cat pounced again only to be met by the cerulean blade of Galen's lightsaber as he cut a deep gash into the animal's side as a warning to stay away from him and Setra. The manka cat howled and staggered off into the distance but Galen was not quick enough to see another hungry young male leaping towards Setra. Setra screamed and ducked just in time as the predator landed easily only feet in front of her. Galen quickly evaded the creature and had swept Setra up in one arm and had his lightsaber held towards the predator in his other hand. The cat roared out and Galen then discovered that the younger manka cat male had not been alone after all. Within seconds both he and Setra were surrounded by a hunting party made up of another 10 manka cats male and female. With no other option Galen disabled his lightsaber, jumped over the closest predator and began to run back in the direction of the speeder with a scared Setra in his arms. Trying to evade the fast predators Galen began leaping up the petrified mounds trying to lose them but the agile creatures proved to be excellent climbers as well as fast runners. Galen looked around desperately for an escape and without any other option leapt off the mound spire he was standing on and went flying down into one of the shallow chasms that was about 12 feet deep. He used the Force to steady his fall and landed gently on the tunnel ground. The manka cats howled out in defeat as they found they were to big to fit through the narrow opening that Galen had jumped through and within a matter of minuted the hunting party had left, likely to go off to find their wounded counterpart and search for easier prey. Galen looked at Setra who was still panting but was relieved. Galen placed a hand on her cheek.

"You alright sweetie?" said Galen.

"Yeah. That was too close" replied Setra.

"I know. Let's go, these tunnels have to lead to and exit" said Galen as he placed Setra down, grabbed her hand and the pair began to walk down the ancient Killik tunnel toward what appeared to be an abandoned hive community.

Galen suddenly felt the force presence again only this time it was stronger and in greater numbers. Setra also began to feel it as well and spoke out.

"Papa. Is it possible that there are still Killik's on Alderaan" said Setra.

"I doubt it Setra. They left Alderaan thousands of years ago" replied Galen.

"Then why can I sense them close by" said Setra as they made their way deeper into the tunnel.

Suddenly Galen heard a scuffling behind him and ignited his lightsaber to be met by a sabre to his neck, fashioned from what appeared to be some kind of animal bone. Setra ducked and looked up at the large female Killik who had the blade near her father's neck. Setra stood her ground and was careful knowing that the Killik were a race of assassin-like warriors who could kill even Jedi. Setra was even more surprised when in her head she could decipher what the Killik was saying in its strange insect-like language.

"Please, we mean you no harm, my father brought me down here to protect me from the manka cats" said Setra.

The Killik looked at Setra gently and quickly released Galen from the death grip. Galen looked at Setra astonished and looked back up toward the Killik female who was replying back.

"(Forgive me. I was patrolling the tunnel when I heard the conflict above. I mistook you for Imperial imposters)" replied the Killik.

"That's alright" replied Setra "my name is Setra Marek and this is my father Galen Marek"

Galen now realised that he could also hear the Killik language translated in his own head and prepared himself to reply to the Killik female.

"(Good to meet you both. My name is Saraska. I am a warrior of my tribe hear on the Castle Lands)" said the Killik.

"Tribe? I thought your kind had left Alderaan millennia ago" said Galen.

"(Yes many of my kind did but some of us remained to protect our homeworld if anything should come to plague it as it has now)" replied Saraska.

"What is it that plagues your land?" said Galen.

"(The Empire. The humans that I share this planet with no longer have the strength to hold back these enemies. When they had heard rumours that some of our tribes had remained on Alderaan they began looking for us. Two whole tribes further south have already fallen to the Empire but we are protected down here)" replied Saraska.

"Protected? Wait, is it a Jedi that's protecting you" said Setra.

Saraska looked at Galen and Setra thoroughly surprised and then gazed upon Galen's lightsaber.

"(I never thought that there was more of your kind still alive. I am honoured to meet you Jedi; the one who protects us with the Force has been expecting you for a few days now)" replied Saraska.

"We've been expected" said Galen holding onto Setra'a hand.

"(Yes, the Jedi Ferus Olin awaits your arrival. Please follow me)" replied Saraska as she led the way forward, walking on her broad legs.

The three companions kept following the long tunnel until Galen and Setra could hear voices up ahead and were amazed as they entered the Killik hive finding that this long forgotten race continued to flourish after 30 00 years of isolation from the galaxy outside. Setra observed that most of the hives were made up of females that looked a lot like Saraska and found out that the males made up places within the higher authorities of the hive. Finally Galen and Setra were led to a chamber where a large Killik stood on a stone pedestal before them. Unlike Saraska this male Killik carried a staff fashioned from the same bone matter indicating his roe as a hive elder.

"(Welcome newcomers. My name is Lizelek and I am and elder of this hive. What beings you to these depths)" said the Killik elder.

"My child and I seek tutelage from the Jedi who resides with you, Ferus Olin" said Galen.

"(I have been told that you are a Jedi. A fine race of warriors. I will tell you boy where the Jedi resides)" said Lizelek.

"He isn't here with you?" replied Galen.

"(No boy. This Jedi can protect us from great distances and this also helps to keep him safe from those who wish him harm. He is in the spire to the far north, the one that overlooks the border of the Castle Lands)" said Lizelek.

Galen realised that this was the spire that overlooked the villa which was situated right in front of the lake which he, Juno and Setra had used form swimming.

"Thankyou elder. It honours me greatly to see that the Killik have remained and survived down here for so long" replied Galen.

"(Go in peace Jedi. It was an honour to meet another of your kind. Saraska will accompany back to your transport. May the Force be with you Jedi)" said Lizelek.

"May the force be with you elder" replied Galen as Saraska led the Galen and Setra out of the chamber.

Saraska led the two back to the airspeeder and farewelled them both before she disappeared into the nearest crevice in the ground and back to the tunnels below. Without wasting any time Galen drove the airspeeder back to the villa where he found Juno looking out upon the Alderaan sunset. Juno smiled happily at him and picked up Setra and embraced the young child. Galen came up and kissed Juno before he told her of their news.

"I think I may finally know where he is Juno" said Galen.

"Are you sure Galen? You've been searching for five days now and you still didn't find anything" replied Juno.

"We did this time mama. We met a Killik tribe after we were chased by manka cats and they told us that Ferus Olin was in that spire right there" said Setra pointing to the large petrified spire that could be overlooked from the villas balcony.

Juno looked back at Galen puzzled.

"It's a long story, but we found out that some of the Killik tribes remained behind on Alderaan and have been living here for the past 30 000 years peacefully until the Empire arrived and killed two tribes. One of the elders told me that Ferus Olin has been protecting the Killik's since the Imperial presence on Alderaan increased recently" Galen said.

"Well then by all means we shouldn't be wasting time" said Juno as she placed Setra back on the ground "let's go and find him"

"Don't you think its getting a bit late" said Galen.

"Maybe, but the sooner we find this Jedi, the sooner you can start your training so that you might be better prepared when the time comes to fight" replied Juno.

Galen chuckled at Juno.

"What?" said Juno questioningly as she began to dress in something more suited form combat.

"I never thought of you as the 'inspirational' speaker" replied Galen.

"Well" said Juno playfully as she jabbed her finger into Galen's abdomen softly "you certainly have time to find out more later"

Galen laughed mischievously and kissed Juno deeply and then looked to Setra who looked as if she was deep in thought.

"What is it Setra" said Galen placing his hand on Setra's shoulder.

"I can feel him papa. He's definitely in that spire but how do we get to him from here. The forest floor around the villa has no openings into any hive tunnels that could take us there" replied Setra.

"Well I went swimming this morning while you both were gone and I couldn't help but notice that there were large crevices at the bottom of the lake that were shaped in strange patterns, like a network of some kind and they all did seem to lead in the direction of the spire itself" said Juno.

"Then that's where we're headed" said Galen "I have some rebreathers I bought from Nar Shadda just in case"

Within a few minutes all three were ready to embark and fitted the three breathing apparatuses into their mouths. Because of Setra's still limited swimming skills she wrapped her arms around Galen's neck and held on tightly to his torso as he and Juno dived off the villa's balcony and into the depths of the lake below. Once deep enough Juno ignited a flare to lead the way to the crevices she had seen that morning. When they reached one of the wider crevices Juno pushed the flare through the gap and let it sink to the bottom of the tunnel floor about eight feet below. Seeing that the gap was too small to squeeze through Galen ignited his lightsaber and carved the surrounding rock to make a suitable entrance. Once he was done, Juno swam through first to retrieve the flare and Galen helped Setra through last and placed her on his back again. The three continued to swim down the tunnel until the tunnel widened and seemed to give way to the bottom of a larger cave chamber. The ground became closer and the water now had a surface. Galen and Juno surfaced and swam to the water's edge. Galen helped Setra down of his back and Juno unpacked three thermo towels that they used to dry themselves with and made their way further into the maze of the ancient Killik hive. Setra looked wondrously up at the walls of the hive which had ancient drawings and what looked like text written upon the walls. Galen looked curiously down toward Setra.

"Can you understand it sweetheart" said Galen.

"Some of it. I looked up Killik history from the database. According to the drawings on the walls the pictures are showing their history, this story here is about when the Killik's were taken from Alderaan by the Celestials who were an ancient race that wanted the galaxy for themselves. Killik's were used as slave labour to build their civilisation and to make it easier for the Celestials all of the Killik's on Alderaan were relocated to the Unknown Regions, but it looks like some must have stayed behind" replied Setra.

"It's strange to see this. I thought that Killik's didn't record their histories" said Juno.

"Oh no they do, when certain colonies become large enough certain Killik's like elders and scholars use an entire hive specifically to record their history and rather then using books or archives that could easily get lost they write their history on the very walls of the hive so their history won't be lost to their people" replied Setra.

"Setra, where in the galaxy did you learn all of this" said Galen.

"Papa what did you think I was doing all day with PROXY while you were on your missions. Looking at the database was all I could do" replied Setra.

"Fair enough" chuckled Galen ruffling Setra's hair lightly.

Galen then suddenly stopped.

"We're not alone" said Galen as he ignited his lightsaber in a defensive stance and Juno stood beside him in front of Setra to protect her.

From behind her parents Setra could see the outline of a silhouette approaching and then it began to speak.

"So, you have finally found me Jedi. I've been expecting you" said Ferus Olin as he came forth from the shadows of the hive.


	4. Chapter 4

Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Initiate of Light

Chapter 4

2 BBY – moments later in the Killik hive

Galen was prepared to attack the silhouette coming towards him until it spoke back to him.

"So, you have finally found me Jedi. I've been expecting you" said Ferus Olin.

Galen kept his lightsaber ignited as the figure stepped from out of the shadows. He was a middle aged man with straight shoulder length hair, brown in colour with a few streaks of white showing his age. He had brown eyes and was dressed in what seemed a mixture of Jedi garb and the attire worn by the local farmers of Alderaan.

"It's alright. I'm a Jedi as well" said Ferus as he ignited his own lightsaber which glowed a bright cerulean just like Galen's.

Galen disengaged his weapon and Juno went to see Setra who clung to her hand. Ferus extended his hand out in greeting towards Galen.

"Greetings boy, my name is Ferus Olin, though it's no doubt you already know that seeing that you found me" said Ferus.

Galen shook his hand "My name is Galen; this is my partner and pilot Juno and our daughter Setra. I adopted her when she was still and infant"

"Good to meet you Juno" said Ferus then shaking Juno's hand

"Likewise" replied Juno smiling.

"Don't worry kid, I'm not gonna bite" said Ferus to Setra.

Setra chuckled when he ruffled her hair lightly.

"So boy, what brings the three of you to this place" said Ferus.

"I have come to seek training for me and Setra. A friend informed us of your whereabouts and said we would find you in the Castle Lands. I've been searching for you for five days" replied Galen.

"Well I've certainly been expecting to see you boy but I'm afraid I'm no Jedi Master, at least not the kind that could teach you anything you don't already know" said Ferus.

"Please Ferus. I didn't have a lot of time to learn from Rahm Kota before he was killed and lets just say that my previous tutelage in the ways of the Force came from a much darker means" replied Galen.

"Don't be afraid to tell me boy, I'm listening" said Ferus.

Galen went on to tell Ferus about his life, the day he was taken by Vader, the brutal and harsh training in the dark side that had nearly consumed him, the night he found Setra on Naboo and took her in as his own, the day he met Juno and the events that followed that had changed his destiny forever.

"Well I'll be damned. You really have gone though a lot, all of you" said Ferus "I should have guessed sooner that you were Kento and Mallie's son, you look like them" said Ferus.

"You knew my mother and father?" replied Galen.

"Yeah I sure did. We grew up as padawans together. After I left the order when a companion of mine died on Korriban I didn't see them again until the Clone Wars. By that time they were already married and were on their way to Kashyyyk to go into exile. Mind you boy I could have very well met you then, you mother was pregnant at the time. Your father told me that he foresaw that something terrible was going to happen to the Jedi Order and told me to hide as well, said when the time came my past at the Jedi Temple could be used against me. He wasn't kidding" said Ferus.

"Then please Ferus. I've told you everything. All I truly know of the force is the dark side and I've seen it for long enough. You many not know everything yourself but you certainly know enough to help me" replied Galen.

"Alright Galen. I owe it to your father. He warned me about Order 66 coming and it saved my life because of it. I'll help to teach the youngling too" said Ferus.

"Thankyou Ferus, now do you want to come with us back to our villa" replied Galen.

"I would boy but from this point I am still able to maintain my protection over the Killik. If I don't mask their presence somehow the Imperials will find them soon enough" said Ferus.

"Don't worry, the villa is just above the lake and besides I can help to mask their presence if you want me to" replied Galen.

"Sounds alright boy, lets go" said Ferus.

"Hang on Galen, we only brought 3 rebreathers to get back to the villa through the lake, what about Ferus?" said Juno.

"No need to worry, you can leave that to me" replied Ferus as he closed his eyes.

Galen felt Ferus go into his mind and find what looked like a memory of when Galen and Setra had arrived back at the villa only hours before. Suddenly the environment began to shift and move around them as if time was going backward. Finally the four companions found themselves standing on the villa balcony at the same time they had left to go to the spire. Setra looked up at Ferus excitedly.

"How did you do that!" said Setra.

"Its a little force technique I learnt. Its' called Flow walking. It allows you to go back through time" replied Ferus.

"Can you teach me? Please!" said Setra.

"Not now little one. It's getting late" replied Juno.

"It'll take time youngling but we can start tomorrow" said Ferus "Goodnight"

"Goodnight Master Olin, goodnight papa" replied Setra.

Galen picked up Setra and embraced her tightly "Goodnight sweetheart"

Galen placed Setra into Juno's arms and quickly kissed her before she went away to tuck Setra into bed. Galen turned back to Ferus.

"I do admire you Galen. To take up fatherhood at such a young age seems more challenging then trying to pass the trials to become a Jedi Knight" said Ferus.

"It's not that bad. It sort of clicked when I found her on Naboo, like it was an instinct I already had. She and Juno pulled me through a darkness I didn't think I could escape and before that she was capable of pulling herself out of it" replied Galen.

"She does have a very strong force signature as well as you. It will be interesting to see how you train" said Ferus as he ignited his lightsaber.

Galen looked back at him questioningly.

"What are you doing?" said Galen.

"The child's training may begin tomorrow but yours begins now. I want to assess your lightsaber techniques and see which style is best for you. It's been a while since I've practiced myself anyway, care to start" replied Ferus.

"With pleasure" said Galen as he ignited his own lightsaber and the two began duelling.

Both Jedi jumped from the balcony and to the rocks below where they demonstrated their fighting skills to one another. Ferus decided to test how extensive Galen's training was in lightsaber combat and jumped from rock to rock until he disappeared into the forest canopy surrounding the lake. Galen landed on a rock close by to the water's edge and stopped to focus on his opponent's whereabouts. Suddenly forest debris rose from several angles. Galen adopted a Form I Shii-Cho stance and parried each piece of debris as it flew towards him. Ferus the leapt towards him quickly and the two began to duel in the Form II style of Makashi, each move being fluid and quick. Galen was able to continuously block Ferus's flourishes using the method of contentious opportunity and countered back with a riposte which sent Ferus flying back to the base rocks of the villa. Ferus quickly yanked a blaster from his belt and began to shoot quickly towards Galen. Knowing Form III well Galen adopted the defensive position of Soresu and deflected every blaster bolt that was sent towards him by Ferus. Both warriors leapt to the centre of the lake on two separate rocks. Ferus then came forward with a hawk bat swoop towards Galen who defended the attack and the sparring became more fact paced at the duellers leapt from rock to rock fighting with Form IV Ataru. Ferus double-backed and leapt to the water's edge followed by Galen who landed in his favoured stance Form V placing his lightsaber in his right hand waiting to strike behind his back. Ferus ran towards Galen using Soresu but was easily parried by Galen's use of Shien and countered using the powerful one hit strikes of Djem So. Ferus pulled Galen towards him with Force Pull using the technique called 'Draw Closer'. Recognising the Form VI Niman attack Galen parried it and both opponents began to focus more upon one another in a somewhat meditative state as they continued their slow dance of movement well known to the Niman form. Galen then quickly launched towards Ferus and began fighting with strong parries and sweeps while maintaining the flow and grace needed for Form VII. The two Jedi leapt back across the lake and used a mixture of the aggressive lightsaber attacks of Juyo and the physical and Force attacks of Vaapad leaping gracefully through the air from rock to rock as the duel continued. Juno came out back to the balcony and watched on the two twirling blades of blue and the graceful yet strong movements of their weilders. It had reminded her of the first time she had seen Galen when he had been fighting PROXY imitating Obi Wan. She thought of PROXY and how his metal frame was likely still lying on that same snowy mountain top upon Corellia being preyed upon by the elements.

Juno didn't notice the two Jedi leaping back onto the balcony, panting and laughing at one another.

"I must say Galen, you really have done well to master all of the lightsaber forms but I must say you have quite a gift for Shien and Djem So. You have truly mastered it" said Ferus.

"Really? How do you know?" replied Galen.

"Master Cin Drallig told me once that when a Jedi masters his saber Form there is no longer a separation between Jedi and lightsaber, that it becomes and extension of your body and yourself" said Ferus.

"I'll remember that. Thankyou mas…"

"Hey please just call me Ferus. I'll let the little one call me master though, it seems it'll be a while yet before she brakes out of that habit" said Ferus.

"There's a few spare bedrooms upstairs Ferus. Make yourself at home" replied Galen.

"Thanks Galen. See you bright and early tomorrow" said Ferus as he went into the villa.

Galen then turned to Juno who seemed distant as she was staring up toward the moonlit sky. He clipped his lightsaber back to his belt and hugged his arms around Juno's waist. She welcomed his embrace and sank her weight back into Galen's broad chest. Galen looked down at the woman he loved with concern.

"Are you alright. You seem troubled" said Galen.

"It's strange. I thought I'd be more worried about the fight we have coming ahead of us when the Alliance is assembled but I can't help but think about PROXY just lying there on that peak" replied Juno meeting Galen's eyes.

Galen looked at Juno sadly remembering how his droid, the one companion who had been with him throughout his life had met his end at the hands of Darth Vader, protecting him from having to pay the price of his life. Galen then turned Juno around to look at him and placed his hands delicately on her shoulders, Juno placed her hand against his chest.

"Well I say we go to Corellia and get him back. He's been through enough to not be able to be built up again. I say we go and get him back" said Galen.

"When do we go then?" replied Juno smiling back up at him.

"Soon, but not right now?" said Galen.

"And why is that" Juno replied gently.

"Because I want to keep staring into the eyes of the most beautiful creature in the galaxy" said Galen.

Juno smiled and kissed Galen passionately before just placing her head and her hands upon his chest. Galen embraced Juno tightly and both lovers watched the moon and the light it set across the surface of the lake.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Over the course of the next three months Ferus put Galen and Setra through hard training in order to prepare them for what they were fighting against. Like Galen in many ways when Obi Wan had found Ferus on Bellassa he was thrown into a world fraught with danger, especially when he came under the eyes of the Emperor. Training with Galen involved long gruelling treks through the Castle Lands everyday, climbing the ancient mounds of the Killik's, duelling and practicing sabre techniques, using the Force to quell the anger of the wildlife around him and also using that Force to help mask his own presence and of those he loved to protect them from the forces of darkness. For Setra it was much more simple but trying for a four year old. Setra was constantly doing lightsaber practice with her training remote, learning to meditate for long periods of time and sometimes went out with Ferus and Galen on their treks where she also learnt to quell the anger of the wildlife around her. Juno watched on happily and amazed as she watched Galen become the person he was supposed to be, what he should have been, if Vader hadn't come to Kashyyyk all those years before. Ferus was somewhat shocked at how quickly Setra was becoming adept to his teachings. For a normal youngling only one of those activities a day studied in depth would be enough to tire them out.

"I must say, Setra has great potential. I've never seen so much power and stamina come from one who's so young" said Ferus.

"She was always like that, even just after the night I found her. At first I used to play with her by floating objects around her head but within a matter of days she was doing it all by herself. On Kashyyyk a few months ago she stopped a full grown Tantarek in its tracks and made it turn away" replied Galen.

"By the force. Many full grown and experienced Jedi aren't even capable of that" said Ferus.

"What does that mean Ferus? For her I mean is it bad that she's excelling so quickly" replied Galen.

"No, it's merely a rarity. I'm sure you were like that yourself as a boy. It also reminds me a lot of Vader, before he turned" said Ferus.

"You mean when he was still Anakin Skywalker" replied Galen.

Ferus turned to look at Galen who noticed that every time he mentioned anything about Vader his eyes held an anger that concerned him.

"I'll tell you something Galen, when I knew Vader as Anakin he was just the way I was once, a padawan who was too reckless and stubborn for his own good, a fast learner but a bad listener and quick to anger. When I saw him in the Clone Wars he transformed, he still had some of the anger but everything else was perfect, he truly would have become a great Jedi if Palpatine hadn't had his way with him, who knows maybe even more" said Ferus.

"You mean that he would have become a father as well. I saw visions of his past when I was being healed over those six months but I couldn't believe that he had once been something close to human. As a master he constantly pushed me over my boundaries before I was ready, he was more then willing to kill me if I flinched in sabre practice, he tortured me with the very Force technique I would fail to achieve if I didn't perform it properly and as far as the fatherhood thing he placed Setra, a four year old into carbonite for six months. When she came out she was deathly ill and blind, Juno and I took shifts to get into her bed and give her body warmth when she was sleeping so she wouldn't die during the night, if we hadn't gotten her to that medic on Nar Shadda in time I can't even imagine what would have happened to her" replied Galen frustrated.

"Don't get me wrong Galen. Above many others you have more then every right to be angry at Vader and what he did to you, but that was the very anger that undid Anakin in the end and turned him into the monster that nearly turned you. You can't let that anger get the better of you otherwise you risk losing everything you love, the same way he did" said Ferus.

"What is it you're trying to tell me Ferus" replied Galen.

"I'm trying to tell you that Anakin Skywalker isn't gone. He's trapped somewhere inside the monster that he unleashed. With help Anakin Skywalker may come back one day" said Ferus.

"Is that even possible for someone who's fallen so far" replied Galen.

"Well look at you. You were a boy who had never known happiness, joy or love ever since you were young. The dark side was all you ever knew and you succumbed because of it but then all those years later you found Setra, you met Juno. You felt a light return to you that you hadn't felt in such a long time it was unfamiliar to you but it always knew who you were. It manifested itself inside you again and you overcame the darkness with the love and friendship of those around you. With help and guidance anyone can overcome the demons within themselves and for you Galen the demon itself is Vader. You have to let it go if you ever hope to be rid of your anger" said Ferus.

"I know that Ferus it's just, it's just so hard to forget everything that happened" replied Galen.

"No one said it was going to be easy Galen, or that it would ever go away. We're human we will always have anger and hate within us but you can't let it dominate you, not like it once did" said Ferus.

"You're right Ferus. Thankyou" replied Galen.

Both Galen and Ferus walked to the balcony and watched the sun set on another day.


	5. Chapter 5

Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Initiate of Light

Chapter 5

1 BBY – on the Alderaan villa 5 months after Ferus's arrival

Setra woke up to the sound of the thrantas calls echoing across the tall peaks of the Castle Lands into her room. She got up early and decided to meditate for an hour before everyone else got up. Setra dressed up in her light field clothing that she wore for her Jedi training and ran down the stairs and found Ferus sitting at a table behind the balcony. Ferus turned and smiled at Setra when she came toward him. The two had developed a close bond over the past five months as master and student and Ferus continued to be amazed by Setra's quick progress as a student who at her age was at the level of a padawan, not an initiate. Ferus looked questioningly at Setra as to why she was wearing her training attire.

"Why are you wearing your training gear today Setra" said Ferus.

"What do you mean master Olin? We train every morning" replied Setra.

"I know but even at the Jedi Temple there was always and exception on birthdays, which reminds me, this is for you" said Ferus.

Setra smiled widely at the Jedi Knight who handed her a round looking package wrapped in brown cloth. Today it was Setra's 5th birthday and for the first time in many weeks she was going to see her friends again. Maris and Graddick had taken leave from duty and Leia had been able to reschedule her senatorial duties to come to the villa. Galen and Juno had deliberately gone out of their way to make today special as it was Setra's first real birthday. Setra unwrapped her gift from the dark fabric and gasped in awe at the lightsaber in her hand. It was straight and sturdy, the structure of it was simple and Setra smiled when she ignited the blade and it glowed cerulean just like her father's and her master's lightsabers.

"Master Ferus thankyou so much" said Setra.

"You're welcome Setra. It once belonged to a friend of mine called Tru Veld. He was a Teevenian from the planet Teevan. He was a great Jedi" replied Ferus.

"What happened to him Master Olin" said Setra.

Ferus looked at Setra sadly "I found his lightsaber in the Jedi Temple; I can only guess that he was killed with the rest of the Jedi when the Emperor executed Order 66"

"I'm so sorry Master Olin. Maybe I shouldn't take this" said Setra.

"No Setra. It's a gift, besides I know Tru would want it this way, he'd want his lightsaber to be passed onto another Jedi who could use it and besides this lightsaber was built for the use of Shien and Djem So, the Form that you practice" replied Ferus.

"Well then, I'm honoured to carry and wield his lightsaber. Thanks again Master Olin" said Setra.

"Just wait, unfold the cloth I wrapped it in" replied Ferus.

Setra unravelled the brown cloth and found that it was in fact a youngling Jedi robe. Setra again looked at it excitedly and put it on.

"Thankyou so much master Olin, I look like a real Jedi now. I'm gonna go show papa" said Setra.

Ferus chuckled softly as he watched the youngling run back inside the villa and made her way to the dining room. Setra was about to go through the entrance when she was lifted of the ground swiftly by Galen who began to tickle her furiously. Setra laughed uncontrollably.

"Papa please stop" said Setra laughing.

Galen laughed as he stopped tickling Setra and embraced his daughter tightly.

"Happy birthday sweetheart" said Galen.

"Thanks papa. Look at my robe. Master Olin got it for me and he gave me a lightsaber. I'm a real Jedi now" replied Setra.

"Oh really. Well would a Jedi be weak to tickling" said Galen again as he tickled Setra again who began to laugh hysterically.

Juno entered the room and smiled at the sight before her. Setra looked over Galen's shoulder and called out to her.

"Mama, help me. Papa won't stop" said Setra.

"I'll save you" replied Juno as she scooped Setra out of Galen's arms and into her own.

Juno hugged Setra and used her free hand to smooth out Setra's hair and kissed her cheek. "Happy birthday little one"

Juno put Setra down and picked out a small package from her pocket and gave it to Setra. Setra unwrapped it eagerly and beamed when she looked at the small tool kit that Juno had put together for her. Galen smiled, Juno had begun to feel a little left out with Setra in terms of her education as a Jedi and was intent to teach Setra how to be a good mechanic. Galen had to admit that even though he was a gifted and powerful Jedi, Juno's ability to get them out of sticky situations because of her repair skills had saved his life on many occasions. Galen then gave Setra a large emerald crystal that glowed when she touched it.

"It's beautiful papa, what is it?" said Setra.

"It's a lightsaber crystal. Ferus suggested that due to your gifts in the Force and the way you fight he thought that green represented you as a Jedi, I can modify your lightsaber for you if you want" replied Galen.

"That would be great papa" said Setra as the three of them made their way out to the balcony.

Ferus had already taken a part of the lightsaber apart to reveal the crystal chamber of the lightsaber, he removed the blue crystal and Galen came over and inserted the green one and once he had quickly put the weapon back together he gave it to Setra. Setra ignited the blade which glowed a bright jade colour.

"In the Old Republic a green lightsaber would represent a Jedi Consular, a Jedi who uses their skill in Force power and lightsaber combat to see to the heart of things and not just what appears upon the surface" said Ferus.

"Wow, you think I'm like that Master Olin" replied Setra.

"It would explain why in the past you have been able to subdue animals, even that Tantarek you told me about on Kashyyyk. Jedi Consular's are best at their Force abilities allowing them to be more in tune with it then maybe Sentinel a or a Guardian Jedi" said Ferus.

Setra hugged Ferus tightly and went over to Juno to show her the lightsaber while Ferus threw the blue crystal over to Galen. Galen looked at him questioningly.

"I've been analysing the way you fight again Galen and I think you could fully use your saber potential by using dual sabers" said Ferus

"Wait, you mean two lightsabers, but wouldn't I have to learn and entirely new form to really be effective" replied Galen.

"Not at all, in fact your use of Djem So and Shien is more then enough, the use of dual sabers needs the fluidity and power that Form V can provide" said Ferus

"Well okay then, I guess that building another lightsaber gives me something else to do in my free time for now" replied Galen.

Suddenly a large speeder pulled up to the shuttle dock attached to the balcony of the villa and Setra ran towards the large black Wookie Graddick who chortled happily as he swept up Setra into his arms and gave her a large bear hug, Graddick had not changed at all in the past few months. Maris was now dressed in what looked like a cross between Jedi Robes and Bounty Hunter attire and now wore her braids down and still kept on her person her two Tonfa sabers clipped on either side of her utility belt. She came behind Graddick's shoulder grinning at Setra and ruffling her hair. Setra herself had changed quite a bit somewhat over the past year. She had grown taller and her hair now went past her shoulders and was beginning to turn a darker brown when before it had been a bit lighter. Leia came dressed in a simple senatorial robe and hugged Setra tightly when Graddick had set her down. Ever since the Treaty of Corellia none of the companions had been able to see each other because of how busy they had been but Galen and Juno had talked with Graddick, and the three new arrivals had a fourth arrival as a surprise for Setra.

"I must say masters, the planet of Alderaan is certainly much more pleasant in person then seeing it on the view screen of the databank" said PROXY as he made his way down the ramp of the speeder.

Setra stood where she was wide-eyed with shock. The last time she had seen her former companion was the demolished frame of a protocol droid with a gaping hole through his chest he had sacrificed himself to save the lives of those he served. Setra ran to PORXY and hugged her arms around his waist. The protocol droid replied quite cheerfully.

"Hello their little sentient but I must say your not that little anymore, you have grown as least two more inches in height since the last time I saw you, oh little mistress, drops of moisture are running down your face, are you upset" said PROXY.

Setra looked up at him tearfully but happily "No. Just happy that you're back again PROXY"

"As am I youngling" replied PROXY placing his metallic hand gently on Setra's head

PROXY looked on towards his master.

"Why master it is very good to see you again. I have been informed that you are training again with a Jedi so I am happy to practice with you again but my former primary programming no longer exists so you don't need to worry about me killing you" said PROXY.

"It's good to see you to PROXY" replied Galen

All the friends gathered together to eat. Graddick gave Setra a mini Wroshyr tree which was a special gift to give Wookie family members on Life Day which would bring loved ones good luck and prosperity. Maris had given Setra an Akul Tooth bracelet which had been giver to her former Jedi Master Shaak Ti and Leia gave her some new holobook's both for her continued schooling and recreation as Setra greatly enjoyed to read. After a long day Setra was exhausted and as the other companions sat down that night for some light supper Galen lifted a sleeping Setra up in his arms and took her to her room. While holding her smaller body in one arm he pushed back the covers on her bed and placed her underneath them. Galen looked down contently at his daughter sensing Juno at the door. He smiled when Juno wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on his shoulder looking down upon Setra's sleeping form.

"I can't believe she's already five. It still seems like yesterday when I found her on Naboo as a baby" said Galen.

"I know. Galen listen, Leia has told me that Bail wants us to go on a mission with Leia. He wants us to escort her to Krant and meet up with their Bothan spy Utric Sandov. Leia will tell us the rest of the details outside" replied Juno.

"Okay, let go" said Galen as he and Juno took one last glance as Setra and left her to sleep in peace.

Maris and Graddick had already left as they had missions coming up shortly and could only come and visit for so long, Leia however remained behind sipping her cup of Ansionian tea and gave a nod of recognition to Galen and Juno as they sat down to join her. Ferus was also as the table to listen to what was going to happen.

"Well as you already know my father asked you both to be my escorts for the mission to Krant. I would normally object to him giving me protection but in this case I relented. It appears that our task may be more challenging then we originally thought. The Imperials sometimes scout out various locations on Krant to try and build a new base on it. We have interests in the system as well as for the past few months we have used Krant as a rendezvous point to get information on the Empire from our different contacts" said Leia.

"So what exactly is the problem" replied Galen.

"It appears that as of late Imperial activity upon the planet has increased which led father to suspect that the Imperials are either building a base or they may be aware of our activities with the Bothans, either way it doesn't help our situation" said Leia.

"So you need our help to get you to the Bothan spy" replied Juno.

"Not only that but father is sending a small regiment of soldiers, building materials and resources with us so that we can start and offensive against the Imperial base that is being set up. The base itself is still in the early stages of construction and does not have much defence, father figured it would be better to strike now rather then later" said Leia.

"Sounds good. When do we leave" replied Galen.

"If possible, within the next few days. We don't know how long Utric can wait for us and from what I hear the information that he received must have been important enough for us to have to meet him on Krant" said Leia.

"What about Setra?" replied Juno.

"As if I would ask you both to leave her behind. I know that my father would object but after seeing how she could handle herself against that Tantarek I'm not so worried about her safety. This datapad here should have all the information that you need and I also uploaded directions to the palace hangar in Aldera where we will be departing on my transport the Cretacian" said Leia.

"Thankyou for all the Intel Leia. We'll be ready when you call on us" replied Galen.

"Good. See you all soon and tell Setra goodbye for me" said Leia as she headed towards her speeder and left with Juno and Galen cleaning up the plates and cutlery from the table on the balcony.

"Well it looks like we're finally going to be getting in on the action. It has been nice to have a break for a while but to be honest I was starting to get a little restless just sitting around here doing nothing" said Juno.

"Yeah me to. I'll be back in a second Juno I need to talk to Ferus. I sense that he may know something about Krant that he wants to tell me" replied Galen.

"Alright. See you in bed" said Juno kissing him.

Galen winked back at her and made his way to the top floor of the villa where he knew Ferus would be meditating within his quarters. Galen saw the Jedi sitting but Ferus opened his eyes and turned around to look at him.

"It would seem that your time has come to fight Galen" said Ferus.

"Yes. I came to ask if you would come with us Ferus. We need all the help we can get and two Jedi are better then one" replied Galen.

"I'm afraid I can't Galen. My place is here and if I leave there will be no one to protect the remaining Killik population, and besides I have taught you everything I know and the reason why I called to you through the Force a minute ago is because I need to inform you that the Bothan spy is not the only important thing you will find on Krant" said Ferus.

"What do you mean Ferus?" replied Galen.

"There is an old Jedi Master that lives on Krant Galen. His name is Echuu Shen Jon and I knew him as a Jedi Master while I was still a padawan at the Jedi Temple and he was also an apprentice of Master Mace Windu making him a formidable Jedi. I heard that during the Clone Wars he left the Jedi Order after he had a brief stint with the Dark Side when he was seeking revenge against the man who killed his padawan. It would explain why he was still alive, he would have been far away and hidden from the Empire once Order 66 was initiated" said Ferus.

"I think I heard of him. I might have read his name somewhere in the databank" replied Galen.

"He may need some convincing after all these years but I'm sure he'll be willing to train you" said Ferus.

"Thanks Ferus. How do I find him?" replied Galen.

"Well Galen, knowing him he'll be the one to find you" said Ferus.

Galen chuckled and said goodnight to Ferus. He entered his and Juno's room, took off his clothing and wore only some light pants and took his place in bed beside Juno who cuddled up to him.

"What did Ferus want" said Juno gently stroking Galen's short hair.

"He said that there's a Jedi Master on Krant, his name is Echuu Shen Jon" replied Galen.

Juno looked at Galen wide-eyed "Another Jedi Master is alive. I didn't think that there were more that had survived after Order 66"

"Apparently he was an exception, he left the Jedi Order during the Clone Wars so he probably had a better chance of escaping then the others" replied Galen.

Galen looked into Juno's eyes and smiled. Juno quickly straddled his body and was on top of him chuckling softly.

"It would seem that the pilot has once again comprehended the Jedi Knight" said Juno.

"Your Jedi Knight" replied Galen chuckling as he flipped her quickly underneath him and began to kiss her passionately. They had their moment with each other as the full moon shone down upon the rippling water in the lake outside the villa.


	6. Chapter 6

Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Initiate of Light

Chapter 6

1 BBY- A few days later at the palace hangar in Aldera

Setra jumped out of the speeder excitedly once Galen pulled the speeder up to the palace entrance. They were finally going to go and fight for the rebellion. Setra had especially worn her small Jedi Robe which she had refused to take off for the past few days and had her lightsaber clipped to her belt. Seeing this Galen paused while Juno was getting their equipment out of the back of the speeder and walked towards Setra.

"Setra why did you bring your lightsaber?" said Galen.

"So I can help you beat the bad guy's papa?" replied Setra.

"I know you want to help sweetheart but your lightsaber won't be any use at the moment, especially seeing that it's nearly the same size as your arm, you won't be able to use this one properly until you're a little bit older okay" said Galen.

"Okay papa" replied Setra pouting a little as she gave the weapon to Galen.

Galen smiled down at Setra and she smiled back at him when he gently ruffled her dark hair and took her hand and when Juno was ready the three of them made their way to the hangar. Leia and Bail were already waiting for them inside the hangar, Leia was dressed in light combat gear for the mission and Bail was making sure that she was ready. He turned and smiled as Galen walked towards him and shook the Senator's hand.

"Good luck my boy and be vigilant. We need that information from Utric and quickly before the Empire has the chance to find him first" said Bail.

"No need to worry Senator, it's in our hands" replied Galen.

The three greeted Leia and made their way aboard the shuttle that was to take them to Krant. Galen would accompany Leia on board the Cretacian and Juno, Setra and PROXY who had stayed on board the Eclipse overnight updating her current systems overnight would take their ship and would follow alongside the Cretacian. Galen kissed Juno and Setra quickly and Setra took Juno's hand as Galen boarded the shuttle and then Juno and Setra made their way to the Eclipse which had already been prepped for launch by PROXY. Juno and Setra made their way to the cockpit and Setra waited in the middle section of the ship while Juno made her way to cockpit and did a quick check over all systems before taking off. PROXY sat next to her and finished his updates just as Juno finished her system check and opened the intercom to the Cretacian.

"This is the Eclipse to the Cretacian, repeat, this is the Eclipse to the Cretacian are you ready to depart" said Juno.

"Affirmative Eclipse, we'll follow your lead, safe flying" replied the captain.

"You to Cretacian, Eclipse out" said Juno as she revved the engines and the Eclipse began to ascend off the landing platform.

"All systems are updated and ready Captain Eclipse, shall I sweep the databank for any information that might be relevant to the mission" said PROXY.

"Yes thankyou PROXY" replied Juno.

Setra looked out the viewport in the main room and looked outside at the sky which faded from bright blue and eventually to the black and star riddled background of space. Setra smiled as she saw the Cretacian flying just next to them. Seeing that PROXY was busy at the databank Setra made her way to the cockpit and sat in the co-pilot's chair beside Juno who was prepping for lightspeed.

"This is the Eclipse to the Cretacian, are you ready for the jump to lightspeed" said Juno.

"Affirmative Eclipse, systems are all go, on your mark" replied the captain.

"Initiate lightspeed now" said Juno as she pulled back upon a lever on the dashboard.

Setra looked forward excitedly at the familiar sight of the ship suddenly surging forward and the small balls of light that were stars turned into bright streaks that seemed to dash their way across the outside of the cockpit window. Juno looked at Setra and smiled as she ran her hand through Setra's hair.

"It's so good to be out again. We're Jedi hunting again" said Setra.

"Well, not literally 'hunting' Jedi this time around but we are all the same" replied Juno.

"How many other planets do you think we'll get to see mama" said Setra.

"Who knows little one, but like I said to you, we'll got to lots of different places and see so many different things, and we'll all be together no matter what" replied Juno.

Some hours passed and Juno smiled at Setra as she saw the youngling had fallen asleep in the co-pilot chair, she then heard a sound from the intercom.

"This is the Cretacian to the Eclipse, I believed we have reached our destination Captain Juno" said the captain.

"Copy that Cretacian, coming out of lightspeed now" replied Juno as she pulled on the lever again on the dashboard and the Eclipse began to slow down.

Suddenly the sip was rattled violently and Setra suddenly woke up as she was jolted forward in the co-pilot seat. Juno watched as a group of Tie Fighters passed the front of the Eclipse and turned back to shoot again only this time turning their direction to the Cretacian. Juno quickly shouted back to PROXY.

"PROXY! Get to the turret controls, we have Imperials attacking the Cretacian!" shouted Juno as she quickly turned on the cloaking device hoping that the Eclipse hadn't been spotted again by the Tie Fighters.

The intercom suddenly began to flash and Juno turned it on.

"This is the Cretacian to the Eclipse, we are under fire from Imperials, can you lend assistance" said the captain.

"We already are Cretacian, PROXY it at the turret controls" replied Juno as she saw one of the Tie Fighters explode outside of the cockpit window thanks to the turrets on the Eclipse and the Cretacian.

Juno engaged the ship into combat mode while still cloaked being able to help the Cretacian take out most of the Tie Fighter squadron but when the last two fighters were shot down the flaming carnage hit the rear and the middle of the Cretacian causing serious damage to the engine control. Setra frantically dialled the intercom again to have Galen answer on the other end.

"Juno. Are you all right, how are Setra and PROXY" said Galen.

"We're fine, what about you" replied Juno.

"No one was badly injured, the outside explosions didn't get into the ship but they disabled our engine controls. We need to make an emergency landing on Krant, I can use the Force to help but can you cover us" said Galen.

"Of course. Be careful Galen" replied Juno.

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine, just give us back-up if those Tie Fighters come back and keep the cloaking device on" said Galen.

"Alright" replied Juno as she checked on Setra who was still wide-eyed and scared but appeared to be okay.

Juno quickly kissed Setra's forehead and made sure she was okay before she began to slowly tail the Cretacian as it slowly descended towards the atmosphere of Krant. On board the Cretacian Leia was tending to anyone on board that might have been injured while Galen made his way to the middle of the ship and closed his eyes. Leia looked at him puzzled.

"What are you doing Galen?" said Leia.

"I'm going to use the Force to try and make the ship land safely, at this rate we're coming in too hard and we'll end up crash landing" replied Galen as he extended out his hands and began to concentrate on the Cretacian.

As Juno tailed the Cretacian looking out for any signs of hostile activity, Setra looked out towards the Cretacian and felt her father's presence within the Force trying to slow down the ship so it would land safely. Setra adopted a meditative position in the co-pilot's seat and closed her eyes getting Juno's attention.

"Setra what are you doing?" said Juno.

"I'm gonna try and help papa slow the ship down, that's what he's doing right now so that the Cretacian won't land badly" replied Setra.

Juno was about to stop her but remembered that she was talking to an especially gifted Force youngling "Alright, but don't push yourself to hard little one, a Tantarek is one thing but a ship of that size is something else"

"Don't worry mama, the Force is with me and papa" replied Setra as she began to concentrate.

Like she had done in meditation before Setra concentrated her Force power upon the Cretacian and began to see everything again. She felt the presence of the captain in the cockpit, she could feel the great outer hull of the ship and the gaping marks and holes that had been left behind from the damage that the Tie Fighters had inflicted, she felt Leia's presence as she tended to anyone who was still injured, she again continued to feel the size of the transport itself but began to feel her hold on the Cretacian loosen. Juno had been right, controlling a large object like a ship was more of a challenge then the Tantarek because it wasn't a living, breathing creature but a huge mass of durasteel, conduits and sip parts, something more complicated. Setra quickly looked for the presence she was looking for and found her father in the middle of the ship emanating the same energy through his own meditation but with more ease, Setra concentrated her energy to her father's energy and gradually she could feel the Cretacian begin to slow down as it entered the atmosphere of Krant. Galen could feel another Force presence helping to guide him in slowing the ship down and was astonished to feel that it was Setra, he was amazed at the power he felt flowing through her and throughout the ship as she helped to slow it down. Galen had never felt anything like it, Ferus had been right, Setra had great potential as a Force user and he would be there to nurture it gradually as he taught her through the ways of the Force.

Finally the Cretacian came to a hard but gentle landing upon the open forest floor of Krant with the Eclipse landing in a hidden clearing not far behind it. Setra opened her eyes and suddenly jumped a little as various objects inside the cockpit clattered to the ground. Setra looked up at Juno apologetically while Juno quickly picked up the various instruments that had been floating through the air only moments ago while Setra had been meditating but Juno flashed a grin at Setra gently ruffled her hair. Setra offered to pick up the rest of the items while Juno initiated the cloaking device of the Eclipse while they were on the ground and PROXY opened the landing pad and all three of the crewmembers left the Eclipse and made their way to the wreckage of the Cretacian where Leia and Galen were already gathering the Rebel troops outside of the landing pad and preparing them to move out. Galen came to Juno and embraced her tightly; grateful she was not hurt after their encounter with the Tie Fighter squadron. Galen knelt down and hugged Setra and looked wondrously at her.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you sweetheart" said Galen.

Juno knelt down and embraced Setra from behind and pecked her on the cheek.

"She certainly is" replied Juno.

The party then began to explore the surrounding forest until they came upon what looked like a small Imperial outpost and were spotted quickly. Galen instantly sprang into action and ignited his lightsaber and began to dispatch the surrounding stormtroopers while the small Rebel militia led by Juno and Leia began to fire upon them while. The stormtroopers began to decrease one by one but suddenly were met with the artillery of two AT-ST walkers. Galen quickly leapt up to the first walker on the left and charged Force lightning through the cockpit and into the pilot of the walker before back-flipping off of the head of the AT-ST and crushing it like a piece of paper. Setra ran out of the bushes and had been able to grab an explosive charge from one of the dead stormtroopers and noticed one of the turrets that kept volleying blaster bolts towards the Rebel militia which were beginning to become smaller in number. Setra quickly ran through the skirmish and made her way to the base of the medium sized turret tower. She had read enough about how to use weapons from the Imperial database on the Rogue Shadow so Setra set the charge and ran away quickly as the turret blew up. PROXY himself had morphed into some kind of bounty hunter and was shooting marksmen shots at the stormtroopers that continued to make their way outside of the outpost. Setra hid behind some durasteel barrels but noticed the square duct behind her that led into the base. Setra removed the grating and crawled inside which led to a hallway. She crawled out into the small command centre and used the Force to sneak past any Imperial captains nearby. She then found her way into the security room and after using the Force again was able to slice the computer and disengage the remaining turrets.

Suddenly the door to the security room opened up and one of the Imperial captains found Setra and forcibly picked her up.

"You little deviant. You will pay for that" said the Imperial captain but suddenly Setra felt herself being pushed from the captain and fell on the floor.

Setra watched as the captain turned around and was dispatched within seconds by a cloaked figure wielding a green lightsaber the same colour as Setra's own blade. Setra backed toward the wall of the security room but the figure quickly disengaged his lightsaber.

"Please child. There is no need to be afraid. He is gone now" said the cloaked figure.

He removed his hood revealing the face of a man ho looked to be in his fifties, possibly by appearance from the planet of Kuat. His eyes were kind and he smiled at Setra in order to comfort her but Setra could only stare back wondrously knowing full well who this man was.

"You! You're Master Echuu Shen Jon aren't you?" said Setra.

"I was once known by that title a long time ago youngling, but not anymore. Who are you? What is someone so young doing in a dangerous place like this?" replied Echuu.

"My name is Setra. I came here with the Rebel Alliance, we are here to get a message from a Bothan called Utric Sandov and he has information for us. I'm here with my mama Juno Eclipse and my papa Galen Marek" said Setra standing up.

"Marek. By any chance a relation to Kento Marek" replied Echuu.

"Not technically. My papa adopted me when I was really little but my papa Galen is Kento Marek's son and he's a Jedi too. They're fighting the other Imperials outside" said Setra.

"Well then youngling, we have no time to lose, follow me" replied Echuu as he placed a hand on Setra's shoulder and helped to guide her out of the command center.

The two came out into the middle of the conflict which was still being fought and saw Galen was already being pinned down by another AT-ST patrol of two walkers which now meant he was facing three while the remaining Rebel militia were still killing stormtroopers. Galen leapt swiftly into the air and cut a walker in half but was still pinned down by the other two. Echuu extended his arms toward the direction of the two walkers that surrounded Galen, using the Force Echuu clenched his outstretched hands gradually into fists and Setra watched on awestruck as the two walkers were gradually crushed into two large pieces of scrap metal. Setra ran from Echuu's side over too Galen and hugged herself around his middle. Grateful that Setra was safe Galen picked up Setra and hugged her too him tightly and then looked over towards the man who had aided him.

"That's him papa. That's Master Echuu" said Setra as Galen placed her on the ground and Setra ran back to Juno whom with Leia and the rest of the Rebels had finished off the stormtroopers and were securing the area.

"Thankyou for your help" said Galen offering his hand to Echuu.

"You are most welcome Galen Marek, from what your daughter has told me you are Kento and Mallie's son" replied Echuu.

"Yes. How did you know" said Galen.

"I sensed your presence and that of your child when you were levitating your damaged ship down to the ground, such a strong emanation of Force power does not go unnoticed easily my friend" replied Echuu.

"I see. Master Echuu, I see you already know my daughter Setra, this is my partner Juno and Princess Leia of Alderaan" said Galen.

The small group of Rebels exchanged greetings with the Jedi Master and many were enthralled by him as other then Galen most of the militia here had not met or even seen a Jedi Master before. The Rebels that were left quickly made camp within the forest that surrounded the Imperial outpost and had begun to replace the Imperial constructions with technology of the Rebel Alliance. While Leia and Juno along with a technician called for the reinforcements that were stationed on a neighbouring planet nearby which would help them destroy their main target Echuu and Galen sat down and talked by one of the fires. Setra had already fallen asleep in Galen's arms and he cradled her small frame on his lap while she slept soundly.

"I must say for one so young you seem like quite a natural father" said Echuu.

"Thankyou. Juno and I try our best, even though we've really only been together for the past year but we really love each other and we both love Setra, so we want her upbringing to be as secure as we can make it for her" replied Galen.

"She mentioned to me that she was adopted. How was it that you came across her" said Echuu.

"Well in order to tell you that story I will have to tell you more about myself, the truth about who I used to be, what I nearly became" replied Galen.

"We have time boy. Please tell me your story" said Echuu.

Galen told the Jedi Master of his past and how he had been kidnapped by Vader and trained as his secret apprentice and in turn Echuu revealed his own troubled past and how he very nearly fell to the influence of the Dark Side after the death of both of his padawans during the Clone Wars and how he had exiled himself to try and find some peace again.

"So how did you end up finding Setra?" said Echuu.

"About four years ago, when I was 17, it was during another of the rebellions on Naboo a few years back and the planet being the Emperor's homeworld he wanted order there and so he sent Vader to take care of it but the Emperor had also discovered that another young Jedi was hiding in Theed, the capital. Vader said he would dispose of the Jedi and that after the combat went further to the inner city I was to dispatch the Naboo Senator who was in his fortress in the outer city. When I finally got to him he apprehended me and for a while I chased him through the back streets of Theed until I reached a villa that overlooked the waterfalls. I went inside and killed the senator but then before I left I found Setra, this little toddler huddled next to the body of her mother. The Dark Side in me told me to leave her behind, that she was weak and puny because she had nothing left in the galaxy, but something else took over and that small part of me, whether or not it was a basic paternal instinct I don't know but I just knew that I had an obligation to take care of her and that her parents had died because of me and the Empire. Over the months I never told Vader but I grew to love her, after every gruelling training session with Vader, after every beating if I did something wrong she was someone I could return to and she would need me and love unconditionally and made me feel like I was more then what I had become and I realised that in the end. Even after everything that happened to me I feel like now that maybe it all had to happen for a reason. If I hadn't been taken by Vader as a child I never would have found Setra, I never would have met Juno and I don't know how I could live without either of them" replied Galen as he gently stroke Setra's hair while she kept sleeping.

"That is quite a tale Galen. After what you have told me I have thought about it and it would be my honour to teach you what I know" said Echuu.

"Really, you don't mind?" replied Galen.

"Like you boy I have seen the Dark Side and have been down that path and because of it I lost all that I held dear to me. Ever since I entered my exile I have felt lost but I gradually became the person that I was again but when I heard about Order 66 I remained in my exile until today. You understand what I have been through and so I would like to pass on the knowledge that my own Master passed down onto me" said Echuu.

"Thankyou, Master Echuu. When do we begin" said Galen.

"Soon, but I think we need to retrieve your Bothan friend first and deal with the Imperials here" replied Echuu.

"Very well. Goodnight Echuu" said Galen.

"Good night Galen" replied Echuu as he made his way towards the main gathering of Rebels.

Galen stood up gently, picking up Setra's sleeping form in his arms and carried her back to Rebel encampment and into one of the abandoned Imperial living quarters that had survived the earlier assault. Juno was already setting up one of the larger bunks for her and Galen to sleep in and she smiled as Galen as he came inside carrying a sleeping Setra. Juno pulled up the covers on the bunk above.

"Here. I set up a bed for her already" said Juno as she closed the distance between Galen and herself and lightly stroked Setra's hair.

"It was a big day for her, as soon as her eyes went droopy she was out like a light" replied Galen as he gently placed Setra on the bed, pulled up the covers around her and gently kissed her forehead.

Galen had also noticed that Juno had folded up some clean attire for him and was sitting on the small table at the end of the room where they were sleeping.

"Leia said that she had a small patrol go out to do some reconnaissance. It sounds like its going to be an early morning because apparently there are fewer stormtroopers on patrol which should make it easier for us to get inside the base, also they team found out that Utric Sandov is still alive but for his own safety he changed the rendezvous point to a small island called La Roche. I really hope this information is worth the effort we put in today" said Juno.

"Don't worry Juno, I'm sure it is, the Empire wouldn't have ambushed us like that if it were other wise" replied Galen hugging his arms around her waist.

"I suppose you're right. How have you been feeling" said Juno concerned.

"I feel like everything is coming together. After training with Ferus for all those months I've been getting more adept at this" replied Galen.

"Galen Marek. You know that is not what I was asking about?" said Juno.

Galen sighed "I don't know. Ferus has been telling me to try and let go of my past but it hasn't been easy. Every time I try to think about it all the memories come pouring back. I never thought it was going to be this hard"

Juno kissed him softly "No one said it was going to be easy either Galen. Just take it one day at a time, don't forget how far you've come from what you were. For what its worth I know that everything will turn out alright"

"You really think so" said Galen.

"I know so" replied Juno.

They both climbed into bed and Galen embraced Juno from behind at the two of them fell asleep waiting for the coming day and conflict that they had ahead of them.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Galen opened his eyes sleepily, his arms still hugging Juno who breathed softly in her sleep. Galen gently removed his arms from around her torso and gently climbed over her out of bed. Galen picked up the pile of garments that Juno had left for him on the table and put them on. He now adorned a simple grey t-shirt, black training pants, field boots wrapped in strips of thin, weatherproof hessian, a decent sized utility belt which had black material hanging from it like a loincloth on the front and back, light armoured wrap material which covered from his hands and down his forearms and finally a complicated looking shoulder strap which Galen had made for himself on Alderaan. In the days following Setra's birthday Galen had prepared quickly and in a short span of time had been able to build a second lightsaber and a custom made shoulder guard, which has been a suggestion from Ferus. The shoulder guard itself was made from durasteel and covered Galen's left shoulder and he had place magnetic clips within the straps that encircled his shoulders and torso so he could clip his dual sabers on either side of his body for easier access. After Galen got dressed he was about to leave the sleeping quarters when he heard faint moaning coming from Setra in her sleep. Galen walked quietly over towards Setra to see what was wrong and saw that her face looked quite troubled in her sleep. Galen placed his hand on her cheek and Setra seemed to become a little bit calmer but her eyes then flickered open and she looked at her father's kind face.

"What's wrong sweetheart, have a bad dream?" said Galen softly as he stroked her cheek.

"I don't really know papa" said Setra sleepily "I dreamt about that island we're going to tomorrow called La Roche, there's something there that's important"

"There is Setra, that's where Utric is waiting for us" replied Galen.

"No not Utric, something else, something that's emanating a lot of Force power, it looked like some kind of crystal or artefact and something told me that it was called the Vor'Na'Tu. What could it mean papa?" said Setra.

"I don't know Setra, but we can worry about it later okay, get some sleep, we have another big day ahead of us today" replied Galen.

"Alright, goodnight papa" said Setra.

"Goodnight Setra" replied Galen softly kissing her cheek and watched as Setra fell back asleep again.

Galen then left the sleeping quarters and though about what Setra had said. The Vor'Na'Tu, could it be some sort of ancient artefact or maybe even a holocron trying to divulge Setra's description of the object. Galen found that he was not the only one awake as he saw Echuu doing sabre practice, Galen walked over toward the Jedi Master.

"Good morning Echuu. I didn't think you would be up so early" said Galen.

"I never really slept for long periods of time Galen, guess even old habits you get from the Clone Wars never seem to leave you" replied Echuu.

"Listen Echuu, you know when I told you last night that Setra could receive quite vivid visions from the Force. Setra had a dream and she mentioned that something else is on La Roche, she said it was some kind of Force sensitive artefact called the Vor'Na'Tu or something" said Galen.

Echuu suddenly froze where he stood and slowly turned around to meet Galen's gaze.

"Did you say the Vor'Na'Tu" said Echuu.

"Yes I did. Why do you know what it is?" replied Galen.

"I certainly do. I was the one who found it and brought it to Krant to hide it for safe-keeping. The Vor'Na'Tu is an ancient Jedi artefact which possesses extraordinary power. It can amplify the Force around it to much higher levels, allowing whoever possesses it to wield that power. It would be very dangerous in the wrong hands" said Echuu.

"Well Setra looked troubled about it, do you think that maybe its location is compromised" replied Galen.

Echuu considered Galen's statement "It would explain in the increase in Imperial activity here lately, it would explain why I even felt Vader's presence here a few weeks back, he may be seeking the artefact for his own purposes and if that is the case then we must find it as soon as possible. Tell your Rebels to get ready, we have no time to lose, and tell Setra thankyou from me for the vision"

"Alright, I'll be back soon. Go and wake up Leia and the others. If what you say is true we need to hurry" replied Galen.

Galen then turned and quickly ran into the sleeping quarters and softly shook Juno awake. Juno groaned sleepily and looked up at Galen.

"What is it Galen, it's still dark outside" said Juno.

"We're moving out now, I found out from a reliable source that Utric's cover being compromised isn't the only thing we have to worry about right now" replied Galen.

"Alright" said Juno suddenly getting up quickly and getting herself ready "tell me what's happening on the way out, what do we do about Setra and PROXY"

"PROXY is still on the ship so he should be safe, I'll wake Setra up myself, see you soon" replied Galen as Juno made her way out of the sleeping quarters to meet up with the rest of the Alliance.

Galen lightly shook Setra who groggily opened her dark eyes and looked at her father.

"Papa what is it" said Setra.

"Well sweetheart, it appears that dream you had was a vision, we're going to go get that artefact before the Empire does but we have to go now. Will you be okay" replied Galen.

"Yeah papa, I will" said Setra as Galen helped her of the top bunk and helped her to quickly get dressed.

Setra took Galen's hand and the two of them walked quickly out of the sleeping quarters and caught up with Juno and just in time to here the faint sound of a shuttle engine heading in their direction. Using the force Galen breathed a sigh of relied as he sensed that it was another Alliance transport shuttle which carried the extra reinforcements that they needed to storm the Imperial base. Within a matter of minutes everyone had gathered at the Rebel encampment where they stood around Leia and Echuu to hear about what was going on.

"Listen everyone, Master Echuu Shen Jon has just informed me that there is something else of great importance here other then our Bothan spy and his information, if you would Master Echuu" said Leia.

"Thankyou your highness. Listen to me please. There is an ancient Jedi artefact that I hid on the island of La Roche when I arrived on Krant some years ago. It is imperative that the Empire not reach this artefact as it may turn the tide of this war against you. WE are to disembark now, so prepare yourselves for battle and may the Force be with you all" replied Echuu.

The Rebels quickly prepared various assault teams that were to strike the small base at different targeted weak point in order to take down the base quickly and to also allow Galen and Echuu to slip through and get to La Roche first if all else failed. Setra would stay with Juno while the battle ensued and would help in any way that she could, having proved her talents previously when she had been able to shut down the turret system. The Rebels moved out and within minutes they arrived at their positions to begin the ensuing conflict. Galen and Echuu made the first move and were able to manoeuvre their way up the light wall which had been built to protect the base and get over easily. Before any of the stormtroopers inside the gate control center could call for help Galen had quickly dispatched the small team with his dual sabres while Echuu had managed to open the gate controls. Juno and Leia came in through with their party of soldiers and the battle began. Setra stayed by Juno and Leia as they fought their way through the oncoming stormtroopers allowing Galen And Echuu to enter the central complex which was still under construction. Galen and Echuu were able to easily dispatch any stormtroopers and officers that got in their way and made their way to the main debriefing room where Echuu scanned the Imperial records for what he was sure he might find.

"Galen look. Setra's vision proved true, the Imperials were not mainly here because of the Alliance's presence on the planet, they were her to retrieve the Vor'Na'Tu. We must hurry and retrieve it before they do" said Echuu.

"I'm afraid your too late rebel scum" said a voice from behind them.

Both Jedi spun around and were face to face with an Imperial officer whose rank indicated that he was likely the man in charge of the Imperial operation on Krant. He wore a standard black imperial uniform, much like's Juno's old one and had short dark brown hair and brown eyes and appeared to be maybe only a few years older then Galen. He was holding a blaster rifle in their direction and looked like he knew how to use it but what seemed to baffle both Galen and Echuu was that they hadn't been able to sense his presence and then Galen realised, this man was a Force sensitive and a particularly powerful one whether he knew it or not.

"We already found the artefact on La Roche and its already on route to a secret location, so if I were you I'd drop your weapons and surrender while you still can" said the Imperial officer.

Galen signalled for Echuu to not attack the man and Galen stepped forward cautiously towards him.

"Listen, we can do this the easy way which would be you lowering your weapon and telling us where you sent the Vor'Na'Tu or we can do this the hard way and let me tell you it will not end so well for you" replied Galen looking up then behind the officer.

"What do you take me for Jedi, you really think that I'm just gonna tell you where it is you foo….ahhh!"

Juno had hit the officer in the back of the head with the butt of her own rifle and the man sprawled to the floor unconscious. Leia had two of the Rebel soldiers handcuff him and leave him where he was. Setra appeared in the doorway looking somewhat forlorn. Galen quickly went up to Setra while Juno examined the officer for any signs of physical damage that she might have done to his head hoping it wasn't too serious, they needed him to help reveal the location of the artefact and where it had been taken. Echuu followed Galen up the stairs to where Setra stood. Galen knelt down and hugged the girl thinking that she was just relieved to see that he was alive but became more concerned when she remained serious.

"Setra, what's wrong" said Galen.

"They took it away papa. I had a vision in the Force while mama was firing on stormtroopers behind some crates. I did that Force technique to help me focus during battles and while I was meditating I saw that the Imperials had taken it away" replied Setra.

"Youngling, did you see where they took the Vor'Na'Tu, did you see where the Empire is keeping it" said Echuu.

"No I didn't, only that they took it away in a space shuttle and left Krant, it's definitely not on the planet anymore" replied Setra.

Echuu's face fell but Galen placed a hand on the Jedi Master's shoulder.

"Don't worry Echuu, whoever this Imperial officer is he knows where the artefact has gone, we'll 'convince' him to tell us" said Galen.

Echuu nodded solemnly and all three suddenly looked to Juno who gasped. Juno looked at the man's face and had recognised him from her days in the Imperial Academy and Navy.

"By the Force, I know this man" said Juno.

"Who is he Juno?" replied Leia.

"His name is Kyle Katarn; he was one of the officers I served under not long before I met Galen and Setra. I've never known him to be so aggressive, I once heard that he even spared a group of Rebels after the Empire infiltrated one of the asteroid bases on the outer rim" said Juno.

"Well maybe you can talk to him about the artefact, I'd prefer not to have to 'convince' him in my own way" replied Galen.

Juno smirked in his direction but a group of Rebel soldiers suddenly appeared at the door with what looked like a dead body. It was the body of Utric Sandov, who had likely been killed when the Imperials went to La Roche to retrieve the Vor'Na'Tu. Leia knelt down and looked tearfully at the dead Bothan, he had given his life for the Alliance and for what, to be shot down in cold blood by the Empire. The soldier then addressed Leia and gave her the datapad that had been found on Utric's body by the Rebel soldiers. Leia opened the last entry in the datapad.

_Princess Leia of Alderaan, if you are indeed reading this entry which I hope that you are then it regretfully means that the Imperials have killed me and in doing so I have failed my mission in life but hopefully in death this information may help you against the Empire. The Empire were not in fact here to analyse any Rebel activity but to secure an ancient and powerful Jedi artefact called the Vor'Na'Tu which I found out had been brought to Krant by a Jedi several years ago but as to his whereabouts or even his state of livelihood I am uncertain but I do know that Vader intends to use this artefact for something and considering the object's power I can't even begin to imagine whatever for. I did not find out where they first intended to take it but I know that some months from now the artefact will be taken to a secret Imperial base upon the moon of Geddes, a large asteroid which surround Krant's gravity well. I beseech you your highnesses do not yet attempt to assault the asteroid base as you could lose the artefact and it will be hidden away forever. I ask that you wait for me, build up your forces and strike the Empire when they least expect it. It has been a great honour to serve you Princess Leia and I can not imagine a more noble death the in pursuit of what is just and good in this galaxy. Keep fighting your highness; never give in, no matter what._

Leia now had tears streaming down her face but quickly wiped them away to face Echuu.

"You were right Master Shen Jon, the Empire was not here to stop us they were here to take the Vor'Na'Tu. In Utric's datapad he states that in some months time the artefact will be delivered to a moon in Krant's asteroid belt called Geddes but he told us to wait and muster our forces so that we may be prepared when we need to retrieve it" said Leia.

"A wise plan. This will give us time to prepare and maybe even get more information from the officer we have captured" said Echuu as he walked up to Leia and placed his hands on her shoulders comfortingly "do not worry princess. Your friend had not died in vain, I will find the Vor'Na'Tu and retrieve it even if it means the end of my life. I humbly ask to join your Alliance, I feel that I was meant to meet you all here and maybe I can find some kind of redemption for my past" replied Echuu.

Leia smiled up at the Jedi Master "I would be honoured to accept you into the Rebel Alliance Master Shen Jon"

Galen and Juno smiled at Echuu was welcomed into the Alliance by the soldiers around him and looked down at Juno who still seemed upset. Galen picked up the youngling and looked into her eyes.

"What is it sweetheart" said Galen.

"I'm sorry papa. I had the dream a few nights ago but I didn't know what it meant until last night. If I said something sooner Utric may not be dead, it's my fault" replied Setra.

"Hey, don't think that for one second that any of this was your fault. You didn't know that this was going to happen and even Jedi can't be right every single time and who knows maybe this was meant to happen, maybe it was Utric's destiny to die here as it seems to be Echuu's to find us and join us" said Galen.

"But why do so many people have to suffer for their destiny, it isn't right" replied Setra.

"I know sweetheart. I certainly didn't have it fair when Vader took me from my home and hurt me for all those years but if I hadn't been taken I never would have found you on Naboo, I never would have met Juno and we wouldn't be where we are right now if certain things didn't happen. The Force knows everything, trust in it and you'll understand one day" said Galen.

Setra nodded back at her father and buried her head into his shoulder. Juno came up from behind Galen and softly stroked Setra's hair and the Rebels made their way out of the deserted Imperial base and back to the transport where their new 'guest' would give them the answers that they sought.


	7. Chapter 7

Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Initiate of Light

Chapter 7

1 BBY – The morning after the assault on the Krant base

Galen's eyes flickered open as he saw the distant horizon of Krant begin to lighten up and knew that the sun would be rising soon. Knowing that he wouldn't fall back asleep again Galen looked down upon the smaller figure in his arms. Setra had been troubled by more visions of the Vor'Na'Tu during the night and so Galen had brought Setra into his and Juno's quarters for the night and she has slept with him in their bunk as Juno had spent the night helping the few Rebel technicians that had accompanied them to Krant and fine tune the transport shuttles before their departure later that day. After their skirmish with the Empire in the previous day Galen knew that they couldn't remain on Krant for much longer at the risk of getting found and Alderaan was currently receiving a visit from one of the Imperial ambassadors, much to the dismay of Senator Organa who had contacted Leia and warned her not to return to Alderaan straight away. Over the next few months before they made their assault on Geddes the Rebels would recuperate at the Rebel base on Dantooine. Though Galen didn't like to wait for too long he knew it would be a good opportunity to spend the time he had training with Echuu as well as Setra. According to Echuu the Rebel base was stationed near the ruins of an ancient Jedi Enclave that was said to have been destroyed by the Sith some 4000 years ago but said that the area would still have a strong force presence and help them while training.

Galen felt Setra stir in his arms and looked down lovingly upon his daughter. Setra was moaning in her sleep again and Galen knew that she was still seeing more visions about the Vor'Na'Tu. Galen then did something he normally did with Setra when she was troubled in her sleep or ill, it had worked quite effectively when Setra had still been under the hibernation sickness a year ago. Galen removed his right hand from around Setra's torso and placed it on her forehead. He used the Force to look inside Setra's mind and saw the images and flashed of the artefact that clouded the child's mind. Galen sent invisible force waves through Setra's mind which helped to make the flashes and images disappear and as if on cue Setra seemed to settle down in Galen's arms and once he finished Setra was aware of where she was again and subconsciously snuggled closer into Galen's chest and fell back into a calm sleep. Galen smiled gently at Setra and wrapped his arm around Setra's torso again and watched her as she continued to sleep. A few minutes later Juno entered the sleeping quarters quietly and gave a small smile to Galen when she noticed Setra sleeping in his arms. Juno knelt down before the bunk and lightly began stroking Setra's cheek.

"Has she been seeing visions again" said Juno

"Yeah, I've just been calming her down again. She seems to be okay now" replied Galen "Juno I know now may seem like an awkward time but there's something I need to ask of you"

"And what's that my love" replied Juno smiling gently back at Galen.

"Ever since the day that I met you something changed in me. I started to see a light again that I never thought existed and the more time I spent with you it just kept getting brighter and brighter" said Galen

Juno smiled back at him and remembered what Kota had told them about the light that he had seen within Galen as he had only just begun to abandon the Dark side and find a new life in his love for Juno and Setra, it had been the hope he had held onto even in the last moments of his life when he had sacrificed himself in order to allow them to have escaped from the Death Star.

"I love you Juno and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" said Galen

Juno's eyes widened as if she had been slapped in the face and then suddenly realised what Galen has asked her. Galen looked at her in anticipation and was met by Juno's laugh and smiling face.

"Yes, yes I will" replied Juno softly as tears began to roll down her cheeks in happiness.

Galen gently leaned over Setra and deeply kissed Juno before resting his forehead on hers and taking in the moment.

"Does that mean we'll be a real family now?" said a small voice between Galen and Juno.

The couple looked down surprised to see Setra's eyes staring back up at them with a big smile on her face. Both Galen and Juno smiled at Setra and embraced her warmly and then Galen picked up a small object out from under a shirt on the dressing table. It was a silver chain with a small green glowing crystal as a pendant. He strung it around Juno's neck and Juno kissed Galen quickly before marvelling at the ominously glowing emerald crystal.

"It's a shard of a pontite crystal, one of the rarest lightsaber crystals in the galaxy; I found it when I was younger. It has a force aura that helps the user to concentrate and remain calm" said Galen.

"It's beautiful, thankyou my love" replied Juno as she kissed Galen softly again.

The small family took in the moment together and such moments would keep them together through the struggles and battles to come.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Within only a matter of hours the news of Galen and Juno's engagement had seemed to spread around the group of Rebels like wildfire. The Rebel soldiers slapped Galen on the back and congratulated him and those who were already married gave him different pieces of advice. Leia was very excited now as Juno had asked her to be a bridesmaid if she could possibly find the time and Leia had agreed straight away. As the day progressed the Rebels made their final preparations to leave Krant and head for Dantooine and while Galen and Echuu did more training together within the large holo-chamber aboard the Eclipse, Juno made the final repairing touches on one of the rebel transports with Setra helping her and getting a small lesson in mechanics. While fixing one of the loose conduits Juno's attention was caught by a woman, oriental in appearance and was wearing a pilot's uniform with a pair of flight goggles on her head, her black hair, which was straight was tied up in a loose ponytail and her dark eyes seemed to be searching for someone and seemed to find what she was looking for when she spotted Setra and Juno. Jan gave a small smile and came towards Juno who stood up from her job with Setra standing beside her. Jan smiled warmly towards Juno.

"Hi, are you Captain Eclipse?" said the pilot.

"Yes I am. Who might you be?" replied Juno.

"My name's Jan Ors, it's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard so much about you from Leia" said Jan "and I'm guessing this young one here is Setra am I right"

"Yeah, how did you know?" replied Setra.

"Oh, word about your group has travelled fast around the rebellion; Galen has become an inspiration to us all. He acted when none of us that had the guts to do it and now we actually have a fighting chance at destroying the Empire" said Jan.

"I'm guessing among other things you have heard about our engagement" replied Juno.

"Yes, congratulations to you both, I have to say after that artefact was taken the news really raised everyone's morale again. We don't mean to be nosy, its just that good things like this don't seem to happen so much these days" said Jan.

"I can understand that. How did you end up with the Rebellion?" replied Juno.

"Well to start off with my mother was the head of a famous dance academy and my father was an aerospace engineer so I guess you could say I grew up among the middle class of Alderaan. Senator Organa's wife Lady Breha always came to my mother's performances and through my mother I met Leia and we both seemed to despise the Empire. When Leia told me about the possibility of Rebellion I couldn't resist to I joined up as soon as I could and I've been flying our guys around ever since" said Jan.

"That's certainly a good story now tell me why did you need to tell me that was so urgent" replied Juno.

"Galen sent me to tell you that the Imperial officer that you captured yesterday regained conciousness and they're trying to get him to talk. Galen thought that seeing as you know the guy you might be able to get more information out of him" said Jan.

"I don't know about that. If Kyle Katarn is anything I know he is loyal to the side that he serves and it wont' be easy to get that information from him" replied Juno.

Jan suddenly looked at Juno in disbelief "Wait, did you say Kyle Katarn?"

"Yes, why what's wrong Jan" replied Juno.

"I knew him briefly when I was an intelligence officer in the Empire before Leia convinced me to leave and then on a mission that we took on an asteroid base called AX-456 and he found our infiltration team on the base and even though he could have called his security team to kill us or arrest he just nodded to me and let us go" said Jan.

"Well I'm not so sure about that now, he referred to Galen as Rebel scum when he found him and Echuu in the main hall of the Imperial base" replied Juno.

Jan then looked at Juno solemnly "I think I may know why, just give me a minute and I'll go with you"

Juno looked questioningly as Jan as she quickly disappeared into one of the Rebel transport shuttles and came out with what looked like a holo recorder. Jan came back to Setra and Juno.

"I think I have something her that might convince him to co-operate. Let's go" said Jan.

Setra took Juno's hand and the two followed Jan back to the Eclipse where Kyle had been taken to for questioning. Following Jan, Juno and Setra made their way into the holo-chamber and received a small smile from Galen, Juno took her place beside him and held his hand while Setra stood next to Echuu and looked at the tired Kyle in the middle who so far had seemed not to have said a word to either Echuu or Galen. Jan then quickly whispered something into Echuu's ear and he allowed her to step forward towards Kyle. Kyle looked up at Jan, seemingly recognising her but again remaining silent. Jan looked sadly at Kyle and began to question him.

"Listen Katarn, that day on AX-456 you let us go, you spared us, why all of a sudden the change of heart" said Jan.

"Don't act like you don't know Ors. You of all people should know exactly why" replied Kyle bitterly as he glared up at Jan.

"Please listen to me Katarn, there's more to what happened then you know" said Jan.

"More! HOW WAN THERE BE MORE! AFTER I SPARED YOU AND YOUR ALLIANCE WHAT DID YOU DO! YOU WENT TO MY HOME AND KILLED MY FATHER AFTER WHAT I DID FOR YOU! TELL ME HOW COULD THERE BE MOR ETO THIS!" shouted Kyle angrily.

Galen suddenly felt sympathy for the Imperial officer. He completely understood what he had gone through and knew how much pain comes afterward.

"Listen to me Katarn. It was the Empire who killed your father on Sulon; they painted Rebel insignias on some captured ships and staged it to look like it had been us. They did it in order to gain the support of the Sulon population against the Alliance" said Jan.

"What makes you think that I believe any words that are coming out of your mouth" replied Katarn.

"Fine then, if you won't believe me then you'll believe this" said Jan as she pressed a button on the holo-recorder and set it in front of Kyle.

The small group inside the chamber watched in silence at the footage of the assault on Sulon. Kyle at first looked angry again when he saw the Rebel insignias on the ships still believing that Jan was lying to him but when he analysed the footage more his face fell and tears began to fall from his eyes. In his research in becoming an Imperial naval officer Kyle had extensively researched flight formation, tactics and strategy and even though the ships themselves bore Rebel markings and the way the assault had been executed was far too familiar to him for it not to have been the Empire. Kyle sunk to the ground sobbing, the loyalty he had given to his superiors, the hours he had spent trying to please them, his high success rate in performing missions and even after giving his life to the Empire, this was how they repaid him, by killing his father as a mere propaganda fear campaign to the people of Sulon.

"Please, just leave me for a while" said Kyle as he continued to sob.

Echuu looking down at the broken man empathetically and nodded to the others to leave Kyle alone for a time to recollect himself but Galen mentally sent Echuu a message.

"_I'm gonna try and talk to him. I understand what he's been through; the Empire killed my father as well. I want to maybe try and convince him to join us or at the very least not give away our position, I don't think we need to worry about his allegiance to the Empire anymore" _said Galen.

"_It seems like a good idea Galen. When you lose so much it doesn't mean you won't find someone who helps and understands you, let him know that he is among people who will listen to him, let him know that he isn't alone" _replied Echuu and he, Juno, Setra and Jan went back out to the central compartment of the Eclipse.

Galen shut the door behind him and looked back to Kyle who looked back up at Galen.

"Please, I don't need your sympathy right now. I just need to be left alone" said Kyle.

"I know but I need to tell you something first, may I call you Kyle" replied Galen.

"Fine" said Kyle.

"Over the past 7 years or so did you ever here of a mysterious assassin, who seemed to turn up at important Imperial missions, killing the enemy that the Empire had sought but not leaving behind any stormtroopers either" replied Galen.

"Of course I heard of him, on a mission once he was responsible for killing nearly my entire regiment but we thought he might have been some kind of mercenary or bounty hunter seeing her didn't seem to have an allegiance to either side that fought, why are you asking me this, do you know him or something" said Kyle.

"I am him Kyle" replied Galen.

Kyle looked at him dumbfounded and then realised he was telling the truth, when he had passed the bodies of the other stormtroopers before he had found Galen and Echuu accessing the database in the Imperial records had been dispatched in a similar way that his previous regiment had been. Kyle then recomposed himself and knelt up again to face Galen.

"So what now, you going to kill me too" said Kyle.

"No I'm not. I'm above such things now, I no longer follow the teachings of the Sith. I'm a different man now" replied Galen.

"Yeah, how so" said Kyle.

"Let me tell you if you're willing to listen" replied Galen.

Galen recounted his past to Kyle and told him how like Kyle's father on Sulon had been murdered by the Empire in cold blood like his own father at the hands of Darth Vader all those years before. He told him of the journey that he had made and how he had found Setra as a small toddler, how he had met Juno, how all of them had been responsible for the deaths of some of the last remaining great Jedi masters, how he had organised the Rebellion against Vader and finally how he had been able to spare the master who had tortured and made him suffer for so long and was able to walk away with the Light inside of him. Kyle looked at Galen respectfully.

"So, you were in the same boat that I was then huh? It explains why Juno was called away from my service so quickly after she completed the Battle of Corulag and why I didn't see her again since until just now" said Kyle.

"So what will it be Kyle. Will you help us or at the very least will you not tell the Empire about us" replied Galen.

"What do you think? After what they have done, but I don't' know if I want to be caught up in any more conflict, it's already damaged me enough as it is" said Kyle.

"That's fine; we don't expect anything from you Kyle. We are gonna have to take you with us to Dantooine as we are leaving tonight but after we arrive we'll help you as much as we can, if you want to go to another planet we can have one of our shuttles take you there" replied Galen.

"Thanks, I appreciate the offer, can you at least remove these" said Kyle raising his cuffed hands.

Galen smirked and raised his hand. Kyle looked in amazement as the cuffs simply opened up and fell to the floor.

"Damn. You really are a Jedi aren't you" said Kyle.

"I'm getting there, which brings me to another question, if I may" replied Galen.

"I'm all ears" said Kyle.

"How was it that I couldn't sense your presence when you entered the room in the base earlier" replied Galen.

Kyle smirked "Well Galen, you, your child and that Master of yours aren't the only ones with magical powers"

Galen looked wide-eyed at Kyle "You're force sensitive"

"Pretty sure I am. I first found out I had it when I was leading a mission on some asteroid base somewhere in the Outer Rim, we were outnumbered by our enemies but I kept having things like premonitions about what was going to happen before it actually happened, I was able to save most of my strike team on that mission and we won it as well, its been the reason why I was a successful officer in the Imperial navy but Juno was an exception" said Kyle.

"Kyle have you ever thought of becoming a Jedi" replied Galen.

"Oh no, don't start that with me. A blaster rifle is more useful to me then those laser swords of yours there but I will take up that offer of yours for the help, oh and by the way, congratulations on the engagement" said Kyle.

Galen suddenly looked at him questioningly "You mean even you know, after you were knocked unconscious and you only woke up a few hours ago"

"Like I said Galen, force sensitive" said Kyle.

Galen chuckled at Kyle and stood up and shook his hand. The two men came out of the chamber quite happily to the surprise of the small group waiting for them in the central compartment. Kyle told everyone his decision and so he was warmly welcomed among the Alliance, Kyle then nodded at Juno who nodded back to him.

"Did you fly with him mama, when you were still with the Empire" said Setra.

Kyle laughed "Now I've heard you called cadet, captain and even traitor but there's a name I never expected"

Juno chuckled "You certainly haven't changed Kyle"

"I must say you look better out of the Imperial uniform, it made you look too formalised" Kyle replied.

"Believe me you're not the only one who thinks that" said Galen.

Juno lightly punched Galen's arm who in return wrapped him arms around her shoulders. PROXY then appeared from the cockpit.

"Master, it would appear that it is time to depart Krant and her highness, princess Leia has asked if we could possibly carry some Rebels on board the Eclipse seeing that it will be impossible to repair the Cretacian, she also suggested that your other guests remain behind and she especially inquired about miss Jan because she has spent many hours flying and may require some rest" said PROXY.

"Man, I told Leia that I would be fine to fly" replied Jan.

"From analysing your current state Miss Jan I would have to agree with the princess, your energy levels are quite low and your muscles appear to have been somewhat exhausted" replied PROXY.

"Okay might as well, can't argue with a droid no matter what you say" replied Jan "Kyle, could I talk with you for a minute"

"Sure" replied Kyle as he followed Jan to one of the spare sleeping quarter's further back in the ship.

Echuu meanwhile had gone to talk with Setra.

"Setra, your father tells me you have been having more visions about the Vor'Na'Tu" said Echuu.

"Yeah, I have Master Echuu" replied Setra.

"Tell me child, what have you been seeing" said Echuu.

"Nothing much more then what I saw before, only now someone is using its power a lot at the moment, it's the reason why I have been getting visions randomly during the day as well because of how powerful it is" replied Setra.

"Well then, do you want me to teach you how to control the influx of visions and make them become clearer" said Echuu.

"Yes please, Master Echuu, at least if it means papa won't have to keep using the Force on me to help me sleep anymore" replied Setra.

Galen let go of Juno and decided to help Setra. He sat down with Setra and Echuu and all three adopted a meditation positions and Echuu began to talk to all of them through their minds.

"_Are you having another vision yet Setra" _said Echuu.

"_Yeah, it's the same as before, the power coming from the artefact is constantly emanating energy and it makes it hard for me to focus properly_" replied Setra.

_Then do as I say now, begin to meditate as you normally would but actually focus more on the waves emanating from the Vor'Na'Tu. The force sends us visions for a reason and will not stop sending them until a Jedi is able to make a clear picture of exactly what they are seeing" _said Echuu.

"_Alright Mater Echuu, I'll try" _replied Setra.

Just as before Juno watched as some of the objects around the central compartment began to float and Juno herself began to feel the power emanating from the three Jedi in the room. It brought her a sense of peace. Setra began to focus more on the flickering images in her head and eventually they melded together and became clear. Setra saw the rugged surface of the planet Geddes, she then saw what appeared to be a large structure that flowed with dark side energy and inside she saw the ominous glow of the Vor'Na'Tu surrounded and engulfed by the shadow of the place and then the vision vanished from her mind, as did the images that had distracted her so much before.

All the Jedi opened their eyes and Echuu was smiling at Setra and nodded in recognition. Galen smiled as well and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Good Setra, you were able to find the source of your vision and because of it we may now understand more about what to expect on our upcoming mission to Geddes" said Echuu.

"What was that force technique Master Echuu, I used something like that before just to help me concentrate on the things around me but Geddes is all the way in that asteroid belt that surrounds Krant" replied Setra.

"This more deeper form of meditation is called Battle Meditation, it allows Jedi to be able to see across even greater distances through the Force rather then just their immediate surroundings while they meditate, also in battle a Jedi can not only use this technique to determine his opponent's next move but can even go as far as to manipulate his opponent and the world around him to give him the advantage" said Echuu.

Setra felt happy with herself and looked happily at Juno and Galen and smiled back leaving Galen to wonder just what he was in for as he would continue to train Setra in the future.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Jan sat down on a bunk in the sleeping quarters with Kyle sitting on the bunk opposite to her. Jan talked first.

"Listen Kyle, I'm truly sorry about what happened to your father, I didn't mean to bring it out like that" said Jan.

"Please don't apologize Jan, I'm glad that you did, I needed to know the truth no matter how pig-headed I was" replied Kyle.

"Listen Kyle, I know that Galen said you had already made up your mind but won't you help us against the Empire" said Jan.

"It's like I told Galen, Jan. I have spent my life fighting a war that makes no sense to me anymore, I'm done" replied Kyle.

"But Kyle, that was when you fought for the Empire, believe me I felt the same way after I left the Imperial Intelligence division but Leia showed me how much help I could be to the Alliance by just doing the best that I could" said Jan.

"Jan please" replied Kyle.

"Kyle, hear me out. If you don't want to join up straight away the Alliance is always looking to hire a mercenary to help them and they pay well which judging by your current situation you obviously are going to need some credits" said Jan.

Kyle expression changed to one of mild interest "Keep talking"

"One of our leaders Mon Mothma has no problem hiring former Imperial soldiers to help on missions, in fact she encourages it because of how much more they know then we do. I can make up a reference for you, after of course tweaking a few details but I'm sure Mon Mothma would hire you with my recommendation" said Jan.

"Huh, Jan. A little tweaking of details. I'm not exactly the type that a Senator would trust" replied Kyle.

"Okay fine so I may have to lie a little but I can guarantee that you'll get a job" said Jan.

Kyle contemplated for a minute or two before giving his answer "I'll think about it"

"Umm Kyle, that doesn't really help me" replied Jan.

"I said I'll think about it, I'll meet this Mon Mothma first and then see what happens from there" said Kyle.

"Oh fine then, and in future you might want to be a bit more respectful of her, she was the senator of Chandrila in the Old Republic and one of the people who signed the Corellian Treaty to make all of this begin" replied Jan.

"Whatever Jan, I'll just be happy if she puts money in my pocket, now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna get some sleep" said Kyle as he pulled off his field boots and turned the other way in his bunk.

"Men, typical" whispered Jan as she did the same as she felt the Eclipse begin to take off and make its way to its next destination on Dantooine.


	8. Chapter 8

Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Initiate of Light

(I don't own content from either Star Wars Battlegrounds or The Force Unleashed 2)

Chapter 8

1 BBY – Two months later

A lone Tie Advanced flew towards the large blue planet and its occupant watched the atmosphere of the great flooded planet of Kamino as omniscient flashes of white lightning from Kamino's constant rain flashed across the surface of the atmosphere. The small but sturdy and well-built fighter descended quickly through the condensed atmosphere of cloud and broke through revealing the great sea which had covered the planet now for some 19 000 years. The Tie Fighter headed for the large over-water settlement of Tipoca City where the Kaminoan's prided themselves upon their cloning and though were not well known in the galaxy the Clone Wars had proven that they were the best at what they did but with the Rise of the Empire, Palpatine had made it one of his first priorities to secure the planet and as a result Tipoca City had not been long abandoned by the Kaminoan's and instead had been turned into another Imperial military research facility. The Tie Advanced made its way down to the large landing pad and made its descent swiftly to the platform. A ladder was set up behind so the occupant could climb down once the roof of the fighter opened. The dark and fearsome figure of Darth Vader came out of his Tie Advanced X1 ship and began to walk towards the entrance to the city, ignoring the rain that drenched over the suit that kept him alive.

Vader walked swiftly through the automatic doors, the line of stormtroopers that had lined up for his welcome stood in perfect formation and silence as they watched the dark lord pass through the next set of doors and went into a life which would descend to a more secret part of the cloning facility. He entered the chamber that had been especially built for him that encumbered his small decontamination chamber where he was to breathe without his mask on; he went across to the long table in front of him and found exactly what he was looking for. The ancient Jedi artefact the Vor'Na'Tu sat in front of him and he could feel its power emanating from within the crystallised shell that sat in the middles of a three pronged metal base. Vader then walked into the next room which was a large cloning room within the bowels of the city and Vader walked up to the chief medical officer who was responsible for the area. Seeing his lord the medical officer quickly readied himself and came in front of him and bowed.

"Welcome back to Kamino Lord Vader. I trust that the flight here was not troublesome" said the medical officer.

"No doctor, how has the subject progressed?" replied Vader.

"Remarkably well Lord Vader, ever since the artefact was delivered here progress had gone much faster and has even further advanced the subject in every way" said the medical officer.

"I shall decide that for myself when I see it doctor, take me to the subject at one" replied Vader.

"Of course my lord, this way" said the officer leading Vader down to a locked medical facility at the end of the large room.

The doors slid open and both Vader and the medical officer looked upon the clone of Galen Marek. During his former apprentice's six months in acoma for safe-keeping Vader had removed samples of DNA such as hair, blood and skin in order to replicate the man that was now floating within a cloning tank. He had now become fully formed and was even making slight movements in his deep sleep. In failing with his former apprentice before he knew that the boy's force potential was too much to put to waste and since Galen's infiltration of the Death star, now only just over a year ago Vader had been trying to remake a second apprentice, one more obedient to his will and one that would succeed where Galen had failed. He could sense the Force power within him which only had increased since his recent exposure to the Force power located within the Vor'Na'Tu.

"I am pleased doctor. Your work here is commendable, how soon he can be released" said Vader.

"Well now that he has been fully formed and his mental state appears to be stable if you wish my Lord I will be able to have him ready for you in about an hour my lord" replied the officer.

"Good. Let me know when he is ready. There is no time to lose" said Vader

"Of course my lord" replied the officer as he began to ready the clone for awakening. After taking all the necessary steps the officer looked upon his creation as he opened his eyes and became somewhat frightened looking at the menacing dark stare that came from them. Not wanting to waster his master's time the officer readied the clone for his first meeting with Lord Vader. Vader meditated for an hour until he heard the door of his chamber open and felt a presence of darkness that he had not felt for some months. Vader had the mechanical claw from up above replace his helmet and then his chamber began to open up as his chair swung around and the Dark Lord stood up facing the replica of his former apprentice. He looked exactly as Starkiller once had, except he adorned training clothing that was less tattered but soon enough it would be after the training that Vader would start to give him. The apprentice bowed solemnly and uttered the six words that Vader had not heard in months.

"What is thy bidding my master?" said Starkiller.

"My apprentice, you have been made to oppose your other, the Starkiller who was weaker then you, I have been told that you have experienced memories of your life until the incident upon the Death Star, what do you feel for the companions that you once had" replied Vader.

"I have no love for them, they should have been used as the tools that they were but instead my predecessor gave into weakness and turned from ultimate power and strength becoming a weakness himself" said Starkiller.

"Good my young apprentice" replied Vader.

"Do you want me to kill him my master?" said Starkiller.

"No. That would be a task unfit for you, I want you to make him suffer beforehand, make him understand pain, to cripple a man you must take from him what he treasures most and destroy it or turn it against him" replied Vader.

"Then what is it you wish me to do master?" said Starkiller.

"After your training is complete, you will accompany the Vor'Na'Tu artefact to our base at Geddes, the Emperor will not be involved within this transaction so your identity will remain a secret, there is no doubt the Rebels have learnt of its location from one of the officers on Krant so you must prepare yourself" replied Vader.

"Is there more to this mission master?" said Starkiller.

"Yes, in this mission we will draw out Marek and his current Jedi Master, a man called Echuu Shen Jon, I will deal with him myself but it is you who will handle the other task" replied Vader.

"And what is that master?" replied Starkiller.

"As I mentioned before my apprentice. Take from Marek what he treasures most and you will break him" said Vader.

"As you wish my master?" replied Starkiller.

"Good and now our training will begin, our first lesson. Your predecessor was undone by his feelings for his friends and companions, you must learn not to be" said Vader.

"Of course my master" replied Starkiller as Vader handed him a lightsaber.

Starkiller ignited the blade which glowed a deep menacing scarlet and droid models the same as PROXY who walked toward him and morphed into various figures such as Kota, Senator Organa and even Juno. Without emotion one by one Starkiller cut down each model within seconds and disengaged his lightsaber. Suddenly Vader ignited his own lightsaber and the training truly begun.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Setra woke up to the deep orange sunrise of Dantooine as the rays of sunshine seemed to pierce their way through her window and Setra got out of bed and got into her Jedi training attire. The past two months the Rebel Alliance had spent on Dantooine so far had been incredibly busy but were worth it for the oncoming mission to Geddes. Jan had been able to finally convince Kyle to at least become a mercenary and earn some money and had made a somewhat altered 'resume' per say in which Mon Mothma found great interest and sought to hire him in service to the Alliance. Leia was busying herself with not only helping to maintain part-time leadership of the base with Mon Mothma was busy in dealing with her own role as Senator for Alderaan and was forced to return to Alderaan to meet up with her father and various Imperial diplomats to discuss changes that were being made in the Imperial Senate. Even though life seemed stressful upon Dantooine great happiness had occurred as well. Within a month of arrival Galen and Juno had been organising their wedding and decided to do this as they didn't know when another mission would come, how long it would be or even if they would return from it so the notion was the sooner the better. The ceremony had been simple but memorable as Maris and Graddick had come to Dantooine to also aid in the effort for the mission to Geddes, and Maris and Leia served as bridesmaids to Juno while Graddick and even Kyle whom Galen had befriended very quickly stood with Galen as his best men. Setra sat with Echuu at the front and looked on happily as her parent's got married and straight after Juno and Galen properly signed legal documents so that Setra would be recognised as Galen and Juno's daughter. It had now been a week since Juno and Galen had left on their two week honeymoon to a retreat not far from the Dantooine base with Echuu and Graddick who now as a part of his life debt to the Marek family had asked and was granted permission to remain with them from now on taking care of Setra. Though Echuu knew that Galen would be missing on a good fortnight worth of training he saw it as a good opportunity to train Setra further and properly understand how the youngling's mind worked and somehow be able to measure the potential that the child had in the force.

In the first week Echuu was amazed at how much stamina the girl had, even for a youngling and even previously having trained with Ferus for months before that on Alderaan. Seeing that her current sabre skills had been taken care of by Ferus, Echuu knew that Setra's potential like his own was in the way of the Jedi Consular and he began to get her to focus more on the power that she had in the Force. Every Jedi had different talents in certain Force powers and judging from her talent and patience in meditation and the constant visions that she would receive while doing it Echuu had determined that Setra's own gifts lay in Battle Meditation which would serve her well in lightsaber combat and in particular precognition, much like the Jedi Masters Vodo-Bass, Bastila Shan and even one master that he had known on the Jedi Council Master Yareal Poof and knew that they would be talents that would serve Setra well as she progressed in her training and life as a Jedi. Echuu had also been made aware of Setra's gift that she had with animals from Galen and had taken Setra out amongst the wildlife that wandered the grasslands of Dantooine such as Iriaz, low-flying Brith and even Kath Hounds. Echuu had also prepared Setra for the mission to Geddes as well as it was going to be impossible not to take her as she was now as much of an Imperial target as Galen, Juno and the leaders of the Rebellion so Echuu had even taught Setra basic defensive and offensive force powers such as Force push, pull, aura, mind control and even produced a small repulse though not yet compared to the power of her fathers' repulse. Setra was still receiving visions of the Vor'Na'Tu but now having learnt the basic concept of battle meditation and had begun to see visions more clearly now but all she saw maybe of its current location was nothing but rain and storms but felt that the power of the artefact was being used for something or someone in great magnitude and knew it would not become clear until the mission to Geddes in two more months time.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Galen once again woke up drenched in sweat and was trembling; he looked over to his new wife Juno and saw that she still slept with her arm draped across his bare chest. Galen was glad that he hadn't woken her as he knew that she would worry as even he now was beginning to receive visions of the Vor'Na'Tu artefact and could see how bombarded Setra's mind would have been before. Seeing that the sun was rising, Galen gently removed Juno's arm from his chest and kissed her hand lovingly before getting up, going to the fresher and then getting dressed. Galen checked in wall comlink to see if he and Juno had received any messages from the Rebel base, every morning they had only received one from Setra who was letting them know how she was and all the new things she had learnt from training with Master Echuu but Galen however could sense across the kilometres of grassland that separated him and Juno from the Rebel base that his companions were having a harder time organising things without them but Leia had insisted that the two of them should not be interrupted during their honeymoon on pain of death as she had pointed out that she didn't know the next time they would be able to have a break like that for a long time. Today was now that day that he and Juno would return to the mini chaos at the Rebel base and though he would miss the time that he had with Juno he was looking forward to seeing Setra again and returning to his normal training regime with Echuu. Much like their work with Ferus on Alderaan Echuu had taken both he and Setra out to the ruins of the Jedi Enclave which even after having not only weathered away with the age of the ruins but had previously been bombarded during conflict between the Sith and the Republic the Force power there remained surprisingly untainted and had served well in training exercises that took place in the morning and the rest of the day would be filled up with other various tasks in organising the mission to Geddes. Kyle, while getting paid spent his time taking his and Jan's ship which they had purchased together, the Moldy Crow, out on brief reconnaissance missions on the Outer Rim getting various information that the Alliance needed, for a decent price of course and Jan and Juno had been constantly on their feet repairing ships that had returned damaged from various battles and skirmishes that the Rebels had partaken in across the galaxy.

Galen then felt two arms enveloping his middle and smiled as he looked behind his back at Juno. The two of them kissed deeply and Juno quickly looked back at their luggage which was waiting at the door when they would be picked up in a couple of hours. Galen looked at her humorously.

"Don't keep worrying about our things Juno, I have used the Force several times to check and we haven't forgotten anything which reminds me you don't have to keep asking me to check it either" said Galen.

"I know, it s just that I guess we've all been on edge a little lately about this mission to Geddes which reminds me to ask you, you had another dream last night didn't you" replied Juno.

Galen sighed. He was a Jedi with such power in the Force that he could block anyone or anything from reading his mind and yet Juno had been able to see him everytime, but it only made him love her more and reassured him of just how compatible the two of them were.

"Yes, I did" said Galen.

"Was it about the Vor'Na'Tu again" replied Juno softly

Galen nodded "I'm seeing it in flashes, not as many as Setra had but enough to have me concerned"

"Mentioning our daughter did she leave a message this morning" replied Juno.

"Yeah she did, just said hello and said she loved us but she also told me that she keeps having visions of the Vor'Na'Tu as well. Echuu called straight after that giving me more detail on how she's progressing and on what she's seen" said Galen.

"What did he have to say" replied Juno, concerned about Setra's well-being.

"He told me that Setra may be receiving more visions then me because of her own unique talents in the Force, he told me that he determined that Setra had gifts in mainly Battle Meditation and pre-cognition which explains why she gets visions so often when she meditates. Echuu also told me in more detail about Setra's vision, she apparently told him that she could see things more clearly now by using battle meditation but it only revealed that she saw a place that was covered in water and constantly raining, then he told me she may have seen what was the surface of Geddes and the artefact being housed within a great mass of Dark Force energy" said Galen.

"So what does that mean for us" replied Jun as she hugged herself closer to Galen.

"Echuu told me that the dark side force signature coincides with that of a Sith Temple. If that's the case this mission is going to be a lot harder then we thought" said Galen.

"Hey, we'll make it. You and I have been through worse together and we came out of the other side didn't we. We'll be fine and Setra will be fine and even though we have a tough road ahead of us we can pull through it together" replied Juno.

Galen smiled at Juno "I know there was a good reason why I married you, and not just for your intelligent assets I might add Mrs Marek"

Juno looked at Galen cheekily "Is that so?"

Just as they were about to kiss they both heard a knock on the door. Galen chuckled a little and quickly kissed her anyway before they both answered the door and surely enough it was Kyle waiting for them.

Galen laughed at his new friend and shook his hand happily.

"How are you Kyle, the mercenary business working well for you" said Galen.

"Better then I thought, from the amount Mothma's paying me I think I should have defected from the Empire a lot sooner" replied Kyle.

Juno laughed "How's Jan coping with the work load"

"The woman has been on her feet 24/7 and was counting the hours until you could get back to help her, in fact we'd best be going now. She threatened to shoot me with her blaster if I didn't get you two back on time and seeing the aim that woman has I'm not gonna press her temper anymore then I already seem to be" replied Kyle.

"How is Setra going?" said Juno as all three of them placed their luggage into the back of the Rebel owned speeder.

"The kid's doing fine. She's certainly a chip of the old block Galen. She's spending some of her time between your Wookie friend Graddick and most of it with that Jedi Master of your Shen Jon. That training's working though, the other day I saw her playing with three Kath hounds as if they were wyrwulf puppies and I don't know if its just me but there seems to be more things levitating around her every time she meditates" replied Kyle.

Juno looked a little skittish "Yes, well I think I might talk to her about not making playtime with Kath hounds a normal habit"

Galen laughed and within an hour the three companions were back at the base which was now a little less chaotic then before but still full of activity and much of the preparation for the mission to Geddes had now been completed ad now the Alliance could breathe a bit more. Waiting for them outside the base was the familiar figures of Graddick, Jan and Leia who had rushed back from Alderaan to meet back with the Alliance on Dantooine. Graddick roared out softly in happiness and grabbed Galen and Juno into a big bear hug and afterwards greeted Leia and Jan warmly and PROXY as well who had just come out and had offered to return his master's luggage back to their quarters inside the base. Galen went to Jan.

"So does Setra still not know that we're here?" said Galen.

"Don't worry, we kept it under wraps, Echuu has been keeping her busy enough to worry too much about you guys" replied Jan.

"Thanks Jan, I know she'll like the surprise" said Galen as Kyle came up behind Galen.

"See Jan, what did I tell you. I got Juno back to you on time so there's no need to harass me anymore about it" said Kyle.

"Jeez Kyle, did you really think that I was being serious" chuckled Jan.

"I didn't really but after seeing you get frustrated at that technician a few days ago I didn't wan to take my chances" replied Kyle.

Jan smirked and lightly punched Kyle's arm. The two of them within the short time that Kyle had been on Dantooine the two of them had a close friendship and a great comradery to one another. Leia informed them of a quick briefing in the afternoon and the companions left the two who wandered over to the ruins of the Jedi Enclave nearby where Setra was training with Echuu. Galen and Juno came over the hill and smiled as they saw Setra doing her sabre techniques with the training remote with Echuu watching on. He smiled when he spotted Galen and Juno but allowed Setra to finish her exercise first. Setra had again excelled from her previous level of sabre combat and was now beginning her training at an early padawan level but it proved more of a challenge to her as her use of battle meditation was still somewhat limited. Setra turned off her smaller blue training saber when the exercise had finished and felt someone grab her quickly from behind.

"Guess who?" said Galen as he hugged Setra around her middle.

Setra gasped in happy surprise and tore the helmet off of her head to me face to face with her father whom she hadn't expected until the next day.

"Daddy, you're home" shouted Setra wildly as she threw her arms around Galen's neck as he embraced her tightly.

Setra had now started to call Juno and Galen mum and dad as she had given them both a short lecture that she had become more mature after Galen had refused to take her on a dangerous training regiment that Echuu and Galen had partaken in on the grasslands a few weeks ago. After hugging Setra he saw Echuu motion for him to come forward as Setra jumped into Juno's arms and kissed her all over her face playfully before tightly embracing her and telling her about their time away from the base. Galen came to Echuu and shook his hand warmly.

"Thankyou for taking care of her Echuu. I trust she wasn't too much of a handful" said Galen.

"Not at all, she was very well-behaved and it gave me the chance to see what kind of training is best suited to her abilities in the Force" replied Echuu.

"How has she been going, from the sound of your message on the comlink she has advanced quite a bit" said Galen.

"She certainly has. I've been fostering her Force abilities slowly but she is already excelling at her age in precognition and Battle Meditation. From what I can remember from training Jedi at the Temple she is well beyond the level of a youngling. I so far can compare her skills and attributes in the Force at the level of a padawan who is already travelling on missions with their master" replied Echuu.

Galen smiled broadly at Setra and then returned to a subject that he was concerned about.

"Has she been having more visions lately?" said Galen.

"Yes. I talked with her about it but she much prefers to talk with both you and Juno about it" replied Echuu.

"I can understand that. Do you want me to join you in training" said Galen.

"Not today Galen, We had just finished but don't worry, I have plenty planned for you after your break" replied Echuu as he patted Galen on the back and sat down to meditate.

Not wanting to disturb him Galen walked towards his wife and child who were still talking happily to one another. Juno kissed him when he came back and the small family walked back towards the Rebel base, during which he was hoping to talk to Setra about the visions that she had been receiving now. Galen though he would start the conversation lightly.

"So Kyle tells me that you've been playing with Kath hounds. You're powers are certainly getting better" said Galen as he lightly stroked her hair.

Juno retorted a little "About that little one, do you think you could refrain from that"

"But why mum, when I'm around them they don't attack me because I use the Force" replied Setra.

"I know sweetheart, and even though you are strong in the Force you are still very young, I'm not doubting your abilities, just that a Kath hound is twice the size of you and for my own nerves alright?" said Juno.

Setra nodded "Okay mum, I'll stop"

Juno kissed her cheek softly as they continued their walk back to the base and looked at Galen who knew that he needed to bring up the subject sooner or later. Galen looked at Setra.

"Sweetheart, Master Echuu told me that you've been having more visions. Do you still have trouble sleeping?" said Galen concerned.

"No, not sleeping, I don't have them as dreams anymore, but when I meditate with Master Echuu in training I keep seeing more of them each day and they're beginning to scare me a little" replied Setra.

"Why little one, from what Echuu said they were the same ones you'd been having for a while now" said Juno.

:"It's not what I'm seeing that's changed its how they feel. It's as if the Force is warning me about something, like there may be a trap waiting for us when we go to Geddes" replied Setra.

Galen could see why Setra had been concerned if the Force was even beginning to give her warnings about the mission to Geddes he knew that the situation was becoming serious. He stroked Setra's cheek comfortingly.

"It's likely that there may be a trap waiting for us on Geddes Setra, but we'll be able to overcome it, Echuu told me he had been having visions to ad though he didn't foresee much else he said that the Vor'Na'Tu will no longer be a threat anymore and that we'll succeed in the battle" said Galen.

Setra nodded at her father but he could still see that she was concerned but at least a bit less then what she had been before. The technicians that Juno regularly worked with greeted Juno warmly.

"Welcome back Captain Marek" they shouted to her from a distance.

Setra giggled into Juno's neck and Juno smiled warmly. It would take some getting used to but it was a change that she welcomed more then anything. Galen wrapped his arm around Juno's shoulder and the small family returned to their quarters content with each other in the here and now, not caring about what destiny would throw in there way.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Kyle walked briskly down the hallways of the Rebel base and made his way to the main briefing room where he had arranged to meet up with Mon Mothma. Jan ran quickly to his side.

"I hope you have a good reason for calling me this late from bed. I've been working all day in the hangar" said Jan groggily and still wearing her sleeping attire.

"Well, I just thought you should be here to see this" replied Kyle warmly as he and Jan entered the briefing room where Mon Mothma was waiting for them.

"Good evening to you both. What did you want to see me about Katarn? Is there important information you have found that need our attention" said Mon Mothma.

"Not at the moment Senator, I just wanted to tell you of a decision that I have made" replied Kyle.

"And what is that Katarn?" replied Mon Mothma.

"After looking up more of my father's records I found out that he seemed to help you all on your secret base on Sulon before he died, he was willing to give his life to your cause and after being here for some time now I can see why he did" said Kyle.

Jan looked at Kyle quizzically. Had this meant that he had indeed changed his mind.

"I no longer wish to be a hire mercenary. I want to give my services to the Rebel Alliance. After seeing the things that we've done over the past couple of months, I can see that fighting this conflict has made a difference for many so far and that we have a real chance to defeat the Empire. I would like to finish my father's work and see the Empire eliminated from the galaxy" said Kyle.

Mon Mothma smiled warmly at him "Your father Morgan was a good and noble man Katarn and over the past weeks I have seen the same greatness within you. It would be my honour to accept you to the Rebel Alliance and due to your skills I ask if you could take up the rank of Captain, we certainly need more men who have had previous military experience" replied Mon Mothma.

"I humbly accept. Thankyou Senator" said Kyle.

"Thankyou Captain" replied Mon Mothma.

With that Kyle left the briefing room with Jan following behind him. Kyle hadn't seen Jan's reaction and when he looked up at her finally she smiled at him and hugged him.

"Thankyou Kyle. You don't know how much this means to us" said Jan.

Kyle nodded "After I read my father's records before he died, he had a lot of faith in your cause and now so do I. I can't just let the Empire get away with what they did to me and millions of others throughout the galaxy. I can't just stand by as they destroy everything that was once just and goo in this galaxy" replied Kyle passionately.

"Well, I'm glad you're here…Captain" said Jan mischievously and made her way back to her room.

Kyle chuckled. How much was he gonna have to put up with now? Kyle walked back to his own quarters contemplating the coming days and the mission that was to come upon the asteroid of Geddes.


	9. Chapter 9

Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Initiate of Light

Chapter 9

1 BBY – Two months later, the day of the mission to Geddes

It was again early morning on the planet of Dantooine but activity at the Rebel base was now bustling. Setra woke up groggily from her sleep after Galen had lightly shaken her awake.

"Come on sweetheart. Its time" said Galen.

"Dad, I still feel like something bad is going to happen today" replied Setra.

"Setra, listen to me, Echuu already said that the Vor'Na'Tu is going to be destroyed" said Galen.

"I know dad, but there's something else, something worse" replied Setra.

"Listen Setra, no matter what happens you know that I'd never let anything happen to you and if it did you know that I would go to the ends of the galaxy to make it better again. Everything will be fine in the end" said Galen.

"Do you mean it dad?" replied Setra.

"Of course Setra, now come on, let's go" said Galen.

Setra got ready quickly and took Galen's hand and they both walked out together and found that PROXY, Graddick, Echuu and Juno were already waiting for them on the Eclipse, ready to take-off. A few ships already had and the small fleet was moving out soon and would face whatever was to come. Galen was once again dressed in his new Jedi attire and had his two lightsabers attached to the straps that connected to his shoulder guard. Setra wore her Jedi robe once again and had on a simple grey long sleeved shirt, a small utility belt which carried her training sabre, which Galen had modified so that it could cause damage and her tool kit which Juno had given her for her birthday, and wore a simple pair of cargo pants with small field boots. Juno was waiting for both Galen and Setra dressed in a black shirt with a light brown tunic over the top, black pants, field boots and wore a brown leather jacket. Juno kissed Galen and affectionately stroked Setra's head softly before making their way up the ramp. As another source of reinforcement Graddick had contacted his tribe back on Kashyyyk which still remained liberated from the Empire at the present time and had contacted his chieftain Attichitcuk for help against the Empire. Willing to take a chance at revenge for the enslavement of his people and his tribe Attichitcuk accepted and was to take with his best regiment of Wookie warriors and his own elite class of Berserkers. Setra took her place in central compartment of the ship with Graddick, Echuu and PROXY while Galen and Juno made their way to the cockpit. Juno readied the ship and opened the intercom to Leia who was to travel to Geddes upon another shuttle.

"Leia, this is Juno, are you ready to leave?" said Juno.

"Yes Juno, feel free to take off, we'll meet you at the rendezvous point with the rest of the fleet outside Krant, good luck Juno" replied Leia.

"You too" said Juno as she shut off the intercom.

Juno then looked at Galen who looked troubled. Juno grasped Galen's hand tightly.

"What's wrong Galen, the closer the day has come to the mission it seems you are less then willing to partake in it" said Juno.

Galen looked at her sadly "I hate to say it but I think Setra might have been right about this. There's something about this mission that never felt right from the beginning" replied Galen.

"What exactly never felt right" said Juno.

"Well first there were all the visions that Setra was having, and then when she learned to use Battle Meditation they became clearer but seemed to only reveal something worse, now not only am I getting the warning but everytime I ask Echuu about his own vision he keeps telling me the same thing over and over, that the Vor'Na'Tu will be destroyed and no longer remain a threat to us but looking at him afterwards he still looks troubled, like there's something he's not telling me" replied Galen.

Juno put her hand then comfortingly on Galen's shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Galen, no one, not even a Jedi can always see what will happen in the future and if something bad does happen we'll fix it, we have before and nothing is going to stop us from doing it now" said Juno.

Galen looked at Juno and smiled. She was right, too much good had happened in his life now for it all just to be swept away from him so soon. He wasn't going to let that happen. He knew now that he would have to fight in order to make the galaxy safe for him and his family and the Force could only intervene so much, he knew that he had to act in order for things to become right again. Juno punched the controls which enabled lift off and within minutes the Eclipse had lifted itself off the ground and ascended through the atmosphere and into space. Juno then launched the Eclipse into hyperspace and within a matter of hours they had arrived with the assembled Rebel fleet over the planet of Krant. Juno quickly punched in the co-ordinates that she received as to the location of Geddes within the asteroid belt and once she received them from the main flagship of the small fleet she began to make her way to the asteroid belt that surrounded Krant. In the central compartment Setra looked out the viewport and could sense the growing shadow coming ever closer as the Eclipse neared it destination. Seeing her concern Graddick came over and placed one of his large furry hands on Setra's shoulder. Setra turned around to meet Graddick's dark eyes.

"(Don't be afraid Setra. Whatever happens here today happens for a reason and there's nothing we can do to change it but it's not our turn to meet our destinies today, we still have more battles to fight and after this we can be ready for anything, right)" said Graddick.

Setra smiled up at the large black Wookie "Right"

Echuu smiled at the two of them but Setra still couldn't help but notice his own troubled expression lately, as if he knew exactly what was to come. Setra suddenly looked out the viewport and smiled, the Moldy Crow was flying next to the Eclipse on the port side of the ship and back in the cockpit the intercom flashed. Seeing the ship Juno smiled and answered it.

"Is that you Jan?" said Juno.

"Sure is Juno, how you guys holding up in there?" replied Jan.

"As much as we can be" said Juno.

"Jan" said Galen leaning forward to talk clearly into the intercom "can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything Galen" replied Jan.

"Setra is still skittish about the mission here so I'm not feeling so confident about letting her to close to the battle, could you have her stay with you in the defense party, I just want to make sure that she'll be alright" said Galen.

"Of course Galen. Don't worry, we should all be fine. I won't let her out of my sight" replied Jan.

"I appreciate it Jan. See you planet side" said Galen as the intercom flashed off.

The companions remained silent as the Eclipse made its descent to the asteroid planet of Geddes and would face whatever was waiting for them.

Within a matter of minutes the Moldy Crow and the Eclipse had landed next to a long line of Alliance shuttles that had chosen a secure location to land so as to not get spotted by the Imperial Forces. Setra got up quickly as she saw the ramp lower and Juno and Galen came out from the cockpit. Following them out the five companions made their way down to the somewhat desolate landscape of the meteorite planet. The nearby sun shone brightly upon the planet but still had a black night sky due to the thin atmosphere but it was enough to support human life. Juno and Galen met up with Kyle and Jan who had landed their own ship nearby and Leia was already waiting for them as well. The group of Rebels gathered together and went through what they were going to do again before departing. Leia stood in the centre along with Echuu.

"Listen everyone, this is it, this is the mission we've all been preparing for and knowing the amount of Imperial activity is here and their power its more then certain that not all of us will be returning here alive but nonetheless this mission is one of the most important we have ever faced. Master Shen Jon. If you will" said Leia.

"Listen to me fellow Rebels. I have no doubt that you all know by now what it is we are here for and what we have come to retrieve, I speak of the Jedi artifact called the Vor'Na'Tu. The Force power that the artifact carries come from one of the most powerful and immense for energies in the galaxy found somewhere in the Unknown Regions. I tell you all now, we are no longer here to retrieve the Vor'Na'Tu but destroy it. I hate to say it but the artifact has become too corrupted with Dark Force energy and even as I speak now resides within a Sith Temple on the surface of this planet to keep these corrupted energies from escaping. It will be I and Commander Marek who deals with the artifact but the rest of you will face a strong Imperial regiment, this battle will not be easy but it is one we must win at all costs. I wish you all the best of luck and May the Force be with you all" replied Echuu.

All the Rebel soldiers cheered for Echuu and Galen. Leia smiled, Echuu and Galen had truly inspired the morale of every person who now fought for the Rebellion, their strength and resolve gave them reason to give everything that they had to rebuild democracy and bring back the days of diplomacy and justice from the Old Republic. Everyone gathered into their regiments and groups. Galen, Juno, Echuu, Kyle, Graddick and Leia would make up the lead party that would meet up with Attichitcuk and his warriors and then proceed to the Sith Temple where they would retrieve the Vor'Na'Tu and destroy it while the Rebel Forces held off the Empire. Jan had volunteered to join the defense party which was made up of several patrol groups which guard the shuttles while the battle commenced and Setra would stay with her. As the regiments were called into single file and told to move out Galen and Juno quickly went over to Setra.

"Okay Setra, we'll see you soon, don't worry, no matter what happens know that we love you with all our hearts" said Galen as he knelt down and took Setra's hand into his own.

Setra jumped into Galen's embrace and he hugged her tightly before letting her go and going to Juno who did the same.

"You be strong alright Setra, you stay with Jan at all times alright. Don't worry little one we'll be back soon. I love you" said Juno who kissed her cheek and set her down.

"I'll be fine mum and dad. I'll make you proud" said Setra.

"We know you will sweetheart, you always have" replied Galen as he stroked Setra's cheek.

Galen and Juno gave Setra one final hug goodbye and made their way over to Leia and Kyle to make last minute arrangements and then Echuu walked down to Setra as well. He knelt down and smiled gently at her. Setra smiled back but noticed the sadness that seemed to be present in Echuu's eyes and it was then that she knew something was wrong. Echuu silently took a chain from around his neck and placed the item in Setra's hand. Attached to the chain was a long pendant which looked like an arrow-head shaped stone which was deep red and emanated a strange Force presence.

"That is a Toazin Amulet; it is made from a piece of the amour that covered a great insect-like creature called the Taozin. It's power will allow no other Force sensitive to be able to sense your presence or get into your mind, use it well youngling, it may serve you well in the years to come it's the reason why I have been able to remain hidden for so long" said Echuu.

Setra looked up sadly at Echuu "But why are you giving this to me, you're gonna come back, right?" replied Setra.

Looking into the Jedi Master's dark eyes Setra knew then why Echuu had been so guarded for the past two months, he had seen the destruction of the Vor'Na'Tu but not without a price, the price he had seen was giving his own life to protect those around him. Setra had tears going down her face after she had seen this revelation in Echuu's mind and Echuu took her hands into his and smiled, his eyes now softening, as if he was ready for it.

"We all must meet our destiny at some point in our lives youngling. I have been connected to the Vor'Na'Tu for many years and to be honest it does not surprise me that I shall ascend to the Force along with it once it is destroyed" said Echuu.

The tears were now streaming from Setra's eyes "No Master Echuu, why do you have to go? There's till so much that dad and I need to learn, you can't let the Empire do this"

"Setra, this has nothing to do with me choosing to die today, it has been written by the Force since before I even existed. Some people can only defy the certain choices or crossroads that they will face but when it comes to death, the Force above anything knows and I am returning to it, to the masters, padawans, knights and the younglings who gave their lives in service to the way of the Jedi and I am honored to die for a cause that is of my choosing and no one else's" replied Echuu.

"But what about us, you'll be gone, what can we do without you?" said Setra.

"You and your father will train together as you always have. It has been my greatest honor to train such an initiate such as you Setra, your potential and your abilities are limitless but the one to guide you will not be me or any other Jedi but your father, he knows you and knows your abilities and understands what it means to wield such extensive powers in the Force. Trust in him Setra and as for me, I will always be with you, no matter where you are I will be guiding you every step of the journey that you will take as will every Jedi before me, as they are doing right now" replied Echuu.

Setra hugged Echuu and he returned the embrace tightly "May the Force be with you Setra Marek"

With that Echuu turned his back and walked away "May the force be with you Master Echuu" said Setra as she watched Echuu join the lead party and saw him leave to face his destiny.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The Rebels trekked their way across the extremely arid terrain of the asteroid's surface until Leia finally spotted something up in the distance. As the company of soldiers got closer Graddick heard the roars and grunts of his native tongue Shyriiwook knowing that they had found his elder and chieftain Attichitcuk and upon arrival the Rebels felt a little intimidated as they knew that they would be considered mere students at warfare in comparison to the battle-hardened race that the Wookies were. The Rebels continued to follow Graddick towards Attichitcuk as his fellow tribesman patted his back and roared to him in gratitude. Graddick had become somewhat of a hero in his tribe since the destruction of the sky hook months before and had become somewhat of a celebrity within his tribe. Galen was also receiving cheers of welcome as many of the Wookies had possibly recognized him from his brief childhood upon Kashyyyk. Graddick finally approached what appeared to be the leader of the Wookie regiment being none other then Attichitcuk covered in his great mane of white and grey fur with small streaks of brown remaining from the colour he had been as a younger Wookie. Attichitcuk himself was adorned in armor and carried with him the Wookie's signature gun, the Bowcaster and on his belt adorned a berserker sword like the rest of his elite unit. Attichitcuk came up to Graddick and hugged the ebony colored Wookie happily and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"(Graddick my boy, it has been some months since I last saw you. Word reaches me that you are now a hero for the Rebellion)" said Attichitcuk

"(I wouldn't say hero chieftain but I am fighting for them now, as well as keeping my life debt to my family)" replied Graddick.

"(Surely not the Marek family, I thought that they had been killed years ago, but they did say that the human that destroyed the sky hook was in fact a Jedi, did the boy Galen survive the attack)" said Attichitcuk.

"(Yes chieftain that is why I left all those months ago. I also protect now his mate Juno, the youngling they adopted Setra and their droid PROXY)" replied Graddick.

"(Well nonetheless it's good to see you again boy)" said Attichitcuk then turning his attention to Leia "(your highness, you are looking well indeed)"

"Thank you Attichitcuk, you aren't looking so bad yourself" replied Leia as the large Wookie took Leia's hands into his own large ones "how is your family?"

"(Doing well although it is still not complete, my son is still carrying out his life debt to his own human companion, I believe that he was once an Imperial from Corellia but defected and became a smuggler)" said Attichitcuk.

"So he defected from the Empire to become another kind of criminal in the galaxy, the nerve of some people" replied Leia.

"(Oh he is not so bad your highness, he is the adventurous type, the kind that you might like)" chuckled Attichitcuk.

"Oh please Attichitcuk, I would sooner kiss a wamprat" said Leia.

Attichitcuk chuckled "(Lively as ever princess)" he then looked upon Galen.

"(Well I never thought I would see this day come. Look at you boy, I haven't seen you since you were a pup hugging himself around your father's legs. I never thanked you for destroying the sky hook all those months ago. My people and I are indebted to you Galen)" said Attichitcuk.

"Please Attichitcuk, I already have one Wookie life debt to contend with, I'd afraid I can't remember you though, did my father stay with your people" replied Galen.

"(He did indeed, as did your mother before she was killed by those damned Trandoshans; they were two Jedi who had disguised themselves as medics to get to Kashyyyk to escape the judgment of the Jedi Council for being married. I remember then you were still inside your mother at the time and you were born only a few months later)" said Attichitcuk.

"Wait, you mean I was actually born on Kashyyyk?" replied Galen.

"(You certainly were, I should know, I was comforting your father outside who was as nervous as anything; we took you both further into the jungle when Order 66 was issued to protect you both from the Empire. Even though your father no longer was a part of the Jedi Order he kept training in order to protect us and you but, well you know the rest)" said Attichitcuk sadly.

Galen nodded solemnly "I know, but if anything else had happened I never would have met my wife Juno or found my daughter Setra"

"(Yes, Graddick said that you and your mate had a youngling, how is she?)" said Attichitcuk.

"She's good, she's currently with the defense patrols at the moment but I'd love to introduce her to you later when all this is over with" replied Galen.

"(Of course, this must be your mate I take it)" said Attichitcuk indicating over to Juno.

Juno walked up to Attichitcuk and shook his large hand.

"Juno Marek, it's a pleasure to meet you chieftain" said Juno.

"(Same here child)" replied Attichitcuk warmly.

The rest of the group quickly finished greetings between one another and finally it was down to business as one of the Rebel scouts returned from his reconnaissance work. He quickly jumped off his speeder bike and made his way toward Princess Leia.

"Your Highness, the Imperial base is east of here and I'm afraid to say that you fears are indeed correct, there is a large dark spire looking building in the centre of the base which matches our description of a Sith Temple in the database, I have no doubt that the artifact is inside" said the scout.

"Thank you for the report, you may continue your reconnaissance of the area and please report if anything else seems suspicious" replied Leia

"Of course you highness" said the scout as he jumped back on his speeder bike and went off into the distance.

The militia of Wookies and Rebels organized themselves into units of infantry, mech walkers and artillery and began the march east where they would surround hidden points surrounding the Imperial base. The scout stopped for a moment and looked on as the large militia regrouped and went away. The scout placed his goggles back over his eyes again and continued to scout the perimeter until he saw a familiar figure walking in the distance. The scout stopped to see Galen walking towards him. The scout got off of his bike.

"Commander Marek sir, I though you were already with the infantry, what are you doing here sir" said the scout.

"I had some business to attend to back at the landing zone, I will make my way there now, could I possibly use your bike, I need to catch up with our forces, have we met up with the Wookies yet?" replied Galen.

The scout then turned around and looked at his commander confused and then looked at him "You already have sir"

The scout then fearing the worst ran to his speeder but not before Starkiller ignited his ruby coloured lightsaber and stabbed the scout through the chest.

"I said I need your transport" said Starkiller angrily and left the corpse of the scout behind as he jumped onto the speeder bike and headed for the co-ordinates that his master had given him in order to find the defense patrol that he was looking for.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Setra trailed behind Jan and the other small patrol as they made their way on their patrol route for the second time, Setra still feeling anxious kept her hand constantly on her lightsaber and was still trying to mentally get over the fact that Echuu would not be returning with them. She quickly then wrapped her hand around piece of Taozin that hung around her neck along with the pendant that had once belonged to her grandmother Mallie, the two objects were warm to the touch and helped to calm Setra down a little but didn't erase from her mind the fact that she felt that something was coming, Jan looked back at Setra again to see how she was and just as before kept seeing the same scared and wary face that she had adorned ever since the patrols began to make their rounds when the infantry left to meet up with the Wookies and go to battle. Jan called to the others to take a very quick break and went to see Setra. Setra looked up at Jan as she knelt down in front of her.

"Hey kiddo, what's wrong, you've been like this ever since your mum and dad left" said Jan.

"I don't know Jan, I just can't help it, I can't help but feel that something is coming, something bad" replied Setra.

"Hey look at me, don't worry, we haven't even walked into any Imperial patrols yet and were already making our second round" said Jan.

"Wait, someone's coming this way" replied Setra as she sensed a presence coming quickly towards them.

Jan quickly gathered her patrol group and stood in front of Setra protectively as the group performed a defense stance, surely enough Jan could hear the a humming sound come towards them and saw in the distance a figure on what looked like a speeder bike. Jan looked warily ahead but then looked surprised as she recognized the man on the speeder bike and told everyone else to lower their weapons as Galen got closer to the patrol group. The troops went ahead to meet their commander but just as Jan was bout to go Setra clung to her hand stopping her from moving forward. Jan looked confusedly down at the little girl.

"Setra its okay it's just you dad, see" said Jan.

"Jan, I know dad, that's not him" replied Setra as Jan looked down at the fearful expression on Setra's face.

Setra's heart pounded as she stared at the clone that was slowly walking towards the group and greeting the soldiers. At first she indeed though it had been her father but then when she looked inside of him she saw nothing but darkness inside of him and then the visions she had seen before came tumbling back in an instant and she realized then and there what the Vor'Na'Tu was capable of. In her visions she had kept seeing a stormy planet and then flashes of a silhouette inside what looked like a bacta tank, but the worst part of her vision was when the shadowy figure opened his eyes, they were dark and void-like, the same eyes that Setra had grown to fear whenever Galen had been during his moments of deepest anger which she had witnessed on occasion as a younger child, the way he had been on Kashyyyk when he was killing the Trandoshans. This person was an imposter, a double of her father. Jan kept looking at Setra and then looked back again at Galen who was still greeting the soldiers, she looked at him then and there and could tell that somehow it wasn't Galen, for a start one of the lightsabers on his chest plate looked like a different design then what she had seen before and somehow even the way he carried himself was completely different, Jan then began to back away with Setra behind her as he looked at her and his eyes, they were not the dark yet warm colour they usually were, this man's eyes were almost black.

Starkiller smiled nonchalantly toward his two targets but noticed the look on both their faces, Jan's soldiers were now looking back at Jan and Setra and were beginning to question as to why they would back away from their commander. Starkiller tried to look into Setra's mind to find someway of controlling her as Vader had told him that Galen was once able to do but for some reason her presence did not make itself clear to him and therefore he could not look into her thoughts even standing mere meters away from her, the soldiers then began to realize these differences as well and suddenly took up their rifles and aimed them at Starkiller's back.

"Whoever you are, you are not the commanding officer Galen Marek, stand down immediately" said one of the soldier's as he pointed his rifle towards Starkiller's back.

Starkiller's face then turned angry as he jumped into mid-air and began dispatching the soldiers one by one, seeing this Jan grabbed Setra's hand and quickly they both made for the speeder bike but not before they were apprehended by Starkiller who stood in their path, Setra ignited her small lightsaber and made sure to tuck the Taozin pendant underneath her shirt. Jan quickly looked horrified at her fellow Rebels seeing that they all had been dispatched within only a matter of seconds. Jan quickly took Setra in her arms and dived backward taking out her pistol and volleying laser bolts back at the imposter. Starkiller reignited his ruby lightsaber and tossed away the other hilt on his shoulder guard which appeared to have been a fake and deflected each blaster bolt.

"SETRA, RUN!" said Jan as she shot back at Starkiller again.

Setra made her way to the nearby rocky outcrops where she tried to find a hiding place among the rocks and try to mask her presence even more by using the amulet that Echuu had given her and maybe make an escape back to the Eclipse and the landing point to go and get help.

Starkiller then lifted up Jan in a Force choke and cut off her breathing until he dropped her unconscious form to the ground. He used the Force to pick her up and draped her form across the back end of the speeder bike and then went looking for Setra. Setra was now concentrating upon the power of the Taozin amulet that she now had tucked underneath her shirt and snuck around as quietly as she could within the rocky outcrops. She knew that this copy of her father would surely have the same skills and therefore was immensely more powerful then Setra but her small size also played to an advantage as she could easily fit through the holes that the rocks made to try and escape and with the amulet he couldn't sense her presence. Starkiller groaned quietly in frustration trying to find the presence of his second target but found it incredibly difficult, all he knew was that the youngling could not have gotten too far. He then saw a shadow crawling under a small hole in a nearby outcrop and suddenly leapt in mid-air and sliced the rock in half with Setra scrambling out of the other side and running back to the outcrops again but not before she was blocked off by Starkiller. Setra ignited her own small training saber which glowed its cerulean blue and took a defense position in front of the Sith apprentice. Starkiller laughed evilly at the young girl.

"You honestly think youngling that you can even defeat me. Make it easy on yourself and give up" said Starkiller.

Setra glared angrily at the clone and remained standing where she was.

"Very well, have it your way" said Starkiller as he used Force Push on Setra.

Having practiced with her father constantly before she knew his style of saber combat and the Force powers he may use and even though she knew this imposter would not hold back like her father did when they trained together he also didn't know that she had been holding herself back as well. Setra let the force of the push send her back but using the momentum she double backed and leapt to the top of one of the outcrops and launched herself towards Starkiller who didn't look quickly enough as Setra was able to get through his own defense and as she landed she heard a groan of pain come from Starkiller as she had gashed a wound across his eye. Setra quickly ran back into the outcrops and used the amulet to shield her presence again as she made her way back toward Jan. Starkiller then leapt up into the sky and spotted the youngling who was quickly scrambling through the outcrops and landed in front of her. Setra once again took a defensive position and waited for Starkiller to attack again. Starkiller lunged towards Setra who again leapt out of the way and snuck under another of the outcrops, again Starkiller slice the rock in half but was quickly met by Setra struggling to hold up his larger lightsaber against the small size of her own training saber. Starkiller being much greater in strength was easily able to force his lightsaber down upon Setra but suddenly Setra used Force Push on him and to his utter shock sent him back sprawling on the ground.

Setra then quickly leapt in a Force Jump from outcrop to outcrop slicing of the tops of the tallest rock formations and then hurtling them to lie on top of Starkiller. She sent rock after rock until finally the clone was pinned underneath a small pile of boulder matter. Knowing she didn't have much time Setra quickly ran back to the speeder bike and would try to wake Jan up and if that didn't work attempt to drive the speeder bike back to the rendezvous point which Setra was praying that she wouldn't have to attempt. The youngling sprinted towards the speeder bike and the still limp form of Jan now who had been strapped down to the back but suddenly was knocked back by a small Force shockwave, Setra got up groggily and looked back in fear as she knew the Force attack that was coming from the clone under the rubble pile. Setra began to sprint again towards the speeder bike but didn't make it as shards of rock when hurtling in all directions after Starkiller performed a Force Repulse which sent one of the pieces hurdling towards Setra which struck her on the head and sent the youngling sprawling to the ground unconscious. Starkiller got up and wiped his eye where blood from the wound the youngling had inflicted began to seep out. The wound itself hadn't hit his eye but the gash that now went up his forehead and down his left cheek would definitely scar and then realized that his master had been right in saying that he shouldn't have underestimated the girl. She was very powerful indeed and would make a useful asset to he and his master in the future as well as drawing out his master's former apprentice.

He walked quickly toward the speeder bike and looked upon the unconscious from of Setra whose head was bleeding quite a large amount from the deep gash that the rock had made on the front and side of her head. Knowing his master had wanted the targets alive he quickly found medical supplies on the speeder bike and tightly wrapped a pressure bandage across the youngling's head which stopped the wound from bleeding anymore but did still leave a small stain of blood which peeked its way through the bandage. He picked up Setra and strapped her onto the back of the speeder bike with Jan and took of towards his Sith Infiltrator which was hidden somewhere in the wilderness of asteroid surface.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Galen, Echuu and Kyle snuck themselves behind a nearby rock outcrop overlooking the Imperial base. Juno, Leia and Graddick remained with the infantry would not only infiltrate the base but distract the Imperial forces long enough so that the three of them could get through to the looming spire of the Sith Temple and from there, only time would tell. The three companions watched as the hidden artillery of soldiers with grenade launchers and heavy tank and cannon artillery began to fire at the main gate which was heavily fortified but couldn't withstand the Force of the artillery. Once the gate was down the battle broke out instantly as the two small waves of infantry met each other in two opposing waves of collision and blaster fire. Grenades and giant balls of plasma and large powerful blaster bolts were launched at one another only to plough through their targets upon impact with the thick smoke of explosions swelling upward into the starry atmosphere. The rustic sound and movement of mech units as they slowly clambered or sped towards each other delivering a myriad of blaster bolts which littered holes in the surrounding terrain and created small craters when they hit the ground. Seeing their queue Galen and Echuu ran forward as Kyle followed and grabbing Kyle by the shoulders Force jumped up the wall and on top of the fortifications quickly dispatching any troopers blocking their way. Kyle quickly took shelter behind the wall and laughed. Galen joined him and looked at him confused.

"Man you Jedi know how to make an entrance" Kyle as he got up and shot blaster bolts from his rifle as a small group of troopers down below the fortifications.

Galen laughed back and again he and Echuu helped Kyle at the three descended to the ground of the base and quickly snuck past the raging battle to get to the Sith Temple but was suddenly met by the towering structure of an AT-AT who was defending the outside of the temple. The massive walker targeted the three companions who were forced to split up as the large high powered blaster bolts were volleyed towards them and left nothing but fiery balls of metal and large clumps of earth where the walker had shot and missed its target. Echuu deflected a volley of the blaster bolts but was suddenly cornered and stood in defense to try and parry against the next onslaught of blaster bolts. Galen then quickly leapt up onto the building opposite and went flying toward the top of the walker. He quickly dispatched the shield generator on the outside and began to destroy the outside turrets of the walker until he ran quickly across the top to the head of the walker. He maneuvered his way down to the blasters at the front and destroyed them completely dispatching all of the walker's firepower and leapt onto the tube to the now useless turret and sent torrents of Sith lightning into the bridge of the AT-AT. Inside the bridge the Imperial personnel panicked as the Sith lightening went throughout the bridge and destroyed all their systems. Finally Galen leapt up into the air with both of his lightsabers and came free-falling down the right side of the head of the walker which he sliced through causing the durasteel to turn off and sent the head of the walker plummeting to the ground below.

Kyle and Echuu ran away from the flaming carnage as it landed on the ground as nothing more then a large mass of smoking durasteel. Galen then landed safely on the ground and made his way to Kyle and Echuu as the massive walker lurched to the right and upon impact destroyed whatever buildings and fortifications were underneath. Graddick, Juno and Leia continued to lead the infantry against the Imperial forces which were now beginning to retreat back and kept pushing them forward. Graddick roared out triumphantly as did the other Wookies as they quickly dispatched stormtroopers with the blaster bolts of their bowcasters, the blades of their berserker swords and their own sheer physical strength as a myriad of stormtroopers screamed out in agony as Wookies tore off various limbs and threw their bodies into any surrounding terrain or buildings. Graddick spotted Galen, Echuu and Kyle through the carnage and signaling to a group of the berserker troops made their way around the remaining Imperial army and stationed themselves in front of the tall spires of the Sith Temple and roared out in anger as they took out their weapons and began to dispatch the Imperials from the back of their defensive formation. Juno and Leia looked on bewildered at the Force of power that the Wookies could deliver in battle and were all the more grateful that they had them as Allies. As the Rebels destroyed the remaining Imperials and secured the base before destroying it with the remaining artillery Galen, Echuu and Kyle made their way inside the Sith Temple. The three were surprised that they met no opposition as they travelled through the dark halls of the Sith Temple making Galen realize the effect that the Vor'Na'Tu could possibly even have on non-Force sensitive people within its presence, the Sith Temple had been made to prevent the power from getting out and only individuals such as Darth Vader could have made their way into such a stronghold.

Kyle reeled in disgust and Galen looked at him concerned.

"Are you alright Kyle?" said Galen.

"The power here, it's so dark and foreboding. I've never felt anything like it before" replied Kyle.

"That is because this place contains nothing but Dark Side energy, this can only mean that the Vor'Na'Tu truly has been corrupted, more so then I ever imagined" said Echuu sadly as the three finally made their way to the central chamber of the Sith Temple.

Surely enough there was the artifact with the Force crystal still within its three-pronged metal base. The crystal however no longer glowed the vibrant blue that Echuu once remembered, the energy was a dark red and to even approach the artifact began to infiltrate the minds of the three companions. Being the only one that had once known the very essence of the Dark Side, Galen was the only one that could tolerate the Dark Side power that was coming from it and while Echuu created a Force Protection within Kyle's mind to stop him from falling prey to the dark side power within the chamber while Galen created a barrier around the artifact to cut off the dark side power in the chamber and have in only within the barrier. Once the barrier was whole Galen used the Force to lift up the artifact and with Echuu and a disgruntled Kyle following behind made their way out of the Sith Temple. To their relief the Rebels had taken the base and went to work in getting the spoils of the battle such as Imperial database information and detaining the remaining artillery and vehicles that the Empire had used against the Rebels in hopes of using them for infiltration missions or to help them design new artillery from the more advanced status of the Imperial technology. Juno smiled in relief towards Galen as she saw him but did not come closer as she saw him levitating the Vor'Na'Tu. Echuu came in front of Galen.

"Here Galen, let me take that for you" said Echuu.

"Are you sure Echuu, carrying this thing and holding the barrier isn't easy?" replied Galen.

"Galen, don't forget who taught you this Force power in the first place, there is no need to worry I have done this before. Go and be with your wife" said Echuu.

Galen smiled at Echuu and relinquished control of the barrier and its contents to Echuu who quickly took control and slowly made his way to the fortifications of the base so that none of the Dark Side power that had been able to seep out could corrupt the surrounding Wookies and Rebels. The Wookies roared out in triumph at their victory and enjoyed it as it was the first they had been able to win against the Empire for a long time. Galen walked towards Juno happily picked he up and twirled her around. Juno laughed until he lowered her down to the ground the two of them kissed passionately relieved that the mission had indeed been a success. Kyle laughed happily as he went and hugged Leia who couldn't believe that they had won, this victory had brought great hope and morale to the Alliance and showed they could maybe win this war after all. Graddick came up to Kyle and Leia and lifted them both up in a great bear hug still roaring happily. Galen and Juno laughed happily at them as they just remained in each other's arms. Needing to get back to the landing zone the Rebels gathered out of the base immediately and the infantry made their way back across the east road as the remaining artillery reduced the base to nothing but a massive pile of burning durasteel and stone and the last building to fall was the tall spire of the Sith Temple which burned until the top shattered causing the rest of the building to collapse. After the Rebels had bidden farewell to the Wookies and Attichitcuk who headed back to their own transport shuttles the Rebels began to near the landing zone. Galen had his right arm over Juno's shoulder which Juno had rested her head upon while they were walking.

The rest of the infantry had likely made it back to the landing zone by now and the small group now consisted of Galen, Juno, Kyle, Graddick, Leia and Echuu who had stayed behind to farewell the Wookies at they left the planet and made their way back to Kashyyyk. Galen then suddenly felt a looming presence up ahead and as it got closer he then realized who it was. Gently letting go of Juno he ran forward to Echuu who himself had stopped in his tracks and the artifact fell to the sandy floor of the asteroid with the barrier still maintained around it which Echuu had made sure he had secured.

"He's here" said Echuu.

And with that Galen ran back to Juno, Leia and Graddick and told them what was happening and they all immediately got ready for battle and surely enough the looming figure of Darth Vader came out from behind a nearby rock outcrop and confronted Echuu. Galen came up cautiously behind Echuu and looked at the tall, metal clad figure of his former master and listened to the familiar deep rasping breathing which came from the iron lung within his master's chest as well as the other machines within his body that sustained whatever flesh remained within the black suit.

"Echuu Shen Jon, we meet again after so many years" said Vader.

"The one I knew before you was Anakin Skywalker, a good and powerful apprentice. I have not yet met the Sith disease which overcame his and turned him into you Vader" replied Echuu.

"Galen Marek" said Vader "you have grown weak, you could have become so much more"

"I am more now Vader. The Dark Side just blinded me to desolation and despair but the light had shown me what I truly am, what I can become" replied Galen.

"Foolish boy, no matter how much you do, your past will always be there to consume your mind" said Vader.

"I am letting go of my past Vader, unlike you, what do you want with the Vor'Na'Tu" replied Galen.

"I have already used it for the purpose I needed it for, after you fled the Death Star I realized that you were a failure from the very beginning but I could not let the power you held be lost. I used it and created and apprentice far superior to the man you once were" said Vader.

Galen then thought in horror about the legends which he had read about in the Sith teachings. How Sith Lords such as Darth Plageius had been able to render sentient beings from mere midichlorians without the need of the natural or biological means of creation. He was then assaulted by some of his previous visions with the planet covered in water, the Vor'Na'Tu and the dark eyes of the silhouette inside the tank, brown dark eyes, his eyes. Galen then realized that with the Vor'Na'Tu Vader had achieved the impossible.

"You didn't" replied Galen.

Further back Juno, Leia, Kyle and Graddick were on edge as they watched the conversation between the Jedi and the Sith and Juno suddenly heard her comlink beeping, she quickly answered it and a frantic voice from the other end. It was from one of the soldiers who had been part of Jan's defense patrol and had been able to escape before Starkiller could dispatch him.

"Captain Marek, there's a clone or a double of Commander Marek. He assaulted us and I was the only one who escaped" said the Rebel soldier.

Juno eyes widened in fear "Wait, what do you mean you were the only one to escape, what happened to Jan! What happened my daughter!"

"I'm sorry captain Marek, but there was no sign of them, reports from another patrol say that they think they saw him on a speeder bike with two figures strapped to the back of it. They've been captured" said the Rebel soldier.

Juno couldn't believe what she had just heard. Setra had been right all along, something bad was coming and it had taken her from them. Juno hands began to shake and when the others had heard they looked in hatred back toward Vader. Graddick held Juno's shoulders as she shook in fury looking at Vader and had tears rolling down her face. Vader then realized that Juno knew now that he had charged Starkiller with kidnapping Jan and Setra in order to try and undermine Galen.

"I did Marek and now you and your companions will give the artifact to me if you wish for Captain Ors and the youngling to remain alive" said Vader.

Galen then felt the anger spread through him. The Sith had taken Jan and his daughter. He realized like Juno that Setra had been right about this mission all along.

Galen yelled out in fury and ignited his lightsabers and ran towards Vader only to be Force pushed back to the ground by Echuu who had placed the artifact behind him. Galen got up and looked at Echuu bewildered. He looked deep into the Jedi Master's eyes and knew that he had known that this would happen all along. Time seemed to stand still as the two communicated telepathically between one another.

"_You knew! You knew about this all along and you didn't say anything! WHY! WHY DID YOU LET THIS MONSTER TAKE MY CHILD!_" said Galen.

"_As I have said to you before Galen, things happen for a reason because it is the Will of the Force" _replied Echuu.

"_WAS IT THE WILL OF THE FORCE TO LET MY DAUGHTER BE TAKEN FROM ME AND JUNO!" _said Galen.

"_Yes Galen. I tried to replay the visions in my mind over and over again, trying to find a way to stop Setra and Jan from being taken but your father came to me while I meditated and told me this. He said that this is your test Galen, you have reached the crossroads, the paths before you are now the Light and the Dark. If you strike Vader down you will lose Setra, if you move on and let me handle this you can get her back" _replied Galen.

"_How can I possibly get her back now Echuu. Jan and her could be anywhere in the galaxy right now" _said Galen.

"_Your father told me that she and Jan have been taken to the ocean planet of Kamino and there Setra herself will be tested through the Force as to her own path. Do not worry for her safety Galen, I gave her my Taozin amulet which makes it impossible for another force-sensitive to sense the presence of another force-sensitive or enter their mind. Its how I have been able to hide from the Empire for all this time. She will be safe Galen, but right now you all must go and quickly. The Fleet has been alerted to Vader's presence and will be ready to leave once you return, you must go now" _replied Echuu.

"_No, what about you?" _said Galen.

"_I foresaw that I will destroy the Vor'Na'Tu today Galen but today is the day that I have also foreseen the coming of my own destiny" _replied Echuu.

"_NO! ECHUU! NO" _said Galen.

"_Yes Galen. It's my time and it was so before I even existed. Everything you told me about your life Galen was terr__ible. The things that Vader has done to you are unforgivable and I know may remain with you for the rest of your life but it's as you told me. If Vader hadn't taken you as a boy you would have never have found Setra, you wouldn't have met Juno. The Force can only help us so much Galen and in the end it is we who must act upon our own instincts and make the right choices in life. It has been my honor to teach you Galen and you as well as I know that you will get Setra back, you will teach her to become a Jedi and she will become the hope for the next generation of Jedi to come. Goodbye Galen. NOW GO!" _replied Echuu.

Time seemed to return to normal and Galen quickly got up deactivated his lightsabers and ran back to the others as Vader and Echuu ignited their lightsabers, one that glowed ruby and one that glowed emerald and within an instant both began to clash and twirl as the Jedi and the Sith fought against each other. Galen looked at Juno who was still shaking and held her for a moment and then took her hand and began to run. Graddick and Leia held back Kyle who had been ready to join Galen in fighting Vader after he had heard that Jan had been taken. Kyle turned around hopelessly and the companions ran towards the landing zone as quickly as they could as the duel between light and dark continued. Echuu performed each lightsaber technique as he had seen in his vision; he parried and dodged Vader's attacks as the Sith Lord kept landing blow after hard blow against the Jedi Master. Echuu then finally kicked Vader in the chest which sent the Sith Lord sprawling back to the ground. His moment had come and no time could be wasted. Echuu looked at the Vor'Na'Tu, the barrier now had disappeared and the dark side energy began to seep out. Echuu ran to the artifact and raised his lightsaber and stabbed down into the crystal, the power flowing profusely out of the artifact and is separated into four pieces. Echuu closed his eyes and felt the looming presence of Vader behind him. Echuu looked up into the starry sky of the atmosphere and looked in the distance as the great Sun which lit the surface of the rugged steroid planet, he felt the desert sand whip around his face and through his hair and felt each grain of sand under his feet.

"_Master Windu. Are you there?" _said Echuu.

"_Yes, Echuu, it's time"_ replied the voice of Mace Windu from the netherworld of the Force to his padawan _"you will be with us again"_

"_Yes. I'm coming home master" _said Echuu as he felt the blade of Vader's lightsaber cut through his torso.

Vader watched as the Jedi Master fell into nothing but his lightsaber and the Jedi Robe that had pooled down before his feet. He had become one with the Force. Vader looked in anger at the now useless artifact and in anger crushed Echuu's lightsaber under his foot. Vader turned and walked out into the wilderness. Echuu found himself looking now upon the body he had left behind and was pleased to see that there was none. After everything he had done in his life the Force had taken him back completely as a follower of the Light. He then looked behind him and saw an old friend that he had not seen for many years.

"Hello Kento. Quite a son you have there" said Echuu.

"Yes, I know. He has come far but now I fear for him more then ever" replied Kento.

"There is no need to worry Kento, you have known the outcome of all of this before I" said Echuu.

"Yes, but there are those that would defy their true path and their destiny and become something else, something worse" replied Kento.

"Galen has been through much in his life and you well know that this won't be the end of the struggles he and the others will face in their lives" said Echuu.

"I suppose you're right old friend but I must make sure" replied Kento.

"Will you go to him now?" said Echuu.

"Yes. I don't know how I can convince him that his and Setra's tests are based upon endurance. I don't think he will react well to the fact that he can't be the one to go to Kamino and retrieve Setra" replied Kento.

Echuu looked at him confused "Surely, the visions I have seen. You don't mean to say that Galen and Juno won't get Setra back"

"No old friend. It will be up to another, one more man who still carries revenge in his heart for the father he lost, he'll go to Kamino not only for the life of Setra but for the life of the young captain who was taken with her" replied Kento.

"Wait, do you mean Kyle. He may be a force-sensitive but he has no interest in learning the Jedi Arts" said Echuu.

"Like Galen and Setra the path of the Jedi lies before him even though he will not become a Jedi for some years to come but the Force has guided him to this first crossroad. Its now up to him to make the choice" replied Kento.


	10. Chapter 10

Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Initiate of Light

Chapter 10

1 BBY – A few hours after the mission on Geddes

Graddick sat in the pilot seat of the Eclipse with PROXY. After everything that had happened Graddick had insisted that Kyle travel with them on the Eclipse, no one needed to go through something like this on their own. Leia herself had flown the Moldy Crow back to the Rebel Fleet while the Eclipse followed behind. Galen was deep in meditation in the training chamber aboard the Eclipse with Kyle who just needed the company. He had kept blaming himself for Jan's abduction but Galen, trying to get over his own anger told him it hadn't been anyone's fault. Echuu's words had struck him deeply and he had not only had Setra been taken but his master had perished at the hands of the monster that was Darth Vader. Galen had spent the first couple of hours comforting Juno and trying to tell her that everything would be alright. Juno eventually calmed down and Galen told her Echuu's last words and she found some kind of solace in that or so he thought when a few minutes later she had gotten out of bed and threw up into the refresher. Juno had done it twice more and it had worried Galen to the point that he used the Force to calm her down and make her go into a deep sleep which he hoped would help to relieve some of the stress that she was feeling over Setra's abduction.

Galen had been meditating to try and find Setra's presence, now that he knew that she was on Kamino. Knowing where she was now he was planning to set off to the ocean planet as soon as the Eclipse rendezvoused with the Rebel Fleet. He had tried to sense Setra's presence and was able to find Jan but not Setra although at the very least that meant that the Taozin amulet that Echuu had given Setra was working and it meant that Vader and Starkiller could not penetrate her mind either. Galen then felt another presence with him, one he had not felt for some months since reclaiming his identity on Kashyyyk all those months before. Galen turned around from his meditation position and saw the ghost of his father standing in front of him. Galen then looked at Kyle who looked as if he had lost 1 million credits in a pazaak game.

"Galen is it just me or is there a ghost in the middle of the room" said Kyle.

"Yes there is Kyle, force-sensitive's can see them quite well, it's my father" replied Galen as he looked up at the solemn looking hooded figure of his father.

"What are you doing here father?" said Galen not happy to see him after what Echuu had said before he died.

"You know very well why I am here Galen?" replied Kento.

"Are you here to tell me why you stopped me from seeing Setra get taken away from me and Juno or why you told Echuu to not tell me" said Galen angrily.

"I am here to tell you that you are not meant to go after Setra" replied Kento.

"Why? Am I just supposed to let Vader take her and turn her into what I nearly became" said Galen.

"No. As I said to Echuu, this is a test that lies before you, you have reached another crossroad in your life my son and I am here to tell you that it is not you who will go to retrieve Setra" replied Kento.

"So what are you saying? That I just sit here and wait until this mysterious person appears to say that he'll do the job" said Galen.

"No, this person is in fact sitting right next to you as we speak" replied Kento as he looked towards Kyle.

"What, me? Okay listen here, I may be force-sensitive but I am no Jedi. If I go there and find Galen's double waiting for me I'll be killed no to mention what could happen to Jan and Setra because of it" said Kyle.

"This is also a test for you Kyle. You may not want to believe it now but it remains as a fact that you yourself will one day follow the path of the Jedi no matter how long it takes you to accept it" replied Kento.

"Who are you to tell me what my destiny is" said Kyle.

"I am only telling you what the Force has shown me. There are many outcomes to this and the Force can only guide us along the path but once the path branches into two the Force no longer is the ruling factor, you are. No one ever said that making the choice was easy, the only thing that is inevitable is that you will make a choice there will be consequences that follow whether they be good or bad" replied Kento.

Galen knew that his father was right. In his life Galen had come across so many crossroads recently and he knew full well the consequences if he had made the other choice. He knew that he could trust in the Force and that it wasn't the Force that told him what his destiny was but guided him to choose what his destiny was. Galen now understood why it couldn't be him who had to go to Kamino. Facing his clone or Vader would only unleash more of the anger that still brooded within him and he had already come so far, he wasn't going to return to an existence of darkness and despair. He looked to Kyle and nodded.

"He's right Kyle. It has to be you who does this" said Galen.

"Come on, not you to Galen" replied Kyle.

"Kyle listen, I have sensed your gifts in the Force and you are like Setra, your gift in perceiving the future has already helped you even though you aren't a Jedi and haven't learned to harness the power of the Force" said Galen.

Kyle sighed and looked from Kento and then back to Galen again.

"Galen, I'm not saying that I wouldn't do it. I would go through hell and back to get our girls but why me when there are so many others that would be better for the job" replied Kyle.

"Because this is your test Kyle. You still have revenge in your heart for the death of your father and there is a great anger that lies within that and if left unchecked could destroy you like it did to Vader. Whatever the reason is for you to be the one to do this is because there may be more to find on Kamino then just Setra and Jan" said Kento.

Kyle looked up at Kento "I've made my choice then. I want to get the girls back and whatever is waiting for me there I have to face it, whether I like it or not"

"I'm glad to hear it Kyle" replied Kento who then looked back to Galen who still looked sad "what is still bothering you my son?"

"I know that you say I'll get Setra back father but I just want to be able to feel her presence. Echuu gave her that Taozin amulet I'm guessing to help her shield her mind from Vader and his new apprentice but I just need to know that she's okay" replied Galen.

"That power already lies within you Galen. It has been inside you from the moment you found Setra on Naboo all those years ago" said Kento "this is also a part of Setra's own test"

"What is it, what is this power?" replied Galen.

"It quite simply is the bond of love that you both share between one another, one that goes deeper then mere flesh and bone" said Kento.

"I know about that father, but how can that help me find her while she's wearing the Taozin amulet and how could she tell the difference between me and my clone" replied Galen.

"That is the challenge you both face Galen and one part has already been achieved. Setra always knows who you are Galen, you are her father, no amount of interference in the Force from Vader or his apprentice Starkiller can change that, the kind of bond that you have is something that can not be so easily undone even by the most powerful Sith Lord and in turn you know Setra, you know her Force powers and you know your own. The bond between a parent and their child is one of the strongest that there is and can overcome anything, especially a Taozin amulet. Draw on that light within you Galen, you will find her and I have no doubt that she is trying to find you. Goodbye my son and may the Force be with you" said Kento.

"Goodbye father" replied Galen as Kento disappeared.

Galen looked to Kyle.

"Well, I'd better start making arrangements, I'm not gonna waste my time sitting around while Jan and Setra are rotting in a prison somewhere. I'm gonna get ready and leave as soon as we rendezvous with the fleet. I have friends who can help me get ready. Don't worry Galen, I'll bring her back, I promise" said Kyle.

"I know you will Kyle, be careful" replied Galen.

"I will" said Kyle.

The PA system within the ship suddenly went off with PROXY's voice from the cockpit "Master, we have arrived back at the Rebel Fleet, I have received Intel from Mon Mothma, she has asked if you and your crew could come and see her as soon as you can"

Kyle and Galen left the chamber and Kyle headed to the cockpit where Graddick and PROXY were while Galen headed back to his and Juno's quarters. Galen sat down next to Juno and shook her lightly. Juno eyelids fluttered open and she looked up at Galen, her eyes still holding sadness and guilt over what had happened. Galen placed his hand gently on her cheek.

"Mon Mothma needs to see us Juno" said Galen.

"If she thinks I'm going on a mission while Setra and Jan are still out there she's wrong" replied Juno angrily.

"Come on Juno, we don't even know what she's going to ask us yet" said Galen.

"Please Galen, you as well as I know that's exactly what she'll ask us" replied Juno.

"Ok maybe you're right, but one thing we aren't going to do is go after Setra and Jan" said Galen.

"What on earth do you mean by that Galen?" replied Juno shocked that he would not even try to get their daughter back.

"Just hear me out, while I was meditating in the training chamber, my father came to me again" said Galen.

Juno suddenly sat up wide-eyed "What did he say to you?"

"He told me that I've reached another crossroad in my life and he warned me that if I chose to go after Setra and Jan, my anger would get the better of me and I would turn back to the Dark Side" said Galen sadly "I know its hard to believe but he was warning me not to go to Kamino, he said that it was supposed to be Kyle"

"Kyle!" replied Juno.

"He said to Kyle himself that he was being tested as well, from what father said he'll become a Jedi one day himself, he said he's going to leave as soon as he possibly can but he was called to come with us to see Mon Mothma" said Galen.

Juno suddenly got up again and went to the refresher to throw up as she had earlier. Galen ran to her side and rubbed her back after she had finished. Galen had felt the stress and guilt that wracked Juno over Setra's abduction. He soothed her gently and kissed her deeply as she sat across his lap.

"Kyle and I will go to the meeting, I'll tell Mon Mothma that you're sick" said Galen as he gently stroked her hair.

"It's my fault Galen. I kept doubting what you and Setra saw and I didn't pay attention to her when she needed me most, and now she's gone. I'm so sorry" replied Juno who had tears coming from her eyes again.

Galen wiped away the tears with his hand and gently kissed Juno's cheek.

"Listen to me Juno. None of this was your fault, no one could have seen this coming and even though Echuu saw it he couldn't stop it" said Galen.

"Thankyou Galen, I love you" replied Juno as she settled more into Galen's arms.

"I love you Juno, so much" replied Galen as he picked her up in his arms and put her back into bed.

Kyle walked into their quarters to see Galen.

"Sorry, did I interrupt?" said Kyle.

"No Kyle, we're fine now" replied Juno.

Kyle came around the side of the bed, knelt down beside Juno and took her hands in his own.

"Juno, I promise you, no matter what it takes I will get Setra and Jan back, I won't sleep until I have found them" said Kyle.

"Thankyou Kyle, I know you will" replied Juno.

Kyle watched as Galen kissed Juno's forehead softly and the two companions left the Eclipse leaving Graddick and PROXY to take care of repairing and updating the ship while they were waiting. Kyle and Galen stopped briefly to watch as the Moldy Crow docked into the hangar. Kyle looked at the ship solemnly.

"Don't worry Kyle, I'm sure Jan's okay, she's a lot tougher then she looks" said Galen.

"I know that Galen, but its not her I'm worried about, it's me" replied Kyle.

"What do you mean Kyle?" said Galen.

"What if I can't do it Galen, what if I can't get Jan and Setra out of there? It's one thing when I have to contend with stormtroopers but something else entirely when I may have to face two Dark Jedi. I'm no Jedi Galen, hell even the tiny amount of Force sensitivity I have couldn't even help me save Jan in the first place, how am I supposed to do this" replied Kyle.

"Are you kidding me Kyle, you are gifted at perception and you're more then capable with a blaster and if anything you'd know how to infiltrate the Imperial base on Kamino more then anyone here. Listen Kyle, I know you don't really believe in the Force or the way of the Jedi but just believe in our own abilities and instincts, you were chosen to do this for a reason Kyle, just for the same reasons that I wasn't" said Galen.

"I hope you're right Galen" replied Kyle as Leia came toward them after walking down the landing ramp of the Moldy Crow.

"I take it you both heard Mon Mothma's message, I'll be with you there as well to talk about what happens next" said Leia solemnly "Galen, I'm so sorry about Setra, how is Juno holding up?"

"She could be better, I think she might be coming down with something because of all this, she feels feverish and she's so exhausted" replied Galen.

"I'll make sure I come and see her myself, Kyle, are you holding up okay?" said Leia.

"I could tell you that I was Leia but then we'd both be lying to ourselves" replied Kyle.

"Yeah, no kidding. Well shall we?" said Leia as she walked between both Galen and Kyle and led them to the briefing chamber.

They were aboard Mon Mothma's own personal EF76-Nebulon-B escort frigate called the Redemption which had also been converted into a medical frigate for the Rebel Fleet. The ship itself had been a godsend during the first days of the Alliance and had already served in its fair share of conflict over the past few months. After a few minutes the three companions reached the main briefing room where Mon Mothma was waiting for them.

"Welcome back to you all. I am bereaved to hear what had happened to Setra and Captain Ors, we have already sent out search parties to gather information about their base of operations on Kamino after Leia told me about their possible whereabouts. I have called you here to know if there is any action that you will be taking on this Commander Marek and Captain Katarn" said Mon Mothma.

"Yes Commander Mothma, Galen and I have agreed that I shall go to Kamino myself personally and retrieve both Setra and Captain Ors" replied Kyle.

Mon Mothma looked at Kyle somewhat shocked but composed "All by yourself captain, surely you may need some kind of reinforcement available to attempt such a mission"

"Let's just say that some outside sources have convinced me that I can carry this mission out on my own, especially now after the victory upon Geddes, the Empire will be looking everywhere for us again so the less of us on certain missions the better" replied Kyle.

"I understand your point captain Katarn, when do you wish to depart" said Mon Mothma.

"If you do not object commander I intend to leave as soon as I can, today if possible. I have outside sources and contacts on the Outer Rim that can help me get to Kamino, hopefully without raising suspicion from the Empire" replied Kyle.

"Very well then captain, good luck and may the Force be with you" said Mon Mothma.

"And you as well commander" replied Kyle as he clapped Galen on the shoulder and made his way out of the briefing chamber.

"You wanted to speak to me as well commander Mothma" said Galen.

"Yes Galen, are you alright" replied Mon Mothma.

"Honestly commander, I'm not and Juno's not managing any better" said Galen.

"Just as I thought. I am so sorry for you commander, I understand what it means to lose the ones that you love" replied Mon Mothma.

"Commander?" said Galen.

"Only a few years ago my own husband was moving forward as you did to try and properly establish the Rebel Alliance but he was founded out by the Imperials and was captured shortly after. I stepped down from my Senatorial position for a time and spent months trying to track him down, only upon finding him that his physical wounds were to great for him to sustain any longer, he died in my arms that day" replied Mon Mothma.

"Commander, I'm so sorry, I had no idea" said Galen.

"It's fine commander, there are not many whom I have told, it's the reason why I decided to sign the Treaty of Corellia, my husband gave his life for this and if you wish it I have been able to rearrange missions within the Rebel Alliance and give you and Juno the time you need to find your daughter and Captain Ors and bring them back" replied Mon Mothma.

"Commander, I don't know what to say, I am deeply grateful to you as I'm sure Juno would be as well" said Galen

"It is the very least I can do, after all you are the reason we are fighting the Empire now Galen, many have sacrificed their lives in the name of the Rebellion, but I do not see it fit that a child should have to die for it. Good luck to you commander, and may the force be with you" replied Mon Mothma.

"May the Force be with you Commander Mothma" said Galen as he made his way out of the briefing room.

Mon Mothma looked onward solemnly as the blast doors closed behind him. Galen ran back to the hangar aboard the Redemption and ran into Kyle on the way there.

"Kyle, Mon Mothma gave me and Juno time to help you if you need it" said Galen.

"What kind of help Galen, I mean we already know that you can't come with me to Kamino" replied Kyle.

"I know, but do you have a rendezvous point once you've gotten Jan and Setra out of there" said Galen.

"No I don't. Wait! The Rishi Maze isn't too far from the Western side of the Outer Rim, what if you and Juno were to meet me on Bakura" replied Kyle.

"Kyle are you sure Bakura is the best choice at the moment, the Empire just finished their invasion of the planet" said Galen.

It was true; Bakura's political struggles between those who led the Corporation party on the planet and those of the local Senate had been constantly butting heads with each other, even to the point where both parties would disagree on schooling schedules for the youth of Bakura putting the planet and its inhabitants on the brink of civil war. Because of the political strife the Empire had been able to invade and successfully conquer the planet using only two Star Destroyers as their purpose was gain the economic monopoly on the planet's highly successful repulsorlift technology which would make the Empire billions of credits but were able to mask it up with the fact that they had invaded in order to prevent civil war from breaking out between the masses and the higher class who were eliminated or forced to conform upon hearing the order from Emperor Palpatine himself.

"Listen, I know it's a little bit of a hot-spot at the moment but lets be honest, its neighbouring planets are Firrerre, a disease infested planet where all of its occupants are all but extinct and Endor, a little forest planet which I have heard its most intelligent inhabitants are a race called the Ewoks who resemble teddy bears" replied Kyle.

"Okay Kyle, I see you point, but where on earth are we going to find a hiding place of some kind when the Empire is crawling all over the planet" said Galen.

"I have contacts that could find a place for you and Juno on Bakura, besides the last place they'd expect to find us is on a planet that they just invaded" replied Kyle.

"All right then. How soon do we leave?" said Galen.

"I'll be ready within a few hours. I can escort you guys to Bakura on the Moldy Crow where we can rendezvous with one of my contacts and you can wait there for me. I obviously can't just fly into Kamino either so I could stash the Crow away with you guys and the Eclipse and maybe stow away on one of the resource transporters that go there to deliver produce to the Empire" replied Kyle.

"That sounds fine to me, at the very least lying low for a while might give Juno a chance to recuperate from this sickness she's developed" said Galen.

"Alright then, what are we waiting for, lets get ready" replied Kyle.

The two went to their separate ships and began preparing. Galen entered the Eclipse to find Juno had gotten up and was sitting down with Graddick and PROXY in the central chamber of the Eclipse. Galen smiled at Juno and then knelt down and placed his hands upon her shoulders.

"Mon Mothma rearranged missions so she could give us enough time to get Setra and Jan back" said Galen.

Juno smiled "She did that just for us, but why?"

Galen told Juno of Mon Mothma's story and why she had allowed Juno and Galen the time to try and get their daughter back.

"(The poor commander. I can now see why she joined the Alliance. Is there no depths that the Empire won't sink to)" said Graddick.

"That leads me to another thing Graddick; I need to ask that it just be me and Juno that go to Bakura. It's not that I don't want you or PROXY to come with us, its just that the way things are on the planet at the moment it won't even be easy for me and Juno to try and hide our presence from the Empire" replied Galen.

"(That's alright Galen. The last thing the two of you need is a Wookie drawing attention to you. Don't worry about me and PROXY, it wouldn't surprise me if Mon Mothma might need us for a mission or two but we'll make sure to keep in contact)" said Graddick.

"Of course, we'll see you guys soon, hopefully we shouldn't be away for too long" replied Galen.

"(Take as long as you need Galen, we'll be here when you all get back safely, be safe Galen, and you to Juno)" said Graddick and he pulled the two of them into a bear hug.

"Oh I wish you the best of luck master, please tell the youngling hello for me when you find her" said PROXY.

"We will PROXY, don't worry, we'll get her back" replied Juno.

With that Graddick and PROXY left the Eclipse leaving Juno and Galen alone aboard the ship. Juno looked back to Galen and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I'm so proud of you Galen" said Juno.

"What for?" replied Galen.

"After everything that's happened, you could have just gone after Setra and Jan by yourself when you were still angry, you could have even ignored your father's warning and still gone after them but you didn't, I think you've done it Galen. You've passed the crossroad" said Juno.

"I think you're right, when my father told me that I shouldn't go after Setra I felt like standing up and strangling his force ghost but then I felt the Force flow through me like it never had before, it was like it was telling me that everything was going to be alright" replied Galen.

Juno leant down and kissed her husband deeply. Knowing they were ready to leave anyway Galen began to deepen the kiss with Juno and softly ran his hands up her back. Juno was about to help Galen out of his shoulder guard when the intercom in the cockpit began to sound off. Galen groaned and let go of Juno who laughed at him softly.

"Why does he just know to call at the right moment" said Galen.

Juno laughed at the two shared a final kiss before they both made their way to the cockpit. Juno sat in the pilot seat and turned on the intercom.

"Are you two ready to go?" said Kyle from the Moldy Crow.

"As ready as you are" replied Juno.

"Alright then, let go" said Kyle.

Within the hour the Eclipse and the Moldy Crow had warped to lightspeed and were looking upon the familiar blue vortex of light that surrounded them as both of the ships travelled at incredibly high speed. Juno seemed to a little bit better but Galen was still adamant about finding a doctor once they had reached Bakura to make sure that Juno's illness was not serious, especially after Setra's own bout of hibernation sickness months earlier Galen wasn't willing to take any chances. Juno got up and decided to go back to her and Galen's quarters to get some more rest while Galen opened the intercom to the Moldy Crow.

"Hey Kyle, its Galen" said Galen.

"Hey Galen, anything wrong?" replied Kyle.

"No we're fine here, I just wanted to ask could you possibly not contact us on the intercom unless it's an emergency while we're in lightspeed" said Galen.

"Wait a second, I didn't 'interrupt' anything before did I" replied Kyle mischievously through the intercom.

"Not necessarily, I was just trying to make Juno feel better" said Galen.

"Well I have heard of a lot of remedies in my day but that particular one seems to work quite well" replied Kyle.

"Kyle, please" said Galen.

"Okay, okay, no problem" replied Kyle as he cut off transmission.

Galen then ran back to his and Juno's quarters and closed the door behind him. A couple of hours later after the couple had finished making love Galen was lying on the other side of Juno, their legs still entangled between one another and Galen was softly stroking Juno's hair while she slept. He thanked the Force for the blessings that he had in his life and prayed that he was taking the right course of action, not only for his and Juno's sake but for Setra's most of all. It was then that he made his first attempt at trying to find her presence through the Force. Galen made himself relax and began to concentrate. He looked through the void of space that was between himself and Kamino thousands of kilometres away. After some minutes he finally found the planet within his mind, the great dark rain clouds that constantly rumbled with thunder and streaked the skies with lightning. He felt the movement and surging of the vast ocean beneath with its powerful wave activity that never ceased due to the constant rain. He then felt great struts which made their way to the very bottom of the ocean floor and looked up to see the Tipoca City which stood above the crashing waves, a testament to the Kaminoans abilities of adaptation and survival in a world that had drastically changed and how that testament had been corrupted by the Imperial presence upon the planet and the exploitation of its people and resources. He then felt every individual person, he faintly felt the presence of Vader and his double, he felt the hatred within the clone that had been made, hatred that he knew to well, Vader he felt had named him Starkiller. At the moment Starkiller was also meditating and aiming the aura at another person but seemed to be frustrated in his efforts. Galen followed the force flow and along the way he felt Jan.

He felt her pain and her anger, likely from interrogation but Galen also felt the strength that remained within her and knew that she would not give in even if it got her killed. It was then and there that he encountered the barrier again that had stopped him from going further in trying to find Setra in the first place. He felt the Dark Side energy that was flowing in torrents out of Starkiller but to no avail the barrier held strong and the torrents of energy kept bouncing back, not allowing anything to enter through the thick wall of light side energy. Knowing that this was his test Galen pushed his mind harder, not concentrating on breaking through the barrier of light side energy but doing as his father said and concentrating on the bond he shared with his daughter. Galen looked back and started at the beginning, four years ago, the night that Theed was burning once again, killing the Senator in the abandoned villa, finding Setra no older then one year huddled by the form of her dead mother. Encountering unconditional love for the first time in his life when the infant had trusted him and let herself be carried off in his arms. The day they had escaped from the Empirical only a matter of months before and when Setra had been near death from the hibernation sickness merely knowing that his own body warmth could keep the one he loved alive was enough, training together with Ferus on Alderaan and Echuu on Dantooine, the things they had learnt from one another and him becoming more certain that he could be a proper teacher to Setra, the last time he had seen her, worried about what the future might bring, grateful that the moments before she had been taken from him and Juno were not spent arguing or being away but embracing her to himself and telling her that he loved her with all of his being. It was then that Galen began to feel Setra.

He had been able to surpass the barrier not by destroying it but by channelling the energy to let him inside. He felt Setra using every ounce of concentration she could muster in trying to meditate and keep Starkiller from entering her mind and trying to use the Dark Side to corrupt her, he felt her fear being in the situation that she and Jan were in but he also felt her faith that she knew that her friends and family were coming to get them, it was then that Galen felt Setra notice his presence. Galen, amazed at being able to have now obtained such a deep power of communication in the Force, began to send light energy to Setra to help sustain her during her captivity until Kyle would arrive. He felt Setra take it in and add it to the barrier of light around her that added to the power of her own she was already using and the power of the Taozin Amulet. Galen opened his eyes and smiled, he gently shook Juno awake who turned around from her position in front of him to face him. Juno took her hand and gently stroked his cheek.

"What is it my love?" said Juno.

"I did it Juno, I found Setra" replied Galen.

"Wait, you mean you were able to feel her through the Force" said Juno.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy but I did it .She's scared Juno but she knows that we're coming for her" replied Galen.

"Galen was she hurt in anyway, have they done anything mentally to her?" said Juno anxiously.

"Right now she using every ounce of strength that she has along with the Taozin Amulet to stop Starkiller from penetrating her mind. I'd never seen anything like it Juno, that barrier she was able to surround herself with and the majority of that power wasn't coming from the amulet, it was coming from her" replied Galen.

"But she's alright, she's still alive?" said Juno.

"Yeah Juno, I think she's gonna be fine" replied Galen.

Juno smiled tearfully at Galen and started kissing him deeply again. Galen responded and gently touched her body all over. Juno wrapped her legs around his torso encouraging him and once he entered her they joined each other once more in complete bliss. It had seemed that since they got married these times together had grown so much more precious not because of their new duties and obligations to the Rebellion which took up a lot of time but because they were now joined together in soul as well as body. When Galen came Juno shuddered in pleasure and once again the couple succumbed to sleep waiting for the days ahead on Bakura.


	11. Chapter 11

Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Initiate of Light

Chapter 11

1 BBY – Tipoca City on the Planet of Kamino, two weeks later

Setra woke up groggily from her sleep and rubbed her forehead softly. The wound she had received from the rock fragment had healed but had been purposefully denied any form of bacta treatment by Vader and Starkiller as they thought the pain of the injury might easily distract her mind so that they could try and enter it but to no avail they had not been able to penetrate the youngling's mind. The Taozin amulet had greatly helped Setra in this but to fully hold back the Dark Side energy, when not being questioned by Vader or Starkiller she spent most of her day meditating and using what energy she had to stop the Sith Lord and his apprentice from entering her mind. Setra had seen very little of Jan but when she did Jan had assured her that she was okay and that she knew that the Alliance would come for them. Setra had also been able to communicate with Jan through her mind, although Jan found it a little strange at first she liked the company and Setra tried to use Force Healing on any wounds that had been inflicted upon her during Imperial interrogations. So far she had also been able to keep hiding the Taozin amulet which she had managed to hide in a small compartment on her utility belt which had already been searched numerous times before and had been deemed to not carry any threatening material.

Setra got up in the nearly pitch black cell, now having worn the same garments that she had been wearing since Geddes for a fortnight and the large bandage that had stopped the bleeding on her forehead was now replaced by a smaller dressing where underneath the wounds had been stitched up by an Imperial medical officer. The wound itself was no longer as painful but still gave Setra headaches but it was gradually getting better as she kept meditating. It had been the same routine everyday for the past two weeks. The blast door to her cell opened and Setra was stood up by two Imperial stormtroopers who cuffed her small wrists and escorted her to the one of the empty medical chambers in Vader's secret laboratory below the city and would be sat down in front of Starkiller, on occasion Vader would also be there and this was one such day. She was pushed down onto her knees in front of the Master and his apprentice, Vader signalled to the stormtrooper who suddenly removed Setra's utility belt, Setra made sure to keep her face from betraying her emotions as her heart was now rapidly pulsing within her chest. Vader unclipped the small compartment on the back of her utility belt and took out the Taozin amulet and looked over it in his hand.

"How long did you really think you could hide this" said Vader.

Setra remained silent. She had found that silence had been one of the only ways that she could annoy both Vader and Starkiller.

"It appears she's still using the silent treatment Master" replied Starkiller.

"Obviously, but it shouldn't be too difficult for you to now 'examine' her" said Vader.

"Yes my master" replied Starkiller as he adopted a meditative pose.

Suddenly a torrent of Dark Side energy hit Setra hard and she began to feel Starkiller entering her mind. In response Setra began setting up the barrier in her mind even though it was likely that it wouldn't be strong enough to block Starkiller for too long but she had to try regardless. The barrier only held for a few minutes as torrent after torrent of Dark Side energy hit her like a viroblade that had been pierced through her gut and Setra fell down from her kneeling position and began groaning in pain from the painful mind games that Starkiller was performing on her. Setra through the pain kept looking for anything she could use to get her through this but began hearing the words of the Sith Code from Vader and from who she knew was trying to tap into her emotions and make her angry.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion! Through passion, you gain strength! Through strength you gain power!" said Vader.

As Vader had been finishing each statement the mind torture was getting worse as Setra started to yell and groan out in pain, she now knew the constant pain that her father had felt as a child himself when Vader had first taken him away from Kashyyyk as a boy, and what he had to endure each day of his life before he had been able to escape the darkness.

"Through power I gain victory! Through victory my chains are broken! The Force shall free me! Repeat those words" said Vader.

Setra remained silent and the mind torture continued to get even worse to the point that Setra felt the wound that she had received on her head begin to burn in pain again as it had when she had first been brought here. Suddenly she felt something else as Vader tried to press the words further into her conciousness, she felt the presence which had reached her only hours after she and Jan had been taken, when she had been so afraid that when she first had been taken to her cell she had clutched onto Echuu's Taozin amulet for dear life but through the Force she had felt her father reaching out to her, touching her with the Force, calming her down and remembering the familiar feeling of his calloused but warm hand upon her forehead making her nightmares disappear, her mother, Juno's arms embracing her warmly if Galen wasn't there to do the comforting, the love that had emanated to her and it was then that she realised that the Taozin Amulet had only been there as a pre-caution, she knew now that she was meant to become stronger in this moment, to open her mind completely and trust in the Force as once again across the void of space, her father, Galen, wherever he was, was giving her the strength to get through this, she wasn't alone and it was then that she heard in her father's voice the familiar words of the Jedi Code in her head and began repeating them aloud. Vader had started his own mantra again.

"Peace is a lie!" said Vader.

Setra began to speak "There is no emotion, there is peace!"

Hearing the familiar code Vader began to grow angry "Through strength I gain power!"

"There is no ignorance, there is knowledge!" replied Setra as she felt her barrier of protection begin to rise again and the pain began to fade.

"THROUGH POWER I GAIN VICTORY!" shouted Vader.

"There is no passion, there is serenity!" replied Setra as Starkiller's mind torture was repelled and the barrier surrounded Setra like the protective embrace of her father.

"THROUGH VICTORY MY CHAINS ARE BROKEN!"

"There is no chaos, there is harmony!"

"THE FORCE SHALL FREE ME!"

"There is no death, there is only the Force!"

Starkiller then grabbed Setra by the scruff of her shirt and lifted her up in the air. Setra opened her eyes and looked directly into the dark ones of Starkiller which to his frustration no longer held fear but renewed strength, his counter-part had been able to succeed in contacting her through the Force, the barrier around her was now stronger then ever. He then threw Setra to the floor where Vader looked down at her.

"Why do you deny the power that I am offering you? Your father was weak, he wasn't strong enough to wield the Dark Side but your potential is far greater. Why not use that potential and become more powerful then you have ever dreamed, powerful enough to even defeat your father" said Vader.

Setra looked up at Vader "You were right about one thing, my dad was weak once, I remember the darkness he carried inside of him, but he overcame it on his own, and he's a lot stronger then you'll ever be"

"Foolish girl, you know yourself that you could become more powerful then him" replied Vader.

"I don't know, maybe, but right now I am my dad's student and I am proud to call him my master" said Setra looking up at Vader with empathy in her eyes "I know that you destroyed the person that you once were before the darkness took your mind away and made you a Sith"

"You know nothing about me!" replied Vader.

"I do know this. When you placed me in that carbonite I was angry at you and that anger was with me the whole time that I was frozen and as a sickness it nearly killed me but I understand what anger does now. I feel sorry for you now and for the life you could have led if you'd only let go of your hate. I forgive you Anakin Skywalker!" said Setra.

Vader stood frozen to the spot.

"TAKE HER AWAY! PUT HER AWAY WITH THE OTHER REBEL! SHE'S NOT WORTH THE EFFORT ANYMORE!" shouted Starkiller as the stormtroopers picked Setra up and dragged her off to another holding cell.

As she felt herself being dragged away she felt the stormtrooper who clutched her left arm squeeze it softly. Setra looked wearily up at the stormtrooper on her left and at first saw nothing but the blank face of his helmet but when she sensed who it was underneath her eyes widened. She reached to the stormtrooper's mind.

"_Kyle, is that you?" _

In response Kyle softly squeezed her arm again and the two stormtroopers finally reached the holding cell. As the right stormtrooper relented his grip on Setra arm to enter the keypad Kyle placed her gently out of the way and took out a knife he had hidden on his person and stabbed the stormtrooper in the neck letting him fall down softly. Kyle punched in the code and opened the prison cell door to reveal the battered form of Jan Ors. Jan looked up and saw Setra who darted from behind Kyle who was picking up the dead body of the stormtrooper and jumped into Jan's arms. Jan happily hugged the girl tightly relieved that she was safe.

"You know you took your sweet time getting here Kyle, I was expecting to see you in the same jail cell" said Jan.

"You amaze me Jan" said Kyle as he spoke through the comm unit in the helmet "even after you've been captured, tortured and interrogated you still keep that tongue of yours as sharp as a rancor's canine teeth"

Kyle then laughed as Setra hugged her arms around his legs.

"Kyle it's really you. How did you get here? Are mum and dad okay?" said Setra.

"Easy there kiddo, don't worry I'll tell you both later but right now we need to get out of here and Jan I need you to get into that stormtroopers clothes" replied Kyle.

"Kyle, are you serious" said Jan.

"Well other then the fact that you stink a little because you probably haven't bathed in days but yes I am serious Jan, it's not like I can just walk out of an Imperial medical facility with two captives" replied Kyle.

"I get your point, just give me a minute" replied Jan.

Once Jan changed into the other stormtrooper suit them put the body in the holding cell and locked the door and Kyle quickly led the two of them down the hallway of the medical facility. Suddenly Kyle stopped when her heard voices coming toward the three of them. Anxiously Kyle tried to think of what to do and suddenly something flashed inside his mind. He was receiving precognition in the Force as he usually did only this time he could see things more clearly, as if his talent had suddenly become stronger. He now understood why he had been chosen to come here. His skills of precognition had helped him to get into the base in the first place and certainly must have been more powerful then even Galen's own talents at precognition as he had taken him by surprise while he had still been an Imperial officer on Krant. Kyle quickly hid all three of them in time as a small group of stormtroopers passed by.

Over the next hour Kyle eventually got the three of them past numerous checkpoints until Kyle found it was easier to reach the hangar bay on the lower outside levels of Tipoca City. The rain poured down heavily on the three companions as they ran quickly along the deserted walkway towards a turbo lift at the end. Once up a few levels Kyle was able to sneak the three of them finally to the hangar bay entrance where a resource shuttle bound for Bakura was just about to leave. Kyle this time had prepared himself and had bribed the pilot a decent sum of money to take them to Bakura without revealing their identity and for a change of clothes. Kyle and Jan with Setra in between them quickly snuck their way around the outside of the hangar and crawled through the small cargo bay door of the ship where they were met up by the captain of the ship. Kyle gave the man his extra credits and the captain told the three of them to remain in the cargo bay and gave him the extras that he had requested.

There was a refresher for extra passengers in the back of the cargo hold where Jan took Setra to help bathe her. Jan wiped the grime and dried blood off her skin and applied bacta to the small wounds that still remained. After washing Setra she looked undid the bandage around Setra's head and was shocked at the large gashes that had been cut into the front and side of her head. After the last beating Setra had some of the stitches that the Imperial medic had applied had come loose. Jan quickly came and told Kyle.

"Its disgraceful Kyle, she's got a big one along her forehead and the other one is just above her ear but under her hairline, it sickens me to think that people are part of a group that would do that kind of thing to children" said Jan sadly.

"The Empire is bad Jan but the Sith are a whole other breed of evil all together, they'll even kill their own to advance themselves in the status of their order" replied Kyle "don't worry, I was trained in medical in case of emergencies, I can restitch Setra"

Kyle snuck a little anti-biotics from one of the medical cargo crates and with Setra lying down on a pile of blankets Kyle gave Setra the drugs and waited until she was asleep before he looked at the gashes. Jan looked on curiously as Kyle did the work quite quickly surprised at the talent he had for medical practice. Once he was finished Kyle pulled out a fresh bandage from his medical kit and wrapped it around Setra's head before pulling one of the blankets over her small frame and letting the youngling sleep peacefully. Jan smiled at Setra whose face looked somewhat peaceful for the first time in days.

"She's really something isn't she" said Jan.

Kyle smiled "Yeah, I admire anyone who could put up with an injury like that for two weeks and still stay conscious, those gashes were deep"

"She told me that she was hit in the head by a rock back on Geddes when she was trying to get away from Galen's Sith doppelganger" replied Jan.

"You talked to her, I thought you would have been in separate cells" said Kyle.

"She was able to talk to me through her mind and I could speak back to her, of course while she wasn't meditating to try and keep Vader and his apprentice from trying to get inside her head all the time, its no wonder she's in a deep sleep, she must be exhausted" replied Jan.

"Hey, let me look at you" said Kyle as he looked over Jan for any injuries.

He suddenly applied some pressure to her left wrist which Jan hissed in pain when he touched it. Kyle quickly took out a datapad and accessed his scanner application which quickly x-rayed Jan's wrist. Jan looked at the small screen as the visual image confirmed the diagnosis that her wrist was fractured in two places.

"Jeez Jan, who did that to you?" said Kyle.

"If I recall that was when that jerk, Moff tried to get information from me about any Rebel outposts but I refused" replied Jan.

Kyle quickly made a make-shift splint out of some scrap metal piping and wrapped another bandage around her forearm to keep it steady.

"So where are we headed?" said Jan.

"Bakura, Galen and Juno are waiting there as well to give us some back up if we need it" replied Kyle.

"Well then since we have some time on our hands are you going to tell me just how the hell you were able to get to Kamino as a stormtrooper in the first place" said Jan.

"Believe me Jan, that's the very least of what I'm about to tell you" replied Kyle.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

1 week before

Kyle woke up from his sleep inside the small abandoned apartment that had become his, Juno's and Galen's safe house on the outer rim of the capital city of Bakura, Salis D'aar. It was risky landing in the first place but luck was on their side as they three companions had been able to find and abandoned industrial area where they were able to hide the Moldy Crow and the Eclipse and also used financial influence to convince some of the locals to take care of the ships. Kyle, Galen and Juno had been able to meet up with one of Kyle's contacts who informed him that within a few days once of the resource shuttles was making a trip to Kamino to deliver materials to the Empire. The next order of business was obtaining an appropriate disguise which wasn't hard upon a planet which had only just been taken over by the Empire. After assaulting a small Imperial outpost near the industrial zone of the outer city Kyle had been able to obtain stormtrooper armour as well as the necessary paperwork to convince the Imperials that he was legitimate but the real surprise had come only a couple of days later when Kyle had accompanied Galen and Juno to a local doctor who Galen was hoping could help with Juno's illness. Kyle sat patiently in the small waiting room while the medic saw Juno and Galen.

"So what may I ask is the problem Mr Marek" said the doctor.

The doctor they came to see was a female Kurtzen, one of the original native population of Bakura who unfortunately because of being a minority group many of them lived in the outskirts of the capital within slums and abandoned areas of commerce. Her name was Kala and she had been one of the few of her people received a decent education and learned medicine and opened a small practice on the outskirts of the central area so that it was easier for her fellow Kurtzen to see her if they needed medical help.

"Well my wife and I just went through a little trouble recently which caused us some great emotional stress and my wife developed some kind of a fever" replied Galen.

"Well my dear, how do you feel?" said Kala.

"I haven't been feeling so feverish anymore but over the past week I have still been vomiting in the mornings and for some reason my body feels quite tender, more sensitive to the touch and emotionally I'm still a bit of a wreck" replied Juno.

"Well then let me take some tests and we will see what I can do" said Kala.

After about an hour or so Kala returned with some documents in her hand but came out looking quite happily at both Juno and Galen which made them wonder exactly what was going on.

"Well Juno I am happy to tell you that in your present condition you are perfectly healthy and the changes that are happening to you are very normal" said Kala.

"Changes, what do you mean by changes doctor and what exactly is her present condition" replied Galen.

"Didn't you figure it out already" said Kala.

Galen looked at Juno who had a look of shock, bewilderment and realization upon her face. She had not remembered the last time she had her cycle and for some reason Juno knew she had been feeling hungrier and when Galen had made love to her a few nights before his gentle touches had made her realise that certain parts of her body had become much more sensitive then usual. It was then that Galen began to understand as well, the vomiting hadn't been a result of the emotional trauma of Setra's abduction, it had been morning sickness.

"Doctor Kala am I…"

"Pregnant, yes you are Mrs Marek, from your current condition I would say that you are about ten weeks along, congratulations to both of you" said Kala.

"Thankyou doctor" replied Galen still bewildered as Kala gave them some time alone.

Juno looked at Galen; even though Setra was still not there Juno couldn't help it, a large smile spread across her face. Galen was the same; he lifted Juno up into the air and spun her around joyfully. After everything that had happened to him in his life, after all the darkness and the despair of the past and after he had changed his life around for the better the Force had given him another wonderful gift. Galen knelt down and slightly pulled up Juno's shirt to reveal her abdomen which he kissed tenderly and while Juno stroked his hair he looked inside Juno just to make sure and surely enough there it was. The tiny life form within his wife was no bigger then maybe a coin but it was life all the same, after everything he and his family had been through together the end result was more then he could have ever asked for, another child of his own. It wasn't long until Kyle came in and asked what all the commotion was about.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"No way, Juno's pregnant" said Jan happily.

"Yeah, I'd never seen Galen so hopeful before, it was then when he began to concentrate a lot more on finding Setra and in the end he did, Kento was right all along" replied Kyle.

"What do you mean Kyle?" said Jan.

"Galen's father came to us as one of those Force ghosts and told us that this was some kind of test, not just for Galen and Setra but for me as well" replied Kyle.

"For you, but I thought you didn't want to be a Jedi" said Jan.

"At the moment I'm still more confident with a blaster then a lightsaber Jan but I must admit, after hearing what Galen's old man had to say and how we got out of there the way we did I have to say, this Jedi business isn't nearly as crazy as I thought it was" replied Kyle.

Jan and Kyle smiled at each other and looked back as Setra who was still sleeping peacefully.

"You think we should tell her" said Jan.

"No, she's had more then enough for one day" replied Kyle.

Soon enough Jan had put her head on Kyle's shoulder and all three of the companions slept until they reached the outer city space port of Salis D'aar.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Galen and Juno waited anxiously at the entrance to the space port, there was little Imperial activity around today so they thought it safe to come out, especially after Kyle had sent them the message that they had arrived. Jan woke Setra up from her sleep and Setra smiled as for the first time in two weeks she saw sunlight as the ramp of the cargo hold went down. Setra and Jan got everything ready while Kyle told them to wait a little while until the Imperials got off the ship. Now energised again Setra jumped up quickly and followed Kyle excitedly out of the resource shuttle with Jan behind them. It was then that Juno's breath caught as she saw Setra, alive and walking by Kyle's side. When Setra saw Juno she sprinted until she found herself being taken up into the air and into her mother's embrace. Setra cried into Juno's shoulder as Juno clutched onto her tightly and kept kissing her face. Galen came up gently behind Juno and kissed Setra's forehead tenderly as he kept his hands on her face. The entire family embraced one another, Setra crying into the shoulders of her parents just grateful that she lived to see them again. Once Setra had jumped into Galen's own arms Juno ran and embraced Jan warmly, grateful that her friend was safe, the five of them returned to the abandoned apartment where Jan and Kyle earned some much needed rest and Setra began to tell Juno and Galen about everything that happened. First Galen sadly examined the two gashes on Setra's head, the one that went across her forehead and the one that curved its way a little around her ear but was grateful that she was alive.

"I tried to battle Starkiller back on Geddes but his Force Repulse sent rocks flying everywhere and that's how my head got hurt. After that I just remember waking up in a holding cell where I could barely see anything but I could hear the rain and the ocean outside. My head really hurt at first but when Vader and Starkiller were trying to get into my head I just kept meditating which I think may have healed my wounds a little, and then after that every few hours a day they tried to get inside my head until they finally did. I had no idea that's what you had to go through dad" said Setra.

"Its okay sweetheart, go on" replied Galen as he stroked Setra's head lightly.

"It's when I felt you again dad, you were telling me the Jedi Code while I was being tortured and because of it my barrier came up again, you were there with me weren't you dad" said Setra.

"I was Setra" replied Galen

Galen remembered feeling nearly helpless as he felt Setra's mind being thrown asunder by Vader and Starkiller but had been able to concentrate enough to help her form the mental barriers she needed to overcome it.

"Then after that one of the stormtroopers that took me away was Kyle and then he killed the other stormtrooper and Jan had to use his clothes so we wouldn't be found and after Kyle used his precognition we were able to get back on the resource freighter and escape" said Setra.

"Well it doesn't matter now little one" replied Juno as she kissed her cheek "we're together again and that's all that matters"

"I was so afraid I wouldn't see you again mum" replied Setra as she hugged herself around Juno's torso and she held her tightly.

It was then that Juno felt something within her mother. She looked up at Juno questioningly.

"Mum, what's that other presence inside you" said Setra.

Juno looked to Galen happily and he smiled back while placing his hand gently on Setra's shoulder to get her attention.

"Well Setra, that presence inside your mum is another life form" said Galen.

"What, you mean like midichlorians" replied Setra.

Galen chuckled "No, not quite sweetheart, there's another little human growing inside of mum"

Setra eyes widened in shock "You don't mean…"

Juno nodded "Yes little one, you're going to have a little brother or sister"

Galen and Setra chuckled as Setra cheered and hugged herself tightly around Juno's torso again and put her head on Juno's abdomen.

"Don't worry little one, I'm your big sister and I'm gonna take good care of you and we'll learn how to be Jedi together" said Setra excitedly.

Juno and Galen smiled happily. In such times of darkness and chaos in the galaxy, blessings like this brought back another light to the starry sky of the heavens and it was enough for Galen that he had his family back together again.

"_Thankyou father"_ thought Galen as he embraced his family.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Galen's eyelids fluttered open as he woke up from his sleep on his and Juno's bed aboard the Eclipse. Kyle had though it wise to leave Bakura as soon as possible and so the Eclipse and the Moldy Crow left only a matter of hours after Kyle had returned with both Jan and Setra. Jan had been very happy to get back to her ship again and was more grateful that Kyle hadn't left a scratch upon it. Galen smiled as next to him he looked upon the sleeping forms of his wife and Setra, who Juno held tightly around her small torso. Everything was alright again within his world all that remained unclear to him now was where to go from there. Echuu was now dead and even if they could go back to Alderaan which still was high at the moment in Imperial activity Ferus had taught Galen as much as he could. Galen no longer knew any other Jedi Masters that might be in hiding and there was still so much more that he needed to learn. His train of thought was interrupted when he sensed that the intercom was going off in the cockpit. Galen quietly got dressed leaving Setra and Juno to sleep and ran quickly to the cockpit and surely enough it was Kyle on the other end.

"Galen, bad news, I got word from Shadowcast on the HoloNet that the base on Dantooine had been found" said Kyle.

"Kyle we knew that was going to happen in the first place, that's why we left when we went for the mission on Krant" replied Galen.

"I know that Galen but the Rebel Fleet was in the vicinity of the planet. I've been trying to contact them for hours and no one's replied but Shadowcast also put forward that the fleet relocated, only thing is they didn't exactly say where" said Kyle.

"Damnit. Is there any way we can contact them" replied Galen.

"Not unless you want Tie Fighters on our tail. The Empire since the incident on Geddes and our little trip we just made to Kamino have place temporary taps on any inter-stellar communications across the galaxy" said Kyle.

Jan then interjected.

"There is still a way to contact them though, if we land on a planet and use our long-range transmitters on the Eclipse and the Crow we can send out a message or a signal without alerting the authorities" said Jan.

"Sounds like our only option, what's the closest planet from here" replied Galen.

"Well from our current position along the Mydian Way Hyperspace Route we're in the northern sector of the Expansion Region, the only planet I can think of that might be safe enough to land for now is Shili and from my knowledge we have some Togrutan Rebel operatives that can give us a hand. I'll send them a message and get back to you as soon as I can, I would recommend exiting light speed, her are the co-ordinates for Shili in your navicom, see you soon Galen" said Jan.

"Thanks Jan" replied Galen as he left the cockpit.

Galen made his way back to his and Juno's quarters and gently woke up Juno.

"Juno, Dantooine was found by the Imperials" said Galen.

"But I thought that's why we originally left Dantooine in the first place" replied Juno.

"Yeah I know, but Kyle told me that's near where the Fleet was, Shadowcast said that they relocated but we don't know where. Jan said that we need to go planet-side to get a communication through" said Galen.

"No need to worry, give me the details, I'll meet you in the cockpit" replied Juno as she kissed Galen, gently put down Setra and went to get dressed.

Setra groaned in her sleep and Galen chuckled before gently stroking her hair. Feeling her father's presence Setra calmed down and was quite once again. Galen then heard Juno in the refresher and quickly got up to see her over the toilet cubicle having another morning episode. Galen rubbed her back softly as she got up and washed her face.

"Oh, I'm never going to get used to this" said Juno.

"You know I can use the Force to stop it for a little while, if you want" replied Galen.

"Well, there's one of the many perks of being married to a Jedi" said Juno playfully.

Galen came up to Juno and placed his hand on her forehead and Juno felt the light side energy go through her as it stopped the bad feelings in her stomach. Galen then took his hand off her forehead. Juno smiled at him.

"Feeling better" said Galen.

"Definitely, thankyou" replied Juno as she kissed Galen and then headed for the cockpit.

Galen exited the refresher and saw that Setra was waking up. He went and knelt down next to the bed and placed his hand on her head gently. Setra's dark eyes opened and she gazed up at her father.

"Hey dad, is everything alright, I just saw mum running out of the door" said Setra.

"Its gonna be alright Setra, we just need to land on a planet to we can contact the Fleet and find out where they are" replied Galen.

"Where are we landing?" said Setra.

"On a planet called Shili, are you sure you don't need more rest sweetheart" replied Galen looking at the gashes on Setra's forehead.

"Yeah I'm sure dad, I want to see the planet" said Setra.

"Alright, let me help you" replied Galen.

Galen found some fresh clothing for Setra in her room and brought it back for her to dress in. Afterward Galen took Setra's hand and the two made their way to the cockpit where Juno looked back and smiled at them. Galen took his seat in the co-pilot chair while Setra softly climbed onto Juno's lap who hugged her with one arm while quickly punching in some commands into the navicom.

"Jan contacted us and said she was able to contact a friend down on the planet, he's a Togrutan called Bako Sesca and he lives with his tribe in the forest, she says he's an old friend and can be trusted" said Juno.

"Well its certainly better then nothing" replied Galen.

Juno brought the Eclipse out of lightspeed and surely enough in front of them was the planet Shili which in parts was coloured red around the green mountains, likely from the red-coloured turu-grass which was spread across the large savannahs that covered the planet's surface. A few minutes later the Moldy Crow was flying beside them and the two ships descended through the atmosphere. Setra looked out wondrously at the vast blankets of red savannah and the great creatures that inhabited them. Shili was like Felucia, brimming with life of all kinds. Both ships crossed the savannah and made their way for a low mountain range which over the other side turned to green with one of the large rainforest valleys below. The Eclipse followed the Moldy Crow as it descended through a large open pocket in the canopy of the forest and descended to two separate landing platforms, similar to those that were built upon the trees on Kashyyyk. The intercom sounded off on the Eclipse's dashboard.

"Hey everyone, I talked to Bako and he says that the Rebels are more then welcomed here and that they've prepared some hospitality for us while we try and send a signal to the Alliance but in exchange some of the Rebel Togrutan agents asked if once we are ready to leave if they could have a pick up to the Fleet. Bako assures me that there's not too many of them" said Jan.

"That's the least we can do after they've offered to shelter us from the Empire" replied Galen.

"Good to hear it. Bako's gonna meet us outside, see you guys in a minute" said Jan as she shut off the intercom.

Setra got off Juno's lap and took her hand as they followed Galen who had lowered the landing ramp of the Eclipse and surely enough they were met up by Jan and Kyle who were then greeted by a large throng of Togrutan people, many of which spoke Basic fluently due to their contact with the Alliance through their Rebel agents. Jan walked forward and hugged a tall Togrutan male who was dressed in Alliance clothing; Galen figured he must have been Bako.

"It's so good to see you again Jan, it's been too long" said Bako.

"You to Bako, you certainly haven't changed a bit" replied Jan.

"I'm guessing these are your companions" said Bako as he stepped forward.

"Welcome to all of you, I'm sure you all must be tired after what Jan told me you all have been through, please make yourselves comfortable and join us for dinner tonight" said Bako.

"Thankyou Bako, we appreciate all this" said Galen.

Setra's attention was diverted to Jan who laughed happily as she picked up one of the young children who cuddled her in return.

"Okay Bako, you told me that Ohka had grown, but not that much" said Jan.

Bako laughed "She looks more like her mother everyday"

Jan put the girl down who then spotted Setra holding onto Juno's hand. The little Togrutan made her way towards Setra who let go of Juno's hand to meet her.

"Hi my name's Ohka, what's yours?" said the small Togrutan girl.

"I'm Setra, nice to meet you. It's a beautiful home you have here" replied Setra.

"Thanks, I think so to but I really want to travel the galaxy like my mum and dad do" said Ohka.

"I'm really lucky I guess then, I've been to a lot of places, Alderaan, Dantooine, Kashyyyk" replied Setra.

"Wow, that so cool. My mum used to travel a lot like that when she was a Jedi" said Ohka.

Setra's eyes opened wide "Your mum is a Jedi!"

"Yeah, she told me that she grew up mainly in the Jedi Temple and that she fought in the Clone Wars" said Ohka.

Just then Setra saw Togrutan women walk up to the both of them came up behind Ohka and hugged her tightly from behind picked her up and spun her around in the air. Seeing this Galen chuckled and came up nest to Setra who took her father's hand. The Togrutan woman stopped and put Ohka down and came up to Galen.

"Welcome to our village, its good to have some company from the Alliance, is this little one yours" said the Togrutan woman who smiled at Setra who still looked at her in disbelief.

"Yeah, this is Setra, my name is Galen" replied Galen.

"Dad, Ohka just told me that she's a Jedi" said Setra suddenly.

Galen looked in shock then at the Togrutan woman.

"Are you really a Jedi?" said Galen.

"I was once" replied the Togrutan woman sadly "my name is Ahsoka Tano"

Galen couldn't believe what he had just heard. The one Jedi that his master had never found, the one that he had told Galen in his earlier years that he had never wanted to find, now knowing who his former master Vader had been he was now looking into the face of the first padawan his master had ever taught as a Jedi. The thought baffled him as he had never imagined Vader being any different in the life he had before as Anakin Skywalker.

"You mean you are the Ahsoka Tano who fought in the Clone Wars, alongside Anakin Skywalker" said Galen.

Ahsoka looked up sadly "Yes, before he became that monster and killed all of us"

"I understand. I am a Jedi as well, but before all this he was my master as well" replied Galen.

"How could you have been his apprentice?" said Ahsoka.

"When I was just a boy on Kashyyyk he came to my homeworld, killed my father and took me away. I spent the first 15 years of my life being trained as a Sith apprentice but after some time I freed myself from the Dark Side and escaped" said Galen sadly "you may have known my parents Kento and Mallie"

Ahsoka looked at Galen closely and then gasped in shock.

"Your really are Kento's son, I can't believe I didn't recognise you, you look exactly like him. I've heard about your story through the Alliance, word travels far about you Galen Marek" replied Ahsoka.

"So I've heard. My daughter is training as an initiate, though unfortunately we recently lost our master Echuu Shen Jon" said Galen.

"I had no idea he was even still alive. I'm so sorry to hear about his death. It may take some time to communicate with the Alliance, would you care to join me in training?" replied Ahsoka.

"I would be honoured Ahsoka, there is still so much that I need to learn" said Galen.

Kyle suddenly placed a hand on Galen's shoulder.

"Bako wants to speak to you Galen" said Kyle.

"Alright, Excuse me Ahsoka, I'll be back in a minute" replied Galen as he went over to see Bako.

Ahsoka knelt down to put her daughter on the ground and smiled at Setra.

"So, you're a Jedi like your dad then" said Ahsoka.

"Yeah, I've been learning ever since my dad found me when I was little on Naboo" replied Setra.

"What happened to your head Setra?" said Ohka.

"It's a bit of a long story" replied Setra.

"Hey we'll have plenty of time at dinner, why don't you two go and play" said Ahsoka.

"Really, you don't mind mum" replied Ohka.

"Not at all, show Setra around a little" said Ahsoka.

"Great, come on Setra, I'll show you the animals" replied Ohka.

"You got animals" said Setra excitedly as she followed Ohka.

Juno looked behind and saw Setra running off and playing with one of the Togruta children. Juno had been afraid after what she had been through might have made her lose what innocence that she had left but it didn't appear to be so. Ahsoka came up beside her.

"They grow up so fast don't they" said Ahsoka looking on at her daughter.

"They certainly do. I'm sorry, my name is Juno Marek. Galen is my husband" replied Juno.

"It's good to meet you, my name is Ahsoka" said Ahsoka.

"It's nice to meet you Ahsoka. I can't thankyou enough for taking us in, especially after everything that's happened recently" replied Juno.

Ahsoka looked back at Setra again, seeing the bandage still around the girl's head.

"I'm guessing you're referring as to the reason why Setra's head is bandaged, what happened to her? I hope I'm not prying" said Ahsoka.

"No, not at all. Did you here anything on Shadowcast at all about the mission on Geddes" replied Juno.

"Yes. I heard that you won and retrieved that artefact you were looking for, the Vor'Na'Tu. What happened?" said Ahsoka.

"Well it appears that during my husband's tutelage under Vader he may have taken some kind of DNA sample, he cloned my husband and in turn he kidnapped both Setra and Jan and took them to his stronghold on Kamino" replied Juno.

"By the Force, did she say what happened to her?" said Ahsoka.

"No. I know she'll tell me when she's ready to, for now I am just happy that I have her back and another on the way" replied Juno.

Ahsoka smiled "I felt the baby's presence, congratulations"

"Galen did say you were a Jedi" replied Juno.

A horn sounded throughout the treetop village and all the inhabitants, men women and children went to once of the larger structures in the middle of the village.

"It looks like its dinnertime" said Bako as he led his guests into the dining hall.

No Togrutan ever ate separately from one another. Socialization was a critical part of Togrutan life, as they had to depend on one another to survive on a planet where strength in numbers meant the difference between life and death. Juno and Galen smile at Setra who had sat across the table from her parents and was happily chatting away with Ohka. The two had become friends quite quickly and found a kinship between one another quite easily. Galen could also sense the Force-sensitivity within Ohka herself, an attribute no doubt from her mother.

"Ahsoka, do you train Ohka at all" said Galen.

"Yes, I do. I train her and the few other Force-sensitive children within my village. As long as I am able to teach one student what I know the way of the Jedi continues to survive" replied Ahsoka.

"Would you mind if Setra joined us as well in training. I think it would be good as she would finally have a practicing partner in Ohka" said Galen.

"I don't see why not. All of the other younglings are a bit older then Ohka and it would be good if she could train with an opponent that's at least the same age as her" replied Ahsoka "so you obviously know my story Galen, what is yours?"

Galen and Ahsoka spent all night talking about Galen's past and his training with Vader. How he had escaped and how he had fought for the Rebellion since. Ahsoka also opened up to him about her own life in the aftermath of Order 66.

"By the end of the Clone Wars I had become a Jedi Knight, I still saw my master every once and a while but not since he returned to Courascant after killing Count Dooku. I was serving with Master Ki-Adi-Mundi on Mygeeto at the end of the war, one of my closest companions Commander Rex was the very clone that took me away to have me executed but his head left his shoulders before he could even squeeze the trigger. I got the message from the Jedi Temple not to return, it was then that I knew something bad had happened. I remained in exile on Mygeeto for a few months before I was able to get to one of the major cities Jygat and get aboard a refugee shuttle with a lot of other Togrutans like myself. That was where I first met Bako who was with his mother. She said that she recognised me from when I had been a small child before Master Plo Koon took me to the Jedi Temple. She said that I had been a part of her tribe and that our chieftain had allowed Plo Koon to take me as my parents had been dead for a little while and thought it would be good if I were given a better life somewhere else. They both took me back to their village where I was welcomed and I learned the ways of my people again, as well as continuing my Jedi training. Eventually Bako and I fell in love and six years ago I gave birth to Ohka. I feel so blessed, I never thought that after everything I had been through that I would have a family again, the Jedi has been all I had known for so long" said Ahsoka.

"I didn't even know what a family really was until I met Juno. First off to me she was just a pilot but for some reason she began to open up to me and I felt that I could trust her. She helped me open up to Setra even more as well over the months and before I knew little by little the darkness inside me ebbed away. I didn't fully change until after Vader nearly killed me and put me into acoma for six months. I saw so many things, memories, visions. The Force showed me the other side, the lighter side and it wasn't until I woke up that I realised how much of a slave I had been to Vader, that he was only using me for his own personal gain. I found Rahm Kota again after that and he was the first to show me the ways of the Jedi, he believed in me so much in the end that he willingly gave his life for mine on the Death Star when we went to free the senators from execution. After that day I was changed. I now had a family and friends for the first time in my life and I must say I had never known what happiness or joy was until I had them in my life" replied Galen.

The two watched as the sun began to rise over the rainforest valley and a new morning dawned upon the savannah of Shili.


	12. Chapter 12

Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Initiate of Light

Chapter 12

1 BBY – 1 month after arriving on Shili

Setra eyes fluttered open to see the familiar surroundings of her room onboard the Eclipse and across from her slept her new best friend Ohka. The two of them were kindred spirits and began to treat each other like sisters within a short time of their meeting with one another. Over the past month both of them had also become sparing partners in their saber and Force practice. Setra was so happy that she finally had a partner that was the same age and the same height rather then having to have before continuously spar her father who had to hold back much of his strength while sparing her but now she had an opponent with an equal amount of strength. Sensing that her friend had woken up Ohka also opened her eyes as well; her bright blue eyes which she had inherited from her mother looking back at her friend the two got up and got dressed and headed out of Setra's sleeping quarters. Ohka ran down the landing pad to go and join the others including Galen, Kyle and Jan who were already gathered at breakfast in the village dining hall and Setra went to the cockpit intent on finding her mother. Surely enough there was Juno sleeping soundly in the pilot chair. Setra shook her mother gently and Juno's eyes fluttered open to see her daughter beside her.

"Good morning mum, breakfast is ready in the dining hall" said Setra.

Juno smiled softly at Setra and gently stroked Setra's hair gently, being careful of the still healing gashes on her head. Setra no longer needed the pressure bandage around her head and had the stitches taken out so all that was covering the healing tissue where two long bacta strips that covered the gashes.

"Thankyou little one, let's go, I don't need another lecture from your dad about being late in the mornings because I've been staying up trying to wait for this message from the Alliance" replied Juno.

Setra took her mother's hand and the two of them walked out of the Eclipse and towards the dining hall. Outside they were met by Jan who had also been staying up in the Moldy Crow watching the Shadowcast on the HoloNet to try and find any hidden messages as to where the Alliance might be but all they had received was a message that the Alliance was looking for them so Juno had sent a second message to the Redemption staying up to wait and see if they would receive contact soon. The three companions walked into the dining hall together where the Togrutans were already eating and conversing in their native tongue of Togruti and both she and Setra sat down next to Galen who looked concerned at Juno.

"Still no reply from the Alliance" said Galen.

"No nothing, I sent a second message because Jan deciphered from Shadowcast that the Alliance is looking for us so at least we know that they were alright after the Imperials found the base on Dantooine" replied Juno.

"Well, that's at least a start, are you feeling okay?" said Galen.

He placed his hand gently on Juno's belly which had now expanded more with the child that was growing inside of her. Juno was now coming onto her third month of pregnancy and thanks to the special diet that the Togrutans had started for Juno while the companions were on Shili which was not only healthy but had greatly reduced the amount of morning sickness that Juno was having making her happy indeed.

"I'm feeling fine my love, don't worry about me" replied Juno as she grasped Galen's hand.

"And how are you this morning sweetheart" said Galen as he gently kissed Setra's head.

"Good dad, the sleepover with Ohka was great, are we training this morning?" replied Setra.

"Yeah, we'll be going out a little after breakfast, Ahsoka said she'll be taking us into the valley today" said Galen.

"Really, I can't wait" replied Setra as she quickly grabbed some bread and fruit from the table and was about to run off before Galen stopped her.

"Hey, where are you going?" said Galen.

"To get ready, I'll eat while I get dressed properly. Are you coming Ohka?" replied Setra.

"Yeah, wait up" said Ohka as she grabbed some food to and went running after Setra out of the dining hall.

Ahsoka laughed at the eagerness of the two younglings.

"Setra is certainly going to be a good leader one day" said Ahsoka.

"What makes you say that" replied Juno.

"She exudes a strong spirit and sense of caring for people other then herself and will use reason rather then violence to solve her problems as Jedi Consulars do. When other Jedi sense this they tend to rally behind such people as they will depend on them for knowledge and guidance. She will make a great Jedi one day" said Ahsoka.

"There's no doubt of Ohka's abilities to. She's more like a Jedi Sentinel, I've never seen such a balance of saber and Force skills before, it's quite refreshing to see" replied Galen.

"Talking about Force skills have you been feeling alright Juno?" said Ahsoka.

"I've been fine, why is everyone asking me all the time?" replied Juno.

"It's not so much out of concern as to curiosity Juno. If you are carrying the child of an individual who is force-sensitive you will tend to find that while your pregnancy progresses that your own abilities begin to enhance a little. It happened with me when I was pregnant with Ohka and even though I am already a Jedi, she seemed to enhance my own Force abilities even more" said Ahsoka.

"Well now that you mention it, I have found lately that I have been able to do things I didn't think I could do before, my level of concentration seems to have gone up and I instead of feeling tired I am always feeling energised, its why I have been able to pull late nights with trying to contact the Alliance with Jan" replied Juno.

"It's just as I thought. Its likely that your baby will be force-sensitive like Galen is" said Ahsoka "sorry, if you'll excuse me I'd better get myself ready for training as well, see you soon Galen"

"Yeah, see you soon" replied Galen as he and Juno with Kyle and Jan departed the dining hall.

"Well, Jan and I will get back to work on trying to contact the Alliance, we'll let you know as soon as we get something Galen" said Kyle.

"Thanks Kyle, will be looking forward to a reply" replied Galen.

Galen and Juno held each other around the waist as they walked back on board the Eclipse and Juno watched as Galen changed into his training gear. She rubbed her belly gently, her now enhanced senses feeling the life inside her slowly growing and was in the stages of beginning to develop a mind of its own, but was still very primitive. Juno then suddenly looked a little forlorn and Galen looked at her concerned as he finished getting dressed. He knelt down in front of Juno and took her hands into his own.

"What's wrong Juno, you seem a bit distracted" said Galen.

"I know, it's just that, if this baby is force-sensitive like you and Setra, what will I mean to our child" replied Juno.

"What do you mean Juno?" said Galen.

"If our baby is like you Galen, you'll get to teach them how to be a Jedi, teach them the ways of the Force and how life works, what do I have to teach our child, will they even need me" replied Juno.

"Of course Juno, why would you ever think that our child would never need you" said Galen.

"It's just that I don't know what I can teach them. You have so much more knowledge of things then I do. I'm just afraid that I won't be a good parent, I mean I didn't even have my own mother long enough to know what she was like and my father was so devoid of any form of happiness and was just filled with anger and contempt, what good can I be" replied Juno.

"Juno looks at me. You're not the only one who's scared. The only kind of parent I ever had in my life was Darth Vader. I'm scared to Juno but I think that's just normal. When I first found Setra I had no idea about how I was supposed to take care of a toddler, a lot of the help came from PROXY who just had access to the database about childcare but as the years went by I found that I started caring for her, even at the time when my mind was filled with nothing but darkness and hatred she found a place in my heart as did you and that's what pulled me out of it" said Galen.

"Are you sure that everything will be alright Galen" replied Juno.

"I'm positive; our child won't be any different from Setra. She needs me as a master and a trainer but Juno you have no idea how much she looks up to you and how much she loves you. You the only mother she's ever truly known Juno and trust me she needs you just as much as she needs me not as a Jedi Master but as her father" said Galen.

As if on queue both Galen and Juno heard a soft knock on the door and Galen opened it revealing Setra who was looking eager to go.

"Are you ready dad, we're waiting for you" said Setra who then looked at her mother concerned "Are you okay mum?"

"I'm just a little concerned little one. I don't always think that I have been the best mum I can be to you" replied Setra.

Setra ran to Juno and gently hugged her mother.

"Are you kidding mum. You're the best mum ever. Just because I need dad to help me become a Jedi doesn't mean I don't need you mum. You've taught me so much and I don't know that I'd be if you weren't here. I love you mum" said Setra as she buried her head into Juno's chest.

Tears came into Juno's eyes and she tightly embraced Setra around her middle and kissed both her cheeks. She looked happily into the small brown eyes that looked at her and then saw something in her head. It was like the vision that Galen had about their family on Corulag except it was around the ending where she was with Galen and looking into the distance at a beautiful young woman. She had long brown hair that was tied back into a simple loose plait; she was wearing casual looking clothing and carried two lightsabers on her utility belt which was around her waist. She looked at the woman's face more which was now more clear and noticed the barely visible but defined scars across her forehead and along the side under he ear which had healed well from the wounds they had previously been inflicted upon her as a child and when Juno looked into her kind brown eyes she knew it was Setra. She had seen a part of the vision that Galen had seen and knew that Setra would become this woman because she would be there to raise her and teach her as her mother.

"Thankyou little one, now go on, go have fun" replied Juno as she kissed Setra's head and let the child go.

Galen looked happily at the scene and patted Setra's head softly as she made her way out and then kissed Juno softly but deeply.

"See, there's nothing to worry about. There's no doubt in my mind that we'll face struggles in our lives but we'll always be together and have each other" said Galen.

"I knew there was a reason why I fell in love with you" replied Juno as she returned the kiss to Galen "now get going, you don't want to keep Ahsoka waiting, I'll let you know if we get anything from the Alliance"

Galen kissed her once more before leaving their quarters and Juno followed heading to the cockpit for another day of waiting. Galen went down the landing ramp and found Ahsoka, Setra and Ohka waiting for him and once the four companions were together Ahsoka led the way down to the lower level platforms of the village where they we surrounded by large trees with thick vines hanging from them and giant, round platforms of fungi were attached to them. Galen watched as Ahsoka knelt down and Ohka climbed onto her mother's back and Ahsoka leapt off the lower platform and descended down a vine to one of the large fungi platforms below. Seeing this he motioned for Setra to come and she climbed onto her father's back where she clung tightly to the straps of the shoulder guard which surrounded his arms. Galen leapt off and grabbed the same vine and quickly descended and landed on the fungi platform. Following Ahsoka's movements the two Jedi with their children clutching onto their backs descended from platform to platform until they reached the soft terrain of the rainforest floor. Both Ohka and Setra were let down and the four companions began to trek across the terrain of soft soil, small fern-like plants and the large fallen forms of dead trees which themselves had various small plants and fungi matter growing upon them.

"This place, the life presence hear, it's almost like Felucia" said Galen.

"I know what you mean. When I fought on Felucia during the Clone Wars I had never felt a planet that had so much life on it before and I was astounded by it when I retuned here to be with my people. We should be cautious though, the herbivores that we hunt are not the only creatures that could threaten us down here" replied Ahsoka.

"What does she mean by that Ohka" said Setra.

"Mum's talking about the Akul beast" replied Ohka.

"What's an Akul?" said Setra.

"It's the only creature that our people still fear; it's this huge predator with orange fur. It's a big part of an initiation ceremony for adulthood because if you slay one it proves your strength to your tribe, my mum told me that she killed her first Akul not long after she arrived here, she told me that's the day she truly earned the right to wear the akul tooth headdress and become a warrior to our people" replied Ohka.

"We won't run into one will we?" said Setra nervously.

"Hopefully we should be fine, Akul's like to hang around in the grasslands outside the valley anyway but that doesn't mean that they don't go into the valleys so we take extra pre-caution, just in case" replied Ohka.

"Okay, we're here, let's train" said Ahsoka.

The group stopped by an open canopy patch of rainforest where the ground underneath was only littered with the small ferns and flowers of the forest floor and served as a good training ground. Galen and Ahsoka decided to start off with meditation while the girls, Setra and Ohka began sparring one another. Sensing that the surrounding area was safe Galen and Ahsoka began doing aerial sparring where they jumped from tree to tree sparring one another and it also helped to practice their acrobatic skills. Ohka and Setra decided to sit down and take a break, the two girls laughing after their playful bouts of lightsaber combat. Setra though then sensed something nearby, something that was coming closer. Galen and Ahsoka didn't notice the presence as they were still busy sparring one another but suddenly a roar sounded out across the rainforest and Ohka got up in fear, hearing the roar Galen and Ahsoka stopped sparring and leapt down onto one of the fungi platforms and descended to the ground. Once they had returned they found that the girls had been confronted by none other then an Akul, its orange fur covering the large and muscle built body, its sharp teeth glinting in the morning sun. Setra and Ohka were standing there silent, not moving, fear racing through their hearts. Galen leapt forward at the creature and began to fight it off as a distraction while Ahsoka grabbed Setra and Ohka's hands and ran off to a nearby crevice which led to a tunnelled cave underground. Like the Killik hive upon Alderaan.

"Ohka, you know this passage, it leads to back to one of the lower outposts of the village, you'll be safe there, run girls, get out of here, we'll take care of this, run!" said Ahsoka as she joined Galen in fighting the large beast.

"Come on Setra, follow me" said Ohka as she took her friend's hand and the two ran down the cave tunnel.

Galen was keeping back the creature with his dual sabers trying to lure the beast away from the cave crevice, hoping that he would not have to kill the creature. Ahsoka joined in and fought the large creature which appeared to be a male Akul due to his large size. Ahsoka and Galen leapt over the creature's head and led him away from the tunnel in which Setra and Ohka were still running. With the tunnel now getting darker both Ohka and Setra ignited their training sabres, one blue and one green in the darkness of the tunnel. It was then that Ohka stopped and tried to listen for any sounds around her. Setra never doubted her friends ability of hearing as Ohka's horned montrals, though quite small because of her young age were easily able to detect sound from sonar frequency that was made by anything that moved nearby, it was then that Setra looked behind her straight into the eyes of another Akul, its gleaming eyes staring death straight into her own.

"RUN!" shouted Setra.

Both Ohka and Setra sprinted down the tunnel quickly as the large predator began to pursue the younglings. Ohka once again took Setra's hand and led her down a different path in the tunnel.

"Come on, we can fit through here, it won't be able to chase us anymore" said Ohka.

The two friends scrambled through the small opening and into an opposing tunnel which would continue to lead them to the village outpost. The creature roared out in frustration as his prey had escaped him. Meanwhile Galen and Ahsoka continued to battle the large Akul above ground. While Ahsoka distracted the large creature from the front and diverted its attention Galen leapt to the side and Force jumped through the air digging a deep gash with his dual sabres into the creature's torso. The Akul yelped out in pain and turned at Galen in utter fury, with Galen just dodging the creature as it turned around and charged him. Galen panted in disbelief.

"Its got a tough hide and they heal quickly Galen, that's why they are so hard to kill, the only sure way to kill one is by getting them through critical points like the chest or anywhere through their head" said Ahsoka.

"Are you kidding me?" replied Galen as both Jedi were once again pursued by the injured animal.

"Make for the village outpost, we have warriors that can help us once we get there" said Ahsoka as they started to sprint back for the village.

Back inside the cave tunnel Setra and Ohka had little time to recuperate as the other Akul charged the wall and smacked through the loose rock and stone of the cave wall. Setra and Ohka were sprinting away from their pursuer once again but Ohka noticed in front of them the base of one of the tree's that supported the village up above, its massive roots in the past had been carved out to allow enough room for anyone to get back to the ground level of the rainforest from the cave tunnel beneath.

"Quickly, head for that opening right there!" said Ohka.

Both Ohka and Setra dived into the opening within the tree roots to the frustration of the Akul which once again roared out in anger and the two girls made their way up the root system and found themselves within the hollow base of the tree. They both found an entrance that had been carved inside the tree and got through it to the outside where they spotted the outpost nearby. They ran for it but suddenly they felt the ground rumble underneath them. The thin amount of rock that was the ground above the cave tunnel burst open as the Akul leapt out of the hole it had made from forcing its way out of the tunnel. Setra stood her ground and ignited her lightsaber. Ohka looked at her alarmed.

"Setra, are you insane, we can't defeat that thing" said Ohka.

"A Jedi once told me that size doesn't matter Ohka, and I have fought worse then this before" replied Setra remembering her battle upon Geddes "we can do this if we work together"

Ohka looked at her friend then with the same determination and ignited her own lightsaber which glowed blue. The Akul charged the two younglings but both were able to dodge it by rolling underneath the large Akul, their short size proving to be an advantage against the large predator. Setra leapt up onto the back of the creature and stabbed her own emerald-glowing lightsaber through the tailbone of the animals but was bucked off by the Akul as it howled in pain. Setra landed hard on the floor but was not badly injured as Ohka helped her friend up quickly and Setra looked triumphantly forward as her attack had severed the creature's tail from its spine. The two girls stood ready as the Akul charged again.

Galen and Ahsoka had now led the large male Akul back to the outpost. As if on cue the other Togrutan hunters leapt out from their posts and gave their aid to the two Jedi and from above Galen looked up and smiled as blaster bolts that came from three sniper rifles above, being used by Kyle, Jan and Juno began to riddle the male with wounds through his tough hide. Juno concentrated her shot from above and felt the power within her child spread through her as she timed her shot and fired. The blaster bolt hit the animal directly through the eye, eliciting another roar of pain from the predator, with the hunters surrounding the large beast Galen began to fight the large creature again as Ahsoka left to try and find the girls. She did not have far to go as she looked in alarm as both Setra and Ohka were battling a smaller Akul nearby. Ahsoka was about to intervene but anticipating the creature's next move the two girls leapt into the air with their sabres drawn and landed on top of the creature's head with their lightsabers fully submerged through the top of its skull. The creature sagged forward throwing the girls of its head but they both landed in a defence roll and Ahsoka looked on in disbelief at the dead body of the Akul in front of her. Galen evaded the creatures paw which nearly hit him and stabbed the creature through the front of its chest took out his right lightsaber and sent Sith Lightning into the open wound, the creature yelped in pain but was silenced as Galen stabbed his lightsabers through the bottom of the creature's neck and cut through the flesh, and bone decapitating the Akul. Galen disengaged his lightsabers as he looked upon the head which had rolled a few metres away from the dead carcass of the larger Akul. Galen then turned around and ran around the outpost to try and find Ahsoka and found her praising Setra and Ohka, and looked behind them in utter shock at the other dead Akul that lay before him.

Setra ran into Galen's embrace as he hugged her tightly, thanking the Force that she was alright.

"Setra, what happened, I thought you and Ohka were safe" said Galen.

"We thought so to, but this other Akul must have been living in the cave tunnel that we were in, we tried to run away from it but it kept coming back so me and Ohka fought it. We were able to get behind him at the end, get on his back and kill him" replied Setra.

The other hunters began to chant and yell out in a native war cry, celebrating in the kill of the two Akul's. The hunters made their way to Galen, Setra and Ohka and picked them up on their shoulders shouting out triumph in Togruti. Ahsoka laughed happily as she watched the three being carried off to a nearby hand-made wooden lift which would take the group back up to the treetop village.

"Ahsoka, what are they going to do to us?" said Galen nervously as the hunters continued to cheer for the three brave hunters.

"You killed an Akul Galen, it means you have become a great hunter to our people, it's a great honour" replied Ahsoka.

Galen sighed in disbelief while Setra, who had learned some of the language and chants from Ohka of the Togruti language for the past month were both chanting happily with the rest of the hunters and the tall one who had place both the children on his shoulders. Juno picked up Setra off of the left shoulder of the tall Togrutan hunter and held her tightly, grateful that Setra was safe. A feast was organised that night in celebration of the slaughter of the two Akul beasts that had apparently been ravaging ground settlements for a few months now. The Akul beasts were taken away to be cut for their meat and their teeth were removed from their jaws also. Setra and Ohka were taken by the village women to dress them up for the feast tonight. Galen had been led off himself by the hunters to get him ready for the feast as well but Bako and Kyle went with them assuring Juno that they wouldn't get carried away. Juno waited outside and then Ahsoka came out with the girls. Ohka had been dressed up in all kinds of traditional finery. She wore a small dress with a fur collar and a dark tassel shall that was draped upon her shoulders. Setra came out with a simple dress that she wore over the clothes that she already had on and was embroidered with simple but beautiful traditional patterns and the Togrutan women of the village had especially designed it so that as Setra got older and grew more the dress would become a tunic with the skirt becoming a traditional sash that many of the Togrutan people wore from their waists or belts. Juno knelt down and hugged Setra and leaving Ahsoka and Ohka with the other village women went to see how Galen was going. The two of them followed the laughs and shouting that belonged to the hunters from a hut further into the village. Kyle came out laughing and bumped into Juno and Setra.

"Well so much for saying they wouldn't get carried away, they did him up pretty good though" said Kyle "and I must say Setra you don't shape up to bad yourself"

"Thanks Kyle" replied Setra as he admired her own clothing.

The flap to the hut then opened and the men came out laughing and cheering on Galen who came out dressed as one of the hunters. He still wore his black pants but his lower half was covered in the garb of the hunters which consisted of an overskirt over his pants which was beaded and embroidered and his old black sash had been replaced by a traditional Togrutan sash, the design showing that he was a great mystical warrior. Many Togrutan Jedi such as Shaak Ti and Ahsoka herself earned these sashes from their own respective tribes as Jedi were considered mystical warriors by the Togrutan people. Galen's upper half was completely bare but he was painted with various markings across his defined abs and strong torso. Juno certainly wasn't complaining at that particular sight. Galen came up and kissed Juno softly and then smiled down at Setra.

"You certainly are looking good sweetheart" said Galen looking at Setra's own garb.

"Thanks dad, you look good to" replied Setra.

The small family headed to the dining hall and when Bako, who was leading the feat ceremony gathered the 'Akul slayers' together Setra found her place quickly beside her friend Ohka and the three of them sat at the head of the table. Bako stood up and made his speech.

"My brothers and sisters, we are honoured tonight by the presence of these brave warriors, who have slain the dreaded Akul who have been terrorising our valley for weeks, and these brave souls have removed this burden from us. As a token of our good will we present to them these gifts, so that others may know of their skill and strength as warriors, and know that they are an adversary that is not to be underestimated and I am even more proud to present one of these gifts to my own daughter" said Bako.

The hunters brought forth three long pieces of jewellery, Bako took one from the closest hunter which had been designed differently from the other two. He knelt forward in front of Ohka and placed the Akul headdress on her head arranging it around the top of her forehead so it rested upon her small horned montrals. Once finished Bako took the next two pieces of jewellery and placed the Akul tooth necklace around Galen's neck and gave the other one to Bako who explained that it was the honour of the child's father to place their Akul jewellery one their child. Galen gently placed the necklace around Setra's neck and smiled at her. The Togrutan village people cheered and the feast began to ensue. Afterward when everyone had left the dining hall Galen walked out of the dining hall with his arm wrapped around Juno's shoulder and kissed her. Juno and Galen smiled as they watched Setra and Ohka run off and play with the other children, it was then that Jan came running down the ramp of the Moldy Crow bearing good news of her own.

"Galen, Juno! You're not going to believe this. The Redemption received our message and they say that everything was alright after the Dantooine and that they were able to flee in time. Mon Mothma was also happy to hear that Setra and I were safe" said Jan.

"Well that's great news Jan, what is the next plan of action" replied Galen.

"Well for now the Alliance has relocated to another base on the forest moon of Yavin IV, they're using one of the Massassi Temples as the new base, and it certainly won't be the most obvious target to the Imperials. They have also asked if we could take with us the Togrutan Rebel Agents who want to return to their service with the Alliance" said Jan.

"Okay then, well we have no time to lose, I'll go and tell Bako" replied Galen as he went back to the dining hall where the Togrutan male still was.

Bako and Ahsoka were talking happily to each other in Togruti over the pride they had for their young daughter and Setra in slaying the Akul. Setra got up from her game with Ohka in the corner to hug Galen who obliged and picked her up in his arms. Bako looked towards Galen happily and stood up and shook his hand.

"You have done us a great service my friend, it will not be forgotten, and you too youngling" said Bako as he affectionately ruffled Setra's hair.

"Bako, we received word from the Alliance, they are stationed at a new base on Yavin IV. We should be able to take with us the Togrutan agents who want to return to the Alliance" replied Galen.

"That is great news, but alas I can not go with you. I wish to stay for my wife's sake. She has wanted to avoid conflict for some time and well I can understand after her experiences she has told me about in the Clone Wars" said Bako.

Ahsoka then interjected "Actually Bako, I want you to go, I want us all to go, I want to join the Alliance"

"My love, are you sure, I know that this won't make your memories any easier to bear" replied Bako placing his hands gently on his wife's shoulders.

"It doesn't matter Bako. Galen showed me that your past can be riddled with events and memories that can haunt you for the rest of your life, but it doesn't mean that I have to always live in the past. The family I had in the Jedi Order may be dead but I am still a Jedi and as such I am a defender and a voice of those who can not be defended and I'll be damned if I continue to sit here and do nothing while there are countless others who suffer. We're going with you Galen" said Ahsoka.

"It would be a great asset to us Ahsoka, me and my companion Maris Brood could use another Jedi to help us. Thankyou" replied Galen.

"When do you intend to leave?" said Bako.

"Tomorrow morning, if possible" replied Galen.

"Then tomorrow morning it is" said Bako "I'll assign those who wish to leave with us to various spots aboard your ships, if that's alright with you"

"No problem at all Bako" replied Galen.

Upon hearing this both Setra, who Galen had put down and Ohka eagerly got up.

"Dad, could Ahsoka and Bako come with us, I can share my room with Ohka" said Setra.

"Yeah, please dad. It would just be until we get to the new base" replied Ohka.

Bako laughed "Only if it's fine with Galen and Juno young one"

"Its fine with us" interjected Juno who came in by Galen's side handing him one of his shirts "we'd love to have you aboard"

"YAY!" shouted both Setra and Ohka as they ran excitedly out of the dining hall together and were already talking about the things they would do together.

The parents laughed as they saw their daughters playing happily. Juno and Galen made their way back to the Eclipse with Setra and Ohka following who was going to sleep over again. Later that night Galen and Juno were hugged close to one another in their bed talking. Galen then hugged Juno's middle, once again stroking the small bump of Juno's belly. Juno smiled at Galen and placed her own hand over his.

"Thankyou Juno" said Galen.

Juno smiled at her husband "For what my love"

"For everything you've done for me. You know why I was able to heal more over these past few months" said Galen.

"Why?" replied Juno kissing Galen's cheek.

"If Vader had never taken me, I never would have met you, you freed me Juno. Both you and Setra freed me, I don't know what I'd be without you here" said Juno.

"You're not the only one who was freed Galen. After I was made a traitor everyone abandoned me, my old friends, my comrades, my own father, but you and Setra didn't. You were both there whenever I needed you, I love you so much Galen" replied Juno.

"I love you too Juno" said Galen happily "I think I might know what the baby is going to be"

Juno pushed him playfully "Have you sneaked a peek while I wasn't looking"

"No. Do you remember the vision I told you about, the one I had of all of us together on Corulag" said Galen.

Juno nodded as she remembered what Galen had told her about that vision and even the part which she had seen of Setra, likely made by the force-sensitivity of the child growing inside her. She remembered Galen had said that the second oldest of the children had been a girl, one that had her eyes and her husband's hair, a perfect mixture of her parents.

"Do you really think its going to be a girl?" replied Juno as she lovingly stroked her small belly.

"I'm only saying what I saw but a Jedi's visions aren't often wrong" said Galen.

"Another little girl. I think I'd like that" replied Juno as she turned around and settled into Galen's embrace.

Once Juno was asleep Galen placed his hand on her belly and stroked it soothingly. Galen felt inside of his wife and felt the small mind of the little one within her, so simple yet it was there and Galen saw the image of the young girl he had seen in the vision come back into his mind. He was surprised as the little presence seemed to respond to him being there and calmed down from his presence there and Galen smiled.

"_Don't worry little one, your daddy's here, I'll always be here"_ said Galen.

The small mind responded in kind by becoming calmer and seemingly going back to sleep within her mother's womb. Galen kept his hand there as he drifted back into his sleep with visions of the young girl with blue eyes and brown hair.


	13. Chapter 13

Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Initiate of Light

Chapter 13

1 BBY – One day later above the atmosphere of Yavin IV

Setra's eyes fluttered open as she woke up from her sleep. She saw her friend Ohka across from her and got up quietly and scowled a little noticing one of the bacta strips on her forehead was beginning to peel off. Setra quietly got up as on the two top bunks above her own bed and Ohka's were two more of the Togrutan rebel agents that were returning with them to the new Rebel Alliance base upon Yavin IV. Setra quietly snuck through the main chamber as well as a few more agents were using the chairs as temporary beds until they reached the new base. Setra opened the fresher door thinking no one was there but she bumped into her father who had just finished re-cutting his hair back to its military style cut but the stubble on his head was a bit longer. Galen turned around and smiled warmly at Setra before he picked her up and pecked her on the cheek.

"Good morning sweetheart, how did you sleep" said Galen.

"Okay, but I have to say some of those Togrutans can really snore" replied Setra.

Galen chuckled and then noticed why Setra had probably come into the fresher for as he saw the bacta strip upon the wound she had received on her forehead was coming off. Galen put Setra down and looked through the medicine cabinet to find another bacta strip and peeled the other one off Setra's head slowly. Galen looked at the healing gash a little disappointed as the swelling had gone down again but the bruising remained, such was the slow healing process of a wound that had been caused by a Sith. Galen threw away the rubbish and the two of them slowly crept around the sleeping forms on the Togrutan agents in the main chamber and made their way to the cockpit where Juno had woken up early to make sure the ship was still working well. Juno smiled at her family as they entered the cockpit and she kissed Galen and gathered Setra into her lap where she kissed her head and stroked her dark hair which had again gotten longer. She looked to Galen.

"How are her injuries?" said Juno.

"Well the swelling has gone down but the bruising hasn't gone just yet, I'd still give it another couple of weeks or so before we take the bacta strips off" replied Galen.

"My poor little one" said Juno as she kissed Setra's head.

"I'm fine mum, don't worry" replied Setra.

The navicom started to flash indicating that they were at their destination along the hyperspace route. Galen smiled back at Ahsoka and Ohka as they made their way to the cockpit.

"I take it we've arrived" said Ahsoka.

"We certainly have. Do you think you could wake up the others and let them know? According to the navicom its still early morning so they can get a few more hours of sleep on planet if they want to" replied Galen.

"I'm on it" said Ahsoka.

Galen picked up Ohka and placed her on his own lap. He had grown fond of the young Togrutan girl who with Ahsoka and Bako who had become like family to them. Ahsoka and Setra looked out in awe at the beautiful forest moon below them as the Eclipse came out of lightspeed. Setra saw the intercom flashing and before Juno could reach it Setra had pressed the button and Kyle's voice came through on the other end.

"Hello everyone, how did you fare last night with our temporary companions" said Kyle.

"We were fine thanks Kyle, and what did you mean how did we fare?" replied Galen.

"Well I don't know about you but I found it hard to sleep. I've never heard any sentient life snore like that before, all of them together sounded like you were sitting directly next to an active sub-light engine" said Kyle.

"Sorry, we're normally heavy sleepers so we don't notice stuff like that" replied Ohka.

"Hey, there's no need to apologize Ohka. Kyle's just exaggerating" said Galen.

"That's right kid" said Jan through the intercom "Kyle only says that because his own snoring alone sounds like an angry rancor who hasn't eaten in a week"

"I'm right here you know" replied Kyle.

Galen chuckled and talked back again through the intercom "Jan, do you have the co-ordinates of the base's location"

"I sure do Galen, follow the Crow, we should be there within the hour" replied Jan.

Setra jumped out of Juno's lap and took Ohka's hand and led her to one of the side view ports in the central chamber where the other Togrutan agents had woken up. Ahsoka joined the two girls and they watched as the atmosphere of the jungle moon drew ever closer. The Moldy Crow and the Eclipse made their way to one of the great ancient structures of an ancient Massassi Temple and descended through an opening in the vast jungle below them. The ancient structure began to tower above them as they descended further down and inside the base of the pyramid where the Rebel Alliance had set up one of the main hangars so as to not draw too much attention to themselves out in the open. The Eclipse and the Moldy Crow touched down inside the hangar. Juno got up with Galen holding her hand. Setra joined her parents as Ohka did hers and the Rebels made their way down the landing ramp to their new surroundings. The surrounding Rebels cheered and applauded that their comrades had returned alive and back with the ones they had thought they'd lost. Once Jan left Kyle's side she was instantly surrounded by fellow pilots checking up on her and making sure that she was alright. Graddick's familiar face could be spotted above the smaller sentients within the room and he quickly ran towards Setra and scooped her up, roaring out in happiness and relief that she was alright, his massive arms nearly enveloping her entire body into his torso.

"Graddick can't breathe" said Setra.

Graddick loosened his grip a little "(I'm sorry youngling. It's just so good to see you safe again)"

"I'm so happy to see you to Graddick" replied Setra.

After Graddick had let Setra down she went and hugged PROXY around his mechanical legs, who himself was highly optimistic for the return of his masters and finally Leia had picked Setra up and hugged her tightly. After seeing everyone Setra saw Ohka looking a little anxious. She could understand her friend's slight bout of fear as it was the first time she had ever left her home-planet and was somewhere completely different. Setra came up to Ohka and took her friend's hand and led her to Graddick.

"Graddick, there's someone I want you to meet. This is Ohka" said Setra.

Graddick knelt down to look at the young Togrutan girl.

"(Ah yes. You are Bako's daughter; I have met him before on previous missions. He has told me so much about you youngling)" said Graddick.

"It's good to meet you too Graddick" replied Ohka.

Juno was happily conversing with Leia and told her the news.

"By the Force, I can't believe it, congratulations you two, although the timing seems a little unorthodox for a baby but I know we could use some more life around here. Without Setra things have never seemed as happy, it's good to see that she is alright" said Leia.

"You don't need to tell me Leia. Listen there was something that I wanted to ask you, something that Galen and I have been discussing and we would really like to know if you are interested" said Juno.

"Anything Juno, it's the least I can do after everything you both have done for us" replied Leia.

"Well Leia, over the months you have become like family to us which is why I want to ask you if you would be our baby's godmother" said Juno.

Leia stood there bewildered. Juno looked at her a little concerned but then Leia's face broke out into a large smile.

"I would be honoured Juno" replied Leia as she hugged her friend.

Galen looked on happily at the scene of his wife and Leia. Kyle came up to him.

"Well, it looks like Leia accepted the job" said Kyle.

"I'm glad, it just seemed like it would be a nice distraction for her as well from her political life in the Imperial Senate, but she's told me once that she felt alone even though she knows how much Bail and Breha love her, but this way I want her to know that she has us to count on as long as we're needed, which leads me to this" replied Galen as he turned to his friend.

"To what, Galen" said Kyle questioningly.

"Would you be our children's godfather? You've been like a brother to me these past few months Kyle and I can't think of many others. Graddick is already an uncle and ever since what Jan and Setra went through together she has wanted to be Setra's godparent and you know her well to, so what do you say?" replied Galen.

Kyle smiled at his friend "I'd be happy to Galen, I have to say Setra means a lot to me, and to all of us"

"I know" replied Galen.

Galen and Kyle laughed happily as they saw Graddick pick up both Setra and Ohka onto one shoulder each and played with the young girls. Jan then made her way to her friends.

"Guys, I just got word that Mon Mothma wants to see us in the briefing room to see back the Togrutan agents that have returned and other matters of business" said Jan.

"What about Setra and Ohka?" replied Ahsoka.

"(I've got them)" said Graddick as he put Setra and Ohka down and took each of their hands.

"Alright, well seeing that you are all new here, follow me" replied Leia.

The companions and the other Togrutan agents followed Leia until they reached what looked like a great hall. The structure of the room was very simple with a single stair podium at the back of the room and long rectangular shaped windows at the back filtered in the sunlight through the long window shafts and surely enough Mon Mothma stood with Bail and Garm Bel Iblis on the podium and saw that other Rebels were also gathered within the great hall for the meeting. The companions found a spot in the middle and sat on the floor, the two young girls rejoining their own families. Mon Mothma began to speak.

"Good morning everyone, I do believe this is the first proper gathering that we have all had with everyone back together again. We are thankful today that those we thought that we had lost have returned to us safely and with them we welcome back our Togrutan agents who were split up from us by Imperial intervention. This meeting also brings us together for a matter of urgency as more missions have become to call to our attention. Garm, if you would" said Mon Mothma.

"Of course milady" said the Corellian senator "I am sad to say that the three worlds of Ralltiir, Sriluur and Sulon have fallen under Imperial control"

Galen looked to Kyle whose face turned into one of anger, his fists clenched tightly but Jan placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Kyle reacted in turn and calmed down but it wasn't enough to alleviate the anger at this statement. It didn't matter if he had even still been with the Empire, they would have taken away his home from him regardless and tell him that he should accept it and continue on with his normal duties. The Empire would pay for what they had done.

"However, we have received word that the water sentients known as the Mon Calamari have started an uprising against the Imperial forces upon their homeworld of Dac. They have called for the aid of anyone who can help and have given their direct call through Shadowcast to us. Along with the Mon Calamari forces and that of our won we will hopefully have enough military force to overwhelm the Imperials and if so we may gain a powerful ally for the Rebel Alliance. The technology of the Mon Calamari is great and their ship and weapon manufacturing is highly advanced. This is what they have promised to us if we are to aid them in their fight against the Empire, so I ask that you all get prepared now as we wish to leave within a matter of about two weeks to take care of this mess and hit another blow to the Empire" finished Garm.

The Rebels cheered out and began to talk amongst themselves again until Mon Mothma called for silence.

"My fellow Rebels, I believe that Commander Organa has something he wishes to tell you" said Mon Mothma.

"Thankyou milady" said Bail "It is good to see so many have returned to us safely and mentioning such a word is crucial to what I have to say up here today. My own safety is now more in question then ever and my words no longer mean anything to a Senate which is completely controlled by the will of its vile Emperor, therefore I have chosen to retire from the Imperial Senate" said Bail.

The Rebels looked at their leader in shock and began talking amongst themselves once more but Bail quieted them.

"My retirement will not stop me from serving the Rebel Alliance, on the contrary it will allow me to serve it all the more as I intend to do which is why I wish to call forth my replacement, please rise Leia" said Bail.

Galen, Juno and her other companions surrounding her looked at Leia somewhat shocked. Leia stood up already knowing her father's decision beforehand and made her way through the crown of Rebels around her. She made her way up the stairs of the podium and stood in beside her father.

"I resigned my commission a few days ago so Leia is now officially the new Senator of Alderaan, this also means her own position of leadership has moved up to the levels of the high command of this Alliance along with other companions of ours here today" nodding towards Galen and Juno.

The husband and wife returned the gesture and Bail continued.

"You all know the kind of person and leader that Leia has been to you these past months so I ask you all to help support her and make her feel comfortable in her new role and I will also now be able to take a more active role myself within the Alliance. I thankyou all for coming to this gathering this morning" finished Bail.

"To Senator Leia!" shouted out Setra.

All of the other Rebels cheered and Leia laughed smiling towards the young girl and quieted the crowd down.

"It is also my pleasure to announce that only a matter of minutes ago we also welcomed back those who we had thought we had lost on the mission to Geddes, Captain Jan Ors and the youngling Setra Marek who I am pleased to say have returned to us alive and have brought back with them our Togrutan brothers. I ask that you welcome them all back warmly and be sure to help them become comfortable in their new surroundings, that will be all" said Leia.

The Rebels cheered one last time and began to leave the great hall to get back to preparations for the missions that they had to come, especially the mission to Dac. The returning Rebel agents had also been assigned to new quarters within the Massassi Temple. The rooms were split for two to share each with Galen and Juno, Jan and Kyle, Bako and Ahsoka and finally Setra and Ohka laughed in delight as they were going to be able to share the same quarters which were in between the rooms that their parents now inhabited. Ohka went back to her parents next door to get her possessions which she had taken with her to set up her part of the room, while Setra went to her own parent's room. Setra knocked on the thin blast door which sild open. Both Juno and Galen smiled at their daughter as she came into the room and settled herself on the foot of the double-bed. The room was nice and simple and plexi-glass had been placed over the large long rectangular slit in the wall which served as a window. Juno was adorned is one of her singlets and wore her leather jacket over the top, wearing her same field boots and wore a larger size of pants to accommodate her growing belly. Galen was wearing his normal Jedi attire but had taken off his shoulder guard, still adorning the sash that had been made for him by the Togrutan people. Setra wore a long black shirt underneath her own Togrutan attire with her loose cotton pants and boots. Juno grimaced a little seeing the state of Setra's hair which she hadn't really brushed yet. While tying a plait in Setra's now brushed hair Juno looked at Galen curiously who looked like he was getting ready to go somewhere.

"What are you doing Galen?" said Juno.

Galen looked up at Juno while he was packing some food into a small pack which he was strapping to his back.

"Well, seeing that we have a day free today, and its nearly just about the afternoon I say we have a look around the planet, have some time to ourselves. After everything that's happened I think we deserve it" replied Galen.

Juno nodded back at Galen. Ever since the small family had left the safety and seclusion of the villa on Alderaan their lives had been busy and dangerous, spending most of their time preparing for missions throughout the galaxy and on top of that Setra and Galen had spent most of their free time training with Echuu while they had been upon Dantooine and with Ahsoka while they had been on Shili. Only on a few rare occasions had the family been able to have time for themselves and usually they didn't have an entire day to enjoy either. Setra got up excitedly and helped her dad get more of the things that they needed. Once they were ready Galen helped his wife up and hugged her gently around her waist and kissed Juno deeply.

"I love you" said Galen.

"I love you too" replied Juno.

"Hey are we going or what?" said Setra who was already in the hallway.

Galen and Setra chuckled and Galen took Setra hand as they wandered down the long corridor towards one of the turbo lifts which had been installed. They were greeted warmly by the other Rebels as they made their way outside to the surrounding jungle. Galen then looked concerned as he saw Setra a little disgruntled and rubbing her head just around the spot where her wound was still healing.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" said Galen.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. My head still hurts a bit though" replied Setra.

Juno affectionately stroked her hair and kept an eye on Setra as they continued to walk. They had decided to explore the surrounding ruins of the Massassi Temple. Galen then jumped onto the first ledge of the step pyramid when the afternoon was starting to get late. He helped Juno and Setra climb to the top step section and the three of them ate their small meal as they looked at the view below them. After about an hour Setra had fallen asleep in Juno's lap, her chest rising and falling with her light breathing. Galen gently picked her up and cradled her body in his own lap and Juno began to question his actions as he began to take the bacta strips off of the healing wounds on her head.

"Galen what are doing, her wounds aren't even fully healed yet?" said Juno.

"I know Juno, that's why I'm doing this" replied Galen calming Juno down.

Galen softly placed Setra's head in the crook of his elbow and hugged the rest of his arm around Setra's head to place his left hand upon the wound on her forehead and his right hand on the wound that twisted itself around her ear. Galen entered a meditative trance and at once felt the Dark Side energy which continued to infect the wounds in her head, Setra's headaches likely a result of the Force power within her constantly fighting the infection making her tired. Galen began to send light energy within Setra warming the core of her being and watched as the energy spread throughout her body and finally to the wounds upon her head. Within a matter of minutes the Dark Side energy disappeared. Juno looked in amazement as she watched the bruising from around Setra's head begin to disappear and when Galen finally opened his eyes and removed his hands from Setra's head with all that remained being the faded scar tissue of the wounds that he had just healed. Juno then wrapped her arms around Galen's shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"Is there anything that you can't do" said Juno.

Galen kissed Juno softly and looked down at Setra whose eyes fluttered open. Subconsciously remembering what had just happened to her Setra felt her forehead and nothing was there but long but faded scar that lay across her forehead relieved now that the pain was gone. Setra sat up and hugged Galen around his torso as Galen enveloped Setra within his arms as Juno stroked Setra's head from behind. The three of them sat together and watched the sunset above the line of the jungle canopy and soon after descended the pyramid. As the three of them entered the hangar they saw Jan, Kyle and Leia who looked as if they were preparing to leave somewhere. Kyle saw his three friends and smiled at them.

"Well good to see the three of you in high spirits" said Kyle.

"We just took advantage of our day, it seems you're doing the same" replied Galen as he watched Jan taking a crate aboard the Moldy Crow.

"What's going on Kyle?" said Juno curiously.

"Well Jan and I have been assigned to do some personal reconnaissance with Leia on Courascant" replied Kyle.

"Courascant, wouldn't that theoretically be handing yourself over to the Empire on a silver platter" said Galen.

"I know it seems that way, but the good thing is Leia will take the attention away from us while she takes her 'diplomatic visit' to the Imperial Senate while we try to find what we are looking for" replied Kyle.

"And what exactly are you looking for?" said Juno.

"This lady right here" replied Jan as she came over and tossed a datapad toward Juno.

"Rianna Saren, never heard of her" said Juno.

"Word along the hyperspace route is that this Twi'lek is a slave turned mercenary and for the past few weeks has been dealing large blows to Black Sun operations on Courascant on her own. We figure is we could possibly get someone like her on the payroll we may be able to gain another ally to help us find what we are looking for" replied Jan.

"What are we exactly trying to look for now?" said Galen.

"You won't believe this but we found the various locations of the Death Star Plans" replied Jan.

"What!" said Galen.

"You heard her, we're going to try and go after the Death Star Plans, now that we know where they are" replied Leia as she came up to the small family.

"But wait, if the Death Star is still finishing on its construction, wouldn't still be in the Horuz system, why do we need the Death Star Plans if we already know where it is?" said Setra.

"Well that's the thing Setra" said Leia lightly ruffling Setra's hair "We can't destroy the Death Star just from the outside but we have to find a way to destroy it from the inside"

Leia then looked up to Galen and Juno.

"Well Senator Organa, I hope your visit to the Imperial Senate bodes well" said Galen.

"Very funny Galen" replied Leia "I'm never going to get used to this"

"I know this is the thing you wanted to maybe do least of all but this way at least we have an informant that's directly inside the Imperial Senate" said Juno.

"I suppose you're right. I'm just afraid that I could get caught. What were all of you planning to do while we are away" replied Leia.

"We already decided we would aid in the Mon Calimarian rebellion on Dac. From the sounds of it Mon Mothma needs all the help that she can get and with another Jedi on the scene again the odds seems to be stacking back in our favour" said Galen.

"Well good luck to you guys, and don't let me come back to find that one of you have disappeared again" replied Leia as she boarded the Moldy Crow.

"See you guys later, good luck on Dac" called back Kyle as they fired up the ship.

The small family watched as the Moldy Crow took off into the now dark night sky of the jungle moon, silently hoping that their friends would return to them safely. Seeing Setra yawn again Galen picked her up into his arms.

"Oh dear, I think its time that someone went to bed" said Galen.

Juno laughed softly as she wrapped her arm around Galen's shoulder and the three of them walked back to their quarters. After quietly going inside Setra's room so as not to disturb Ohka, who was sleeping in the opposite bed and tucking Setra in, Galen and Juno returned to their own quarters next door. Galen had removed his shirt, utility belt and his boots, adorned in only his pants and went to see Juno in the fresher. Juno was just wearing a light singlet and her sleeping pants but Galen looked at her as she had her singlet rolled halfway up exposing the small swell of her pregnant belly and watched as she slowly rubbed her hands over it. Galen came up behind her and hugged his arms around her middle feeling her belly himself.

"Well, I guess I'm making this the last official mission before I start getting any bigger" said Juno.

"For the record you are still the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid eyes on" replied Galen.

"How do you think we'll be able to manage this Galen? I mean we're brining a baby into the middle of a war" said Juno.

"There's no need to worry Juno, we're already raising a child in the middle of a war" replied Galen.

"I know but…" said Juno.

Galen sensed her thoughts and turned Juno around to face him, placing his hand just under her chin so to lift up her gaze into his own.

"Juno, I promise you, I will not let what happened to Setra happen to our baby" replied Galen.

"Galen how can you promise me that. We both thought the same thing before, and look where it led us and worst of all Setra" said Juno.

'To be fair my love, that was before I knew Vader had made a duplicate of me to do the job" replied Galen.

"Even so, how can you be so sure that nothing like this will happen again" said Juno.

"You're right, I can't always be sure of the future and I can't say how long we will be fighting this war for but Juno, after what has happened, I promise to never let anything happen to us and our family. I passed my test Juno, I know things now that I didn't know before and I am telling you, everything is going to be alright. I know it won't always seem that way, especially with the fight we have ahead of us, but we'll be alright"

Juno hugged herself to Galen's bare chest who scooped her up in his arms and brought her to their bed. Her softly placed Juno down on her side got into bed next to her hugging her to his body. Juno rested her head on Galen's collar bone and was gently lulled to sleep by the sound of his heartbeat through his chest. Galen softly stroked his wife's bright blonde hair as she slept and looked out of the window into the stars that littered the night sky pondering the days to come and what they ensuing battle would bring.


	14. Chapter 14

Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Initiate of Light

Chapter 14

0 ABY – 1 month later upon the rooftops of Courascant

The skyline of Courascant glittered along the horizon, and all around littered with the artificial light of buildings and speeders, an orderly ebb and flow which would make anyone think that the city itself was somewhat of a living organism, but since the days of the Old Republic one that was shadowed in darkness. Imperial stormtroopers were taking their night shifts along the roofs of the monumental buildings and structures of the giant city, patrolling the rooftops but tonight they were not alone. Two stormtroopers suddenly turned around to see an orange figure fly past them and noticing the intruder the soldiers began to pursue her. The intruder was dressed in form fitting leather pants, field boots a utility belt and a small top which only covered her upper chest, attached to an armour piece secured to her left shoulder. In her gloved hand she carried her custom-made blaster and in her utility belt a traditional knife she used for short-range combat. The most notable thing that the stormtroopers could make out was the right lekku on the woman's head, it was a mechanical replacement for the one she had lost as a slave years before. The stormtroopers continued to run after her until she leapt off from the higher level to the rooftop below her.

"Drop you weapon!" yelled out the stormtrooper on the left.

The two stormtroopers fired numerous blaster bolts to the unknown female's position who jumped forward in a defence role.

"Whatever!" shouted back the young Twi'lek as she gunned down the two troopers with only one blaster bolt each.

The young Twi'lek woman was Rianna Saren, a recent, self-employed mercenary who had sprung up on scene. She had escaped only a matter of a couple of years ago from her former slave life as a dancer under the Zabrak crime lord from Black Sun known as Zarien Kheev, who had cut off her right lekku after her first escape attempt but later she succeeded. Rianna had been good with a blaster pistol and hand to hand combat so she knew she could be in no more danger that was until a few moments ago. Her bright green eyes scanned the nearby terrain and she leapt of the building she was upon onto an adjoining bridge and continued on to the lift in front of her. On her way up she gunned down another unsuspecting stormtrooper and shot her way through a metal grate to the next rooftop, stopping to observe another trooper below her. Rianna pulled out her dagger and leapt with great precision from the higher level and landed on top of the trooper stabbing him through the neck. Rianna continued running on foot up a flight of stairs to the top of the next building which overlooked a great dome, its lights patterned along its great diameter, flashing ominously like a line of bioluminescence. The dome belonged to the crime organisation of Black Sun Rianna's next intended target but suddenly her comlink went off. A male voice sounded through the small speaker.

"Rianna Saren" replied the voice from the other end.

"That's right, who is this?" replied Rianna.

"I've heard a lot about you" said the man.

"Its all true, every bit of it. What are you looking for?" replied Rianna.

"What do you know about Black Sun?" said the man.

"I know they are the biggest criminal organisation in the galaxy, I have personal experience in this matter" replied Rianna.

"Did you know they have a warehouse in this sector" replied the man.

"Only rumours of such a place existing" said Rianna.

"There are several crates in that warehouse marked for Imperial delivery, would it be too imprudent to make a request for you to take one of the shipments" replied the man.

"You mean steal it. Sounds dangerous. You should know that as a mercenary I charge extra for assaults against Black Sun" said Rianna.

"Name your price, we'll pay you half now and half when you deliver the goods" replied the man.

"You've got yourself a thief stranger" said Rianna.

"Please, call me Kyle, be seeing you Rianna" replied Kyle as he shut off his comlink.

Rianna shut off her comlink pondering what had just happened but who was she to refuse a payday and one that involved an assault on Black Sun. Rianna quickly found an entrance upon the roof and descended the building to the ground floor of the massive city. Rianna mingled easily among the crowd and made her way towards the large dome in front of her. She finally came to a back entrance in which she dispatched a small number on Malestarian thugs carrying thermal detonators before she continued into the complex. After traversing a number of obstacles such as shock barriers and proximity mines she finally reached a blast door. Seeing the large defence turret she made quick work of the door and continued on. As she continued further into the complex Rianna came upon a room with more thugs which she gunned down quickly but had not anticipated that the situation she found herself in had been a set up, Black Sun had been keeping an eye on Imperial patrols and knew that she was coming.

"Drop you weapon mercenary" said the thug behind Rianna.

A Malastarian secured her from behind.

"Get off of me slime bag" replied Rianna.

The thug knocked her unconscious and took her away to the detention cells nearby but did not see the small surveillance droid that was hovering nearby.

"Finally. I have to find that Twi'lek before she is terminated" said the surveillance droid after witnessing the events unfolding.

The small droid quickly floated off and was able to easily use his small stun ray to blast away any grates that got in his path. The small droid was hard to be noticed as he was able to easily traverse the mines and the and the shock grids, even the two Malestarian gaurds did not notice behind them as the small droid shot down the grate on his right and continued right past them. The little droid finally made his way to the detention center where he spotted Riana who was still incapacitated inside the small prison cell. The surveillance droid went to work at once decoding the lock until the force field shut down. Afterward it took some time before Rianna gained conciousness and groggily walked out of the cell to see the small surveillance droid before her.

"Finally Twi'lek. I was afraid that you would never wake up" said the small droid.

"Hey! who the hell are you?" replied Rianna.

"I knew that someone would come to find me" said the small droid happily.

"What are you talking about" replied Rianna.

"You were the one who powered me up Twi'lek. I do believe that it would be convenient if we should escape together" said the small droid.

"Listen, droid. I didn't mean to…"

"Please Twi'lek, we must hurry. We only have a matter of minutes left before we are discovered here" said the small droid. 

"Wait who said we? A little surveillance droid like you is only going to slow me down" replied Rianna.

"Twi'lek, regardless we must go now!" said the little droid.

"Okay fine, I guess you can come with me for a little while, what was your name by the way?" replied Rianna.

"I am Arakyd Industries Security and Surveillance Droid Z-58-O" said the droid.

"My name is Rianna, and forgive me for saying this but your name is a mouthful, what about if I call you Zeeo" replied Rianna.

"Very well Twi'lek. I believe this belongs to you. I must compliment your skill as designing such a well maintained custom blaster, I have not seen one as such before" said Zeeo.

"Well I'll be, maybe it's not such a bad idea to have you around after all. Come on let's get out of here" replied Rianna.

"My thoughts exactly" said Zeeo as the two companions left the detention block.

As the two companions entered the next room Rianna looked over curiously at Zeeo who manoeuvred his way toward a control panel on the opposing wall.

"What are you doing Zeeo?" said Rianna.

"I think it a practicality to download the map of the surrounding perimeter so it may be less of a burden for us to traverse our way out of the complex" replied Zeeo.

"In basic please" said Rianna.

"I apologize, simply I mean to say that I am getting the map so we can escape the warehouse" replied Zeeo.

The two continued until they reached a dead end but Zeeo eyed the grating that went up the wall.

"Great, now where to" said Rianna.

"Miss Rianna, I do believe that my hovering ability will help you to get up this grate, I am not so small that I can not support your weight" replied Zeeo.

"Are you sure?" said Rianna.

"It is worth a try" replied Zeeo.

Rianna shrugged and Zeeo floated low in order for her to climb on top of him in a crouching position. To her amazement the little droid could support her weight and was able to easily manoeuvre her across the grating on the wall to the higher balcony above them.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you" said Rianna as she got of her companion.

After traversing more of the grates upon the walls Rianna finally reached another balcony facing a number of foes once again. One of the blaster bolts nearly hit her but Zeeo got in front and rose up his own deflector shield to send the blaster bolt back into the chest of the thug. He hovered in front of Rianna, blocking all incoming blaster bolts as she gracefully rolled and flipped to each enemy killing them all quickly with her knife. Finally after floating up another grating Rianna found what she was looking for. One of the crates in the corner stamped with the Imperial symbol, the shipment that her informant Kyle had told her about.

"Allow me" said Zeeo.

The small droid floated towards the crate and picked up whatever the crucial items was and placed it within one of the compartments within his own small structure. The two companions made their way to one of the entranceways from the complex and were met only by a sheer wall face of one of the adjoining buildings. Rianna sighed in frustration.

"Well looks like we need to find another route" said Rianna.

"Not necessary, please hold on Miss Rianna" replied Zeeo.

The small droid secured her hand to his side with Rianna sitting on him again Rianna yelled out as the small droid suddenly surged forward and the two were flying up the face of the building.

"Zeeo watch out!" shouted Rianna as the two flew towards a group of numerous shock barriers up ahead but Zeeo weaved through them with great precision and speed, continuing to push forward as a great speed. The two continued to dodge the various networks of perimeter mines and shock until Zeeo hit one of the charges nearly sending Rianna flying off into the great chasm below them.

"Might I ask for some assistance Miss Rianna, you are the one who has the blaster" said Zeeo.

"Sure thing Zeeo" replied Rianna.

Rianna looked ahead and began to gun down the various green charges with her blaster hitting each one within a matter of seconds. Finally the end looked near and Zeeo began to slow down as they got closer to the roof of the large building.

"Hold on!" said Zeeo.

The world then became horizontal again and Zeeo carefully dropped Rianna to the rooftop below. The two entered the building from the rooftop entrance and were met with little obstacles along the way and traversed their way across the pipelines to get to the blast door on the lower floor. Afterward the two reached a force field with no visible control panel nearby. Noticing the small panel on the other side and the service door underneath it Rianna punched in the controls and unlocked the small door.

"After you" said Rianna to Zeeo.

The small droid went through the door and continued through the grate. Zeeo went to the other side and found the control panel opening the force field. The two continued up the various ramps and stairwells which finally led them to the next main floor of the building. The two of them made their way onto the main street again dispatching various stormtrooper patrols that they encountered. Finally the two companions made it to the edge of the building above the roar of the city and in front of them Rianna spotted a man, wearing what to her seemed like the mixture of a moisture farmer and a pilot, realising then that this was the informant Kyle. Kyle waved to the Twi'lek and smiled at her.

"Nice work. Come with me" said Kyle.

Rianna and Zeeo followed the informant inside what appeared to be his ship. On the way in Jan nodded in greeting to Rianna who nodded back politely. Rianna then came to the small main chamber of the ship and couldn't believe who she was standing before.

"So you're Rianna Saren" said Leia "Taking on Black Sun! Not everybody would be so bold"

"They're going to be looking for you Rianna, You won't be safe here on Courascant" said Kyle.

"I have gotten this far, I think I can handle it" replied Rianna.

Zeeo then chimed in.

"I hate to say this but they are right Miss Rianna. After that little stunt you pulled you likely have to contend with both Black Sun and the Empire" said Zeeo.

"Quiet Zeeo" replied Rianna.

"You know Rianna, we can use someone with you talent" said Leia.

"Who's we exactly, Senator Organa" replied Rianna.

"The Rebel Alliance" said Leia.

Rianna looked at Leia in shock. Her green eyes widening in amazement.

"You're from the Alliance! So it really does exist!" replied Rianna.

"The resistance is very real Rianna as is the danger that we and the rest of the galaxy face from the Empire. We do not have much time left here. How would you like to double your current income and come to work for us as a mercenary" said Leia.

Rianna chuckled "I'm listening"

"The Empire continued to try and blow us back every chance that they have, and we need as much help as we can get for the Alliance. In you case we believe that your expertise could be used in a very important mission" replied Kyle.

"What job is that exactly?" said Rianna.

"As we speak, our operatives are searching throughout the galaxy as to the location of the Death Star plans, we believe that they have separated the data into four different files, which have been hidden on four separate Imperial headquarters across the galaxy, we humbly ask if you would be one of these operatives" replied Leia.

"The Death Star Plans! Look Senator, I may be a mercenary but I'm not a miracle worker" said Rianna.

"You will not be alone in this endeavour, my companions here and friends abroad will help you and accompany you, I myself have and will participate in the conflicts to come, the conflicts that will shape the return of peace and democracy to the galaxy, and besides and I am aware of how much you hate the Empire, We need you Rianna, Will you please take this job" replied Leia.

Rianna pondered for a minute "I'll do it, but I need help on something as well, something personal"

"And what might that be?" replied Leia.

"For the past few years since my escape from slavery I have been waiting for the opportunity top get back at the man who held me under captivity for all this time after the Imperials sold me to him on the slave market. His name is Zarien Kheev" said Rianna.

"Wait, you mean 'the' Zarien Kheev. The Zabrak leader of Black Sun" replied Kyle.

"I know what it sounds like, but if you can provide me with the resources, I can take care of this matter on my own without bringing any of you into this" said Rianna.

"We can help you Rianna. It is also in our best interests to see an end to Black Sun's activities, it would seem that your own personal quarrels correlate with our own goals" replied Leia.

"Sounds good, when do we leave?" said Rianna.

"Hopefully right now if you are ready? We will be heading back to one of our main bases on the jungle moon of Yavin IV. Sleeping quarters and anything else you need will be waiting for you when we arrive" replied Leia.

"You've got yourself an agent senator" said Rianna.

"Glad to hear it" replied Leia.

Leia turned her head away and concentrated on her work again while Kyle made his way up to the cockpit to tell Jan that they were ready for departure. Zeeo floated toward Rianna who had taken a seat down in the back of the ship near the landing ramp.

"It would seem that out temporary partnership may be somewhat longer Miss Rianna, I hope that I will not be getting in you way" said Zeeo.

Rianna smiled at the security droid "Well, now that I am doing this I think I need a permanent partner, I'm glad to have you here Zeeo"

"It is my pleasure Miss Rianna" replied Zeeo,

Rianna then looked out one of the nearby viewports as the Moldy Crow took off and flew off into the dark Courascant night.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

It was a quiet and humid morning on Yavin IV, the only sound throughout the jungle was the various calls and sounds of the wildlife and the light shower of rain that was pouring down upon the jungle moon. Galen for a moment relished the downpour as it fell upon his face, refreshing his body and mind but then went straight back to training. He stood and concentrated on the surrounding fauna and ignited his two blue lightsabers just as Ahsoka came hurtling towards him from a tree branch above and deflected her attack. The two were duelling each other practicing the Shien and Djem So of the Form V lightsaber style which both were very familiar with. Galen may have had the advantage of another light saber but Ahsoka didn't hold back as her combination of both the lightsaber styles made her a new challenge for his abilities. Her movements reminded him of the Togrutan Jedi Master Shaak Ti, when he had confronted the Jedi Master as a sith apprentice upon Felucia. Quickly putting the memory out of his mind he and Ahsoka continued their deadly dance across the forest floor. Nearby Setra and Ohka had encountered a young Woolamander which they had been able to calm down with the Force. The small primate was enjoying the attention that he was getting from both Setra and Ohka who were petting him gently but let him go as they saw his small troop looking down at them from up in the trees and watched as the small creature scurried off. The girls had been practicing their mind control force abilities and the best way for them to start off was on the various animals that inhabited the jungle of the planet.

Suddenly in front of them the two girls spotted one of the much larger mammals that were native to the planet. An adult Runyip was nearby eating the various fauna that grew from the forest floor. Over the past month the Rebels had been using them as cargo beasts to help them with loads that needed to be taken to various outposts around the Massassi Temple and they had been able to make their own mounted regiment of militia troops as the Runyip's were powerful creatures and their trust could be gained easily though they were somewhat grumpy and stubborn by nature and they ran up to 27 miles per hour, something that simple ground units could not do. The two girls walked quietly towards the Runyip who seemed to notice there presence but was not threatened as the beast was intelligent enough to tell that these two beings were only young. Both Setra and Ohka opened out their mind to the Runyip who began to fall under their trance. The large animal came cautiously towards the two younglings and extended its furry trunk out towards Setra, its two tendril ends reaching towards her hand while the animal trumpeted softly. Setra held the trunk softly and walked forward with Ohka, the two started petting the large creature and rubbing its large head in which the creature seemed to purr loudly in response. The girls stood back quickly as the Runyip got down on all fours before them.

"I think he wants us to ride him Setra" said Ohka.

"Are you sure?" replied Setra.

"Why else would he have knelt down for us" said Ohka.

Setra reached out into the mind of the large Runyip.

"_Is that right boy. Do you want us to ride you" _said Setra.

The creature trumpeted in response and picked up Ohka with his trunk and placed her on his back. Seeing this Setra chuckled and climbed the animal's large flank in front of Ohka and sat on his shoulders. At once the creature started to set a quick pace and began running through the forest scrub eliciting a cheer from both Ohka and Setra. Galen and Ahsoka had just finished off their training for the day and heard the trumpeting in the distance. They then looked to each other with concern.

"Is it just me or does it sound like the girls have tamed another Runyip again" said Ahsoka.

"I hope not, that's the third time this week. Last time Juno saw what happened and she nearly fainted trying to get the thing to actually stop" replied Galen.

Their fears were confirmed as they saw the large Runyip running through the scrub with their daughters on his back. Galen sighed.

"Here we go again" said Galen.

Galen and Ahsoka started running after the large animal that was heading straight for the Massassi Temple. Ohka and Setra were directing him mentally toward the large stable complex which they used to house the Runyip's that they had tamed. Finding the animal's speed more difficult to catch up Ahsoka leapt to a nearby tree and launched herself onto the back of the Runyip, who suddenly bucked nearly knocking her off but both Setra and Ohka caught her hands and pulled her onto the beast. Galen joined them shortly after landing softly just behind the girls.

"Setra, what have I told you about riding the wild Runyip's" said Galen.

"But dad, this one is tame now, and besides we just want to help out the infantry, they said they needed more of them for the cargo carrying and the mounted regiment" replied Setra.

"She's right mum, that's exactly what they said" said Ohka.

"I know sweetheart but that does not count two five year old children who still only have limited ability with the mind control power" replied Ahsoka.

"Sorry dad, we were only trying to help, especially so soon before we go to Dac" said Setra.

"I know sweetheart, it's alright, just let me take control of this big guy so that your mum doesn't see him and have another heart attack" replied Galen.

He took control of the creature's mind and rode him along a different route that would take the Runyip to the stables without having to cut across the outside of the temple hangar which was where Juno was working. The Runyip came up to the stables and Galen helped the others get off the creatures back as he knelt down. Setra and Ohka walked back up to the kneeling Runyip and patted his head gently.

"Thankyou for the ride boy, see you later" said Setra as she headed back for the hangar with Ohka.

Ahsoka followed the girls and Galen looked back at the large creature that had extended its trunk out towards Galen. Galen came forward and patted the beast affectionately and chuckled when the animal purred in response. Juno was working on updating the Eclipse again, carefully manoeuvring around the underside of the ship. When she saw Galen and Setra returning from their morning training she carefully got up, minding her belly which had grown a little larger over the past two weeks. Juno knelt down as Setra was coming and embraced her daughter warmly kissing her cheek. When Galen came toward her she stood up and Galen kissed her deeply and placed his hand on her belly.

"How are my girls today?" said Galen.

"We're both doing fine" replied Juno kissing Galen back again.

A few days ago both Juno and Galen had gone to the medical droid who had done an ultrasound on Juno and confirmed that the baby was indeed a girl. Both parents were over the moon confirming that Galen's vision had been more accurate then he first thought. Galen looked concerned then at Juno.

"Are you sure you should be down here working so hard, are you sure you're not tired" said Galen.

"For the hundredth time, I'm fine Galen. You need to stop worrying so much, especially when you have bigger things to worry about at the moment" replied Juno.

"Forgive me Juno, but your wellbeing is more important to me then the outcome of a mission"said Galen.

Juno chuckled at her husband and kissed his cheek again. Ahsoka and Ohka were with Bako on the other side of the hangar greeting each other good morning as well but then the sound of a ship engine caught their attention. The Moldy Crow gently flew its way into the crowded hangar and found its place at the far end. Setra smiled and ran towards the ship with Galen and Juno following. Also seeing this Graddick, who had been helping at the other end of the hangar joined the small family and made their way to greet back Kyle, Jan and Leia though the first person who came off was somewhat unexpected. The group looked on curiously at the young Twi'lek woman who came down the landing ramp first into the hangar of the Massassi Temple followed by a small hovering security droid. The Twi'lek' eyes met Galen and looked at his lightsabers on his shoulder guard looking in shock at him and then seeing Ahsoka own blade. Kyle then suddenly came down the ramp in front of her and warmly greeted his friends, as did Leia and Jan when the followed down from the Moldy Crow.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Rianna Saren. She's a mercenary who has agreed to work for us" said Kyle as he placed a hand warmly on Rianna's shoulder.

Galen came forward extending out his hand.

"Its nice to meet you Rianna" said Galen.

"Likewise, sorry about staring before its just I didn't expect to ever see a Jedi" replied Rianna.

"I can understand that, this is our other Jedi at the moment Ahsoka Tano" said Galen.

"How do you do" replied Ahsoka.

"Nice to meet you Ahsoka" said Rianna.

"I must say, I have never seen a Wookie quite like yourself, such a colour of fur I have never seen before. It must help you camouflage well" said Zeeo referring to Graddick.

"(He's a perceptive one isn't he, especially for a security droid)" replied Graddick.

"Well that's Zeeo for you, I only just met him myself, he broke me out of a Black Sun prison" said Rianna.

Galen looked at her worriedly.

"It's a long story, don't worry about it for now" replied Rianna.

A rebel informant came into the hangar to the small group.

"Apologies commander Marek. Commander Organa has informed me that there is to be a gathering in the main hall within a few hours" said the rebel.

"Thankyou, we'll be there" replied Galen.

Rianna looked around her seeing all of the preparations that were taking place.

"What exactly is going on around here?" said Rianna.

"Well it'll be your first official mission with the Alliance, any day now we'll be heading for the planet Dac" replied Kyle.

"Dac! You want to go to the place where the Empire is looking to kill anything that moves" said Rianna.

"Not exactly. According to one of our leaders Bail Organa the Mon Calamari have the advantage in this fight and all they really need is a helping hand. If we win this it'll be a great blow to the Empire and we may gain a valuable ally, especially if their ship technology is as good as I hear" replied Kyle.

The call alarm sounded and the group along with all the other Rebels made there way to the main hall of the temple. Bail Organa stood up upon the large stair podium at the front. Ever since his retirement he had now committed himself fully to the Rebel Alliance and was able to manage leadership while Mon Mothma and Garm Bel Iblis dealt with other matters.

"As you all know we make our way to Dac in the next few days to aid the Mon Calimarians against the Imperial invaders and I am happy to see that all of you have been working so hard and all of our preparation has paid off but I must ask for a favour from you all. We will need volunteers to help scout out the planet and our route to see where exactly we can go and land without alerting the Imperial invasion force. Is there anyone here who can do this?" said Bail.

The small group looked to one another and Galen spoke up "We will Senator Organa, the crew of the Eclipse and the Moldy Crow are at your disposal"

"Thankyou Galen, this is much appreciated. Is it too much to ask for you to depart immediately" replied Bail.

Galen looked to Juno who nodded to him; the upgrades on the Eclipse had been finished.

"I see no problem with that" said Galen.

"Very well, may the Force be with you all" replied Bail.

The group that was to go to Dac would be Galen, Juno, Setra, Ahsoka, Bako, Graddick and Ohka on the Eclipse and Kyle, Jan, Leia and their newest members Rianna and Zeeo would travel upon the Moldy Crow. Once the ships were ready they took off and broke through the atmosphere of the forest moon and went on their way. After the co-ordinates had been set the two ships went into lightspeed letting Juno and Galen relax in the cockpit. Galen looked at Juno who had seemed distant over the past couple of days. He gently took her hand in his own.

"Juno is something wrong. You've seemed upset the past few days" said Galen.

Knowing that there was no point in hiding it Juno nodded back to her husband.

"I was given some news from a Rebel agent on Corulag yesterday" replied Juno.

"What happened my love?" said Galen.

"My father is dead Galen, he died of an illness which he apparently received after I was called a traitor by the Empire" replied Juno.

Galen looked at Juno shocked. He had known for a long time that Juno's relationship with her father had been rocky after the death of her mother when she was still quite young.

"Juno! I'm so sorry" said Galen.

"I know my love, but I don't want to feel like this, to feel sad for a man who emotionally abandoned me for so long" replied Juno.

"Juno its only natural to feel like this, he was your father" said Galen gently stroking her back.

"I tried so hard to please him, after my mother died he began to find solace in the Empire where he used to serve, he would fill my head with stories about how corrupt the Old Republic had been before and especially hated the Jedi for their supposed assassination attempt on Emperor Palpatine, I was indifferent to it, to me the Empire being around was just the way things were and I didn't know any better" replied Juno.

"You couldn't have Juno" said Galen.

"He just would keep going on about the Empire, not caring about anything else, I tried so hard to get him to notice me, to even get him to say that he loved me but even that was too much for him to bear. That was what made me want to join the Imperial Academy, I worked hard in school and sent in my application when I was young so I could miss the waiting list and continued to study hard, I was at the top of every one of my classes" replied Juno.

"Why doesn't that surprise me" said Galen.

"I then had a Grand Moff come to the house one day and he was smiling at me. He told me that I should be proud of myself and that my high grades and intelligence had made me the youngest cadet to ever be accepted into the Imperial Navy, I was fourteen. The Moff told father and for the first time in so many years he looked at me with pride, with happiness. He hugged me and told me how proud he was of me. After that I started at the academy and continued to do well but father continued to want to push me harder, getting angry if I didn't. Finally I became a Captain when I was 18, another record that I broke and I led the assault on Callos, and it was just before I came to you on the Executor when I saw him again. I was an emotional wreck after Callos, I just wanted him to tell me that everything would be alright but instead he lectured me on how I did my duty and that even if it took the life of an entire planet the Empire always had to be right. I was livid, I told him that I was thankful that my mother had died so she wouldn't see what he had become and I just left, it was the last time I ever saw him again" replied Juno.

Galen brought Juno over to him in the co-pilot chair and she sat on his lap resting her head on his shoulder while he stroked her hair gently. Galen hugged her to him when he saw tears roll down her face.

"For once in my life I just wanted him to love me as his daughter, not as the youngest Imperial pilot. I thought that if I tried to become what he wanted me to be he would finally see me again and be my father, but all he saw was the prestige and honour that came with me achieving what I did, that's why I haven't been back to Corulag Galen, the memories hurt too much" said Juno.

Galen kissed Juno softly "Listen to me Juno, the past is the past and I know better then anyone that there is nothing we can do to change it but if we keep carrying it with us we can never escape it. You are the strongest woman I know, if we go to Corulag you won't be alone Juno. We'll face it together, after what we've been through we can face anything together" replied Galen.

Juno smiled through her tears at Galen and kissed him deeply. Galen returned the kiss and let Juno lay her head on his shoulder as she let out her pain. Galen smiled.

"You are going to be such a wonderful mum" said Galen as he gently stroked Juno's belly.

"Do you really think so?" replied Juno.

"You already are" said Galen.

Seeing her parents Setra walked up to the cockpit, upon noticing her Galen and Juno smiled. Juno picked Setra up into her own embrace and kissed her head softly.

"You know I love you don't you little one" said Juno.

"I've always known mum" replied Setra as she hugged her small arms around Juno's middle.

The family took each other in, Galen at times like this silently contemplated what his life would have been if they had never been there, all he knew was that the life he would have possibly once led was not worth living.


	15. Chapter 15

Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Initiate of Light

Chapter 15

0 ABY – Hours later above the planet of Dac

The Moldy Crow and the Eclipse came out of lightspeed to see the distant ocean planet of Dac in the distance. The crew upon the Eclipse gathered in the cockpit and looked out into space at the bright blue planet that lay ahead of them. The intercom went off and Juno answered.

"Well here we are, I'd recommend that we aim to enter the atmosphere at a point around the southern hemisphere, the north is where the Imperials are blockading the planet, it may take a little longer to get to our contact once were through but its worth it not to raise any Imperial attention" said Kyle.

"Sounds good, who exactly are we meeting here Kyle, who is our contact" replied Galen.

"A Mon Calimarian by the name of Ackbar, word is that he's been leading a small resistance group of both his race the Mon Calimarians and also the Quarren have been in league with them for some time, not only do they have an advanced military force from both races but they have been able to battle this resistance well due to their ship technology, especially the privateer crafts, if I could get a hold of one of those I'd be set for life" said Kyle.

"Sounds good, where exactly are they" replied Galen.

"Ackbar told me that there is an above water outpost where we can land our ships and they'll be protected and remain inconspicuous. Supposedly underneath there is an underwater headquarters, one of many that produce the privateer frigates that are so far winning the battle against the Empire who were caught with their pants down" said Galen.

"Arlight Kyle, lead the way" replied Galen.

The group in the cockpit dispersed and the two ships descended to the southern half of the ocean planet. They were able to avoid detection from the Imperial shuttles further north along the atmosphere and entered the looking below the clouds at the vast ocean beneath. Setra and Ohka looked astonished, the only time Setra had even glimpsed another planet like this was when she had been taken captive upon Kamino only a matter of weeks before. The two shuttles followed the co-ordinates to the outpost spotting a few small islands and above water reefs as the ships flew by. Finally they reached what looked like a medium sized mountainous island where both the Eclipse and the Moldy Crow descended to get a closer look. The sensors in the Eclipse went off indicating one of the hidden landing pads which was an inconspicuous opening in the forest canopy on the island hidden by the large mountain in front of it. Both ships descended and came to a soft landing looking at the entrance of the large facility in front of them looking on to see a Mon Calimarian waiting for them through the viewport. The landing ramps of the Crow and the Eclipse descended and the group of 12 made their way to the Mon Calimarian out the front. He was dressed in simple white robes and extended out his arms in greeting.

"Welcome to Dac my friend, your help is greatly appreciated here" said the Mon Calimarian.

Leia stepped forward, being the diplomatic one.

"Thankyou for your welcome, my name is Leia Organa. I am the Senator of Alderaan and the princess of the Organa family" replied Leia.

"Yes senator, word of your exploits has reached far across the galaxy, your endeavours have brought hope to our cause that we never thought we could muster" said the Mon Calimarian.

The group introduced themselves to the aquatic sentient and led them through the blast doors in front of them. Galen looked around his at the technology that was being used within the bunker and realised just how much they would need the people of Dac as allies, their technology was highly impressive. Two Quarren guards at the door nodded to the Mon Calimarian who then opened the door to what was a large turbo lift with incredibly thick plexi-glass windows. The turbo lift began to make its descent and within a matter of seconds the group looked on at the scene of the underwater life of the planet. Galen chuckled seeing the looks of wonder on Setra and Ohka's face as they were looking at all the different sea creatures. What the group saw next amazed them more was the size of the underwater complex that the Dac rebellion was using as its headquarters.

"Impressive isn't it. This facility is one of the planet's biggest science facilities. We were able to save it thankfully and the Empire still hasn't found us yet" said the Mon Calimarian.

The turbo lift finally stopped an opened up into the sprawling lobby section of the building full of Mon Calimarian and Quarren resistance fighters. They looked curiously on at the new group who had arrived and some even greeted them. The Mon Calimarian stopped and faced the group looking at his datapad.

"It would seem that our council has called for your presence. Seeing that this is more of an adult meeting and you have two children with you we do have an aquarium about a floor up where scientists are trying to save endangered species" said the Mon Calimarian.

Upon hearing this Setra and Ohka's eyes lit up, neither one of them had ever seen an aquarium before. Directing them to the elevator the girls excitedly jogged over to the turbo lift and Zeeo quickly floated off behind them.

"Where are you going Zeeo?" said Rianna.

"I am sure you can manage to stay out of trouble for a little while Rianna, it's the younglings I am concerned who will get themselves into trouble" replied Zeeo.

"Good thinking Zeeo, see you soon" said Rianna.

Galen, Juno, Bako and Ohka said their goodbyes to their daughters who disappeared behind the turbo lift door with Zeeo and the lift travelled upwards to the aquarium deck. The group followed the Mon Calimarian into the council chamber further into the complex and opened up to a circular conference room with the political officials standing at the front. In the centre of the council stood up a Quarren female, her deep blue eyes gazed welcomingly upon the group in the centre.

"My name is Phaylia and I am the head of the rebel council upon Dac, my colleagues and I were thrilled that you have decided to help our cause and as promised we wish to aid you with yours, however there is a favour that I must ask of you" said Phaylia.

"Please tell us" replied Leia, taking the diplomatic role once again.

"One of our leading council members and military officers has been under Imperial capture again for some time, he played a significant role in letting us know of your cause more directly to defeat the Empire, without him we lose a vital asset in winning this revolution against the Empire" said Phaylia.

"Who is this council member?" replied Leia.

"His name is Ackbar; well Admiral Ackbar. He was elected upon the council nearly 20 years ago and tried his best to defend our independence after the fall of the Republic but it only saw our people become slaves, he included. Only in recent months he returned to us as the Admiral of our rebelling fleet but he has been captured again, it is likely that the Empire will kill him if nothing is done" said Phaylia.

The group looked seriously at one another knowing that such a mission could be suicide and not only reveal the presence of the Dac Alliance but also the Rebels. Galen then looked back to the council and kneeled down respectfully in front of them.

"Knowing the dangers of this mission I choose to accept" said Galen.

"We thankyou for this, we are aware that what we are asking is great but in doing so you will save our people and the life of this planet. Without Ackbar there is little hope of achieving this" replied Phaylia.

The group said their goodbyes to the council and met up with each other in the lobby to discuss what was to happen.

"If we do this mission its not going to be easy, it will take us directly into the middle of Imperial territory" said Kyle.

"Its not like we haven't done it before, fly in, kill some Imperials, do the objective, fly out" replied Jan.

"No Jan this is different. Imperial activity on this planet is unlike anything I've seen for some time. I have been part of Imperial assaults like this before when I was still with Vader. The Imperials are willing to kill anyone and anything that isn't an Imperial, even Kyle's methods on Kamino won't be enough, everything is tracked coming in and out of any high security outposts making entry for anyone who isn't an Imperial near to impossible" said Galen.

"There could be another way to get in" said Rianna in the background.

"What exactly do you recommend?" replied Juno.

"Those crates that your friends Jan and Kyle hired me to intercept were massive weapons crèches being sent to Imperial stations and headquarters throughout the galaxy. If we were to infiltrate one of the Black Sun smuggler ships, maybe even disguised we can slip in unnoticed but we won't have a lot of time and if we're disguised as Black Sun personnel we can't be scanned" said Rianna.

"That's quite a plan you got there, are you sure it's going to work" replied Leia.

"Hey, I only knew a way to get in, getting out will be the hard part although if we time everything correctly it might come to our advantage" said Rianna.

"Go on" replied Leia.

"If we are disguised as the Black Sun personnel that carry the weapon crates off the smuggler ship we'll have to unload the stock from the crate, one of us could make our way to the detention block, free the Mon Calimarian, get back, hide him inside the crate and make our way back onto the ship and get out of there" said Rianna.

The group looked at each other nodding in agreement.

"It may be risky but everything about this mission already is. I say we go with Rianna's plan. It's our only chance to get Ackbar out of there without raising any alarms that we were involved" replied Galen.

"And maybe if we're lucky the Imperials could think that Black Sun were the ones that took Ackbar, so while those two bicker, it could bide us more time to get to the final assault on the Imperials" said Rianna.

"Damn Rianna, I wish we had found you earlier, you have a set of brains on you" replied Kyle.

"Well you are paying me a lot of money for this so I don't see why I should cheat you out and not give you the full price for what you paid" said Rianna.

"Well it already seems obvious that I'm going" replied Galen.

"Well you sort of are the expert on missions that border on the impossible" said Kyle.

"I'm going with you too, at the very least Zeeo can help if we need to get through any tight spots" replied Rianna.

"Count me in as well. Two force-sensitive's are better then one" chimed in Ahsoka.

"Alright, then is sounds like we've decided but in order to get to the base we will need to first infiltrate Black Sun and maybe we can try to infiltrate their database while we're there to get more information on anymore weaponry caches that Black Sun may be transporting to the Empire" said Leia.

"Jan, Bako and I can take care of the Black Sun database, but we will need drop off and pick up" said Kyle.

"Leave that to me" replied Juno.

"Juno! No offense but…" said Galen.

"I promise I will not leave the vicinity of the Eclipse and I can have Graddick come with me" replied Juno placing her hand on Galen's shoulder.

"Fine then" replied Galen.

"Alright, it's settled then. I will do my best to establish a proper foothold while we're here so that we can prepare for the final offensive against the Empire and I can easily take care of the girls while you're gone" said Leia.

"Thanks Leia" replied Galen.

The group disbanded and decided to get ready for the mission to save Ackbar. Galen turned his back on Juno and made his way to the turbo lift which went down to the aquarium. Juno followed looking at the worried expression on her husband's face. The two of them remained silent as the lift made its descent and opened up to a beautiful sight before them. Galen and Juno both walked out to one of the alcoves in the viewport in front of them to look upon the beauty of the massive coral reef before them, full of life and thriving. Juno looked to Galen and placed her hand on his shoulder again.

"Galen, are you alright?" said Juno.

"What? Yeah it's just…" replied Galen.

"Don't say that when you don't mean it" said Juno.

Galen made a small smile. It didn't matter if he was even the most powerful Jedi in existence, Juno could read him like a book.

"Galen I understand. If you don't want me to go…" said Juno.

"No, its not that I don't want you to go, I just…" replied Galen.

"You're worried about the baby" said Juno placing her hand on his cheek.

Galen sighed deeply, turning to Juno and taking her left hand in his and placing his right hand on her belly.

"I just couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you, especially after what happened to Setra" replied Galen.

"I know my love, listen to me. I meant what I said when this would be my last mission for now. I may be a bit restless for a while but I would never try to risk our baby's life" said Juno.

"I know you wouldn't Juno. Thankyou though. It would put my mind at ease to at least know that you'll be safe after this" replied Galen.

Galen embraced Juno warmly and let her go as they both looked on at the view of the ocean floor in front of them. Galen chuckled to himself.

"Of all the times to have a family huh?" said Galen smiling at Juno.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" replied Juno smiling back.

The husband and wife looked to their left as they saw Setra and Ohka coming around the corner with Zeeo trying to catch up with them.

"My word and I thought the Twi'lek was hard to keep up with" said Zeeo.

Setra looked to see her parents and smiled at them. Seeing this Ohka said goodbye to Setra and went to the to the turbo lift with Zeeo to see her own parents as Setra made her way to hers. Galen smiled widely at Setra and picked her up with Juno following closely behind.

"See anything good little one?" said Juno tucking a strand of hair behind Setra's ear.

"Everything was great. I haven't seen so many animals underwater before" replied Setra.

"That's great Setra. Listen we need to talk to you about something" said Galen as he sat Setra down on a nearby bench. Juno sat beside her and Galen knelt down in front of her.

"I'm gonna tell you now Setra that your mum and I are going on a mission. It will be dangerous so while we're gone you and Ohka are going to stay with Leia alright" said Galen.

"Alright dad, don't worry Ohka and I will be good" replied Setra.

"We know you will little one" said Juno wrapping her arm around Setra's shoulder.

Galen smiled and lightly ruffled his daughter's hair. The family took some quality time together and walked around the large aquarium until it was obvious above the surface of the water that night was falling upon Dac. Juno looked down at Setra who was rubbing her eyes tiredly. Juno knelt down and picked Setra up.

"Oh dear, something tells me that your ready for bed little one" said Juno.

The small family made their way into the turbo lift that would take them back up to the lobby level of the underwater complex. Setra yawned and placed her head on Juno's shoulder. Galen chuckled softly and placed his hand on Setra's cheek.

Juno smiled "I can only hope she sleeps like this once the baby comes"

"Believe me, I'm savouring every hour" said Galen.

Juno laughed and the family came out to be faced by Kyle.

"Hey we got a room for you guys. I can see that you're gonna need it" smiled Kyle looking at Setra.

Juno and Galen followed Kyle to a spacious apartment two floors up. It had a large double bedroom for Galen and Juno and a well sized guest room for Setra to stay in. Galen began taking off his main clothing while Juno put Setra to bed. Juno came out already seeing Galen wearing his pants and his bear torso and settled down into bed. Juno followed suit and removed her clothing to show only her tank top and shorts. She got into bed and Galen embraced her lightly spooning her from behind. They would need all the sleep they could get before the final offensive on Dac would unfold.


	16. Chapter 16

Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Initiate of Light

Chapter 16

0 ABY – Two weeks later in the Dac headquarters briefing chamber

The Rebel group had gathered with the Dac rebellion council once again and were finalising the last stages of their plan to free Ackbar from the clutches of the Empire. The group were now listening to the final plan from the Quarren council woman Phaylia.

"Our final strategy seems to be as follows. Your agents Sesca, Katarn and Ors will infiltrate Black Sun and will gather the resources that you need such as appropriate attire, identification and a ship to allow you access into the Imperial base. Captain Eclipse will then dispatch Commander Marek, Jedi Ahsoka and agent Saren to the primary Black Sun landing platform where the others will be waiting to collect their items. Afterward the Black Sun party remain at the smuggler base to obtain more information upon the weapons trading with the Empire while the Imperial party frees Ackbar and now moving to the final stage of the plan" said Phaylia.

Phaylia gave the spotlight to Leia who had formulated another mission plan which would be worse to the Imperials then a defeat in battle.

"We have formulated that once arriving back at base Juno and PROXY can handle retrieving both parties from their rendezvous once both missions are complete, in the meantime Graddick, the girls and I will travel with a small regiment of soldiers to the occupied floating city of Huerkea where the local political leaders have agreed to help our cause. We have formulated that by splitting into small parties we will plant mines and detonators around the city to cause a series of specifically timed explosions. Knowing that Tie Fighter patrols regularly pass over the city the Empire will think that one of the squadrons had committed an unauthorised attack upon Huerkea which in turn we hope will force Imperial forces to retreat" replied Leia.

Phaylia looked confusingly at Leia "Forgive me your highness but what purpose would this assault serve if only temporarily forcing the Imperials to leave the city as well they could discover your presence"

"That is what I am counting on councillor. By showing this to the people of Dac whether they live in the city or will see it later on the HoloNet it will show the disorganisation of the Imperial forces in trying to maintain control of the planet, also once our deception is discovered the people will realise that small contingents of rebellion can make a large difference and hopefully will bolster morale for your people and help them turn against the Empire. I have learned through experience and knowledge that humiliating the Empire will take a greater toll upon their own standing and morale rather then just losing one battle" replied Leia.

Phaylia looked pleased at Leia "It is no wonder that you are a leader of the Alliance your highness, you know the workings of the Imperial Senate inside and out" said Phaylia.

"I simply know that defeat can only affect the Imperials on Dac but humiliation that is something that could strike at the Emperor himself" replied Leia.

"It would appear that we have our affairs in order, Rebels I leave the rest to you" said Phaylia.

The group split up to get ready for their separate missions. At first when Leia had suggested that the girls participate in the combat Juno was apprehensive but Galen figured that Setra had been talented at setting charges at the Battle of Krant on her own, had held her own against his dark side clone Starkiller and both she and Ohka had defeated a fully grown Akul beast on Shili and knew that they would be with Leia the entire time. Juno realised he was right and gave her own consent.

Juno would keep the Eclipse cloaked and in flight for most of the operation while Graddick, and Leia would use the Moldy Crow to transport their small regiment of Rebel soldiers to the city of Huerkea where they would begin their covert assault upon the city which not only would fool the Empire but would also disable some of their own operations within the city. Local resistance had also contacted Leia and said that they would join in and just in case had their own caches of explosives. Everyone went to their separate stations and began to prepare. Galen was dressing himself in his and Juno's quarters inside the base and was putting on the light medical garment which he had kept from the Ravager many months before so that he could easily change into the more heavy set garments that were normally worn by Black Sun personnel. Juno got into her normal pilot gear with her striped pants and light armour plater jacket but wore a longer shirt over her expanding belly. Setra was wearing a simple shirt, trousers and boots with her Togrutan dress over the top as the garment itself was not only used for just clothing but was made out of a very strong material and fibre which acted as protection and she also wore her utility belt on which she wore her enhanced practice sabre and had modified the belt overnight with Juno's help to carry the charges that were to be set throughout the city of Huerkea.

When he finished Galen came up behind Juno and embraced her tightly while kissing her neck gently. Juno hugged his arms to her and looked back into his dark eyes.

"You know after all this the Alliance promised us a break for a while, with the Mon Calimarian support behind us we don't have to always be looking over our shoulders every second" said Galen.

Juno chuckled softly "Well I knew we joined the right side, the Empire doesn't offer their personnel maternity leave even with the amount of military force that they have"

"Well if that's the case to get more time off what do you say to more kids" replied Galen.

"Certainly, as long as next time you have the swinging hormones, morning sickness and sore body" said Juno.

Galen chuckled at his wife and placed his hands on her belly. He kissed her deeply.

"I've been thinking Galen, after all of this is over, the war, I do want to go back to Corulag" said Juno.

"Are you sure, I know it brings back bad memories about your father" replied Galen.

"I received a message from Corulag telling me about my father's will, he's left everything to me Galen, including the house on the capital city borders that overlooks the forests. I couldn't imagine a better place for the girls to grow up in once this is all finished" said Juno.

"Sounds like a good plan" replied Galen.

Setra's bedroom door opened and Galen and Juno smiled softly as Setra as she came out prepared.

"Are we ready to go?" said Setra.

"As ready as we ever will be" replied Galen as he picked Setra up.

The family embraced each other and then made their way to the hangar bay. Everyone was prepped and ready, The main party made up of Jan, Kyle, Ahsoka, Bako, Rianna and Zeeo were waiting at the foot of the ramp of the Eclipse while the rest of the small rebel militia that was to go to Huerkea assembled inside the Moldy Crow with Leia and Graddick accounting for all the members of their party. The Marek's knew it was time and taking their cue Bako and Ahsoka brought Ohka over to the Moldy Crow to prepare her for the mission that was to come. Galen set Setra down and both Juno and Galen looked at her seriously.

"Alright Setra, I wouldn't' have even considered letting you in on this mission unless I knew you were capable and I know that you are but lets go through what you need to do again alright" said Galen.

Setra nodded back to her father.

"You are to stay with Graddick and Leia at all times unless they tell you otherwise and if you get lost from them make sure you stick together with Ohka so you have safety in numbers" Galen continued.

Juno then knelt down to Setra's level and handed her a comlink.

"Setra if you get lost I have programmed the channels on here to answer Graddick and Leia on their own comlinks to come and find you if you get lost and if you can't get through to them the third channel goes directly to the Eclipse and I'll be flying for a while before I rendezvous with the others and if you need me call me as soon as possible and I promise that I will get to you alright" said Juno.

"Alright mum" replied Setra as Juno handed her the comlink.

"Girls come on its time to go" said Leia as she entered the Moldy Crow.

Setra looked back to her parents solemnly.

"I'll be careful, I promise" said Setra.

"We know you will little one" said Juno.

Juno picked Setra up and embraced her tightly and made Setra face her again.

"Your dad and I want you to know how proud we are of you Setra, you are a wonderful person and I don't think we tell you that enough" said Juno.

"We love you so much Setra, always remember that, it doesn't matter that you may not be our flesh and blood, it doesn't mean we love you any less" replied Galen.

Setra had tears in her eyes and she buried her head into Juno's shoulder. Juno smiled and kissed Setra's forehead. Galen placed his hand on her cheek and smiled at her and kissed her forehead after Juno. Juno put Setra down and looked over to Ohka who was also having a teary goodbye from her own parents.

"Don't get into too much trouble okay" said Ahsoka.

"I promise mum, me and Setra will take care of each other" replied Ohka.

The Togrutan family embraced each other and let their little one go to the Moldy Crow. Graddick herded the two children onto the ship and strapped them to the two seats behind the chairs in the cockpit where Leia was sitting. Leia looked back at the girls and smiled.

"You girls ready to kick some Imperial behind" said Leia.

"Yeah!" replied Ohka and Setra in unison.

Graddick chuckled as Leia prepped the Moldy Crow for launch. Ohka looked to through the cockpit window.

"Setra!" said Ohka as she pointed to the view outside.

Everyone was waving goodbye to them. Setra and Ohka strained their necks to see their parents who were waving back. Setra and Ohka waved to them as the Moldy Crow began to hover over the ground of the hangar and then flew swiftly out of the hangar. Galen placed his arm around Juno's shoulder having faith in the Force that their daughter would come back safely to them.

Finally the remaining battle party assembled on the Eclipse and minutes late with both PROXY and Juno at the helm the Eclipse sped off towards the Black Sun base to free Ackbar.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

An hour had passed and Leia then saw the comlink of the Moldy Crow flashing in front of her. She pressed the button of the intercom.

"Hello Senator Organa, I am one of the rebels down in Huerkea and I can see your ship from here, you will want to land in shuttle bay 5 on the eastern side. It's been abandoned by the Imperials due to some structural damage that we caused but we repaired it in time for your arrival" said the Dac rebel.

"We thankyou for your assistance, we will be there momentarily, I have a small militia of my own on the ship along with one of our Wookie soldiers" replied Leia.

"Wookie, there's no way we can fail this mission" said the rebel.

"That's not all, we will see you soon, Organa out" replied Leia

"Understood, see you shortly" said the Rebel.

Leia turned the ship to the eastern side of the city and surely enough found the opening to shuttle bay 5 where she smoothly landed the ship. The militia were dispatched quickly and followed by Leia, Graddick and the girls. The Dac rebel looked at the girl puzzled.

"What's with the kids, I didn't think the Rebels were involving children in demolitions" said the rebel.

"These children have defeated their fair share of enemies to come here with us and also they are Jedi" replied Leia.

"Jedi, that can't be possible, all of them are dead" said the rebel.

"Not all of them, the Alliance has two of them currently in its service and knows the secret locations of several more" replied Leia.

"Our council was right to place faith in you, there is a chance we may win this war" said the rebel.

"As well my two younger companions are of a notably small size and the only way to get to our higher bob targets on the roofs is through the air ducts" replied Leia.

"I see your point, come with us, Imperial patrols in the city are at a minimum today and we have our own men stationed at the bomb sites ready to strike if need be. The charges may cause some structural damage but nothing that can't be easily repaired within a couple of weeks, it's worth it if it means driving the Empire away from our planet" said the rebel.

"We are incredibly grateful for your assistance and it will not go unrewarded, that I can promise you and your followers" replied Leia.

"We will do all that we can to see diplomacy return to the galaxy and peace rule once again" said the rebel.

Setra and Ohka followed Graddick and the others to the first bomb site which was guarded by a handful of Dac rebels. Upon the building was an air vent. Leia turned to the two girls.

"Alright you two, Graddick and I will be waiting out here, if you are stuck call us and we'll get you out as soon as possible, be careful" said Leia as she handed the charges to both Setra and Ohka.

"Don't worry Leia, we'll be okay" replied Setra as Graddick boosted Ohka up into the air vent.

Graddick then followed with Setra and the two of them were inside the roof of the building, the vents were decently sized for the two of them so they could crawl easily through the ducts but it definitely wouldn't have fitted an adult. They crawled until they came upon the grate which led to the rooftop. Setra turned to Ohka in front on her.

"Can you hear anything up there Ohka" said Setra.

Ohka concentrated her hearing through her montrals as she tried to pick up any noise coming from the roof.

"Everything seems clear, I can't hear any Imperials outside either" replied Ohka.

"Nonetheless lets get this done quickly, we still have more charges to set" said Setra.

Ohka grabbed her lightsaber off of her belt and make quick work of the metal grate as the caged metal came falling to the floor of the air duct, the edges of the metal still burning from the contact with the lightsaber. Ohka crawled up and gave the all clear to Setra as she pulled her friend up out of the air duct. The girls went to work setting the charges around the various contraptions on the roof. Setra went to the edge of the roof and signalled down to Leia who saw them. Graddick loaded a grapple onto his bowcasters and shot towards Setra's location. Setra backed off as the grapple swung over the wall of the roof and secured itself. Setra lowered herself onto the rope followed by Ohka and the two climbed down. The Dac rebel looked at the two girls impressed.

"If we can get this operation done that fast we'll have no trouble with the patrols" said the rebel.

"That's the idea, I recommend that you take your agents to the other sites and take care of the lower placed charges, Graddick and I will protect the girls and take care of the higher ones, if we work carefully and quickly we can have everything set within a couple of hours" replied Leia.

"Understood, good luck senator" said the Rebel and went off with his own small band of soldiers that were headed for the next bomb location. Graddick led the Leia, Setra and Ohka in the opposite direction praying that they wouldn't encounter any opposition on the way.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The Eclipse was now hovering just above the roof of the base and was headed for a landing spot that wasn't being patrolled by Black Sun operatives. Juno finally found a place between two of the warehouses and put on the cloaking device of the ship as it lowered itself above the roofs of the two buildings. Ahsoka and Galen easily leapt of the ramp and landed gracefully on the floor between the two warehouses, while Jan, Bako and Kyle used grappling hooks to get down to the roof and then onto the floor.

"No need to show off Galen" said Kyle.

"I told you Kyle, the offer for training is there if you want it" replied Galen.

Suddenly Rianna dived off the ramp with Zeeo and landed swiftly on the floor with her companions.

"See Kyle, no need to be a Jedi to land fancy moves" said Rianna as she walked in front with Zeeo.

"And you said I was the one showing off" said Galen.

"I stand corrected" replied Kyle.

The six companions made their way inside the warehouse where they dispatched a patrol group and put on their clothing. As Galen finished disposing of the body of his victim he contacted the Eclipse.

"This is Galen to Juno, everything going good so far down here, how is the comm channel" said Galen.

"Fine from up here, systems are looking good and from Black Sun radio chatter you haven't been noticed, it seems they don't keep a record of who they hire so they won't have even looked at the identities of their patrol group, you are good to go" replied Juno.

"Just like old times sweetheart" said Galen.

"Thank the force we're on the other side this time, be careful Galen, Jun out" replied Juno.

Galen cut his comm channel and he and the others headed for the central hub of the Black Sun headquarters, no one around them suspected the infiltration, luckily the patrol they had dispatched had access throughout the base and so it wasn't hard to get access to a ship that was leaving for the Imperial base. Bako and Jan stood guard outside of the shuttle. Galen, Rianna and Zeeo made their way into the shuttle but Bako suddenly pulled on Ahsoka's arm and kissed his wife deeply.

"You prove to the Imperials that they still have a reason to fear a Jedi" said Bako.

Ahsoka stroked her husbands face "Don't worry, I will"

Ahsoka then turned and went aboard the ship with Bako staring on. Jan came up to her dear friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright there Bako" said Jan.

"I just don't want the Empire to take her away from me, they already took enough from both of us" replied Bako.

"Don't worry Bako we'll make them pay for every last thing they have done, I promise you that and one day we'll be walking the streets of Courascant together when peace is returned to us, and things will be the way they were again, free from corruption, greed and evil" said Jan as the three companions watched their friends fly slowly away towards the Imperial base.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Galen, Rianna and Ahsoka were keeping a low profile aboard the cargo ship and all they could do was simply wait it out until they arrived at the Imperial base so that they could free Ackbar from prison. Galen was looking curiously over towards Rianna and Zeeo where the small droid seemed to be making a fuss about something.

"Please let me repair it Twi'lek, your prosthetic endured some damage during that run in with those thuggish brutes on Courascant" said Zeeo.

"Zeeo it's just a lekku, it's not like my head is going to catch on fire because of a couple of faulty circuits" replied Rianna.

"Please Twi'lek, just for my sake" said Zeeo.

"Okay fine, knock yourself out. If you're already this fussy Zeeo I can't imagine what your maker was like" replied Rianna.

"I can not help my programming, now please hold still" said Zeeo as he started to repair the prosthetic lekku.

"What happened for you to get that" said Galen.

Rianna turned her head to the young Jedi and scoffed.

"The same thing that happens too many of my kind after they're bought into slavery. That bastard Kheev caught me trying to escape and cut it off as an example to the rest of the girls" replied Rianna.

"Kheev, the Black Sun operative you were trying to hunt down" said Galen.

"The one and only, my second attempt was more of a success, was able to steal a small fortune of his credits too, and at least enough to get me the prosthetic and a one way trip home to Ryloth. My parents were overjoyed to see me but everyone else looked at me as if I was some kind of outcast" replied Rianna.

"Outcast, what for, what could you have done after being away from your family for so long" said Galen.

"My kind seems to be culturally biased on vanity. The only time when a Twi'lek may lose their lekku by force is if they have shamed their people, they knew I hadn't lost it in battle because the cut was too clean to have come from a frenzied viroblade attack or a blaster shot. I couldn't stay in a place where almost everyone didn't want me around, so I left" replied Rianna.

"What did you do after that?" said Galen.

"I was basically a mercenary and a smuggler until Kyle and Leia found me on Courascant and here I am. It may not have been the safest existence but as long as I was free nothing mattered" replied Rianna.

"I can understand what that's like" said Galen.

"What happened to you then?" replied Rianna.

"My real parents were Jedi who had secretly married during the Clone Wars and they had me not long after. My mum was killed when I was still a baby and then when Kashyyyk was invaded Vader killed my father and took me away. For 15 years he trained me in the ways of the Dark Side, torturing me and on more then one occasion trying to even kill me. I know what its like to be a slave to a force you could not possibly break from" said Galen.

"Damn Galen, how did you manage to get Juno and Setra" replied Rianna.

"Setra was an orphan that I found on Naboo and Juno became my eighth pilot for my assassin missions. She used to be a Captain in the Imperial Academy. We both have a lot to answer for or the things we have done, me more so then her. After Vader betrayed me making the Alliance seemed to be the only thing that really gave us a purpose at the time and as time went on we fell in love, took in Setra and now I'm helping to lead an Alliance that could actually win this war. You know Rianna we could use someone like you" said Galen.

"Oh great, already on the first mission and I'm being given a lecture on choosing sides by a former Sith. The one thing my people taught me was to never get caught up in the problem of a conflict that isn't mine" replied Rianna.

"I would call that sound advice but when the Empire and the Sith are involved it becomes everyone's problem. Vader and the Emperor will not stop until every single person in the galaxy is bowing down to their feet in fear and submission. Listen Rianna, I know what it feels like to have someone else deciding your life for you, trying to tell you who you are and what you will become and at some point in life we are faced with a decision, one that you can't turn back from" said Galen.

"You made a choice like that" replied Rianna.

"Yeah I did. Rianna I didn't just make the choice because I knew it was right, the fact of the matter was that I was even able to make the choice at all. Take advantage of those moments Rianna or you'll just keep letting people decide for you" said Galen.

Galen turned his head away from Rianna and closed his eyes with Ahsoka doing the same moments later, meditating upon the task that lay ahead of them. Rianna herself began to ponder Galen's words as the companions drew ever closer to their destination


	17. Chapter 17

Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Initiate of Light

Chapter 17

0 ABY – On the planet of Dac in the city of Huerkea

Graddick roared out as he continued to gun down the stormtrooper patrol. Leia was also helping while Setra and Ohka had once again snuck inside the building but this time for a different purpose. Most of the charges had been set within the city so far but not until small militia parties had encountered Imperial patrols that had grown suspicious of the local activity and had found out their plan. After having been contacted by the local Rebels Graddick, Leia and the girls had ran as fast as they could to the city's primary communication tower which had not yet been taken offline like the others. Thankfully the small group had gotten to the tower first but not before they were apprehended by a large patrol group. Leia and Graddick defended the entrance of the tower while Setra and Ohka had slipped inside in order to take the main communications tower offline and the option of using a charge to blow it up was out of the question as an early timed explosion could jeopardize the entire operation.

The girls were sneaking down various corridors but from the looks of it the tower had little activity inside. The girls finally reached the main control room and found the main console which controlled communications going in and out of the city. Ohka remained on guard due to her enhanced hearing while Setra attempted to get into the system. Setra kept trying to use the Force to help her perceive what the code might be but upon every entry the screen kept flashing access denied. Ohka suddenly shook Setra's shoulder quickly.

"Setra an Imperial officer is coming. We won't be able to make it out of the room in time, we have to hide now" said Ohka.

Setra was about to comply until she had remembered a Force technique that her father had only recently taught her and had seen its effectiveness first hand. Ohka looked at Setra seriously as her friend remained where she was.

"Setra what are you doing?" replied Ohka.

"Ohka, do you remember the technique my dad was teaching us, the one he called Mind Trick" said Setra.

"Setra no, we only have practiced it a few times, what if it doesn't work" replied Ohka.

"If we both work together we can do it. Dad always told me that even Imperial Captain's are really weak-minded and besides it may be the only way to get the code that we need" said Setra.

The two girls could hear the footsteps of the captain approaching the blast door. Setra looked to Ohka who nodded back and then the door opened with the Imperial captain staring straight at both of the girls hiding under the control panel.

"What do you two think you are doing here?" said the captain angrily.

Setra and Ohka used their Force bond to combine their power to try and use Mind Trick. Ohka focused her energy on Setra while she did the talking.

"We got lost in the building, we were called to come inside and disable the communications tower because there is a problem with the network. You came to give us the code to the console" said Setra.

The captain continued to stare at the two girls but remained where he was and then suddenly responded.

"Yes, I came to give you the code to the console, if you wish me to I will type it in for you" said the captain.

Dumbfounded at what they had just done the girls continued their focus on the Captain and Ohka began talking.

"That would be good, you have come to disable the communications tower so that the network can be fixed" said Ohka.

": Yes I have come to disable communications" replied the captain.

Within minutes the captain was in the system and had shut down the Empire's only means of sending a distress signal. He then turned back to the girls.

"What assistance can I serve now?" said the captain.

While Ohka still maintained control Setra had picked up a heavy object from the nearby cabinet and lobbed it at the captain's head knocking him out cold. Ohka let go of her concentration and quickly the girls found some hardware wire in the cabinet and used it to tie up the captain's hands and feet and managed to find a rag and stuff it in his mouth. The girls closed and locked the blast door behind them and went sprinting towards the upper level where they would set the next charge. Meanwhile down below Leia and Graddick were gunning down what remained of the first patrol until suddenly a few stray blaster bolts hit Leia across her left arm. Leia yelped out in pain and dropped her blaster while clutching the large blaster grazes on her right arm. Graddick roared out and charged his Bowcaster and launched volleys of three blaster bolts per shot toward the rest of the patrol that fell from the attack within a matter of seconds. Graddick ran back towards Leia who was clutching her now bleeding arm. With Leia's permission Graddick took off her combat jacket and shredded the material before he used the strips of strong cloth as pressure bandages around the wounds that had hit Leia's arm. Knowing that she couldn't fight anymore and with a second patrol likely coming in a matter of minutes there was only one person she could call.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Juno and PROXY had their attention interrupted as the comlink was continually flashing. Juno quickly answered the call.

"Hello, this is Juno, who is on the other end?" said Juno.

"Juno its Leia. The local Imperial patrols discovered us in the city and we rushed to the communications tower to take it offline so they couldn't send for reinforcements. The girls went inside to turn off the relay but I was injured pretty baldy, I'm out Juno" replied Leia.

"Leia listen to me, where are the girls now" said Juno.

"I don't know, they're still inside the tower but I haven't heard from them since they went inside" replied Leia.

Fear suddenly went through Juno's head, she had promised Galen she would not partake too heavily in the mission but she was going to be damned if she let something happened to Setra and Ohka.

"Listen to me Leia I am currently near your position. Get Graddick to contact the rest of the militia and tell them to cover the communications tower if they have already planted their charges, I can finish this off" said Juno.

"Juno are you sure, Graddick can help" replied Leia.

"Tell Graddick to stay with you, we need someone to get the others at their rendezvous points and with you injured Graddick is the only one who can fly the ship" said Juno.

"What about PROXY though" replied Leia.

"PROXY would but he is busy trying to keep the Imperials from detecting our cloak not to mention he is acting as the emergency comlink system so he is wired up right now" said Juno.

"Are you sure about this Juno, if the rest of the militia are defending the comm tower it will be just you and the girls against the remaining patrols" replied Leia.

"Believe me Leia I have survived worse, I'm on my way as we speak see you shortly" said Juno as she punched the comlink off and quickly manoeuvred the ship heading for the direction of Huerkea.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Back at the Black Sun base Jan, Bako and Kyle continued to make their way through the Black Sun headquarters avoiding too much attention from the local smugglers and made their way further into the base until they came to what appeared to be the central hub. Bako stood guard outside while Jan and Kyle were able to slice the computer and find more of the information that they needed. Kyle quickly looked at the screen in shock as he came past a familiar file code that he recognised back from his Imperial officer days. Jan looked at the expression on Kyle's face.

"Kyle what's wrong?" said Jan.

"These weapon caches weren't just going to any normal Imperial outpost or base, they were being sent to the Death Star" replied Kyle.

Jan looked in shock "Sith spit. Does that mean they've finished construction?" said Jan.

"According to this they are close but Black Sun has just given us something great" replied Kyle.

"What do you mean, what did you find?" said Jan.

"It appears that Black Sun needed brief access to the actual Death Star blueprints in order to know where to transport various equipment into the battle station. Their security system is much worse then I thought, they have a location of wear they had a on the Death Star blueprints as well because they are also smuggling construction material to the Death Star as well. Jan they may have just given us the key to help us win this war" replied Kyle.

Jan had Kyle's sudden realisation "Where does it say the location of the plans are"

"According to this the desert planet of Danuta in an Imperial base in the capital called Trid" said replied Kyle.

Suddenly the three companions began to hear alarming chatter outside; Bako listened carefully to the smugglers.

"Be careful men, surveillance footage suggests that we may have some intruders in the base. Find them and eliminate them as soon as possible" said the smuggler commander.

"Yes sir" replied the contingent of thugs.

Bako looked back to Jan and Kyle.

"We're gonna have company, we have to get back to the rendezvous point or we'll be sitting ducks" said Bako.

"Don't worry I have the data, we got what we came for, lets move out" replied Jan.

The three companions waited for the surrounding patrol to go away and made a pass for the closest empty room which was an empty storage space. They heard a patrol getting closer to their location. Jan pulled a flash grenade off of her belt and nodded to her companions. Without a second thought Kyle opened the blast door just as the patrol was passing by and the three companions ducked as the grenade made short work of the patrol that had been knocked out cold. The three companions started sprinting outside only to be met by a myriad of blaster fire. They had come out into the middle of an ambush. The three companions hid behind a reasonably large storage crate as they were met by numerous volleys of continuous blaster fire. Bako and Jan kept firing back but Kyle suddenly was hit by a vision. His precognition ability had begun to kick in and he saw a means of escape but not before they heard the ground vibrate from the large feet of the AT-ST walker headed in their direction. Jan's eyes widened.

"Damnit of all the days to infiltrate a base and we get stuck with a walker. Could this day get any worse" said Jan.

"Both of you listen to me. Get to the rendezvous point now. If you follow that line of crates to the other side the door will lead you straight there. I'll take care of the walker" replied Kyle

"Kyle no! You'll be killed!" shouted Jan.

"GO!" replied Kyle.

Jan looked back hopelessly as Bako took her hand and they both sprinted across the open space barely dodging a rocket that had been fired at them from the AT-ST which sent Jan tumbling forward but Bako was there to help her up and the two agents fled through the door. Kyle knew that if he showed himself then he would surely be killed by the soldiers firing from the alcove above but if he remained where he was he would surely be killed by the walker. Using his peripheral vision Kyle spotted one of the cronies on the balcony with a rocket launcher in his arms. Kyle knelt down and carefully positioned himself around the crate and let off a volley of blaster bolts that directly his the weapon causing the shells within to ignite and explode taking the remaining cronies and half the balcony with it. With the thugs gone Kyle then got up and ran. The AT-ST started to fire its own rounds of high powered plasma bolts at Kyle who was barely dodging each one.

Kyle couldn't believe his reflexes, any normal person would have been killed but his precognition not only had warned him of the coming attack but his body seemed to react in a way that it never had before. Kyle thought about what Galen had told him many times before, did he really have the potential to become a Jedi. Quickly banishing the thought from his head Kyle dodged another blaster bolt and removed one of his heavy duty charges from his belt and rolled underneath the walker. Kyle with all his strength threw the charge which in turn was able to latch itself to the very base of the walker. Kyle took out his remote and sprinted away and pressed the button. Kyle was propelled forwards from the ensuing explosion but shook himself off and kept running towards the door. Jan looked to the entrance with her blaster ready to fire but saw that it was Kyle coming towards her. Jan walked up to him and slapped Kyle in the face. Kyle shook his head in disbelief.

"Jeez Jan, is that what I get for saving your life. No thanks or anything" said Kyle.

Jan silenced him by hugging Kyle tightly to her.

"Next time you decide to be that reckless its not gonna be a walker your gonna fear. It'll be my blaster rifle" replied Jan.

Kyle was thoroughly puzzled. What was it with women and their mood swings?

Bako had set up their remote communication relay in order to contact the Eclipse and tell Juno they were ready to go. Bako called in through the comlink to the other side.

"Juno are you there, PROXY, can anyone read me this is Bako to the Eclipse" said Bako.

A series of soft muffled roars came from the other side and Bako recognised Graddick's voice on the comlink.

"Graddick, what the hell are you doing on the Eclipse, where's Juno?" said Bako.

"(We were apprehended on Huerkea and Leia was pretty badly injured. We made a distress call to Juno and she responded. She took our place and is finishing the mission of on Huerkea)" replied Graddick.

"Graddick what about the girls, has anything happened to Ohka" said Bako.

"(We lost contact with them once they entered the main communications relay but the tower would have been deserted, I told the girls to stay inside once the patrol got larger. Don't worry Bako, Juno will find them)" replied Graddick.

Well that's all I can ask for right now. Graddick we need pick up. You're not gonna believe what we found down here" said Bako.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

One hour earlier

Graddick roared out triumphantly as he saw the outline of the Eclipse in its cloaking device hovering above them. Juno attached a grapple to the landing ramp and zip lined down to Leia and Graddick. Juno went to Leia's side and saw the extent of the damage that had been done to her arm.

"Graddick, you know where the medical alcove is on the ship. We restocked on supplies and we have bacta. Use what we have on those wounds and bind them so they can at least begin to heal. The co-ordinates for the rendezvous points are already in the navi-computer" said Juno.

"(Juno are you sure about this, in your condition….)" said Graddick.

"I know Graddick but I am not willing to stand by while the girls could be in danger. We are so close to finishing this mission and I will not see it fall through. I can take care of myself Graddick; you just concern yourself with taking care of Leia and the others. I'll see you soon" replied Juno.

"(Alright. Be safe Juno)" said Graddick.

Graddick picked up Leia in his arms and zip lined back up the grapple and into the ship and took off as soon as possible to avoid attracting any more Imperial attention. Juno at once unholstered her blaster and made her way inside the comm tower to find Setra and Ohka. Juno came across the central chamber and unlocked the blast door to find a tied up captain passed out on the floor. Juno nearly laughed at the site seeing that a grown man had been apprehended by two five year olds though they were Jedi younglings no less. Juno headed further to the upper floor where she saw that one of the grates had been removed. She knew that Setra and Ohka must have climbed through the air ducts to avoid further detection but she heard blaster fire coming from the roof and instantly began searching for a maintenance ladder that led to the roof.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Setra and Ohka had set the charges on the roof but had been spotted by three jetpack troopers and were hiding behind a larger portion of the roof where they were using their lightsabers to deflect any blaster bolts that might hit any of the explosive charges. Setra had become worried as no one from downstairs had called her or Ohka over the comlink for some time and she began to fear the worst. Suddenly Setra nearly leapt for joy as she saw me mother burst through the nearby maintainence hatch and gun down one of the troopers who went spiralling out of control and fell to the ground below. The jet trooper sent a volley of blaster bolts toward one of the charges which Setra leapt in front of and deflected each one sending another blaster bolt into the jetpack of a second trooper. Seeing his pack malfunction Ohka used Force push to fling the trooper into his counterpart in which the pack exploded sending whatever was left of the troopers falling to the ground. Juno spotted the girls and hugged them both to her.

"Are you both alright, when Leia told me she hadn't heard from you I feared the worst" said Juno.

"We're okay mum, where is Leia and Graddick" replied Setra.

"Leia was injured by one of the stormtroopers. She received some wounds on her arm but she'll be alright. Graddick is now flying the Eclipse and he'll pick up the others" said Juno.

"What do we do now mum?" replied Setra.

"According to Leia the other Rebels took care of the rest of the charges and Imperial patrols. It will be as if we were never here" said Juno.

The three companions got to the ground level of the city where they met up with one of the Alliance soldiers.

"Captain Eclipse, all charges have been set, what are your orders?" said the soldier.

"Now is as good a time as any soldier. Blow them all" replied Juno.

"Of course captain" said the soldier.

The surrounding civilians and militia were notified and found places of safety. Juno held the girls to her behind nearby barricade as the charges began to go off one by one. When it was finally over the three companions laughed happily to one another as the locals and militia began to cheer in the streets. One of the Dac rebels walked up to Juno and held out his hand which was gladly shook back by Juno.

"You have done us a service that we will never forget. The people of Dac have reason to fight again and win against the Empire. We pledge our loyalty to you" said the Dac Rebel.

Juno sighed happily but the cheering was short lived as Tie Fighter patrols began to fly over the city. All of the militia took the hint and began to flee towards the hangar where the Moldy Crow was waiting. Juno realised that there was really only enough room on board for her, the girls and the Alliance militia which had suffered no casualties during the small skirmish. The Dac rebel commander in Huerkea looked to Juno kindly.

"It is alright friend, we have our own methods of escape, now go before they arrive" said the rebel.

Juno waved them all goodbye as did the rest of the militia as they quickly boarded the Moldy Crow. Juno jumped into the pilot seat and prepped the ship for launch while both Setra and Ohka joined her side in the co-pilot chair. Within minutes the Moldy Crow took off and headed back for the rebel headquarters, Juno prayed that Galen and the others were closer to their goal of finding the rebel leader Ackbar.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Galen and Ahsoka opened their eyes as they sense they were very close to their intended destination. Noticing their expressions Rianna began to ready herself as well as the transport was beginning to slow down in speed. Galen's comlink suddenly began flashing and he hurriedly answered it. He heard the voice of Kyle on the other end.

"(Hello Galen. Kyle, Jan and Bako have completed their mission)" said Graddick.

"Graddick? If that's you then where is Juno?" replied Galen.

"(Leia was injured back on Huerkea so Juno took my place in setting the rest of the charges. Do not worry Galen I received word from Juno only minutes ago that the charges went off successfully on Huerkea, she is piloting the Crow with the girls on board as we speak and Dac has given their allegiance to the Alliance)" said Graddick.

Galen sighed in relief "Thanks for letting me know Graddick, we just arrived at the Imperial base, we'll contact you when we are through here" replied Galen.

"(Also Galen you will not believe this. Jan, Kyle and Bako found a part of the Death Star plans)" said Graddick.

Galen's eyes widened "Graddick are you serious!"

"(Yes Galen! Black Sun had a copy for transporting building material to the Death Star)" said Graddick.

"That's good news Graddick but I have to get ready for our mission now. May the Force be with you" replied Galen.

"(Of course Galen. May the force be with you too)" said Graddick.

Sensing his sudden change in mood Ahsoka looked at Galen curiously.

"Galen, what is it?" said Ahsoka.

Galen looked at his companion still with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Everything has been accomplished and more. Kyle and the others found a portion of the Death Star plans" replied Galen.

Ahsoka's face lit up and Rianna chuckled.

"The Empire really doesn't know how easy it is to get into Black Sun security; it looks like Kheev may have his own war on his hands with the Imperials when they found out about this" said Rianna.

The three companions stood up when the cargo hatch opened in their Black Sun attire and were approached by a stormtrooper patrol.

"Identify yourselves" said the leader of the patrol.

Galen and Ahsoka looked at each other and used mind trick on the unsuspecting Imperial troopers.

"We are smugglers from Black Sun that have come with the next weapon shipment" said Ahsoka.

"Of course, you are the smugglers from Black Sun, please continue" said the stormtrooper.

"I was assigned to deliver something personally to the cell blocks, could you please escort me there" replied Galen.

"Yes, we can escort you there, please follow me" said the stormtrooper.

Rianna also took advantage of the situation.

"We also need to update upon the plans for your great weapon that you gave to us, we have been given orders to get building material to other sections of the space station, do you think you could take me to the database so I can update them" said Rianna.

Galen and Ahsoka shot looks of annoyance at Rianna; mind trick could only be used so far.

"Of course, two of my troopers here can escort you, please follow them" said the stormtrooper.

Everyone got ready to go their separate ways but Galen went up to Rianna.

"That wasn't exactly the smartest idea Rianna, we can't push their minds too far or it could blow our cover" replied Galen.

"Maybe so Galen but we needed to take a chance and look where it's gotten us" said Rianna.

"I don't really know if it will do any good. I know that for safety Vader said that the rest of the Death Star plans had been divided into three other separate pieces so that if one piece was taken there would still not be a risk for an assault on the Death Star" replied Galen.

"Well in a place like this you're saying you wouldn't think they could possibly have the locations of the other three parts somewhere in their databanks" said Rianna.

"Even that is highly classified information Rianna, you would need to be a master at computer hacking and security to get clearance into a primary Imperial data hub" replied Galen.

"No need to worry, I was designed to overcome such security hubs, I have done so many times even before joining miss Saren" said Zeeo.

Galen turned back to Ahsoka to see her opinion on this.

"Riana does have a point Galen, if there is even a possibility that we can get the locations of the other three pieces of the Death Star Plans then we can actually turn the tide of this war. We may never get another chance like this" said Ahsoka.

Galen looked to Rianna and nodded.

"Alright, but I want to get Ackbar out as quickly as possible and I don't want to stay any longer then we already have to" replied Galen.

"Don't worry Galen, I can do this quickly, it's how I was able to escape from Kheev in the first place" said Rianna.

Galen placed a reassuring hand on Rianna's shoulder.

"Just be careful Rianna, we would hate to lose a great asset like you" replied Galen.

Rianna looked happily at Galen. It had been the first time in her entire life that someone had seen her worth. She had spent her whole life either in servitude of other's selfish needs of been isolated thinking that she could stand on her own two feet but at the end of the day all she had ever needed was for someone to make her realise who she truly was.

She took his hand in her own "Thankyou Galen, I won't let you down, lets go Zeeo"

Rianna and Zeeo followed behind the still clueless stormtroopers and Galen quickly turned to Ahsoka and hugged her.

"Let me know if you need me Galen" said Ahsoka.

"No problem Ahsoka be seeing you" replied Galen as he followed the other stormtroopers hoping that their mission would be a success.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Rianna had found this to be a bit easier then she had thought. The stormtroopers had taken the corridors and rooms through the base that stayed away from any busy Imperial activity. Once they had reached the database Rianna made short work of the stormtroopers with her knife before they could realise that they had been used and within minutes Zeeo and Rianna had gotten inside the database. After some time of unlocking the security codes of the main terminal Rianna found what she was looking for. She couldn't believe her eyes as she saw the three locations of the other Death Star Plan data pieces right in front of her.

Death Star Plans data/01 – Black Sun Headquarters/Dac

Death Star Plans data/02 – Central Imperial Headquarters/Danuta

Death Star Plans data/03 – Death Star Construction Site/Despayre

Death Star Plans data/04 – Timira City Cloning Facility/Kamino

Rianna had Zeeo download the files into his memory core but suddenly the base alarm began to go off. Rianna quickly shut off the terminal and heard troopers outside the blast door.

"Surrender Imperial scum!" said the trooper.

Rianna readied the blaster rifle that she had taken from one of the escort group that had brought her to the main hub. Zeeo hovered down to his master's side.

"I believe we have found ourselves in quite a predicament miss Rianna" said Zeeo.

"Like I said, the easy part is getting in, getting out is what's hard" replied Rianna.

"Then let us partake in aggressive negotiations and leave this place" said Zeeo.

"Couldn't have put it better myself Zeeo" replied Rianna.

The blast door exploded from the charge that had been placed upon the lock mechanism and troopers entered in quickly. Rianna leapt from her hiding spot and sent volley after volley of blaster bolts toward the group of stormtroopers. When she got closer Rianna holstered the rifle and removed her spring. She rolled forwards and stabbed a trooper in the knee who fell down and then ended his life when the blade met his jugular vein. Rianna then got up and flipped onto the shoulders of the trooper behind her and snapped his neck with her legs as if it were a twig. She then got up and used a sweep kick to trip up the next trooper while she then grabbed his neck and plunged her blade through the lower jaw of the trooper with the knife end peeking through the top of his helmet and blood slowly trickling down the helmet. Zeeo then came to Rianna and powered up his force shield and deflected the blaster bolts from a group of stormtroopers outside. Rianna grabbed onto the small droid and performed as series of cartwheels and acrobatics down the large hallway dodging the oncoming blaster fire as Zeeo answered back with blaster bolts of his own from the dual cannon on his front. Rianna then grabbed Zeeo and the droid launched them both in the air aiming his repuslors at the ground and landed causing a miniaturised earthquake that knocked the troopers off their feet with Rianna killing each trooper with her newly equipped blaster rifle.

Rianna and Zeeo quickly made their way towards the entrance which was a large hangar and were met by an even larger patrol of stormtroopers. Rianna swore in Hutteese as one of the troopers closed the blast door and she leapt behind a nearby crate with Zeeo following to avoid the blaster fire. Suddenly Rianna heard a large explosion and ducked as metal debris from what was left of the blast door went flying across the room. Ahsoka entered the hangar brandishing her emerald green lightsaber dispatching the surrounding stormtroopers. She finally started hurling debris towards the remaining troopers until each one was dead. Sensing her queue Rianna leapt from the balcony and landed on the hangar floor below facing Ahsoka. The Togrutan Jedi deactivated her lightsaber and helped up her Twi'lek companion.

"Are you alright Rianna?" said Ahsoka.

"Yeah, I was fine until the Empire called in the fighting brigade" replied Rianna.

"Did you find anything that we were looking for" said Ahsoka.

"Yeah. I found the locations of the rest of the Death Star Plans. For once we finally have the upper hand" replied Rianna.

"Good, come one we need to hurry Ackbar is already outside and we have called the Rogue Shadow to pick us up. We have to move now" said Ahsoka.

"What the hell happened Ahsoka, one moment I have the files from the database next I am swarmed by stormtroopers" replied Rianna.

"Galen ran into something none of us could have foreseen would be here" said Ahsoka.

"And what exactly is that" replied Rianna.

"A certain clone from Kamino" said Ahsoka.

Realising what she had meant Rianna quickly readied herself and the two companions sprinted out of the hangar towards the rendezvous point praying that Galen would be alright.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

One hour earlier

Galen watched as Rianna walked in the opposite direction towards the hangar entrance that likely headed towards the main data hub of the Imperial base and once he said goodbye to Ahsoka he was led off by his separate stormtrooper escort. Even though he encountered complicated security bypasses on the way to the cell block Galen was able to manipulate his way until finally he reached the cell block control chamber. The officer in charge looked at Galen puzzled and questioned the stormtroopers.

"Who exactly is this man with you?" said the Imperial captain.

"A Black Sun operative sir, he was ordered to deliver a weapons cache to this sector" replied the stormtrooper.

The captain looked puzzled "I don't recall anyone making such an order"

"They didn't" said Galen as he ignited his lightsabers.

The captain looked back in shock as within seconds his Imperials comrades were dispatched around him until Galen had a lightsaber at his throat.

"The Mon Calimarian Ackbar, what cell is he in?" said Galen.

"Why do you think I would tell you Jedi scum" replied the captain.

Galen then held the captain in a force choke:"Because I think that you value your life more then your ridiculous career choice"

"Fine!...Fine!...ack….Please just put me down!" replied the captain.

Galen released his hold on the captain who nearly sprawled forward while taking in large gulps of air into his lungs. Galen raised his lightsaber back to the captain's throat. The captain got up anxiously and began typing in the password which powered down the lock mechanism upon Ackbar's cell. Galen left the captain behind shaking in fear as he made his way down the corridors until her reached the cell he was looking for. Surely enough he found a Mon Calimarian standing in his cell confused as to why his blast door had been opened. Galen stepped forward and introduced himself to the Rebel leader.

"Councillor Ackbar, my name is Galen Marek and I have been sent by your council members to retrieve you and bring you back to your base" said Galen.

Ackbar was quickly able to judge the character of the young human male in front of him.

"You are from the Rebel Alliance aren't you boy" replied Ackbar in his garbled accent.

"Yes councillor. I am also a Jedi so I can get us out of here quickly but we have to leave now" said Galen.

Seeing the lightsaber in his hand Ackbar did not doubt his rescuer's identity and the two of them made their way toward the cell block control chamber.

"It is good to see your kind was not completely destroyed. The Jedi were great warriors and peacemakers during the Clone Wars, they saved the lives of my people on more then one occasion" said Ackbar.

"There are still very few of us councillor but I suggest we leave this talk for when we return to the base" replied Galen.

"Of course, lead the way young one" said Ackbar.

The two finally reached the chamber when the alarm had begun to sound off. Galen saw that the Imperial captain he had decided to leave alive had in fact desired his career and had likely informed his commander of what had happened. Galen quickly saw that the chamber overlooked the large outside landing pad and decided to take a detour.

"Stand back councillor" said Galen.

Galen gathered the Force energy and leaped into the air and delivered a large repulse which knocked out the side wall of the chamber. Looking dumbstruck Ackbar got out of his hiding place while Galen helped to take him to the floor below. The two companions were spotted by Ahsoka who had already despatched two stormtroopers patrols that had found her on the main landing platform. She ran towards Galen and Ackbar.

"What happened Galen, the alarm suddenly went off" said Ahsoka.

"I don't think I should have spared that captain after all" replied Galen.

"It doesn't matter now Galen, Rianna is still in there" said Ahsoka.

"Damnit, alright Ahsoka listen…."

Galen was cut off by a sudden Force repulse that knocked the three companions back off their feet. When Galen quickly got up he saw the cause. In front of him standing in the centre of the platform was his clone brandishing a ruby lightsaber with a smirk on his face. Behind him Galen saw the crumpled form of the captain that he has spared. Ahsoka and Ackbar looked on as the dark apprentice spoke.

"Mercy, it's no wonder why you Jedi fell to my master's hand. You used your power to try and help a galaxy that rejected you. Why do you keep pursuing such a worthless cause" said Starkiller.

Galen looked back to Ahsoka "Ahsoka get Ackbar out of here"

Starkiller suddenly sent bolts of lighting hurtling towards Ahsoka and Ackbar but was blocked in time by Galen who shouted at the both of them to go as fast as they could. Once his companions were out of sight Galen repelled the attack in to his opponent who was sent flying back into some nearby crates.

"You killed that captain even though he was obeying your direct order" said Galen.

"My god, you really have forgotten the ways of the Sith haven't you, there is nor room for weakness" replied Starkiller.

"That man was a living person, his life still held value just like anyone else's" said Galen.

Starkiller laughed out loud "It is no wonder why my master created me to replace you, you had the power but your mind could never comprehend how to properly use it"

"Coming from a man who remains as much a slave to Palpatine as you do to him" replied Galen.

"My master and I will dispose of that old oaf leading the Empire and then he and I will rule the galaxy together" said Starkiller as he swung his lightsaber back into a Form V stance.

"That is something I can not allow" replied Galen as he ignited his sabers.

The two opponents launched towards each other and red and blue met as one crackling away from the push of saber upon saber.

"How is that daughter of yours Marek, do you like the scars I gave her" sneered Starkiller.

Galen yelled out in anger and broke the stalemate by a round kick to Starkiller's torso. He placed one lightsaber back upon his belt and utilised his old stance of Form V with his lightsaber in his right hand and launched himself at Starkiller. The clone flipped backwards and the sabers met in blazing circles of light as they twirled in their deadly performance. As they continued down into the narrow corridor before them small particles of the archway began breaking from the roof as the two sabers left permanent scorch marks and deep incisions within durasteel as their saber ends consistently hit the wall sending small showers of light from emitting around them. Starkiller then pushed Galen around and grabbed his forearm and dealt a blow which would have severed Galen's head in two had he not turned and countered his attack with his own saber pushing Starkiller downward. Both opponents continued to fight down the corridor until they reached a meeting room where their continued fighting caused sparks to emit from the control panel that both sabers had landed upon.

Galen flipped onto the long table behind him and Starkiller followed and narrowly missed a strike aimed for his head but took advantage of the manoeuvre to move in and grip his gloved hand around Galen's throat. Galen breath caught and his face began to turn read as the dark apprentice began to lower him down to the table surface to better kill his prey. Starkiller laughed evilly.

"What about that wife of yours, my master has already sensed the force of your child that grows in her womb, just think what she could be if my master could train her" said Starkiller.

Galen gritted his teeth and found his footing and sent a reeling kick into the back of Starkiller who fell into a defence roll as Galen stood up but only to be met by a flying kick to the head and was sent head over heels nearly off the table but quickly got up and apprehended his opponent by a sweep kick that flipped Starkiller who landed hard on the surface of the table and moaned out in pain. Starkiller brought his saber down upon the clone that retrieved his own saber and blocked Galen's which were only inches from his own face. Galen glowered down at Starkiller.

"If a Rebel agent was able to apprehend you on Kamino, what chance do you have now slave" replied Starkiller.

Galen forcefully kicked Starkiller off the table that quickly got back up and dodged a stabbing move from Starkiller and the two continued to fight back onto a central lift in the chamber before them which ascended into an indoor cargo chamber. The sabers ruby and sapphire continued to fly around one another until Starkiller attempted to land a heavy attack on Galen but was met with a force push which he only just met with his own. Both warriors continued to push against the invisible barrier between one another which was creating a ball of energy in between them until they could no longer hold on. Both opponents were thrown like ragdolls against the wall as the Force power between them had created a repulse which destabilised the environment around them, destroying light circuitry and sending cargo crates and various debris bouncing from the walls and lading on the ground with their contents strewn across the floor of the chamber.

Getting up first Galen ran and propelled off a nearby crate and landed on top of Starkiller who rolled out of the way and their sabers met once again. The two opponents were landing strike after strike from the form of Makashi until Starkiller managed to kick Galen in the face and sent him staggering back. Starkiller began to use the force to pick up the heavier crates around him and threw them in Galen's direction. Galen reacted quickly and leapt out of the way of the first wave and sent the second wave into small slivers of metal as he dismembered the crates with his lightsaber. He then picked up a crate of his own and hurled it at Starkiller hitting the sith apprentice square in the torso. The apprentice got up and yelled in anger sending torrents of sith lightning towards Galen who easily took the brunt of the attack with his own hands. The force of the lightning once again pushed both warriors back from the force of their attacks and sent both hurtling out through the window to the walkways behind them. Starkiller landed on the walkway while Galen just grabbed the poles that connected the walkways together and regained his footing upon the thicker metallic pole. Starkiller leapt down after him with both warriors trying to maintain their balance on the narrow pole of durasteel.

Seeing the walkway below Galen jumped downward only to be followed by Starkiller who hit Galen in the face but quickly regained his composure the two then gripping fists against one another but Galen used this to his advantage and used the force to whirl his opponent to the opposing wall. Starkiller got up and swung his lightsaber toward Galen who was able to apprehend the powerful attack by leaping over it. Galen then saw a possible means of escape and leapt onto a nearby vertical pole which had a number of grooves carved into in to make the structure easily climbable. Starkiller followed suit and tried to attack Galen from behind but was met by a forceful kick to the face from Galen which nearly made the sith apprentice lose his footing. Galen then used his saber to cut the cable he was clutching and used it to swing himself to the nearby rooftop which overlooked the main landing pad. Starkiller pushed himself with his legs off the vertical structure and landed only feet away from his opponent. The two warriors continued throwing force powers at each other until the force of their attack had ripped to much metal from the roof itself that the surface had now become increasingly unstable. Galen tuned his back and leapt onto a stable roof surface metres away from Starkiller. He looked at the sith apprentice.

"Its over, you can't make that jump" said Galen.

"FOOL! YOU DON"T KNOW THE POWER THAT I WIELD" yelled Starkiller.

Galen then reached his hands out and in his mind found the points of stability in the structure below that was holding up what was left of the roof. And used the force to collapse those points. Within seconds the structure came falling down around Starkiller who attempted to jump up towards Galen but was hit by a falling girder which sent him headfirst into the ground below. Galen remained where he was until the entire structure was now a giant pile of rubble and debris on the platform floor. Galen made his way down to the ground level and found Starkiller with his legs pinned underneath the girder that has his him down. Galen could not see it from the outside but on the inside he knew that the force of the impact had broken multiple bones within the clone's body and had likely caused most of his internal organs to bleed within his body. Starkiller was shaking in agony and could not even bring himself to speak from the agony he was going through. Galen could see in his eyes the pain, anger and fear that he once knew and could not bring himself to just leave the man to die like this. Galen looked sadly upon the broken form of Starkiller and ignited his lightsaber.

"May you find peace in the next life" said Galen.

And with that Galen stabbed his saber through Starkiller's chest making his death quick and painless. Galen realised then he had been able to overcome another obstacle. He remembered when he was still Vader's slave and had dispatched countless lives without a second thought, without thinking of the individual who likely had a family or friends that he could never return to. Standing here and now Galen could now understand the value of the life he had just killed, a poor individual who had been bred and trained to do nothing but kill and destroy. He had not just killed his clone but the part of himself that still remained in that place of darkness and despair. He prayed that the force please accept his soul and give him some peace from his brief and sad existence.

He heard behind him the footsteps of Ahsoka, Rianna and Ackbar who was now out of his bonds. Ahsoka told Rianna to call the Rogue Shadow and get their pick up while Ahsoka stood next to Galen and looked down upon the dead form of Starkiller. Ahsoka hugged Galen who happily received the embrace from his friend and companion.

"You aura feels different Galen" said Ahsoka.

"I know. I feel like something has been lifted from my shoulders but I can't really explain what it is" replied Ahsoka.

"It's the darkness Galen, you carried it with you for so long that you probably didn't know what it was until you finally just let it go, you're free now Galen" said Ahsoka.

Galen broadly smiled towards his friend but then saw Rianna coming towards them.

"The Eclipse should be here in a few minutes and Galen it was worth the risk" said Rianna happily.

"You mean you found the locations of the remaining three" replied Galen.

"I sure did. It looks like could be a challenge though, one is on the main Imperial base on Danuta, another is on the primary Death Star construction facility on Despayre and the last is in Timira city on Kamino" said Rianna.

Galen knew what this meant but for the time being remained optimistic. He placed his hands reassuringly on Rianna's shoulders.

"We can deal with that Rianna. There is no need to worry "replied Galen.

Suddenly the Eclipse emerged from the cloud cover nearby and landed on the platform. The ramp lowered and Galen smiled happily as he saw Juno running towards him safe and sound. Galen caught Juno in his arms and kissed her deeply. Juno responded in kind and lingered for a moment before breaking the kiss and resting her forehead on her husbands. Suddenly Galen felt a distinct jolt against his abdomen. Galen then looked at Juno puzzled but saw her smile as she took his hand and placed it on her belly. Within a matter of seconds Galen felt it again, two more kicks that hit the palm of his hand. Galen looked at Juno grinning.

"Juno, when did the baby start kicking" said Galen.

"Only a few hours ago, Setra said that she could see her moving inside of me and low and behold" replied Juno.

Galen rubbed Juno's belly softly eliciting another kick against his hand. Juno smiled at Galen.

"I think she knows that her daddy's here" said Juno.

Galen looked inwardly as he had on many nights when lying with Juno and felt the small but beautiful of his and Juno's child growing within her.

_Its okay little one. I promise that I'll be seeing you really soon and you have so many people that want to meet you especially your mum and your sister. You'll be born into a bit of a dangerous world but I will always be there to protect you and so will your mum and you sister but regardless we will make a good life for ourselves. I love you little one._

Galen felt the little mind elicit a feeling of what he perceived to be happiness even though the small being inside of Juno had yet to understand the concept of the feeling. Galen then saw Setra come down the ramp. Galen let go of Juno and picked Setra up into his awaiting arms.

"Dad, we did it, we actually did it, the Dac rebels are going to be joining us" said Setra.

"I know sweetheart, from what I hear you did a good job to" replied Galen.

"So did you dad" said Setra laughing as she saw the fallen building behind him but then her eyes rested upon the body of her kidnapper.

Setra's features then turned solemn and Galen understood. He took Setra towards the fallen sith apprentice with Juno following behind them. Galen put Setra down and the girl placed her small hand upon the face of Starkiller. She closed her eyes and said her own forgiveness to the sith apprentice and hoped that he would be happy in the afterlife. Juno knelt by Setra's side and hugged her daughter to her. The family stood up and made their way back into the Eclipse. Galen saw Leia now sitting in the main chamber of the Eclipse looking alright other then her left arm which had been place in a sling. The reunion between companions was short and sweet but talk quickly erupted within the group of what should be done next. Galen was ready for the final step of their current goal and knew now he was to face his final challenge which would present itself in the days to come.


	18. Chapter 18

Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Initiate of Light

Chapter 18

O BBY – 2 weeks later

How he had been able to get in this far Galen had no idea but so far the plan had worked flawlessly as he know sat kneeling before Vader chained to the floor of a training chamber on the planet of Kamino. Vader stood before him surrounded by a small contingent of stormtroopers.

"You have served your purpose well, my apprentice, but I have no further use for you" said Vader as Galen looked up into the eyes of his former master.

Vader turned his back and gave the order to his stormtroopers "Kill him"

Once the door had closed and the troopers approached him with their blasters aimed at his head Galen smiled and wrapped his hands around the chains that bound his hands thinking about how he had been able to sell the deception of Starkiller to Vader in order to infiltrate Timira City on Kamino. The thoughts of the oncoming fight entered his head and he concentrated as the stormtroopers shouted in panic when the lights round them shut off leaving them with the all powerful Jedi in complete darkness

. . . . . . . . . . . .

2 weeks before

The chamber of the Eclipse fell silent as they heard Galen's suggestion. Kyle came forward and looked at his friend as if he had lost his mind.

"No offense Galen but are you sure you didn't hit your head hard when you were duelling with Starkiller back there because only someone with a screw loose would suggest something like that" said Kyle.

"Well I'm sorry Kyle but after what you told me about Imperial security on Kamino this may be our best bet in order to get the Death Star plan data that we need from Timira City" replied Galen.

"You mean go in there as Starkiller, impersonate him and then maybe see where it goes from there. Galen this is suicide" said Kyle.

"Maybe Kyle but Galen is a powerful Jedi and he has seemed to be able to undermine Vader before, it may be our only chance at getting that data" replied Leia.

"Juno, you don't buy this right I mean come on there has to be another way to do this" said Kyle.

Galen looked at the face of his wife expecting the same reaction but instead saw nothing but calm. It was a face that he knew well and it told him that Juno believed in her husband, she knew that after everything that they had overcome, every obstacle that had been hurtled in there way they had been able to overcome it together and against odds that never seemed to have given them any kind of advantage and more then any of the that she knew that Galen had to face Vader again and let go of his anger once and for all. Galen smiled back knowingly at her.

"I'm sorry Kyle but Galen is right, we can either wait to harbour a massive assault which may decimate our forces or we can send in someone who looks like Starkiller, has the force power to manipulate Vader and maybe be able to achieve the goal we need without concequences that could see the end of this Alliance" replied Juno.

"Why do I even bother?" said Kyle.

"He is my husband Kyle and so is our family. We have known him longer then anyone else in this room. Together we have had overcome experiences and trials that you couldn't imagine and have done things that I wish we hadn't done but we are still here Kyle. No matter what has been thrown at me, Galen or Setra for that matter each of us is still here to tell the tale and all of you are here as well. Don't forget that we all are here for a reason and each step, triumph and mistake we have made regardless has brought us all here to this moment. We haven't come this far just to turn back now. I say we take this opportunity Kyle because there may not be another one like it anytime soon" replied Juno.

Kyle nodded his head "I'm sorry Juno, its just I wish there was a better way we could do this"

"I know Kyle but I don't believe that might go wrong. I believe in my husband" replied Juno as she took Galen's hand in her own.

Leia looked to her friends.

"Well it appears that it's been settled. Galen will disguise himself as Starkiller and infiltrate Timira City on Kamino to get the fourth data plan, Jan will escort Kyle to Danuta to retrieve the second data plan and Rianna and Zeeo will go to Despayre to retrieve the third data plan. The rest of the fleet will be assembled by Bako, Ahsoka and myself and we will wait for Galen's signal and destroy the Imperial base on Kamino once and for all and provide distraction for Kyle and Rianna to accomplish there objectives while all eyes are upon us"

Ackbar came back from the cockpit having contacted the Dac rebel council on the intercom and let his new companions know of his decision. Everyone looked to the Mon Calimarian councillor.

"I have contacted the council and we have all decided. Phaylia has contacted Mon Mothma and made a treaty between our two forces. We would be honoured to join in your fight against the Empire, our ships, weapons and supplies are at your disposal and we shall fight by your side until we see democracy and peace rule this galaxy once more. To the New Republic".

Everyone repeated the chant once and had to hurriedly get ready to leave before the Imperials arrive to collect the fake Starkiller. Galen had dragged Starkiller's body out from under the rubble and after some help from Juno had mended the clothing which fit him perfectly. Within a couple of hours the Eclipse was ready to depart and Juno and Setra were last to say their goodbyes to Galen. Galen picked up Setra and hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"You take care of your mum for me okay" said Galen.

"I will dad, don't worry we'll be okay. Please be careful" replied Setra.

"I will sweetheart. I love you so much" said Galen.

"I love you too dad" replied Setra.

Galen kissed Setra once last time and put her down to say goodbye to Juno. Juno kissed her husband deeply and held onto him tightly.

"Don't let him get to you Galen, if you ever are in doubt remember that you have a wife and a daughter and friends that love you more then anything in the galaxy, never doubt that, no matter what Vader tries to tell you never doubt that" said Juno.

"I won't Juno. I promise I will come back to you, always. I love you" said replied Galen.

"I love you too" replied Juno.

She kissed him once last time and hesitantly let him go. Galen then turned and left to go to the other landing platform taking Starkiller's body with him so that he could set it up and make it look as though he had killed 'Galen', it would as least be enough to fool the landing party. Juno turned around and looked at Setra who looked worriedly up to the last place she had seen her father before he had disappeared into what remained of the Imperial base. Juno knelt down in front of Setra and turned her head toward her. She wiped away the tears that were going down her face and reassured her.

"Do you remember that day when Vader found us on Corellia, when your father leapt from the ramp of the Rogue Shadow and we thought we may never see him again" said Juno.

Setra nodded.

"He went on the Death Star and he beat Vader, he even beat the Emperor, and he came back to us didn't he" said Juno.

"Yeah, he promised that he would" replied Setra.

"And you know what, this is a lot like last time isn't it" said Juno.

Setra nodded again.

"It's not the end little one, there's still so much we have to see and to do. Our story has only just begun Setra" said Juno.

On queue Setra and Juno felt another kick come from the baby growing inside of Juno's belly. Setra laughed and Juno placed her daughter's hand on Juno's belly.

"You see, even the baby knows it" said Juno.

Setra hugged her mother and Juno embraced her back tightly, picked her up and walked back towards the ramp of the Eclipse.

"I love you mum" said Setra.

"I love you to my little one and I always will" replied Juno.

Once Juno and Setra boarded the companions made not hesitation in leaving quickly for they knew the Empire would arrive within the next few hours. Galen looked up at the Eclipse as it flew off into the distance and felt the Force flow through him reassuring him that it was not yet time for him to face his destiny.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Present day

Galen released himself from his shackles by using the Force and hid in the corner as the stormtroopers shot their blaster rifles around the room in panic.

"What happened?" said one of the troopers.

"Where is he?" said his counterpart.

The trooper didn't have time to think as a sapphire blade pierced through his chest. Seeing their target the troopers frantically shot towards where the Jedi had been but the force-wielder had slipped back into the darkness. The troopers became more anxious when only another moment later two blue sabers came to life and killed two more of their comrades. The trooper near the door kept shooting around the room hoping he would hit his target but saw the Jedi again whirl his sabers and kill another four victims until he faced the lone trooper at the door. Surely now he could kill this thing. He aimed the blaster directly at Galen's chest and fired but the Jedi deflected the blaster bolt within the same second. Panicking he did it again but to no avail.

Within seconds the ends of two lightsabers stuck out the end of the other side of the blast door. And cut across leaving two gaping cuts within the cold metal. Within Galen opened up the door using the Force and made his way forward and quickly dispatched another small group of stormtroopers. Galen had developed a mantra in his head which he had been able to use to deflect Vader's darkness from his mind for the past days since he had been found on Dac.

_A new journey has begun for me_

_With a cause worth fighting for_

After dispatching the last trooper Galen turned around to face a newly developed Imperial droid. It was twice hi height sported a thick plated shield and wielded a flame-thrower; Galen took a deep breath and ran forward.

_With people worth dying for_

A split second before the flames would have scorched his skin Galen flew into a kneeling position and felt the near heat of the licking flames as he slid underneath the bulk of the large droid activated one of his lightsabers and flipped into the air cutting into the fuel pack attached to the droid's back, looked back and shot a bolt of Sith Lightning at the damaged cut and landed as the droid was sent into oblivion. Galen continued to the lift in front of him and once at the right floor forced the door back when it refused to open.

_And I will not stop_

_I will not rest_

_Vader can't stop me now_

Upon seeing the legion of stormtroopers and droids in front of him Galen ignited his dual sabers and readied himself for battle. At one volleys of blaster fire headed towards him but was easily deflected as he began to cut and dismember the first of the stormtroopers. He then faced a droid similar to the first but which was weaker and shot electricity instead. The droid did not have time to respond before Galen had crushed it to a levitating scrap heap of metal and electronics and flung the debris into a nearby gathering of stormtroopers. The troopers began to converge on him and his sabre techniques became more sporadic and swift but he could feel the Force swelling up inside of him in a concentrated mass. He leapt up into the air and pushed out a powerful Force Repulse which had reduced the first wave to ash and the remainder had killed what was left of the stormtroopers but that was not the end of it.

Galen then saw a metallic leg, the same height as he was smash down into the metallic floor. He saw before the massive spider-like walker which suddenly shot a large bolt of plasma energy towards him but absorbed the force on the blow with his left hand but found that the energy was beginning to be too much for him. Galen then brought up his other hand and shot Sith Lightning back towards the monolithic walker and distracted long enough as he sprinted forward, re-igniting his lightsabers and threw them both toward its left-front leg which cut away from its body in an instant sending the droid crashing down to the ground. It was to slow to react as Galen flew into the air retrieving his weaponry and continuously stabbing it into the headpiece of the walker as the creature flailed around shooting beams of energy in all directions trying to get the Jedi of its back. Galen jumped down but not before severing a second leg which sent the walker falling down once again.

The droid turned to face its opponent and tried to crush him with the remainder of his severed leg but what stopped again only inches from Galen's face as he levitated the droid into the air and used both hand to crush its primary covering before pulling it down towards the floor. Galen then reignited his lightsabers and jumped through the air, the blades cutting through the metal of the walker like butter, rotated into the air and came hurtling down to finish the job. Galen landed with a heavy thud severing what was left of the walker in two. Galen disengaged his lightsabers and walked on towards the nearby turbo-lift, going to give the signal to the one of the new sectors of the military fleet which would commence the attack on Kamino, and then came Vader and the Death Star Plans.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Rianna Saren took a deep breath as the Eclipse landed on the surface of the small jungle planet of Despayre, nearby one of the facilities which supplied Black Sun building material to the Death Star in orbit nearby. Finally after searching the galaxy for the past two weeks Rianna, Leia and Graddick had finally traced Kheev to the surface of Despayre and Rianna knew that he would likely have the Death Star plans in his possession. Juno had happily loaned the ship to the three of them as she herself remained on board the Salvation taking part in more 'diplomatic' matters for the Alliance since she was now 6 months pregnant. Both Juno and Setra were waiting with the contingent of the Alliance that would go to Kamino to begin their assault on Timara City. Leia came up beside the Twi'lek agent her arm still in its sling but recovering well from the wound she had received on Huerkea only two weeks prior.

"Just like I promised Rianna, you have your chance to get back at Kheev now for everything he has done to you" said Leia.

"Yes, I can't thankyou enough for your help Leia and for everyone else. You've given me back my life again" replied Rianna.

"You're more then welcome Rianna but we never would have been able to get Dac's help without you. Thanks for becoming a part of the Alliance by the way, I knew you would be convinced sooner or later" said Leia.

"It's no problem. It's the first time in life that I actually want to fight for something that's bigger then me, something that I know won't just change my life but everyone else's lives for the better and once I get Kheev I can finally put my past behind me" replied Rianna.

"Good luck Rianna" said Leia.

"See you soon Leia. Come on Zeeo, let's go" replied Rianna.

She grabbed hold of the small droid as the two hovered down to the ground. The pair watched as the Eclipse flew off into the distance and out of sight and began their infiltration of the construction factory. Rianna and Zeeo snuck their way into the hangar and were able to find a ship which would take them to Kheev's headquarters.

"Are you ready for this Zeeo?" Rianna said.

"Let us finish this Miss Rianna" Zeeo replied.

Rianna smiled at revved the engine of the small transporter and took off. She found that the navi-com had set co-ordinates to the main base of operations and within the hour Rianna had arrived. As she landed the ship she noticed Kheev's Lambda Class shuttle parked next to them. Rianna and Zeeo got out of the ship and found their way into the central hangar of the main facility. Suddenly a large mechanical walker came into view and surely enough Kheev operated the hulking weapon. Rianna readied her blaster rifle. The Zabrak smuggler laughed at his former slave.

"Hello again, Rianna, long time no see" said Kheev.

"Listen Kheev, I am not leaving without those plans, Give them to me now and you could get out of this alive" replied Rianna.

"Oh what's this Rianna? The brave Twi'lek mercenary of the Rebel Alliance has to ask me for the Death Star Plans. Is there really no more fight left in you" said Kheev.

"Believe me Kheev I have looked forward to killing you for some time now but I have found a cause that matters more then you or anyone else in the galaxy for that matter. The Death Star has to be destroyed before it is too late" replied Rianna.

"Ha ha. Well I must say that is quite a step up for an entertainment slave" said Kheev.

"I am not a slave anymore Kheev, yours or anyone else's for that matter" replied Rianna.

"Maybe so, but I am sure that your last performance for me shall be somewhat entertaining, prepare yourself Twi'lek" said Kheev.

The large walker then pushed itself down on all fours and began to bull charge Rianna who sprinted around the room. She pulled out one of her thermal detonators and threw it on top of the walker and leapt out of the way from the explosion. The walker reared up again and shot volley after volley of blaster bolts towards Rianna who continually dodged them until she quickly ducked behind a nearby crate with Zeeo following close behind her.

"Listen Miss Rianna, I saw a weak spot on Kheev's craft which I can take advantage of" said Zeeo.

"Say it now Zeeo or we are both dead!" replied as she shot a volley of her own blaster bolts toward the walker which just bounced of the shield.

"If you distract him long enough I can go up to his turrets and place charges on them, all you need to do is shoot them and the explosion should be enough to destroy both of them" said Zeeo.

"Best plan so far, let's do it Zeeo" replied Rianna.

Rianna ran from her hiding place and was once again pursued By Kheev who continued to try and blast the Twi'lek to kingdom come. Zeeo flew up high above the walker and without Kheev noticing was able to set up detonators on both of his turrets.

"Now Miss Rianna, fire now!" said Zeeo.

Rianna leapt out of the way of another volley of blaster bolts and began shooting back hitting both turrets and causing them to malfunction. Kheev yelled out in frustration.

"I'll see you dead for this you damn Twi'lek" shouted Kheev.

He began now to fire thermal bombs from a launcher that was located just above the cockpit of the walker and Rianna only missed being incinerated from a thermal bomb nearby.

"How exactly do we solve this predicament Zeeo" said Rianna.

"My repuslors Miss Rianna, if I do a hard landing like before on Dac I should be able to send out a shock wave that can knock at least one of the thermal bombs back into Kheev's walker" replied Zeeo.

"Are you sure there are no other ways that don't' involve us getting vaporised" said Rianna.

"Do you have any ideas Miss Rianna" replied Zeeo.

"Dutily noted, come on Zeeo" said Rianna.

The walker reared to its hind legs once again and began relaunching thermal bombs. This time Zeeo and Rianna rose into the air and slammed the ground sending the thermal bombs directly back into the walker eliciting a groan of pain from Kheev who was now bleeding from a wound he had received from the impact of the explosion. He then placed the walker back on all fours and from the back of the walker came out a mechanical scorpion-like tail which began to shoot sonic grenades at Rianna. Doing the same as before Rianna launched a detonator at the tail destroying the contraption in the explosion and for Kheev it was the last straw. He once again stood up on two legs and continued to fire volley after volley of blaster fire but Rianna kept dodging it.

Rianna made her way to the cockpit where she attached a charge to the base of the walker.

"Been nice knowing you Kheev" said Rianna.

Rianna back flipped off the walker and landed pressing the detonator which scattered pieces of the metal across the hangar but hadn't noticed Kheev crawling out the remainder of the cockpit. He aimed his blaster as Rianna's back and fired.

"MISS RIANNA LOOK OUT!" shouted Zeeo.

Rianna only turned just in time as her faithful droid took the brunt of the laser bolt into his repuslors.

"ZEEO!" shouted Rianna.

With that Rianna suddenly leapt towards the nearly incapacitated Kheev, took out her blade and stabbed it through his torso. The eyes of the Zabrak fell upon the face of Rianna. She picked the Zabrak by the neck and brought him over to the ledge of the hangar yanking the Death Star Plans datapad from his utility belt.

"I warned you about this Kheev, but it doesn't matter, you won't hurt anyone anymore" said Rianna.

The Twi'lek kicked the Zabrak square in the chest and sent the screaming Zabrak hurtling to the ground below. Rianna ran back to her companion.

"Zeeo! Please say something, anything!" said Rianna.

"Miss Rianna, I am still functioning" replied Zeeo.

"Thank the force, how were you able to take that bolt Zeeo" said Rianna.

"It seems it had a direct hit upon my repulsors but didn't make it to my primary core. If you don't mind Miss Rianna I am not really able to move now until I am repaired, would you mind carrying me" replied Zeeo.

Rianna laughed affectionately "For you Zeeo, anything"

Rianna picked up her companion and she picked up her comlink to contact Leia. Within minutes the Eclipse had landed in the hangar bay with both Graddick and Leia coming down the ramp.

"Hey, found what we were looking for, two down two to go" said Rianna.

Leia looked happily at Rianna.

"Rianna you have done the Alliance proud. What happened to Kheev" replied Leia.

"He wont' be bothering us anymore" said Rianna.

Leia came up and hugged the Twi'lek. Rianna was a little surprised at first but returned the embrace.

"I am happy for you Rianna" said Leia.

"I know, now I can finally move on but there is something that needs taking care of" replied Rianna as Leia and Graddick noticed the state of Zeeo.

Graddick talked to the small droid "(Zeeo what on earth happened to you?)"

"Ah master Graddick, I took one of Kheev's blaster bolts to my repulsors and for now I am immobilised, if it is not too much to ask I would most appreciate it if I could be repaired" replied Zeeo.

"(Anything for a hero of the hour Zeeo, give him to me Rianna, I can have him fixed by the time we get back to the Fleet)" said Graddick.

"Leia, has there been any word yet from the others" said Rianna.

"Only minutes ago I received word from the other fleet contingent that Galen contacted them from Kamino, it would appear that his plan worked after all but god only knows what he was put through under that monster Vader" replied Leia.

"Hey at least he's still alive, we never thought that he'd even make it back. Have you received any word from Jan and Kyle" said Rianna.

"Yes I did, not long after we dropped you at the rendezvous point Jan called in to say that she and Kyle had arrived on Danuta. I can only hope that they are faring as well as you have" replied Leia.

The two continued their converstation in the cockpit while Graddick was repairing Zeeo's repulsors and all silently hoping that their friends were faring okay somewhere across the galaxy.


	19. Chapter 19

Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Initiate of Light

Chapter 19

O ABY – Meanwhile on the surface on Danuta.

Kyle and Jan had landed without any hassle upon the planet Danuta and were awaiting further instruction from Mon Mothma. Kyle was getting himself ready in the back section of the ship when Jan had finished her call on the intercom. Jan came out back and began to ready herself for the mission as well.

"What was all that about?" said Kyle.

"Well you'll be happy to know that Galen contacted the fleet from Kamino so he is definitely still alive" replied Jan.

Kyle sighed in relief "By the force he actually did it"

"Not only that Leia, Graddick and Rianna just rendezvoused with the fleet orbiting Kamino, Rianna was able to kill that bastard Kheev and get the Death Star Plans that were on Despayre" replied Jan.

"Well let's hope some good karma rubs off on us" said Kyle.

Suddenly the ship comm unit sounded off.

"That's has to be Mon Mothma with the mission brief, come on Kyle" said Jan.

The two partners made their way to the cockpit and opened the comm to here Mon Mothma on the other side.

"Kyle, Jan are you there?" said Mon Mothma.

"We touched down a few minutes ago commander, everyone is fine, it was good to hear about Galen and Rianna" replied Jan.

"Yes I know, we were holding our breath there for some time, I know Juno and Setra have been. Juno was on the comm channel with Galen before anyone else and from the sound of it no permanent damage has been inflicted, Rianna is already restless to get down on Kamino, as if Despayre wasn't enough already" said Mon Mothma.

"Well you know Rianna commander, once she starts she can't seem to stop" replied Kyle.

"A well known fact Katarn, now shall we go through the briefing" said Mon Mothma.

"We're listening commander" replied Jan.

"We have found out that the Imperial base itself is a security bureau but we have not been able to map out the area so you are both going to have to settle for good old fashioned self-reconnaissance" said Mon Mothma.

"That should be fine, if I remember correctly Imperial security bureau's generally have the same layout so it shouldn't be too much trouble, the only trouble is the amount of troopers we could be up against" replied Kyle.

"My only caution to the both of you is to get out of the base as soon as you have the Death Star Plans, we have found that there are new reinforcements headed you way within the next few hours so I would recommend you do this mission quickly and quietly. Once we have all the plans we can finally begin preparations on Operation Skyhook once Leia has fully recovered" said Mon Mothma.

"Thanks for the heads up commander, we'll contact you as soon as we have the plans in our possession" replied Kyle.

"My pleasure Katarn, may the Force be with you" said Mon Mothma.

The two companions looked at one another.

"You ready for this Jan" said Kyle.

"As ready as I can ever be Kyle, lets go" replied Jan.

The two made their way down the landing ramp of the crow and drew out their blaster rifles. The two of them scouted out the nearby perimeter of the base until Kyle found something.

"Jan there's a cargo elevator over here, if I Remember correctly from a bureau setup it should take un to the centre of the entry foyer just make sure you're locked and loaded" said Kyle.

"Already am Kyle, after you" replied Jan.

Kyle pressed the button for the cargo elevator and the two companions found the compartment was wide enough so that they hid on either side of the lift. Once positioned Kyle pressed the button again and the lift descended to the foyer of the bureau. Kyle motioned for Jan to stay back while he peeked from behind the elevator wall.

"Two guards at 12, you take the left and I'll take the right" said Kyle.

The companions set their blasters to silent and took the shot. The blaster bolts left the guns and hit both guard directly in the back killing them upon impact. Kyle peeked again and motioned for Jan to follow him. The two companions made their way across the foyer grabbed the bodies and his them back in the cargo elevator. As Jan scouted out the foyer Kyle was tapping on the walls. Jan looked back at Kyle annoyed.

"Kyle, I don't exactly want to get caught by Imperials just yet, what the hell are you doing?" said Jan.

"Around this wall section there's always an emergency compartment of supplies….wait here" replied Kyle.

Kyle knocked on the wall and surely enough a panel in the wall slid down revealing some field bacta packs and reserve ammunition. Jan looked at Kyle bewildered.

"Kyle, I believe I underestimated you once again" said Jan.

"It's alright, though the Empire should really consider different building plans if the actually want to keep their information secure" replied Kyle.

The two attached the new supplies to their utility belts and continued forward to the next door.

"Okay this door will lead to the outside where we may blow our cover, change blasters to rapid fire" said Kyle.

Jan followed suit and once they opened the door they began shooting blaster volleys at the surrounding stormtroopers. They took out most of them but hid behind a crate as more came around the corner and the search light nearby homed in on their hiding place.

"You weren't kidding when you said there were lots of troopers here" said Jan as she reloaded her blaster.

"That's why I always carry these" replied Kyle.

He took a thermal detonator of his utility belt and threw it behind them where the sound of blaster fire was filled with an explosion and then the moaning of the troopers that were left alive. Jan and Kyle came out of hiding and Kyle made quick work of the surviving troopers while Jan took out the searchlight. The two continued around the interior until they reached the next blast door, where Kyle very quickly dispatched the guard inside and Kyle reset the pass code of the door so that they could stop more Imperials from coming in. Kyle and Jan took the nearby turbo lift up to contend with an Imperial captain.

"Stay where you are Rebel scum" said the captain.

Jan ran up and knocked the captain unconscious with her rifle but before shooting him in the chest and grabbed the card key from his pocket. The two companions made their way up another turbo lift at the end of the corridor and found the locked blast door. Kyle took the key card from Jan and surely enough it opened. Jan and Kyle let out volley after volley of blaster fire to the large number of officers within the central hub of the bureau then Kyle spotted a key to their objective.

"Jan we're getting close" said Kyle.

Jan saw what Kyle meant as a holographic layout of the Death Star was displayed nearby. The two companions made quick work of the officers and began to search the central chamber for the Death Star Plans. Jan looked around frustrated.

"Damnit Kyle, where could they be" said Jan.

"It's ok Jan, I found the controls to the main safe, there we go" replied Kyle.

Surely enough the wall behind Jan began to rise and revealed to them their objective. Jan ran into the safe and collected the data file and secured it in a small storage compartment on her utility belt.

"Okay, let's blow this place" said Kyle.

Both Kyle and Jan began to set the charges around the main chamber and did so in the main supports of the building as they made their way back to the cargo lift. Kyle set the timer and the two of them raced back to the Crow and got inside. Jan handed the data file to Kyle who secured it in their carry safe while Jan quickly punched in the lift off sequence and within minutes the Crow was in flight and the companions watched below as the bureau became nothing but a pile of rubble. Jan sighed in relief as Kyle made his way back to the cockpit. Once the Crow was out of Danuta's atmosphere the two companions talked.

"What just happened back there?" said Jan.

"We did it Jan, we actually did it" replied Kyle.

The two companions embraced one another tightly. Kyle then let go.

"Jan, I never said thankyou" said Kyle.

"For what Kyle?" replied Jan.

"For everything, if it weren't for you and the others I would still be working for those murderers and I never would have known the truth about my father and you helped me through all of it Jan, I think I'd be lost without you" said Kyle.

"Your welcome Kyle, I'm glad I get to be here with you now" replied Jan holding Kyle's hand.

"Me too Jan" said Kyle.

The two looked at one another affectionately. Kyle thought to himself it was either now or never. He leaned forward and capture Jan's lips in his own and kissed her deeply, but suddenly parted from her realising what he had done.

"Damnit, Jan I'm sorry, I should have said someth….."

"Kyle shut up" said Jan.

The pilot leaned forward and passionately kissed Kyle back until they both parted to gain their breath.

"How long Kyle?" said Jan.

"Since the first time I met you. You?" replied Kyle.

"Since Kamino" said Jan.

Kyle chuckled "It took me going to Bakura, disguising myself at a stormtrooper and infiltrating Kamino"

Jan laughed and the two kissed each other again.

"I love you Kyle" said Jan.

"I love you too Jan" replied Kyle.

"You know it's about time you two, personally I have been waiting since Dantooine" said Juno from the comm unit.

Jan and Kyle nearly jumped out of their skins. Jan pressed the intercom.

"Juno?" replied Jan.

"Yes and also the entire bridge of the Salvation" said Juno.

Jan sighed in annoyance.

"Exactly how much did you all hear?" said Jan.

"From about what just happened back there, and I'm guessing Mon Mothma forgot to turn off the comm channel to your ship after she gave you the debriefing" replied Juno.

Jan and Kyle could here some cheering in background and the two of them laughed.

"Nice to know we were so entertaining for you" said Kyle.

"Hang on I'll turn the volume down" replied Juno.

"How is everything Juno, are you alright over there?" said Jan.

"Much better since Galen called, he sounds alright and at least that's my worries gone for now" replied Juno.

"Hey he's going to be alright Juno, he's made it this far oh and by the way our mission was successful, the Empire won't be able to trace it back to us since all that is left of the security bureau on Danuta is a smoking pile of rubble" said Jan.

"By the force, that is good news, I guess we'll meet you soon, the remainder of the fleet is arriving to engage the Imperials on Kamino so we could use all the help we can get" replied Juno.

"On our way Juno, we'll see you soon" said Jan.

She shut off the comm unit and within minutes the Moldy Crow was flying through hyperspace to the planet of Kamino.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

A few hours earlier

Galen had managed to find his way to a communications tower without alerting anymore Imperial activity and typed into the comm system the call number for the Salvation. The past two weeks had been hard on him but not impossible to endure and while he had still been under Vader he had been through much worse. The comm unit on the other side responded.

"This is the Salvation, who is contacting us, please identify" said Mon Mothma.

"Commander, its Galen. I got out and I'm letting you know to commence the assault when you are ready" replied Galen.

"By the force Galen, it really is you. It would seem that miracles are possible" said Mon Mothma.

"No doubts there commander" replied Galen.

"Before you go Galen there is someone here who wants to speak to you" said Mon Mothma.

Galen held his breath knowing very well who it was on the other side.

"Galen! Galen my love are you there?" said Juno.

Galen smiled "Yeah Juno it's me. I've missed you so much" replied Galen.

"Galen did he do anything to you?" said Juno.

"Nothing I couldn't handle. I'm glad I gave Starkiller a merciful death, from what Vader just ordered he would have had him shot down by troopers. Juno you have to make sure that they completely destroy this facility" replied Galen.

"Why Galen what's wrong?" said Juno.

"I'm not the only clone Juno. Vader clones hundreds of other like Starkiller, most of them are lower forms so to speak but they all may have my Force capabilities and they are all Vader's creation. Make sure that this facility is wiped out so we won't have any more rogue clones on our hands" replied Galen.

"I will Galen. I promise" said Juno.

"How are you Juno? How's Setra and the baby" replied Galen.

"We're all fine Galen, we just need you back with us again and everything will be perfect" said Juno.

"I'll be with you soon Juno. I promise. Listen I have to go now, I found a comlink in the communications tower and I'm going to use it to give information back to Mon Mothma but if you need to talk to me I'm here okay" replied Galen.

"Alright, I love you Galen" said Juno.

"I love you so much Juno, I'll be with you soon, it's nearly over Juno just hang in there. Oh I'm sending up the base layout as well as the Death Star Plans I found on the same database. It should be there in a few minutes. See you soon" replied Galen.

Galen had finished the transmission and headed out of the comm tower. Galen ran back down the long corridor to where he had made his previous discovery of the cloning tanks. He looked back at them again each one a daunting reminder of the slave that he had once been to Vader. He had to make sure they were all destroyed in order to make sure these clones would never endanger the Rebel Alliance. Starkiller then saw a looming figure emerge from one of the clone platforms above him. Galen ignited his lightsabers as Vader looked down upon the man that had been his former apprentice.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you would come, now you will surrender to me or you will meet your destiny like every other Jedi before you" said Vader.

Galen took a running jump and leapt up onto the platform to face his former master who ignited his ruby blade.

"I commend you on your impersonation; your power has truly grown but used for weakness. You know that no matter how much you try to change your past will always be there to haunt you" said Vader.

"I have learned a valuable lesson these past two weeks Vader. I realised that it is really the Dark Side that is weak. My power has grown because I have seen the truth, I have seen that the dark side gives its followers nothing but pain and torment, tell me Vader where is the power in that" replied Galen.

At once their blades met in a fury on swipes, this duel almost no different to the one they had partaken in almost 2 years before on the Death Star. Vader blocked Galen's numerous flurries and hit back with the powerful hits of Makashi form but better trained now Galen could more easily block the saber blows. Frustrated Vader sent out a repulse which smashed the surrounding clone tanks and to Galen's horror emerged the other clones of himself. Within a matter of seconds the clones had broken from their tanks and ignited their own dual sabers that glowed white and they all converged upon Galen. Galen could sense that even though their Force powers were relatively high their minds were very weak and Galen began to use mind trick on the clones surrounding him. Suddenly some of the clones began to attack each other or even try to attack Vader who dispatched them with one swipe of his lightsaber.

"No matter what you do, you know that I was once your master and that a part of you will always remain a slave to the Dark Side" shouted Vader.

The two force wielders engaged in combat again utilising all the styles that they knew. Galen continuously pushed forward with his dual sabers while Vader would try to parry back with his primary form of Makashi but no avail the duel remained a stalemate. Vader leapt onto another platform higher up but not before Galen had ripped it from its foundations on the column and hurled it downwards onto the previous platform. Vader nearly lost his footing but landed on a droid that hovered only higher and higher through the labyrinth of cloning tubes and platforms. Galen continued to form a path of debris with the platforms until he just missed a cloning tank which had been hurled in his direction by Vader. More and more came his way but Galen used push and repulse sending tubes and large shards of glass into the Dark Lord on the platform above him.

"You can't turn me Vader, I will not fall again, I will not be a slave like you are to Palpatine" said Galen.

"You are a fool to think you can escape from this place alive and even more so for sending your precious family to their demise" replied Vader.

Galen tried to hold his anger back but if he couldn't help it if he had the potential to threaten his family.

"Yes I know about your wife, I know that she carries your child. You are a fool to have brought her here to me. To think of the power your child could have as my apprentice, that of course will be after I turn your other child and kill your precious wife" taunted Vader.

Galen shouted out in anger with his blades once again converging with Vader's but found himself being picked up by his force choke. Vader then hurled Galen out of the window behind him but regained his composure and landed on the platform below shortly followed by Vader who leapt down behind him. The lightning and thunder of Kamino boomed in the distant as the rain that saturated both warriors seemed to take part in the duel between Jedi and Sith. Galen had to try and clear his mind of anger or he wasn't going to win this battle. In the distance he could here the Rebel assault taking place; the Salvation had gotten his message and was sending torrents of laser fire down towards the cloning facility. He felt the Rebel soldiers being led by Ahsoka and Bako further into Timira City, he felt the presence of his friends Kyle, Jan, Graddick and Rianna down upon Kamino fighting for the same reason that he was here. He then felt what made him happy most of all, he felt Juno and Setra on board the Salvation with Leia and PROXY, they were safe and would remain safe, he felt the light of his unborn daughter and the power of the Force that coursed through her own veins, like that of her father. Vader was lying, he had always lied, Galen knew this day he would leave Kamino alive and go on to help lead the Rebellion to victory no matter what.

Galen settled into a Form I stance as Vader advanced upon him. He remembered the training he had gained from Ferus Olin and by using Shii-Cho he began to block Vader's attacks which were flurried and fast but Galen was able to block each blow, knowing soon Vader would find a weakness in the form Galan switched to Form II. Vader was now more open from Galen's counter attacks and he began deliver hard blows to Vader and was able to continually meet fire with fire as Vader tried to fight back with Makashi himself and both force wielders were delivering blow after forceful blow. Vader leapt back and Force pulled a nearby turret from its tower and used the Force to send volley after volley towards Galen who by this time had adopted the stance of Soresu and was frantically blocking each of the blaster bolts that were being sent towards him. Suddenly without warning Vader was pushed forward from behind and surely enough Galen spotted the familiar figure of Ahsoka on the far end of the platform. She picked up the turret head and using the force launched it into the raging ocean below. Ahsoka came to Galen's side confronting the Dark Lord.

"Impeccable timing as always Ahsoka" said Galen smiling at his friend.

"Good to see you're still alive Galen" replied Ahsoka "the assault has been successful so far and I'm guessing that cloning facility is down now, no one has encountered any of clones you told us about"

"Good, let's finish this" said Galen.

Ahsoka felt a lump grow in her throat as she saw the dark and looming figure in front of her. Was this really all that was left of the kind and wise master she had once known, was this really the monster that he had become.

"Ahsoka Tano, it has been many years my old apprentice" said Vader.

"I was never your apprentice Vader, my master was the Jedi Anakin Skywalker. You are just the vermin that killed the great man that I once knew" replied Ahsoka.

"Naïve and ignorant as always, I should have known you would never change, if you choose to fight then prepare to meet you destiny" said Vader.

"Oh I will meet it one day Vader, but today is not that day" replied Ahsoka.

Both she and Galen leapt forward to fight the Dark Lord as he re-ignited his ruby saber and combated both Ahsoka and Galen whose sabers of sapphire and emerald whirled around to try and strike down the Dark Lord. They continued to advance down one of the walkways that connected to another of the facilities on Timira City. Vader knew that he could no longer get into Galen's mind but could use Ahsoka instead. Vader ducked a high swing attack from Ahsoka and kicked Galen square in the face which sent his reeling backwards from the hit and continued to advance upon Ahsoka. Ahsoka saber whirled around in sync with Vader's only just blocking each of his strikes but was once again aided by Galen who had quickly recovered and now leapt back into the fray siding with his fellow Jedi using every form of parry, counterattack and lunge he was ever taught. Vader again went to kick Galen and hit him in the chest sending him falling to the walkway below. In frustration while Vader had his back turn she hit him in the helmet followed by a back fist and then Force pushed back to the previous platform against one of the electricity poles which sent sparks of lightning coursing across Vader's suit. Ahsoka kept trying to push the Dark Lord on but Vader repulsed her back. Galen hat gotten up and leapt to the walkway above again sprinting back towards the platform where Ahsoka was. Vader got up and began choking Ahsoka who very quickly felt the little air she had in her lungs leaving her body.

"AHSOKA!" cried Galen.

Vader then hurled her body against one of the lightning rods which jolted her badly and her limp body fell to the ground unmoving.

"NOOOO!" shouted Galen as his lightsabers clashed with Vader's again "HOW COULD YOU!"

"I feel your anger, rise above this, she means nothing" replied Vader "her defeat has proven you strength, embrace it"

"I WILL NOT TURN!" shouted Galen.

"If you wish to join Ahsoka so be it" replied Vader.

Galen yelled out and Force pushed Vader onto one of the nearby voltage poles where once again the lightning ripped through the armour of the Dark Lord but even then Vader continued to taunt him.

"You were a Sith and a killer. What makes you think that you're so called family and friends ever loved you" said Vader.

"BECAUSE I WASN'T WILLING TO SACRIFICE EVERYTHING I LOVED! SOUND FAMILIAR VADER!" shouted Galen as he continued to send bolts of lightning through Vader's body.

"They are all holding you back. Just think what you could have become" said Vader as re did a Force Repulse which launched Galen to the edge of the platform.

Galen found himself on the verge of the platform and was hanging for dear life onto the wires that tethered the outside of the platform. He saw what was Vader's saber being thrown towards him and he continued to climb across the wires and onto the support beam where he leapt back up into the air and this time caught Vader's saber and threw it back at the Dark Lord severing his left hand which caused the mechanics of his artificial arm to spark and sizzle from the contact of the pouring rain. Vader was about to his head against the lightning rod but Galen rolled out of the way but was not quick enough as Vader pushed him to the other side of the platform. Suddenly Galen noticed the same lightning rod being pushed down towards him by Vader and caught the end of the column in his hands which thankfully did not conduct any electricity.

Galen struggled to hold the structure back as Vader used the rod to push him closer and closer to the edge of the platform but Galen noticed the neighbouring rod was also unstable and began to push the column up that was pinned to his chest and began using all of his strength to pull at the neighbouring rod. The base gave way and ripped of its foundation and hurtles towards Vader distracting him long enough so that Galen could get the other rod off his chest. He saw that lightning was starting to fork its way across the sky and levitated the rod above a still recovering Vader only then for the rod to attract multitudes of lightning which shot down the rod and into the suit of the Dark Lord who was struggling to stand from the force of the attack. Galen then pushed the rod into another nearby one which allowed him to channel the natural lightning with his own force lightning and keep the attack surging into Vader who was groaning in agony.

Galen felt the Force surge through him as the bolts of energy flowed easily and harmlessly through his arms and body and kept surging more and more powerful attack into Vader's crippling form and only stopped until Vader was on his knees. Galen pulled two crates towards him and used them to pin Vader to the ground while he went back to see if Ahsoka was alright. Galen knelt down gently and took her body in his arms.

"Ahsoka, please wake up, I know that you aren't dead I can sense it. Come one Ahsoka, Bako and Ohka are waiting for you, they need you, we all do, come on Ahsoka, wake up" said Galen gently.

He smiled when he Ahsoka coughed and opened her eyes to look upon her friend.

"Galen, what happened, where is Vader?" said Ahsoka groggily.

"It's okay. I defeated him, it's over Ahsoka" replied Galen.

Suddenly the two Jedi felt the platform begin to shake beneath them. Even after all of that carnage Vader was up again and tearing apart the half of the platform that Ahsoka and Galen were on. Galen went to try and stop him but Ahsoka grabbed his arm and pressed a button on her comlink. Galen looked at Ahsoka questioningly.

"Ahsoka we have to go or we'll drown under those waves" said Galen.

"Trust me Galen, I know what I'm doing" replied Ahsoka.

Galen smiled at Ahsoka and helped up his friend and the two stood and stared at the Dark Lord as the platform continued to slowly crumble around them.

"You fool, you should have killed me when you had the chance" said Vader.

"I'm not like that Vader, and I know you will remember this day because I let you live" replied Galen.

"You may call yourself a Jedi now but you will never escape your past. The Dark Side will always taint you" said Vader.

"You can keep telling yourself that Vader but I not a part of the Dark Side anymore because I chose to spare you?" replied Galen "You can keep telling yourself on this day that you got me so confused that you nearly made me forget who I was and become your slave again but in the end I let you live"

"Very well, you shall meet your destiny like your pathetic father" said Vader.

"I never intended to kill you here Vader, I came here to finally free myself. I have finally broken your hold over me" replied Galen.

Vader then made the platform collapse below them and both Ahsoka and Galen were free falling toward the waves below. Suddenly Galen noticed a ship coming towards him, he grabbed Ahsoka and landed safely on top of the Eclipse which weaved underneath the stilted city and rose up into the stormy horizon. Galen strapped both him and Ahsoka to the outer hull of the ship so they wouldn't fall of and wait to be retrieved. Ahsoka smiled at Galen.

"We did it Galen we got the Death Star Plans" said Ahsoka.

"All of them" replied Galen.

"Jan, Kyle and Rianna returned from their missions just in time to join in the assault on Kamino and then you sent us the data through the communications tower. Its over for now Galen, we can go home" said Ahsoka.

Galen smiled broadly. He ha had done it. He had overcome the final obstacle and survived. He would live on with Juno, Setra and his daughter who would be born very soon. The two Jedi then heard the hiss of one of the hull ports opening up and saw Graddick and Setra poking their heads out of the panel. Graddick strapped Setra and himself in as the two of them slowly crawled across the hull of the ship and guided their companion inside. Graddick was carefully helping the injured Ahsoka into the ship while Setra took her father's hand into her two smaller ones. Galen looked up into the eyes of his daughter and smiled broadly. He hugged Setra to him as the two were the last to get inside the hull port and closed the hatch as the Eclipse began to climb higher and higher toward the atmosphere. Graddick helped Ohka into the medical bay and Galen held tight to Setra as he made his way down the narrow ladder. Setra looked at him proudly.

"I knew you could do it dad, I knew you could overcome him" said Setra.

"I felt you, you know. While I was on Kamino, I felt you there with me. Thankyou sweetheart" replied Galen as he kissed Setra's forehead.

"You did the same for me when I was trapped down there dad. You never left me alone, I knew that you wouldn't want to be alone either" said Setra.

Galen continued to embrace his daughter and then saw something that caught his breath. In the doorway stood Juno wearing a pants and a long tunic with tears rolling down her face. Galen looked lovingly at his wife who glowed from her impending motherhood and saw that he belly had grown that little bit bigger as well at the same time placing Setra down on the ground. Juno came forward and kissed her husband deeply. Galen responded in kind until they broke the kiss and embraced one another.

"It really is you" said Juno.

"I made a promise Juno, I'll always come back to you, no matter what" replied Galen.

"What happens now dad?" said Setra.

Galen and Juno looked happily towards their daughter. Galen came forward and picked her up while Juno kissed her cheek and stroked her hair.

"It doesn't matter sweetheart, not as long as we're together" replied Galen.

The couple made its way to the cockpit while Setra went to go and see how Graddick and Ahsoka were doing. Juno set the co-ordinates for the Salvation while Galen placed a free hand on Juno's belly. He felt a flurry of kicks against his hand which caused Juno to jolt a little but she laughed happily.

"Looks like someone was missing their daddy even more then Setra" said Juno.

"What do you think we should call her?" replied Galen.

Juno looked quizzically at her husband "I don't know. We've been so busy I never really stopped to think about it. What was your mother's name?"

"Mallie but I don't think it really sounds right as a first name, what was your mother's first name?" replied Galen.

"It was Taya" said Juno.

"Taya, Taya Mallie Marek" replied Galen as re rolled the name over his tongue "I like the sound of that"

Galen felt another kick from Juno's belly. Juno laughed softly.

"I think she likes it too and so do I" said Juno.

Galen kept his hand on Juno's belly and looked into his daughter's mind once more. He could sense in her the fear that had been there when she realised that someone had left but once again felt the familiar joy that emanated from the small being whenever he was nearby.

_That's right Taya I'm back. Don't worry be patient I promise that you're going to see me really soon. We'll all waiting for you sweetheart, just a little longer._

The mind settled down and Galen felt the little mind sink into what he perceived as sleep. He took his hand of Juno's belly and took Juno's hand into his. Juno looked to her husband.

"Are you alright my love, did you want to talk about anything that might have happened on Kamino" said Juno.

Galen smiled back at Juno "Yeah I'm fine, its just I feel free now, I let go and I know now that everything will turn out okay in the end"

"Do you ever think that Anakin Skywalker will ever come back?" said Juno sadly.

"I hope so, but it will be for another to accomplish, mine is still ahead of me" replied Galen.

"What do you think it could be?" said Juno.

"Whatever we make of it Juno, whatever we make of it" replied Galen as the Eclipse neared the Fleet docking bay.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Within the next few hours the rest of the Alliance had fully assembled back to the main fleet with the Eclipse docking in the landing bay of the one of the new Rebel flagships which had been given to the Rebel Alliance by the Mon Calimarians of Dac. It was an MC-80 Star Cruiser known as the Defiance. The Eclipse landed softly on the ground of the hangar bay and the ramp lowered to reveal Graddick helping Ahsoka down the ramp, still injured from the fight with Vader but was in better shape then before. The second she got off the ramp she was nearly knocked back by Ohka who embraced her mother tightly around her torso. Ahsoka knelt down to her daughter's level and embraced her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're alright mum, I was so worried you'd get hurt" said Ohka.

"I was battered around a bit but I'll be okay sweetie" replied Ahsoka who stroked her daughter's cheek.

Ahsoka looked behind her daughter and her eyes rested on her husband Bako who smiled back at her. Ahsoka came up to her husband and kissed him deeply and embracing him.

"Are you alright, I heard that he hurt you" said Bako concerned.

"I'm fine Bako, its nothing bacta treatment can't solve, it was just hard to confront him after all these years" replied Ahsoka.

"I know, it's hard to believe that your master became that twisted monster" said Bako.

"No Bako! That monster Vader enslaved the master I once knew, even through all of that darkness I saw a faint glimmer of light and for the first time in years I felt him again, it was enough for me to know that there is still good in him and maybe he can be saved" replied Ahsoka.

"Anyone is capable of redemption Bako, look at him" said Ahsoka.

She was referring to Galen who was hand in hand with Juno and carried Setra in the crook of his left arm, cheers rang around the hangar as the Alliance welcomed home their commanders and warm greetings were exchanged between one another.

"Galen saved my life back there when he could have just avenged his father and kill Vader, but he didn't just defeat Vader today, he defeated the demons in himself" said Ahsoka.

"Maybe you're right my love, we'll just have to wait and see" replied Bako.

Ahsoka and Bako smiled broadly as Setra clambered down from her father's arms and ran to hug Ohka. Galen and Juno spotted their friends and headed towards them. The friends happily greeted each other and were soon joined by Rianna, Zeeo and PROXY.

"Nice work on Despayre Rianna, I heard that you were able to defeat Kheev" said Galen.

"Well its one less thorn in the Alliance's side at least, Zeeo was the real hero of the day though, took a blaster bolt that would have killed me" replied Rianna looking to her now repaired droid companions.

Zeeo turned to his partner "I know you would have done the same for me Miss Rianna, at the very least it means I am tied with PROXY here"

"I suffice to say Zeeo that a lightsaber through my chest plate is somewhat different to a blaster bolt to your repulsors" replied PROXY.

The companions laughed as the droids continued to bicker and debate. Setra then turned and smiled seeing the Moldy Crow landing in next to the Eclipse and Kyle and Jan walking down the ramp hand in hand.

Ohka and Setra giggled at the sight of them while the others welcomed them back warmly. Galen hugged Kyle.

"I suppose congratulations are in order, Juno shared the comm recording with me" laughed Galen as he clapped his friend on the back.

"Wait, you recorded it?" said Jan looking at Juno.

"Of course, it's not everyday you win a poll around the Salvation" replied Juno.

"Are you kidding?" said Kyle.

"Not when you put 100 credits on the line, I got Galen and me a small fortune" replied Juno.

Jan chuckled "It was really that obvious wasn't it"

"Hey look on the bright side Jan, it's probably payback for the poll we had on how quickly Galen would get Juno pregnant after they got married" replied Kyle.

Setra chimed in happily "Jan guessed when the stork landed when we were coming back from Kamino and she got loads of credits from Kyle"

Juno lightly brushed Setra's hair nodding a thankyou to Jan for taking care of the minor details. The group was then approached by Ackbar.

"It is good to see you well commander Marek" said Ackbar.

Galen shook the Mon Calimarian's hand "It's good to see you too councillor"

"Its Admiral now, Mon Mothma has appointed me the commander of the Rebel Fleet, what the Salvation did to the cloning facility on Kamino was my handy work" said Ackbar.

"A rank well deserved" replied Kyle.

"Thankyou Katarn, everyone has been asked to gather in the cafeteria as I know our new cooks have set a feast tonight to celebrate but Commander Bail wished to see you beforehand commander Marek, if its not too much trouble" said Ackbar.

"None at all admiral, lead the way" replied Galen.

The Marek family said goodbye to their friends and followed Ackbar to the briefing room where bail was seated at a circular table in the middle of a small amphitheatre. Bail looked up and smiled at the small family as the came towards him. Bail cam down and shook Galen's hand.

"It's good to have you back with us Galen, when you left for Kamino we didn't know if we'd see you again" said Bail.

"It's good to see you to commander, what did you call us in for?" replied Galen curiously.

"I know of another Jedi Master who may be able to train you Galen. I contacted him earlier today and he said that he would be happy to accept you as a student and teach you what he knows" said Bail.

Galen lightened up at this good news and Setra smiled excitedly.

"Who is it commander?" said Setra.

"Someone you'd be very familiar with. Master Obi-Wan Kenobi" replied Bail.

Galen looked dumbstruck "Is that even possible, I thought Vader would have hunted him down and killed him first because he was his Jedi Master"

"No, no. I was an ally of the Jedi during the Clone Wars and even after Order 66 was initiated. I was able to rendezvous with both he and Master Yoda, they both went into exile and entrusted me in protecting the locations of their exile. Obi-Wan is located in the on the desert planet of Tatooine on the Outer Rim" replied Bail.

"I can't thankyou enough for everything you have done for me and my family Bail" said Galen.

"The pleasure is all mine, now go and enjoy the feast, you earned it" replied Bail.

The small family left the briefing room and made their way to the large cafeteria area which was full of Rebels eating, talking, singing and dancing. Leia saw the family at the entrance and walked towards them happily. Juno and Galen carefully embraced their friend.

"How's the arm Leia" said Galen.

"A lot better, but if it weren't for Juno and Graddick it could have been a lot worse" replied Leia.

"I heard you're going to be at the forefront of Operation Skyhook, feeling nervous" said Juno.

"Not at all, I'm looking forward to my first mission on my own, my status in the Imperial Senate should be more then enough to get me through the Mid Rim to our rendezvous point the Liberty, but I might see you on Tatooine if we need to fulfil the second objective" replied Leia.

"Maybe while I train with Master Kenobi I can try to convince him to join our cause, after Echuu's death we need all the Jedi we can find" said Galen.

"Thankyou Galen but for now I think you've earned a break, come on the others are waiting" replied Leia as she made her way back to the table where his other companions were seated.

Galen and Juno looked at their companions happily. Jan and Kyle were content to with one another but even as the newly christened couple were still having debates over various things like the best weaponry and ships they could try to get their hands on for the Alliance. Setra who had run off to the other side of the table and sat down with Ohka and Graddick who teaching the young Togrutan how to play holographic chess. Rianna and Leia were taking part in a drinking game with the Twi'lek becoming more and more impressed at how much a 'Princess' was able to withstand. Bako and Ahsoka were among a throng of people who were dancing to the music that was playing. Juno took Galen's hand.

"Want to learn how to dance?" said Juno playfully.

"Our wedding didn't prove my expertise?" replied Galen.

"One dancing lesson with a Wookie does not give you expertise my love" said Juno.

"You have to admit though Graddick wasn't so bad at it himself" replied Galen.

The two went onto the floor where Juno wrapped her arms around Galen's neck and he placed his hands on her hips and the two began to move to the slow music playing in the background. The two kissed each other deeply and continued to dance into the night celebrating another of the rare victories that are never taken for granted.


	20. Chapter 20

Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Initiate of Light

Chapter 20

0 ABY – One week later on the surface of Tatooine.

Galen, Juno and Setra came down the landing pad of the Eclipse and into the bustling centre of Mos Eisley, the well known 'armpit' of the galaxy. Setra was amazed at the variety and strangeness of this new place and she had seen some strange places in her time. Galen Had privately contacted Obi-Wan Kenobi who had told the family to meet him in a local bar in Mos Eisley but on the safe side had his dual sabers concealed under his civilian guise. Galen was wearing simple cargo pants shirt and boots covered over with his long Corellian flight jacket. Juno was wearing similar attire but wore a long poncho over her pregnant belly and Setra was wearing some of the new clothing that she had received from Galen and Juno only two days ago on her sixth birthday. All of their companions had come to celebrate it and toasted it as another successful year to the Rebel Alliance. The small family had endured another year since running from the Empire and joining the Rebel Alliance and were now looking ahead to the future and the oncoming conflicts that would have to come to ensure the Rebel Alliance was victorious. Galen stopped the small family before they left the docking bay.

"Alright, we all know what Mos Eisley is like so we need to stick together and find the place where we are supposed to meet Obi-Wan" said Galen.

The three of them received numerous stares and glances from the surrounding alien and human residents of Mos Eisley who noticed anyone who didn't look familiar. Juno shot a glare back at a group of slavers nearby who had been eyeing Setra and guided her daughter between her and Galen. They finally came to the bar that they were looking for and went inside. Juno picked up Setra protectively and the three made their way to a small table at the back. Juno ordered drinks while Galen surveyed the surrounding crowd trying to see if he could feel Obi-Wan's presence. Juno looked at Galen questioningly.

"Are you sure we're in the right place Galen?" said Juno.

Galen then spotted a cloaked figure at the bar, a man who looked to be in his late 50's staring back at him, his deep blue eyes giving away his identity to Galen.

"Don't worry Juno, I'm sure" replied Galen.

Juno followed her husband's gaze and saw what he meant. The old man got up from his stool and made his way over to the alcove where the small family was sitting and seated himself in the empty chair. The Jedi extended his hand toward Galen.

"Galen Marek I presume" said Obi-Wan.

"Yes, this truly is an honour. I thank you for the offer of training especially at a time like this" replied Galen.

Obi-Wan smiled back warmly "It is no trouble at all. When Bail told me about you I saw it as an opportunity to finally meet the son of Kento and Mallie"

"You knew my parents?" said Galen.

"I certainly did, they were both great Jedi. I am so sorry to hear of their deaths my boy. I am sure that was hard on you" replied Obi-Wan.

"With all due respect my mother died before I could remember her but I do remember my father, in the times before I was taken but enough of that Obi Wan I would like you to meet my wife Juno" said Galen.

"Pleasure to meet you Juno" said Obi-Wan as he shook Juno's hand "I guess I should say congratulations, when is the baby due"

Juno chuckled, Jedi and their insight "In about another three months, we're having a girl"

"Well again congratulations, and I am guessing this young one over here is Setra. Bail has told me a lot about you youngling" said Obi-Wan smiling broadly at Setra.

Setra laughed "All good I hope"

Obi-Wan laughed in response and then the waiter came to the table with their drinks.

"No doubt Bail has told you about the current situation of the Alliance" said Galen.

"Yes I have heard you and your agents were able to successfully collect the plans to the Empire's battle station. It is good to hear that for once the tides may have turned against them" replied Obi-Wan.

"The thing is there are very few Jedi that we can contact and the truth is we are in need of your help. The Alliance could really use another Jedi to stop this war once and for all and bring peace back to the galaxy" said Galen.

Obi-Wan looked around him to see if anyone else was listening.

"If we are to discuss such matters I suggest we do it back at my residence in the Dune Sea. I have prepared your quarters for you as well, they may be a bit small but they will be comfortable" replied Obi-Wan.

"Don't worry Master Kenobi, we'll be alright" said Juno. With that the small group left the bar and the family followed Obi-Wan to a nearby airspeeder. Setra jumped in the back next to Juno while Galen sat next to Obi-Wan in the passenger seat. Once they were a good distance away from Mos Eisley the companions returned to their earlier conversation.

"I would have definitely wanted to join the Rebellion Galen but I had another charge to take care of. One that along with you and your family could prove to be the salvation of the galaxy" said Obi-Wan.

"What exactly it is you're protecting Master Kenobi" replied Galen.

"You are already aware of I am sure of Vader's previous identity Anakin Skywalker and that I was his master. I first met Anakin when he was only a ten year old boy who once lived on this very planet. At the time my master Qui-Gon Jinn and I were protecting the queen of Naboo and got stuck here on our way to Courascant. Anakin formed a very close bond with one of the hand-maidens called Padme which upon our return to Naboo revealed herself to be the real queen as one of her hand-maidens had acted as a decoy. My master was killed in the retaking of Naboo leaving me to teach Anakin in his place. Over the next ten years I trained him and taught him the ways of the Force as best as I could. We eventually reunited with Padme when she had become the senator of Naboo. We were assigned to protect her from a recent string of assassinations against her life. Anakin eventually went with her to Naboo to protect her further but I didn't know that the feelings they had for one another continued to grow stronger. Three years later Anakin and I were heroes in the Clone Wars, we were like brothers until Palpatine turned him against the Jedi and saw all of our kind destroyed. Like your own parents Galen, Anakin had married Padme in secret but in his anger ended up killing the very woman he loved but she left something behind that may prove to undo the damage Palpatine had done" said Obi-Wan.

Galen then remembered the visions he had experienced aboard the Empirical. Anakin on Mustafar speaking to the woman whom he now had a name for, Padme. He then remembered seeing the figure of the young woman and his heart wrenched again at the sight of Skywalker strangling his pregnant wife.

"She was pregnant wasn't she?" replied Galen.

"Most insightful Galen." said Obi-Wan impressed.

"I understand why you couldn't fight Obi-Wan, you were protecting Anakin's child, Vader's child" replied Galen.

"His son to be more specific. I brought him to Anakin's next of kin on Tatooine which were his step-brother Owen Lars and his wife Beru. His name is Luke and he is not that much younger then you Galen. I have kept in contact with him over the years but he only knows that I knew his father during the Clone Wars" said Obi-Wan.

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan but are you implying that is we meet this Luke in the future that we do not tell him the truth" replied Juno.

"I know how this sounds Juno but better he find out on his own terms, when he is ready" said Obi-Wan.

Galen could sense his wife's uncertainty "He has a point Juno. Remember when I found out on Kashyyyk, he should be able to have the right to find the truth for himself that way he will find his own path just as I had to"

Juno then understood and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Galen took it and rubbed it gently. Obi-Wan could see already Bail's descrition of the boy was true. His insight alone had proven his capabilities in the Force but there were still some things that Bail hadn't told him. They finally arrived at Obi Wan's home in the Dune Sea. It had been a long ride and the twin Suns of Tatooine were already setting in the distance. Juno looked to Setra who had fallen asleep on the trip there. She carefully picked up Setra out of the air-speeder and cradled her in her arms.

"If you wouldn't mind showing me to our quarters Obi-Wan I best put this one to bed" said Juno.

"Of course, please follow me" replied Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan led the family to a relatively large hut, similar to that of his own. The hut had two rooms, one large room that contained a single bed and most simple needs such as a cooking station and a living area with the other room containing a larger bed and the simple refresher in the back. Juno carefully placed Setra down upon the bed in the main room and tucked her in. Galen followed and sat down with Juno looking lovingly at their daughter. Galen placed his hand on Juno's belly and stroked it as he usually did feeling the little life of his daughter respond inside. Obi-Wan looked on enviously and sadly at the scene in front of him feeling the presence of an old friend nearby.

"It has been a long time Kento. Your son is truly a credit to you, he has your strength in the Force and the wisdom of his mother" said Obi-Wan.

"It is good to see you too Obi-Wan. He has come far from the life of darkness he had before. I still feel that I could have done better, that I could have lived and taken him from Kashyyyk while I still had the chance" replied Kento.

Bail had briefly told Obi-Wan about Galen's past, enough to at least catch his attention.

"You couldn't have known that Vader would have found you Kento. You did everything you could to protect you son, you need to stop blaming yourself old friend" said Obi-Wan.

"I suppose you are right, please watch over my son Obi-Wan, help him and teach him as you did for me" replied Kento.

"I will Kento, I promise" said Obi-Wan.

The two continued to look upon the scene before them.

"What is on your mind Obi-Wan" replied Kento.

"I can not help but see your son and remember that I once knew someone just like him who was on the verge of this same life of happiness but in his desperation he threw it all away" said Obi-Wan.

"None of us anticipated his turn Obi-Wan. All you can do now is look to the future. It would seem that his son and my own have a bonded future. They will build the foundation of a new Jedi Order. I have foreseen it" replied Kento.

"And the girl, what is her part in all of this?" said Obi-Wan.

"At first I thought my grand-daughter was a catalyst to help bring my son from the Dark Side that Vader had buried him in for all his life but Setra is only the first of a new generation of Jedi who will continue to fight for the good of the galaxy" replied Kento.

Then as if he had not been there Kento disappeared. Galen looked up to Obi-Wan and smiled knowingly.

"Well I would recommend you get some sleep yourself Galen. We have training first thing in the morning" said Obi-Wan as he left the family and returned to his own quarters and prepare for the task ahead.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

2 months later

It was early morning and the twin Suns of Tatooine blazed across the vast landscape of the desert planet, in a nearby hidden alcove a large blue lightsaber and a small green lightsaber twirled in unison under the watch of Obi-Wan's masterful eye. He had been thoroughly impressed with the progress of Setra and at the moment both he and Galen were getting her to practice some of the different stances and manoeuvres within Makashi and was doing quite well for someone so young. Obi-Wan had them both stop and concluded the day's training. Galen and Setra disengaged their lightsabers and went to drink some water. Galen lightly stroked Setra's hair.

"You did a good job today sweetheart, keep it up" said Galen.

"I will dad, don't you worry" replied Setra happily.

Obi-Wan walked beside Galen as the youngling ran ahead back to their lodgings. The past two weeks of training had been good for Galen and Obi-Wan had found that he had little left to teach Galen after his tutelage from Ferus, Echuu and Ahsoka. He had been greatly pleased to here that the Togrutan woman was still alive and even more so when he heard that she was married and had a child of her own.

"You trained well today Galen, you remind me of a time when I was not too old to do such practice" said Obi-Wan.

Galen chuckled "Regardless you are still a good teacher Master Kenobi"

"Thankyou Galen, I believe breakfast is in order" said Obi-Wan.

"Sounds like a plan" replied Galen.

The two Jedi already found Setra inside Obi-Wan's hut standing by her mother who had just finished cooking. Even though Juno was a very active woman she had relished the last two months of peace and quiet as her belly had now grown even larger and she was now due to give birth in only a matter of days. Juno now took more to wearing dresses and robes which were not her normal attire but were comfortable for her current state. Galen came up to his wife's side.

"I'll handle this Juno. You sit down and relax" said Galen.

Juno rebuffed "Galen, there is no need to panic, I am fine cooking"

"I know but it should be any day now and I don't want you to over exert yourself" said Galen.

Juno relented "Fine, but don't worry so much Galen, everything is going to be alright"

Galen knew that Juno had struggled a little the past couple of months. She was so used to being active and was able to busy herself in the day doing daily errands but in the past week Galen had been even stricter on Juno by stopping her from doing anything to tiresome and getting her to rest before the due date.

"You know Galen if you keep panicking over every little thing I can't imagine what you'll be like when the baby is actually being born" said Juno.

Galen chuckled softly and finished off breakfast. The four companions sat down to eat with one another enjoying each other's company. Obi-Wan had relished this time for what it was worth as it was the first time in years he had any company and seeing a family preparing themselves for the arrival of new life had boosted his spirits.

Later that day however circumstances were again about to change as Setra held a pair of electro-binoculars and was looking at the sky. Curious Galen came over to his daughter to see what she was doing.

"What are you looking at Setra?" said Galen.

"Is it just me dad or does that look like a Star Destroyer" replied Setra.

Galen quickly too the electro-binoculars from Setra and looked up into Tatooine's orbit. It looked like Setra had been right; the distinct triangular shape of the Imperial ship was too defined to be anything else. Setra quickly told Juno and Obi-Wan who came out quickly to survey the scene for themselves. Galen and Juno were talking to one another as Obi-Wan viewed the ship.

"It could just ne a routine patrol Galen" said Juno.

"I know Juno but how many Imperial ships of that size have you seen that have come around the same time that Operation Skyhook was meant to be initiated" replied Galen.

Obi-Wan knew that only one course of action could be taken to ensure the safety of his new student and his family.

"Galen. My boy. I think it is time you and your family leaved this place" said Obi-Wan.

"What? But Master Kenobi there are still things I need to learn" replied Galen.

"Galen when you came to me you already had so much knowledge that I had little more to teach you. You are ready to make your own way now my friend and if this situation relates to the Alliance in anyway you should be there to help them and besides this is no place for your wife to give birth to your child" said Obi-Wan.

Galen then realised that Obi-Wan was right and nodded his head.

"I recommend you leave as soon as possible Galen, the sooner you avoid Imperial detection the better" said Obi-Wan.

Galen informed Juno and Setra that they had to leave and fast. Juno and Setra quickly gathered the few belongings they had brought with them and were ready to leave within the hour.

"Take my speeder Galen" said Obi-Wan.

"But what about you Obi-Wan, we can't just leave you behind" replied Juno.

"I know Juno, but I must remains for Luke's sake but now I think his time has come. Hopefully I will see you again soon" said Obi-Wan.

Setra quickly clambered into the back of the air-speeder while Galen helped Juno into the passenger seat and hopped in himself and started the engine; they had no time too lose. He quickly looked back at Obi-Wan.

"Thankyou for everything Obi-Wan, I'll never forget you. May the force be with you" said Galen.

And with that the speeder went streaking across the desert and out of sight towards Mos Eisley. Juno, Galen and Setra arrived at the port town by nightfall and were easily to get into the docking bay without notice. The family quickly boarded the ship and within minutes had taken off into the far horizon of the planet. Juno looked at her husband's concerned face and took his hand in her own.

"Whatever happens, we face it together" said Juno.

"And we'll fight until peace rules the galaxy" chimed in Setra.

Galen smiled at his family and punched in the co-ordinates to Yavin IV and set off into hyperspace. Back on the surface of Tatooine Obi-Wan had seen their swift departure through his electro-binoculars and knew that the time had come to take Luke away from this place and help him to meet his destiny where no doubt the son of Anakin and the son of Kento would together build a bright future and defeat the Empire once and for all. Obi-Wan whispered to the blanket of stars above him.

"May the Force be with you Marek family, may the Force be with you"


	21. Epilogue

Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Initiate of Light

Epilogue

1 ABY – 6 months after the Battle of Yavin as the Rebels move to evacuate Yavin IV before the Imperials find them

The base was in a panic. Left right and centre The Alliance was making the final preparations before their speedy retreat to the Defiance which was in orbit above the planet. The brave Rebel general Jan Dodonna had elected himself to stay behind as well as a regiment of Rebel men and with the help of one of the bomb regiments had set up one of the nearby Sith temples to explode which would but the Rebels more time in order to escape. Amongst the fray was Setra Marek who along with her mother Juno was trying to search for her father Galen but had already lost her mother and was calling out for Galen.

"Dad! Dad where are you? Dad!" shouted Setra.

Hearing the voice of the young girl was Luke Skywalker. The young man was already a hero amongst the Alliance for the destruction of the Death Star. Upon, Luke, Leia and Han's safe arrival back on Yavin IV Luke had been introduced to the Marek family and had made friends with them quickly and further joy came for the group of companions for only two days after the destruction of the Death Star Juno had given birth to Taya Mallie Marek which had brought a new found hope to the Alliance that even within the brutal conflict of war new life could still be born. Luke had grown especially fond of Setra and within a couple of months of Taya's birth had been elected by both Galen and Juno as Setra's godfather. Luke had come to see the two young Marek children as his very own and found the lost youngling at the entrance of the hangar. Setra saw Luke and ran to him.

"What are you doing here kiddo? We have to go now?" said Luke.

"I know Uncle Luke, its just that the last of the ships are ready to go and mum and I can't find dad anywhere" replied Setra.

"Don't worry Setra, come on, I know where he is" said Luke.

He grabbed the girl's hand and the two of them ran across the expanse of the outside through the other panicking Rebels and were able to make their way inside the temple hangar. Surely enough the two of them found Juno who had come into the hangar from the other far end. She came to Setra and Luke.

"There you are little one, I was afraid you'd disappeared" said Juno as she hugged Setra "thankyou Luke, I can always count on you can't I"

Luke laughed "It's nor problem Juno, where's Taya. I left her with Leia so I could look for Galen, have you seen him"

"Follow me" said Luke as they ran further into the temple which began to shake from the ensuing battle outside.

Surely enough Galen came with the remainder of the Rebels within the building and had the moving to the outside. He spotted Luke with Setra and Juno and met up with them. He hugged his family to him.

"Galen we're ready to get out of here" said Juno.

"Okay sorry about worrying you, everyone is out of the temple now let go" replied Galen.

The four people were running with the other Rebels through the jungle scrub of Yavin IV and within half an hour made it to the hidden clearing where the Millennium Falcon, Eclipse and Moldy Crow were waiting to leave the planet. Everyone of their companions was there. Rianna, Zeeo, Kyle, Jan, PROXY, Graddick, Chewbacca, C3PO, R2-D2, Ahsoka, Bako, Ohka, Leia and Han looked in relief as they saw the remainder of their comrades come through the clearing. Juno came towards Leia who cradled in her arms the young infant Taya Marek who was now six months old. Upon seeing her mother Taya began to coo out and Juno gently picked her up out of Leia's arms and cradled her daughter in her own.

"Thanks for that Leia, was she alright" said Juno.

"She always is Juno. She such a little sweetheart, aren't you Tay-Tay" replied Leia calling the baby by her nickname.

The baby cooed happily at her godmother and happily took Leia's finger in her hand. The past few months had been very hard on Leia. The destruction of the Death Star had come at the prince of her home planet Alderaan which had been obliterated by the devastating weapon and the late commander Bail Organa along with it. The young woman had found solace and some small joy in devoting her free time to her god-daughter who had loved Leia from the first time she had seen her. Juno and Galen had been more then happy to allow Leia to spend time with them as they knew that they were the only kind of family that she had left in the galaxy but over the past months their companions had become their family. They had been through so much together that the bonds forged between one another had become stronger then anything that was made of flesh or bone. Suddenly the companions heard the battle come closer to their location.

"Well I think its time we got the hell out of here. Who's going with who?" said Han.

"We're going with Galen and Juno" said Ahsoka speaking for her family.

"I'm sticking with Jan and Kyle" said Rianna.

"Okay the rest of us will be with Han on the Falcon. See you all at the rendezvous point" said Luke.

The group dispatched and headed for their separate ships. Graddick made his way to the cockpit and Juno gave Taya over to Galen as she rushed to the pilot's seat and took the Eclipse off the ground, followed closely by the Falcon and the Crow. Suddenly a shockwave rocked the Eclipse nearly knocking everyone to their feet. Galen had maintained his balance but had shocked Taya who had begun to cry. Galen comforted her.

"Shhhhh. It's okay Tay-Tay. Shhhhh. Its okay papa's here. Shhhhhh" said Galen calming his baby girl.

The baby calmed down quickly settled into her father's arms. Her bright blue eyes which she had inherited from her mother looking curiously up at her father. Galen smiled at Taya and kissed her forehead and then looked to ask Setra and Ohka what they could see out of the viewport. Setra and Ohka looked at Galen sadly.

"The other ships escaped but the temple exploded" said Ohka.

"Come here baby" said Ahsoka who hugged her daughter to her.

Galen looked to his eldest Setra. Setra looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Dodonna isn't coming back is he dad?" said Setra.

Galen came forward and embraced Setra tightly with his free arm. If the galaxy had been any other way he would have made sure that children as young as Setra and Ohka would not have had to witness such terrible event unfold but thus was the nature of war. Galen wished that sometimes he could go back into the past and undo some of the things that Setra had to experience and witness but he couldn't but he had realised that just being there for her and knowing that she had family and friends that loved her dearly was enough. Setra then smiled a little as she looked into the face of her little sister who was reaching out for her. The one person that Taya could not get enough of was her older sister and Setra would play with her all the time. Taya had come to an age where she was now starting to crawl and form words which had made playing with her even better for both Setra and Ohka who showered the baby with attention.

Within minutes the three ships had rendezvoused with the Defiance and as a safety pre-caution all ships landed on the main ship so no one was left unaccounted for. The Defiance then jumped to hyperspace leaving Yavin IV behind to rally with the fleet. Now safe from the Empire for now the ships checked in with one another. All the ships had landed safely upon the Defiance and all of the residents aboard the separate ships began to make their way down their landing ramps and to the central debriefing room where they would receive a message from the new high Rebel Commander Mon Mothma. The companions stuck together, tired and weary after the frantic evacuation of Yavin IV but still alive to tell the tale. The large amphitheatre was filled with dozens of Rebel personnel and soldiers waiting to hear the message from Mon Mothma who was broadcasting from the Salvation. Suddenly the broadcast started throughout the Rebel Fleet.

"My fellow Rebels, today a blow has been struck against us. We have lost a dear general and men who have willingly remained behind to give their lives for the cause of peace in this galaxy but know this. Know that this was not a show of strength from the Empire; this act of retaliation has been bred from fear. Fear that we have become better then they, fear of gaining more followers, fear that they will lose the iron grip that they have upon the galaxy. Know this my friends, each and every mission, assault and attack we partake is another blow to the iron fist that is the Empire and like iron we will continue to hammer away at this hunk of metal until it rusts and crumbles tearing the down the chaos that 20 years of civil war has left upon the galaxy and they will cower under the light as truth, justice and peace prevail. Long live the Alliance. Long live the New Republic" said Mon Mothma.

Everyone if the amphitheatre cheered for their leader. Galen was impressed at the effect the commander had upon the morale of the Alliance, especially in their darkest hours. The Marek family made their way towards their permanent quarters aboard the Defiance and placed the belongings they had taken with them from the Eclipse in the surrounding apartment. Because of this attack it was likely they would be staying on the ship for about a week before reconnaissance squadrons returned from all corners of the galaxy to deliver new information and possible missions to the Alliance. The intercom in the dining alcove went off and Setra ran to it to turn on the transmission. Leia was on the other end.

"Hey there Setra, are you faring alright?" said Leia.

"Yeah I'm fine aunt Leia, you want to talk to mum and dad" replied Setra.

"No need sweetheart we're already here said Galen and Juno as they came up behind Setra to see the small hologram of Leia.

"Hi guys, just wanted to see if you were interested in wanting to take part in orchestrating some Imperial defeat after that fiasco" replied Leia,

"You read our minds Leia, what's the mission" said Galen.

"We received intel from the latest returning reconnaissance group. They say that the planet Mimban has Rebels that may be willing to give us support. We leave in three days" replied Leia.

"Count us in Leia" replied Juno.

"Thanks guys, try to get some sleep, it's been a trying day for all of us. I'll give a small debriefing of the mission in the afternoon. See you then" said Leia.

The hologram shut off leaving the family standing in the middle of their ships apartment. Juno heard Taya crying and quickly kissed Galen before going back into her and Galen's room to see what was wrong. Galen looked at Setra who looked like she was better.

"I'm going to bed dad, goodnight" said Setra.

Galen stroked her head softly "Don't nod off just yet, mum and I will be there in a minute"

"Okay" said Setra as she walked off into her room.

Galen walked back into his room to find Juno feeding baby formula to Taya. Taya hungrily drank the liquid keeping her eyes on her mother. The dark brown fuzz on her head already gave away the colour that she had inherited from her father and her glowing blue eyes from her mother. Juno smiled up at Galen while she continued to feed Taya.

"Is she alright?" said Juno.

"She's a little shaken but I think she'll be fine" replied Galen.

Juno nodded to Galen while he went to the bookcase to search for something Setra might like being read to her. He found the book that he was looking for which had a bookmark sticking out of the middle of it. Juno smiled at Galen.

"What bit are you up to now" said Juno as she followed Galen out of their room and towards Setra's

"We're coming up on the part when Revan, Bastila and their party do down into the Kashyyyk Shadowlands to find the next star map" replied Galen.

Juno followed Galen into Setra's room where Setra had changed into a pair of pants and a singlet and was waiting in her bed for Galen to tell the story. Galen took his usual place at the end of the bed and Juno sat beside Setra. No longer feeding Taya Juno cradled her in one arm and hugged the other around Setra who cuddled up to Juno. Galen looked at his family happily and began to read the next adventure within the book. This way of life had become a normal existence of the Marek family, it was chaotic, unorganised and often had them moving from one place to another but when you are fighting in a war such a life happens. This way of life would be commonplace for the family in the future but they had overcome the worst of circumstances to be here alive and well. For the Marek's it was worth fighting the battles hard or easy in order to find moments of peace in which having each other was enough.


End file.
